Shadows that Rain
by solorachi
Summary: Two years after the destruction of Lucemon, the Royal Knights are taking their revenge. Examon has fled seeking help, his life now in control by Takuya. Along with the rest of the warriors they'll meet new ones and a shared rate of hardships.
1. The Chosen Children Return

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Children Return**

It seemed the message three years ago was enough to change anyone's life with being able to play a game to decide your future. The message only having two options 'yes or 'no' gave the player the opportunity something exceeding the boundaries of the human world. It was the digital world. Filled with creatures known as Digital Monsters or Digimon for short, many children had the chance to enter the portal to this unknown dimension those years ago and only six seemed to treasure the fortunate happenings blessed on to them. The remaining took it as none other than a weird dream.

Things had surely died down after the legendary warriors reunited and destroyed the reign of terror known as Lucemon. He had definitely succeeded in being the digital world's strongest enemy until only a few moments ago...

1010101010101010101010

The digital world hadn't seen the downfall of order in such a long time, time in this world was much faster than that of the human world. As an unruly thunderstorm had blown over Ophanimon's castle she was troubled from the fact that she was the one who had authority over the weather in and around her flower filled kingdom. Someone was taking over, a war was beginning, and someone had sent a threat. The thunderstorm roared over blowing fierce winds and acidic rains as the outskirts of the marble stoned castle began to dissolve with contact. The usual mixture yellow and pink hues that filled the sky had become a sewerage green coloured due to the thunderstorm trapping all sunlight.

"What is that sound...?" Ophanimon inquired racing down from her canopy towards the entrance of the castle, a honourable servant descended from the skies above barely avoiding the acidic rain as she landed on the double door entrance to the castle covered with shelter, "Nefertimon, what is happening?"

The flying four-legged feline all expressions void behind her Sphinx like mask she called out, "Lady Ophanimon!"

She mounted on marble tiles in line with Ophanimon sheltering from acidic rain, "It seems a war is heading our way...it's..." Nefertimon paused and bowed down in respect her voice filled with sorrow with what she was about to say, "You should see for yourself..." she coughed up unable to tattle on the enemy.

Ophanimon was confused at her plea, but as so the angel digimon stretched out her wings and took to the grey filled skies. With her senses alerting her of danger it did not take long for her increased vision to notice the dust storm that had not been there seconds just before increasing in speed. She flew further away from the castle to get a better view of the landscape when she analysed it more carefully it was revealed to be several familiar looking Digimon rampaging.

In the far distance one seemed to be behind leading the herd of mixed Digimon, its size quite small compared to some of the Digimon in the dust storm. Thrusting a blue arm out and raging with words unable to be heard from Ophanimon's distance she saw the shining gold armour which covered the blue skinned reptilian, she floated in the air before coming to her senses and murmuring, "Who is that?"

The celestial Digimon returned to her original stand from the castle's entrance and stared at Nefertimon with an obscure look, Nefertimon looked up with deepest apologies, "Its Magnamon malady."

"The Ancient Royal Knight?" Ophanimon questioned.

Nefertimon nodded and awaited for orders, "Round the digimon in the castle and tell them to flee, the castle is coming down!" Ophanimon ordered raising her right arm to the side.

"I am not disobeying orders but Lady Ophanimon, what do you intend to do?" Nefertimon stared as Ophanimon summoned her Javelin in her right arm and a shield in the other, "You can't be thinking of fighting?"

"I do, but first Nefertimon I need to trust something over to you," Ophanimon turned her head around and a ball of colourful lights appeared each with a marking of the legendary spirits in her custody; Fire, Ice, and Thunder in her left arm handing it over to Nefertimon as the light dispersed and left behind a bejewelled collar with a egg like charm with green clawed feet and a silver body.

"What is this?" Nefertimon raised her head trying to receive a better view of the floating object. On her word the collar opened and wrapped itself around Nefertimon's neck.

"This holds the spirits of Fire, Ice and Thunder in those gem slits you see, and the charm hanging off is the Digimental of Light. It will allow you to camouflage amongst the humans.

"Humans? I won't leave you! Lady Ophanimon! You can't fight." Nefertimon refused to accept the place her leader was choosing.

Ophanimon ignored her support, she had a set mind and was going to do whatever for it to be achieved, "Take it! Find a Trailmon to take you to the human world and find the humans who can house the legendary warriors. This light will guide you! Now go and keep the spirits safe with your life." Ophanimon graced her final words and took to the storm infested sky.

The celestial digimon knew the position she had placed herself in, but she was not about to lose hope in the peace of the digital world. She worded under her breath, "For the sake of the digital world!" And charged for the stampede ahead with all the courage she possessed.

1010101010101010101010

"8th Grade" the brunette sighed only to look up at the sky smiling down on him, "It's such a nice day...I hate the fact we get stuck going to school."

The one complaining was none other than the 14 year old navy blue middle school uniform wearing boy known as Takuya Kanbara. Matured and reached a good height slightly shorter than the twins and exceeding Izumi, he walked sluggishly in his unbuttoned navy blue jacket embodied with Shibuya Middle School's crest and untucked white blouse underneath stopping at the footing of a flight on concrete stairs which lead up to the bakery he often favoured. His grey creased pants hanging below covering most of his untied red converse shoes. His auburn hair swayed in the autumn breeze. His chocolate eyes squinted as he stared far beyond the sun in the distance as two silhouettes waited for him across the street waiting in front of the bakery. Takuya gulped knowing these two figures quite well.

"Takuya!" the demanding voice of Kouji rang impatiently tapping his leather covered feet and tensing up a fist as he spotted Takuya's bobbing head hit the peak of the stairs.

The Warrior of Light manoeuvred into crossing his arms sternly and waited for Takuya to cross the zebra crossing to their side of the road. The raven haired looked over to his twin as his side bangs contacted with his face and sighed, "Why is he always so late?"

Kouichi merely shrugged feeling slightly constricted wearing his navy blue buttoned blazer and red tightening tie around his neck, "What can you do? It's Takuya." His blue eyes transferred from Kouji to the running recklessly Takuya with a hand scratching his neck obviously embarrassed about being late.

"You better have a valid excuse," Kouji muttered scratching his head lightly and rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, got caught up with something at home," Takuya tried to explain, his real reason wanting to be kept a secret. He had already gotten scolded by his mother for waking up late, he did not want to receive another one from Kouji and surely later by Izumi.

The twins at the age of 13 – 14 in two months time; both shook their heads disagreeing. Kouji first to speak up looked over at the bakery, he moaned before caringly inquired "I'm assuming you skipped breakfast as well?"

Takuya sheepishly smiled and earned a slap on the back of his from Kouji, Takuya lost balance almost falling, but swinging into a spin and returning on two feet in between Kouji and Kouichi, somehow. The brunet shot back up angrily with fists ready to send a punch or two, "Why the heck you hit me in the head so early in the morning for!"

"Keep it quiet, it's still morning and you're scaring away Mrs. Nagati's customers," Kouichi explained, using his hands in a vertical motion to calm Takuya down meanwhile Takuya flustered out of embarrassment at the stares he was receiving from the few people waiting in a queue by the counter at the rear of the shop. He nodded apologetically and turned back to face the twins.

"It's your entire fault Kouji!" Takuya grunted.

Kouji snuffed air in Takuya's face and acted like nothing in the world could affect him. Kouichi now felt it was his place to step in and opened the door to the bakery before pausing and gesturing for Takuya to hop in and grab a fibre filled snack so they could make their way to school, "Takuya, get in there and buy something please. If you keep arguing we'll be late for school."

"It's only school, sheesh," Takuya mocked childishly before walking in and allowing the twins some peace for the few minutes they had.

Kouichi could only offer a remorseful look to his brother hoping he would cool down before they entered school, "He can be a bit of a handful."

"I don't understand why we wait for him every morning when we know he's going to be late automatically," Kouji retorted.

"It's been the same pattern for a year, so get used to it," Kouichi smirked, "And, hey it's Takuya."

"Let's pray this year be different," Kouji sighed in defeat. Kouichi laughed in return.

1010101010101010101010

The sun had hit the centre of the sky filling the room with an uncomfortable heat. In math class led by Mr. Nagehiko Takuya sat mindlessly leaning on his elbow allowing the words of the teacher to pour into one ear and out the other. He shook off a fly that had taken a comfortable seat on his nose. In doing so he grumbled having to shift out of his position, it was the start of autumn so there was still heat and humidity lingering in the air.

He felt his blazer begin to stick to his back and decided to pull it off wrapping it around his wooden study chair. Sitting in the far right corner, the teacher didn't pay attention to his absent mind; Takuya's gaze fell upon the long haired blonde sitting in front. A draft blew in and her hair swayed with it mesmerising Takuya – the brunet took a moment to entrap his senses of the beauty that carried the hair. A student sitting beside the blonde kept a close eye on Takuya and smiled cheekily.

Takuya had been admiring the Warrior of Wind for quite some time until their stumpy teacher addressed everyone, "Class, I'm stepping outside to get some notes from the staffroom. Stay quiet and do not leave your seats."

He concluded with posture perfect and marching in an army fashion outside the classroom, Takuya sighed to himself, "Like hell he's returning back."

The blonde in front caught his words and giggled lightly rotating her head to see the brunet almost depressed, "Cheer up," she chuckled, "Mr. Nagehiko is only doing his job."

Takuya raised his eyes at the smiling girl, watching her green eyes sparkle in the sunlight and blonde hair glisten. She made the tacky school uniform look fashionable with two red bobby pins pushing her side fringe to the side. She wore the same blue blazer as the boys but a red ribbon around the collar instead of the recommended tie which Takuya missed out on. White blouse underneath tucked into to her tartan blue pleated skirt, to compliment the thin grey lines in the skirt she wore thigh long socks with a red ring around the rim completed with brown leather shoes.

Izumi could lighten up his mood anytime, he vouched to continue seeing her smile, "His job..."he chuckled not believing a word, "More like enjoying some coffee and skipping the rest of the period."

"Just be relieved he's gone," Zoe sighed, "Badmouthing won't get you anywhere."

"The same as being a maths teacher," Takuya retorted falling on to his other arm as Izumi shared a yawn with him, a smirk grew on Takuya, "There! That proves this classes make you sleepy!"

She covered her mouth and eyed Takuya suspiciously, "My brain just needed some oxygen."

"You're sitting right next to an open window," Takuya shot back instantly.

Izumi sighed hopelessly admitting defeat. Her head raised once more to see Takuya on the brink of falling asleep with his planted in his arms slouching on the table, "I wish I could drop maths!" he groaned.

"To play soccer all day?" the blonde joked, "I don't get why you despise maths so much, you do pretty well in, coming from someone who doesn't study?"

"I wish..." Takuya stared up at the ceiling, "I guess it comes naturally – like you and the arts...if I were to hold a paint brush I'd probably end up painting with the stick end instead of the hairy side."

Izumi giggled a little more, there seemed to be something about his clueless personality that made her smile throughout the day, "You know the hairy side is made up of bristles," she paused glancing at the doorway before turning her attention back at Takuya, "Doesn't seem like Mr. Nagehiko is coming any time soon..."

At her words Takuya's head shot up feeling the call of nature ringing, "I have to go to the bathroom!" he announced nearly to the entire class. Izumi face palmed and then shook her head worriedly, "Isn't it possible to wait fifteen minutes till the end of this class?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, if the teacher returns tell him I've gone to the bathroom," The brunette requested standing out of his seat attracting several students' attention and lowered his head running through the labyrinth of desks and seats to the sliding door.

"You're going to get in trouble..." Izumi sighed once more and then returned her position to the front only to be interrupted by her friend Ami sitting in the seat beside her. "What?"

Ami smirked glaring at her and stared at the empty seat where Takuya had been seated, "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked bluntly unaware of the position Ami was putting her on. The blonde stared at her confused and then stared at the empty seat realising who she was implying towards, "What! No?" Her voice had settled down as she realised people staring at her and then returned to their own conversations.

"You can't hide it; your face is all red." Ami's bangs bobbed up and down as she moved closer to the blonde and pointed the index finger suspiciously, "There's no way you two are so close without a special reason. You two got on pretty well at the start of 7th grade despite not coming from the same grade school."

Izumi had to admit the two were really close with each other and hung out a lot more often than she hung out with her female friends, but he was nothing more than a friend right?

The special reason was due to the digital world and nothing more, right? She shook her head to the thought and replied, "We're just...I don't know..."

"Well you better decide soon otherwise some other girl is going to take him, he's got everything – the skin, toned, decent grades and the star player on the soccer team...but he can be a bit of a goof ball at times," Ami analysed and described every possible aspect of the teenager, "But I guess that goofy side of him makes him cute, he seemed to enjoy the present you gave him for his birthday, more than the others?"

"It was just a soccer ball," Izumi flustered lightly, "And he loves Soccer so why wouldn't he?"

"A soccer ball with his name printed on it," Ami confronted her, "I've seen him playing with it on the school grounds at times. And I see the way he watches you when you're not looking. He's so in to you and you're into him."

"I guess he's cute..." Izumi admitted without realising. And then she focused on the face Ami was pulling her and she flushed red even brighter than before, "Ami! I hate you!"

Ami sheepishly chuckled, she loved putting Izumi on the spot. She had been there for Izumi on day one of middle school, like a sister and cared for her like one which also meant the teasing was an essential tactic from time to time in their sisterhood, "You're welcome; anyway you better say something to him soon otherwise -" Ami made a claw shape with her hand and growled, "I'll take him away."

"Ami!" Izumi shouted. The brunette bob hair friend couldn't help but laugh her way out of it.

1010101010101010101010

Takuya decided to take a seat on the roof above the school building and enjoy the fresh air until the bell for the start of lunch was to begin. The chances of their teacher returning before the end of the class were highly unlikely and so he took advantage of the situation. The sun was bright and strong on his face but his wild hair shaded his eyes from the bright light. Today had a different feel whether it was in the air or just the joy of missing the last five minutes of class.

"I better be careful, I might fall asleep," Takuya chuckled to himself lightly and sat up from his lying position and stared at the outstanding view he had over the city of Shibuya, "Every time I look over I can see Shibuya station."

Takuya lifted himself up from his slump position and walked over to the high fences separating him between the boundaries of being safe or in danger. He secured his hands in the holes of the fence and allowed the breeze to sink through his hair.

"So much for ever seeing the other side again," Takuya murmured before feeling a vibrating sensation coming from his leg.

Suddenly a piercing sound began to screech, it was quiet an erect one and discreet to familiarize the certain tone. _Is that..._He found the source and took out his black cell phone from his pocket and stared at it. It had been three years without any contact and out of the blue there was Ophanimon's symbol in black and white jittering around like the first time he ever saw it. Was it coincidence that Takuya was on the doubts of putting the Digital World behind him and moving on with life?

"Ophanimon..."

The sense from looking at his phone gave the message to stare back at Shibuya Station. There was sweep of adrenaline pouring through his body, something was appearing from the spot as a gush of wind blew passed his head as if telling Takuya that something was coming. Takuya immediately reacted and bolted down the emergency exit stairs and raced back to his classroom opening the door recklessly to find everyone staring at their cell phones oblivious to the real message behind it.

Since Izumi had experience with the symbol in the past she was already half way out of her seat noticing Takuya at the door. She raced outside and shut the door behind her giving Takuya a stern look.

"From the panicked look you're getting, I assume you got the message as well," Takuya interpreted.

"And so did everyone in the class," Izumi informed.

Takuya bit his lower lip for a bit before looking around the hallway and back at his cell phone – the signal still visibly there.

"We have to cut school and hurry over to Shibuya Station," Takuya hurriedly mentioned.

"Shibuya Station? What for? Why?" Izumi raced with questions keeping her cell phone tightly in her hand, "We can't school for whatever reason."

"Just call it a gut feeling, and plus school won't be anything if the Digital World is in danger again," Takuya rationalised before earning a convinced nod from the blonde.

"Okay then, the sooner the better I guess then – despite the fact if we get busted will be in big trouble," Izumi wavered.

"What's the worst that can happen, a week of afterschool detention? A call to our parents?" Takuya versed, "We'll need to split up, you take the twins from class, while I'll fetch Junpei and Tomoki. Meet at the front entrance."

Takuya ordered and ran back to the firescape to hit the higher level of the building, which is where the 9th graders attended their classes. Takuya luckily noticed Junpei in a state of panic as he was racing down the hallway, his face lighted up when he took notice of Takuya carrying his cell phone in hand.

"Junpei!" Takuya called out pointing his finger towards his phone for identification. The eldest out of the group raised his phone and nodded in return, Takuya sighed, "Glad I found you right away."

Over the three year period life had been more promising to Junpei; he had taken up hockey as a community sport and developed a healthy lifestyle. Losing most of the excess weight, he enjoyed life more on this end. His hair neat for school, wearing full correct high school uniform roughly half a head standing over Takuya as he stood smiling.

"It's Ophanimon's symbol Takuya," Junpei stated the blind obvious.

"I know already, and it seems everyone else has received one as well," Takuya mentioned sternly, "Which means we have to check this emergency out a.s.a.p."

"What's the plan?" Junpei questioned.

"Ditching school and heading to Shibuya Station," Takuya said briefly, "No buts about your school record, if we go quickly now while everyone is caught with their phones we can make it back in time to resolve the issue and be back in class."

"B-B-, we just can't ditch class!" Junpei hesitated at first before confiding to his beliefs.

"There won't be a class if it's a saving the world issue," Takuya reasoned breaking out into a run heading for the staircase, "Now let's get our butts moving, we're meeting Izumi and the twins down by the front school gate."

Junpei followed behind, "What about Tomoki?"

Takuya turned his head to face the elder boy, "I'll get him from next door, you meet with the others."

JP listened with a few nasty commented in mind, but took control and reasoned with Takuya as they split at their shoe lockers. Takuya into his red converse shoes heading for Shibuya Elementary and Junpei into a pair of black leather slip-ons headed for the others.

"I thought Takuya was meant to be with you Junpei," Kouji inquired as Junpei joined the three.

"He went through the side entrance to be faster, he said for us to wait outside Tomoki's elementary school and be ready to run when he comes with Tomoki, "Junpei informed.

"If we all land in trouble for missing school and there's nothing important behind all this well then he's screwed," Kouji threatened.

"Are you telling me you're not excited in the least to possibly going back to the Digital World?" Kouichi asked.

"If we are going back, I just wished we had time to change into something other than school uniform," Izumi opinionated tugging on her blazer.

The four scurried passed the gate and into the walkway filled with out-of-blooming cherry trees, each holding a slightly guilty conscious for cutting school – but holding in mind to what could possibly be more important they were able to remain calm.

1010101010101010101010

Taking back ways and alleys to finally reach the back double gate of the elementary school, Takuya leant over his knees puffing with one hand grasped on to the gate for support. He looked up and sighed, "I just hope I don't bump into any teachers or Shinya for that matter here. Then I'm screwed."

Takuya scurried into one of the buildings remembering his old classroom placement for grade six and went to their assigned hallway of classes. Upon turning the corner he head collided with a small boy. The brunet rashly yelled and upon opening his eyes noticed a friendly face currently clasping his forehead with both hands.

"Tomoki!" Takuya called. The lighter haired brunet stared back with emerald eyes as he paced his hands around the ground looking for his white school cap. Once he placed it on his head he dusted his black shorts and hugged Takuya.

Upon letting go Tomoki questioned, "Takuya, what are you doing here?"

"Here to get you, we all got the message. We have to head over to Shibuya Station immediately," Takuya insisted.

1010101010101010101010

Travelling through the back route Takuya took to lead into the school, they soon crossed a zebra crossing and found themselves having circle the entire elementary school just to reach the front unnoticed by students or teachers.

Tomoki hands on his knees began longing for air as they met with everyone else.

"Good, so we're all here," Junpei clarified.

"It looks like the both of you ran a marathon," Kouji analysed.

"You could say close enough," Takuya joked.

"Okay now that we're all here, we shouldn't waste anymore time," Kouichi reminded.

"I was getting to that," Takuya responded.

"What is going on at Shibuya Station exactly?" Tomoki felt the need to speak up. He hadn't been able to do so running almost at lightning speed trying to catch up with Takuya.

"I'd like to know that as well," Kouji rested an arm on his hip.

"Just call it a gut feeling, and plus there's no other way we know of how to enter the Digital World that Shibuya Station Basement level," Takuya tried to explain.

"That's how I pass all my tests," Kouji noted sarcastically earning a laugh from the rest of the group except Tomoki.

"Now's not the time to be joking," Takuya bitterly responded causing the group to go silent.

1010101010101010101010

The gang panted for air sprinting the whole way from school to the fifteen minute away train station. Junpei not the most athletic was on his knees whilst Tomoki and Izumi leaned against the wall outside the station to catch a breath as large crowds continued to walk past not noticing students in bright uniform.

"We're here, and nothing's happening Takuya," Kouichi analysed scanning the place for any Digital life.

"The station seems normal to me..." Tomoki added making things more negative on Takuya's shoulders unintentionally.

As if upon Tomoki's words the lights illuminating the station blacked out. All of Shibuya Station electronics had instantly stopped working. A few yelps and angry growls at the foundation of the place only left room for Takuya to smile while the rest of the group stared in awe at their wrong judgements of Shibuya Station being their wrong destination.

Takuya's eyes first on the blinding light coming from the corner passed the ticket terminals it formed into a beam before tailing out and dashing passed the warriors.

"I don't need glasses do I?" Izumi wondered her head still tilted in the direction of the light.

"Don't stand around, follow it!" Takuya immediately reacted taking the lead and not letting their chance of seeing any form of Digimon again out of his sight. It turned a corner he closely tailed as the others were not too far behind.

"I guess your gut was right this time," Kouji confessed – something difficult for him.

After a few minutes, it was beginning to become a wild goose chase, Takuya and the twins still able to run for a little longer turned to see Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei loosing speed rapidly behind them. Tomoki had his hands on his knees coughing and panting for some oxygen into his lungs – the others weren't too far off that as well.

"Can...you...wait...Takuya?" Tomoki spoke between wheezes of air. His hand pressing against his ribs feeling stitches and cringing at the pain.

"I'll wait with Tomoki here, you guys go follow Takuya before he gets himself into trouble." Izumi affirmed informing Junpei in the twins. It seems Takuya had been oblivious to Tomoki's plea which lightly saddened him.

"Thanks Izumi," Kouichi responded and took lead of the two teenage boys following after an insane brunet chasing a beam of light.

Takuya had managed to do something correct for once as Kouji caught up to his brother and Junpei shortly as they waited at the opening of an alleyway, it was dark – sunlight blocked from the large building beside. The only light source coming from what seemed the beam of light now forming into a cat like shape, it had been trapped.

The Warrior of Flame deeper in the alleyway watched at the light dispersed and left behind a blue eyed white feline with a thick bejewelled collar around its neck. His eyes immediately lit up on the symbol of Fire on a red jewel on the collar of this creature. Takuya pulled out his cell phone and watched it light up in conjunction with the lighting up of the creature, as the light dissolved it left behind a device that he had used many times in his past.

"My digivice," Takuya chimed a smile growing on his face. '_We're needed again'_ he cheered in thought.

A hologram appeared out of the digivice slightly startling Takuya as the twins joined him off both shoulders and Junpei coming in closely behind. A figure of the creature before them appeared and with a brief record of data Takuya read the information.

"A Tailmon," he spoke.

"A Digimon in the Human World," Kouji stated, "I thought it wasn't possible."

The first time witnessing a creature from that world in three years, the white fur ball uncurled and stretched out its tail and opened its blue eyes to spot the smiling goggle head. She witnessed the digivice in his hands and stuttered, "Are you a previous spirit holder?"

"The warrior of flame." Takuya gleamed.

"I...have a request from...Lady Ophanimon." Tailmon had deep emotions in her request. Given time the Tomoki and Izumi caught up.

"I-Is that a digimon?" Tomoki asked as a smile grew on his face bigger than he could imagine.

Kouji crouched low to inspect this case clearer he had gotten over the surprise in a matter of moments. Tailmon grew weary until Takuya comforted her, "Relax Tailmon. These guys were once Legendary Warriors as well" Takuya reassured her as she stood up boldly to the taller beings, "So you were saying about Ophanimon?"

Tailmon felt a little nervous and shy in front of the six so she climbed on to a stack of boxes for height and a boost of confidence as she addressed herself, "I am Tailmon, Lady Ophanimon's servant. From a recent rage, she moved on with life sacrificing herself, her last words were to me to gather the Legendary Warriors. It looks like you have all found me instead."

"Did you say Ophanimon died?" Izumi gasped.

Tailmon nodded saddened and was offered a shoulder by Takuya.

."The Digital World is in trouble; the Royal Knights are back and wreaking havoc."

"And you need us to fight again." Kouji finished her sentence.

The remaining five stared at each other about what was beginning to happen and fall into place before them. Tailmon agreed to Kouji's statement before determined faces spread onto all of them.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued...


	2. A Royal Pain

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 2: A Royal Pain**

The sky above ringing with sunshine, a flock of birds passing the sun ray's as the flickering caused the eyes of the Warrior to twitch before being bestowed upon the first Digimon to ever set foot in Shibuya according to them. The white feline Digimon sunk her head to the dirty cement ground below her as a sign of desperation.

"With the Digital World on the extent of being thrown into the hands of the Royal Knight, I beg you on behalf of Lady Ophanimon and I," Tailmon's head sunk lower, "Please help save the Digital World again."

Tomoki having hidden behind his older friends showed himself completely bewildered as attention was brought on to him, "She looks like she really needs our help."

Takuya looked stern and then realised something, the only digivice in view was the one in his very hand. No one had pulled out their own unique device, "Guys, check your cell phones."

Kouji had already realised the transformation of his phone at around the same time Takuya had, but didn't really like to linger on something for too long, besides for him Tailmon's plea was much more important, before thinking of drawing back everyone to the main issue he allowed his fellow warrior cast to be amazed by their Digivices once again all in their individual colour schemes he couldn't hold back up a smile at their faces.

"Unbelievable Kouji," Takuya teased, "You're actually smiling about something nice for a change."

The brunet earned an elbow from his good friend, but proved its worth after laughing and cringing in pain at the same time.

"I missed the feel of the Digivice," Junpei exaggerated hands tightly around his Digivice that had just been pulled out of his pocket. Any tighter and the others could have sworn that it would shatter into several pieces.

Kouichi having been silent amongst this whole discovery spoke up, "Its good we've gotten our Digivices back, but they're empty. The spirits aren't there."

"You're right," Kouji agreed also shunning for not having realised.

"Don't tell me we have to search for them again..." Izumi pondered.

"What are you three talking about? My spirits are right here, sliding across the screen. Both Blitzmon and Borgmon," Junpei questioned striking out his Digivice so everyone was offered a clear view, he then hunched over Izumi's and then over to Tomoki who lighted up with glee at having spirits as well, "Tomoki has his as well."

"Are our things broken?" Izumi inquired rattling her Digivice checking to see if it was alright.

Tailmon watched the calamity break out between the warriors, at first having been amazed by the sight of humans and the reputation they carried out as Legendary Warriors soon faded at watching the pointless bickering between them excluding Takuya and Kouji – for some reason she felt a higher aura coming off them and kept a keen eye on them. She brought back attention to herself with a cough and now standing on her paws.

"Only the bearers of the Flame, Thunder and Ice have their spirits. The others have been kept under surveillance of their original caretaker," Tailmon informed. Her speech that of a noble resulted in six children amazed by a voice coming from such a small being, her information left the warriors also confused.

"Back to their original caretakers?" Kouichi echoed.

Tailmon further explained, "The Spirits of Light and Wind are with Lord Seraphimon, and the five other spirits are under Cherubimon including the Spirits of Darkness."

Izumi, Kouichi and Kouji all shared looks towards each other.

"I assume you are wondering, how on Celestial's Earth you are going to get them back," Tailmon confidently said.

"Yep..." Izumi and Kouichi chimed.

"Simple, I contact Lords Cherubimon and Seraphimon about the issue, in the meantime we must travel to the Digital World."

"We're going back to the Digital World!" Takuya exclaimed, smiling like no tomorrow. Tomoki shared the excitement.

"Luckily...I thought we were going to be put out of this chance to go back to the digital world," Izumi mused and looked at the twins who shared her same thoughts.

"I missed you guys!" Tomoki suddenly busted with even more joy by hugging his digivice.

"So...when are you going to contact Cherubimon and Seraphimon?" Kouji impatiently inquired finally standing up alongside the others indicating he wanted to go to the Digital World now.

Izumi scowled at Kouji's improper act of manner, he flinched feeling a slight chill down his back but shook the feeling off when Tailmon answered. "

"We can all go off now."

The six all stared at each other in eagerness, they were all finally about to go back to the digital world. Fulfilling their promise of returning to see their friends once again, their farewell last time had been cut short due to the closing of the portal to the Human World. Bokomon, Neemon, The Celestial Digimon and all the other friends they had made during their time in the Digital World hopefully not forgotten amongst the restoration period of the Digital World after the Lucemon incident.

"That's great!" Takuya raised his fist into the air, "I can't wait to be Agnimon again."

"But wait..."Junpei silenced the group as everyone turned to stare at him, "What about school? Won't people be worried that we'll be gone?"

Takuya walked behind Junpei and initially expecting some support, thought twice about the idea and was too late to stop the thwack Takuya gave across the back of his head. Junpei in return grew mad but was thwarted having to press his hands against his head to stop the pain.

Kouji smirked at his action, "The first thing you've done right all day Takuya."

Everyone laughed at, something about hitting Junpei seemed too funny and Tomoki almost cried from laughter.

"It's not that funny..." Junpei sighed admitting defeat, Takuya's leader motives were back in action.

"Let's head over to the Trailmon now!" Takuya ordered.

Tailmon walked over and tugged on to Takuya's high school pants, she grabbed his attention and placed her other paw on her pendant, "There's no need to. This allows me to open a portal at will to the digital or human world."

"That's productive." Kouichi pointed out.

Tailmon grabbed hold of the pendant and called out a portal for the digital world. There was an eerie moment of silence, before there was the sound of a minor explosion going off before the sound echoed into the air in a wave of wind blowing past the warriors. A journey was awaiting them beyond the portal that had just opened up. It looked unnatural against the brick alleyway, on side view the portal was no thicker than a sheet of paper while on front view looked large and deep enough to swallow an entire city. The swirls and swishing of many amazing and unidentified colours swirled around in harmony intimidating the folk waiting outside hesitant to enter this new field.

Checking for any signs of suspicious or lurking eyes Tailmon walked in first like it was something casual. Izumi unintentionally clung onto Takuya's sleeve the brunet feeling warmer all of a sudden. Tomoki wrapped his arms around the nearest elder being Junpei and the twins standing their ground.

Takuya with a boost of confidence followed after Tailmon first dragging Izumi with him. Junpei winced at the sight but soon tagged in afterwards with the twins tailing at the end.

In a blast of seconds the seven beings were floating in air, their eyes trying to adapt to the never ending swirls of the atmosphere, upon floating further in a light could be seen at the end as if reaching the end of the tunnel. Digital bits like '0's and '1's could be seen flickering around in the air along with bits of fractal code. The lot new they were nearing the Digital World.

"Hold on tight everyone." Tailmon ordered.

Instantly everyone was holding someone's hand after struggling to float in space. In a flash the white light at the end of the tunnel swallowed them whole, towards the outside now in the Digital World beams of light shun down from the sky and left light crater marks as the warriors took a minute to adjust to the new dimension.

Takuya rustled his hands in the torn grass under his fingers, his senses slowly returning one at a time. Still feeling something warm his eyes fluttered at the sight of Izumi tightly gripping on to his arm, he flustered yet shook it off gazing at the scenery around. It was nostalgic alright. It was the Digital World. Pine looking forest trees bombarded over them as it appeared to them that they were in the middle of a clearing in a forest. Just outside the Forest Terminal it appeared if memory served. A Flymon flew above casually going about daily life while the others were beginning to stir and make noises.

Izumi finally caught sight of everything and reacted in the same way as Takuya. They remained with linked arms for a bit not jumping at first side apparently. Ami's words echoing in Izumi's mind at the time she unlinked her hand and apologised her face still clearly red. Takuya couldn't help but smile it off.

Tomoki first to stand after Tailmon overwhelmed himself on the scenery alone. Smiling with excitement like the child he was. This area of the Digital World was extremely peaceful. Tailmon looked pleased about the thought.

"I remember this place," Kouji stated as everyone was finally getting to their feet also catching the glimpse of Takuya offering his hand to Izumi, he noted to be able to use that moment for possible teasing later on, "It's the Forest Kingdom, so we're heading towards Seraphimon's castle first..."

"That's the plan," Tailmon smiled, her assurance of Kouji's sharpness being proved.

"We're walking by foot..." Izumi groaned, not seeing any Trailmon or tracks in the area.

"Are you forgetting something Izumi?" Junpei waved his digivice confidently teasing the blonde.

"You forget," Izumi embarrassedly laughed it off and looked at the three boys who were ready to spirit evolve for the first time in two years. Takuya and Tomoki being brighter than Junpei aimed to evolve to their Beast Forms, while Junpei settled for his Human form. In seconds there were synchronised calls.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Streams of light and dark blue data spread from the hand to circle their complete bodies, the process of evolving to a Human Spirit took less of a time for transformation so the Warrior of Thunder was out and about before the other two boys. Junpei felt the upsurge of electrons spread through his body feeding on a new fuel of life, electricity. His electricity filled fists collided inside the cacoon of light broke it away and summoning the name of the warrior.

"Blitzmon!" A figure covered in heavy yellow and navy blue armour appeared. Green eyes, a mouth guard, a large horn spouting from his forehead and large pounding fists reminded everyone that the warrior of thunder had returned.

Blitzmon turned around to see his fellow spirit evolvers show themselves. Tomoki slashed two axes to break through his containment of data and revealed the large yeti like creature covered in thick white fur and thick skin under. His chest dark coloured and completely revealed leading up to his black wet nose and long thick hair braids tipped off in the end with arrow tips which were effective in fights. He banged against his chest feeling the power flow within him and he yelled, "Blizzarmon!"

Everyone's attention was finally focused on the remaining ball of data, Takuya had taken a little longer than the others, but he came out slashing his way through the data ring perfectly fine. He roared signifying his transformation was complete. The dragon type Digimon complete with fiery feathered wings spouted from its back and heavily plate in red armour tipped with gold. A dragon like head and sharp teeth appeared, his blue eyes opened and with a swish of his tail he roared his name, "Vritramon!"

All three boys concluded their transformations, "This feels great!" Takuya exclaimed.

Kouji felt excited as well, but only naturally occurred to him to tease Takuya, "Calm down hothead, we don't want a re-enactment of what happened the first time you became Vritramon."

Takuya scowled being burdened of his moment.

Tailmon picked up on a sound coming from up above, her senses weren't picking up on anything familiar. The roaring sounded like that of a thunderstorm, unnatural blood red clouds began covering the bright blue sky above. Everyone reacted with concern wondering what this new phenomena was until Tailmon confirmed her deepest fears.

"It's a warning, that a Royal Knight is approaching."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Blitzmon gasped.

"What a greeting," Kouichi exclaimed sarcastically.

Vritramon stared at the approaching clouds, being distracted by the feline in lead.

Tailmon closed her eyes, the ornament attached to her necklace began to glow and Tailmon was engulfed in digital code.

"Tailmon Armour Evolution!"

Vritramon grew weary when it looked like a stream of red smoke followed by molten rock targeted them. Aimed directly at them, the newly formed white strong wings spread through the data stream that Tailmon had been engulfed in a matter of moments to shield five out of the six warriors from being hit by a predicted fire rock ambush.

Takuya in the form of Vritramon grey cocky thinking he had enough defence to try and stop an attack head on, the burning rock was defeated in its path, but only soon after Nefertimon throught it was clear to release the warriors under her cover, her eyes widened underneath the mask as Vritramon was distracted for a second when a swift red beam shot down and struck Vritramon through the chest.

Too late to warn him of the threat Nefertimon gasped, while the others only just realising what was going on called out his name in concern, "Takuya!"

Vritramon's pupils' contracted and the roaring of a monster in pain erupted. The cry for help was not missed by anyone, as much as those watching him wanted to help, they had no clue knew what to do. The red beam had covered the dragon hole only the sounds being heard indicating that he was still alive.

"Takuya," Izumi gasped.

Vritramon quivered in the process feeling a tingling sensation spread through his body like a poison. At first there was silence, but as the virus type attack reached his body he yelled out of pain. Roaring and scaring the others as they witnessed him roaring furiously. After minutes of what felt like a year's worth of agonising torture the dragon's roaring was halted.

Finally they saw the Vritramon fall to his knees and his wings shielding everything in sight. No one noticed the flicker and dialled down of Vritramon's pupils as in a second he was engulfed in fractal code unable to hold himself up. The process had slowed down, as if the red beam had been an attack to slow down the nervous system. Takuya had not returned to his original human body yet.

A loud clap of thunder distracted everyone from Takuya towards the grand and frightening entrance of a new creature. Its appearance was intimidating, it's large size alone enough to frighten a government army let alone five children. The children frozen in their positions, Nefertimon unsure who the creature was at first, gasped recounting the order of the Royal Knights. This Digimon may have been on the lower ranks and apparently power wise should have nowhere near been as strong as Magnamon, he still carried a frightening level of power. He was not titled "Dragon Emperor" for nothing she thought.

This powerful Digimon by name was Examon, halting his presence in the air with the red clouds increasing his intimidating appearance. Large strong structured wings shadowed over them all, its rear body coated in silver scales and from the inside was a crimson red. A Dragon decorated in scales around his entire body, excluding the piercing green eyes, horns of different sizes included on his snout, head, and tail.

Examon crouched into a foetal position, alerting Nefertimon but time was not enough to tackle Vritramon out of the way when Examon was engulfed in a burning blood red light and had dived into the Data Stream that held Takuya's frame. Everyone grew panicked, had this being just fused with an unconscious Takuya?

The Digital Code that had taken a while to disappear finally did. Left behind on the grass was Takuya's pale body. Eyes closed and his breath halted. Tears built up on Tomoki and Izumi while the others confided that this was not happening, from going to celebrating one minute and then fearing for their lives in another – this all felt too soon.

Kouji and Kouichi ran automatically to his aid to find him shaking and almost pale, his movement startled them.

"Takuya, please be alright," both Kouichi and Kouji prayed.

Kouji gasped looking at his friend quivering. Takuya's digivice had slipped out upon being picked up from his hand. It started to beep rapidly. A red dangerous looking light started to flash as the detector went haywire. Kouichi tried to grab it, but was stopped by some sort of force. An invisible shield was stopping him from making contact with it. Taking a few seconds the beeping died down and so did Takuya's shaking. His regular skin tone returning to its normal shade and his breathing returning to normal.

The twins relieved a sigh.

"Who was that digimon?" Blizzarmon asked looking over to Nefertimon.

Nefertimon had feared for the worst as she walked over beside Takuya analysing his body, "His name is Examon, a lower rank Royal Knight. He's titled the 'Dragon Emperor', powerful beyond your imagination."

The large feline seated her bottom on the ground staring at Izumi who was in the process of asking a question, "Is Takuya going to be alright?"

Nefertimon sighed, she wasn't sure, she was no top paramedic or a priestess for that matter, despite the healing powers she had – they were for physical injuries like scars or open wounds, "He should be fine seeing his breathing has returned to normal, but to be on the safe side it'd be best to get him to Lord Seraphimon for inspection."

Nefertimon tried to comfort her as she saw eyes tear up that little bit, "We should hurry over to Seraphimon's castle and gather the two spirits in his care. Blizzarmon are you alright to carry Takuya with you?"

"No problem." Blizzarmon roared in support and picked the young boy cradling him in his arms. They returned the digivice into his pocket and they set off through the forest, Nefertimon leading the way with Blitzmon and Blizzarmon taking up the rear.

They arrived at the step lodge before the grand entrance to Seraphimon's castle. The usual process which protected anyone from trespassing still existent, there were trees and roots blocking the pathway. "Nostalgia." Izumi murmured. Her detector began to glow as it removed the first set of barricade out of their way, the next to have the wall removed was Kouichi and then so on until they reached the tall standing colourful gates that overlooked them with height. Surrounded by a force field Kouji's digivice reacted and undid the spell cast around.

Up above someone had been keeping a watchful eye on them entering the premises. As Takuya's detector was the last to glow and open the final path distraction in their way he opened a gate and out appeared a Sorcermon. Dressed in white and light blue wizardry type clothing he invited the warriors in side. Awaiting them inside was none other than the male celestial angel digimon Seraphimon.

"My children, it feels like an eternity." Seraphimon had welcomed them all in as he stood up from his comfortable seat. His height intimidating them a little he bowed as a sign of respect as a form of greeting. "Sorcermon, make sure to reinforce the spells around the castle."

"Yes Sir!" Sorcermon bowed in respect and scurried off with his orders.

Seraphimon was distracted seeing two evolved warriors, one unconscious and three remaining in their human forms. Nefertimon stepped out of the crowd and folded one knee in respect, "Lord Seraphimon, as Lady Ophanimon's highest noble I have come in a desperate plea from her to have the spirits in your care."

Seraphimon folded his arms out of curiosity and took in her words, "Nefertimon I'm fond of you, and as a request from Lady Ophanimon herself I will listen. Though I have one question first..."

"Anything my liege." Nefertimon reassured any question he asked would be answered immediately. Seraphimon walked through the four warriors over to Blizzarmon carrying Takuya in his arms. He waved a hand as a measure of scanning the boy in his unconscious body.

"I sense something different about this one, why is that?" Seraphimon question looking over to Nefertimon and then the fallen heads of the children as a means of their being a tale behind it all, "Something tells me that there is a long story behind this, tell me from the start."

"The royal knight Examon showed up just before and attacked, Takuya tried to fend for himself" the angelic Digimon was disappointed in her own failed actions to protect the children under Lady Ophanimon's orders, "Examon seemed to transfer his data into that of the boy's." Nefertimon tried to continue but found the words catching her tongue unable to speak and Izumi took the chance of carrying on.

"And then he collapsed from the attack...his detector went haywire for a moment and then Examon was nowhere to be found," Izumi looked at her empty detector out of desperation.

"He seems to be breathing and will wake up in a matter of rest, but there is still a strange aura lingering around him." Seraphimon suggested, the ideas falling in from when he scanned him, "Perhaps Examon is hiding amongst the data of the boy."

"Excuse the intrusion, but I think it would be smart to receive our spirits first and then discuss this issue..." Kouji suggested looking towards Kouichi who shared the same train of thought, his thoughts were also influenced under the fact they had been instantly attacked upon entering the Digital World, having as much protection was required.

"Wise decision," Seraphimon accepted the suggestion and started to walk leading the children down hallway after hallway. The walls were like crystal shimmering in the shadows that walked passed with amazement in children's faces. They had only been to this castle twice in their last visit to the digital world. Now they were getting a partial tour of the place. The celestial Digimon finally came to a halt and stopped before a glass door guarded with a large gargoyle looking statue holding a staff in the middle. It stood tall. "Behind here I have what you want."

With a flick of his hands, an aura appeared and moved the gargoyle statue to the side, it allowed the door to slide open. It was a heavy door as it screeched. The children followed Seraphimon as they walked in found it light up with candles as they walked further in. In the room were two sashes over the wall with the marks of the legendary warriors of light and wind. The form of spirits started to beat around rapidly bouncing off walls until they found their home inside their respectful detectors.

Izumi and Kouji smiled at the accomplishment and felt complete once more. Tomoki and Junpei de-digivolved supporting Takuya on both their shoulders, while Izumi spotted Kouichi having withdrew his stance standing at the back a little upset. She figured it was because he hadn't received his spirits yet and so spoke for everyone, "Seraphimon...is there a way to contact Cherubimon now and get Kouichi's spirit?"

"No need to." Seraphimon gestured his hands in a way which confused the children. Kouichi felt cut at his words.

"Why not?" Kouichi hesitated.

Everyone turned around to feel his disappointment and looked back at Seraphimon, he kept quiet only to walk over to the far left where another candle lit up identifying who was waiting patiently.

"Kouichi, I never took you to be the impatient one," a deep voice spoke.

Out of the shadows appeared a great being, one that shared a dark history with Kouichi. The large beast lingered over them all his long ears standing erect, fur covered in pale pink excluding the white stream of fur that ran down his stomach and the yellow lines running down his back and stopping midway of his forehead. This Celestial was Cherubimon, the caretaker of the Spirits of Darkness. His closed palms now opened to reveal a dark orb with the marking of darkness placed over it. It flew out of his hand and into Kouichi's black and grey detector. It beeped signalling its installation and an image of Lowemon and Kaiserleomon slid across the screen.

"Ch-Cherubimon," Kouichi stuttered, his presence intimidating everyone. Once again their farewell hadn't been the most pleasant of ways, Kouichi tried to hold back the hate he carried of his time in his previous life. Looking to the being who was to be his ally in this fight apologised, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise young Kouichi, I was discussing matters with Seraphimon when we found out about what had happened." Cherubimon paused, the conversation leaning on to something personal.

"Ophanimon?" Nefertimon inquired.

Cherubimon lowered his head in respect. A moment of silence filled the air remembering Ophanimon's sacrifice. The silence was broken when a voice spoke.

"Spirit..." Takuya murmured under his breath, no one being able to clearly make out what he had said from between Junpei and Tomoki. To their surprise Takuya had begun to sleep talk. It seemed harmless at first as they hadn't heard the word quite clearly.

"What was that Takuya?" Tomoki persisted.

"Spirit..." Takuya repeated himself while his eyes were still closed.

"Spirit?" Junpei joined out of curiosity.

"Grand Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takuya called out as he opened his eyes. His pupils not visible, frightening those around him – Seraphimon and Cherubimon concluded that he was now in the control of the being that merged with him.

"Move away!" Seraphimon grabbed the children he could and dived to the other side of the room. Cherubimon followed grabbing Junpei and Tomoki as they witnessed a burst of light appear from Takuya's detector. A fractal ring appeared around his right hand and he swiped preparing to spirit evolve. Everyone was stunned having to scamper to safety immediately.

"What's happening?" Izumi asked looking over to the two celestials and Nefertimon for any answers.

"He's evolving under the control of Examon," Seraphimon informed, "I shouldn't have left my worries aside."

"How does that work?" Tomoki inquired.

"I can't explain since I wasn't there, but every essence coming off him smells of Examon, " Seraphimon believed.

"Takuya..." Kouji gasped.

The fractal code left his body and a large beast towered over them all, smaller in size than the original Examon, but carrying his body shape and some percentage of his incredible height having to hunch under the strong pressure of the roof. Red scales right round, three pairs of wings, two that belonged to Examon and the other Vritramon's fiery wings placed in between the large ones of Examon. His eyes green and blazing under the white armour that was retrieved from Vritramon, only the snout and horns being excluded, golden armour running down his chest reflecting the light of the crystal walls around. His tail cracked like the sound of a whip in a swift movement drawing everyone's attention. Everyone was at a loss of words at the long lance attached to his right hand.

"ExaVritramon!" he roared.

"ExaVritramon?" Junpei echoed, "Since when did Takuya have an evolution like that?"

"His plans are clear now," Nefertimon commented, "Examon merged with Vritramon for more power.

"But why?" Tomoki cowered in the corner grabbing his detector tightly, "Is that even possible?"

"Humans turned into digimon. Anything can happen in this world." Nefertimon replied, "But what concerns me is Takuya."

"Everyone spirit evolve!" Kouji ordered holding his blue and white detector firmly and remembering the mental image of Wolfmon he summoned a fractal ring around his hand. Five balls of digital code in various sizes were in the process of unlocking the legendary warriors. Simultaneously five warriors appeared before everyone."

"Wolfmon!" the male warrior in heavy white and grey armour called out.

"Fairymon!" the fairy resembling digimon took flight and soared in the little purple armour that hardly did any protection.

"Chakmon!" a little two legged polar bear with green armour readied himself.

"Blitzmon!" a second coming in the same day as he sparked with energy ready for offence or defence against ExaVritramon.

"Lowemon!" Kouichi smiled as he appeared in black lion armour. His red eyes stared at the dragon beast before them.

"Examon, it'll be my pleasure to take him down," Cherubimon spat his name it hatred, the warriors took notice of his sudden aggression as he readied a lightning bolt in both fists.

ExaVritramon roared and in a maniacal laughter he flapped his wings creating a treacherous gust which blew everyone in the room against the wall except for the celestials using a force field to stand their grounds.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon aimed the bolt in his right arm and threw it at the dragon beast paralysing it for mere moments.

"So we're not attacking only paralysing him." Junpeisuggested and taking it to an advantage charging his fists as he grabbed them together and slammed the floor with an immense strength sending an electrical current over to ExaVritramon and paralysing him for a little while longer, "Lightning Blitz!

"You have got to be kidding me, the power of the celestials and the legendary warriors." ExaVritramon finally talked showing his true deep voice – unlike Takuya's. Examon was taunting the friends of Takuya being in possession. He roared viciously and freed himself from being paralysed no more.

"Attack him!" Kouichi whispered amongst his side.

"We just need to purify him for Takuya's safe return," Kouji explained on feeling the growing power from ExaVritramon, "It seems the longer he exists the more power he gains."

"Well then let me be the first to bring him back!" Fairymon suggested and then broke out into attack soaring above everyone and summoning mini tornadoes from her finger tips and unleashing them in front, "Breza Petalo!"

Chakmon joined on in the attack blowing himself up and then letting out a breeze of icy wind from his mouth, "Tsurararararara!"

The combined attack dissolved before it could reach ExaVritramon only allowing him to laugh even more.

"You won't be laughing much longer." Wolfmon took out his light sabres from his holster and rotated it, "Lobo Kendo!"

Combining a duo attack with Lowemon they charged with the warrior of darkness using his shield to lead the reign of damage, Wolfmon waited running behind until Lowemon opened up allowing Wolfmon to attack with his swords. He only implied little damage as ExaVritramon stretched his neck from side to side smiling at the little damage the warriors were creating.

"Seraphimon, I think it's our turn to attack." Cherubimon raised his extended arms into the air and called forth, "Heaven's Judgement!" along with his attack Seraphimon nodded and places his hands on top of each other and called forth, "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

The attack was more powerful than the legendary warriors as it hit directly leaving a thick block of smoke blowing in the wind destruction of the attacks. Waiting for the smoke to disappear ExaVritramon's large wings could be seen flapping blowing away the annoying smoke.

"Enough games." His relaxed voice had snapped implying an attack was heading their way, "Avalon's Gate!"

The lance 'Ambrosius' attached to its right arm slashed through the smog and alarmed the celestial Digimon.

"Don't let him open that lance – otherwise it'll be the end!" Cherubimon ran in straight ahead to call forth, "Lightning Spear" using the two in his fists he combined them and struck it at the lance. It was a direct hit, but the impact sent Cherubimon back and to de-digivolve to Lopmon.

"Lopmon stay back! One more attack like that and you'll find yourself a digiegg." Seraphimon commanded next using his special attack once more to counter the lance. It started to open up very slowly and a small looking sun began to grow slowly, the seven stars launched from Seraphimon struck it impacting a large explosion. That small orb held that much power.

"What's all this?" a faded voice spoke.

"Did anyone hear that?" Tomoki along with the other four digimon had been forced back to their human forms trying to bear the pain.

"Hear what?" Junpei looked up towards Tomoki who was staring over towards ExaVritramon.

"It sounded like Takuya..." Tomoki assumed.

It seemed there were two split personalities in the one body, Takuya had finally woken up from his slumber and analysed the awkward situation within his new evolution form.

"Go back to sleep idiot!" A more beast like voice roared back at the confused Takuya.

"Erhh...what the heck is happening?" Kouji forced his head up to understand what the commotion was, "It sounds like Takuya."

"Why do I feel different?" Takuya asked feeling the tingle in his fingers. He knew he was definitely inside an evolution, "I don't feel in control though?"

Everyone outside could hear the two separate conversations going on and it seemed every time Takuya talked more that Examon seemed more anxious for him to return to sleep.

"Takuya!" Izumi called out, "A royal knight fused with you!"

ExaVritramon turned towards Izumi in an absurd manner; it was both Takuya and Examon moving as one.

"What did you say?" Takuya still focused on the blonde and then back at his surroundings, "Is this a new evolution or something? How long was I asleep for?"

"I still see he's as clueless as ever." Kouji muttered.

"I heard that Kouji!" Takuya attacked back.

'Go back to sleep you human!' Examon continued to explain.

"I don't want to..."

A blue stream of data engulfed ExaVritramon and out appeared the human boy weirded out. Takuya walked over to his friends with his detector held in his right hand looking over at an image of a dragon type Digimon on the screen of the digivice.

"Can someone explain just what happened?" Junpei looked over the destruction all around the room and the brunet standing clueless beside him.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued...

1010101010101010101010

**A/N: **Okay this chapter has a good whole half of it been rewritten to make up for my improving writing I think. The chapter's longer due to description, the story plot hasn't changed just improved dialogue and description of situations. It takes a re-read of your writing to see how many faults there are in it.


	3. Examon becomes the Joker

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 3: Examon becomes the Joker**

Seraphimon regained his position by walking over beside Takuya and staring at his detector he had locked on to a theory, "It seems Examon might be the strongest Dragon Digimon in the Digital World...but his brains aren't all that."

"I can hear you!" Examon grumbled, "I didn't think the idiot would wake up so soon."

"Aren't you two a perfect match?" Kouji retorted enjoying the criticism being placed on his close friend.

"Takuya, that digimon inside your digivice is Examon and was who attacked you earlier. He tried to take advantage of Vritramon while you were unconscious, but what he didn't predict was that you would be waking up sometime soon...and so there can never be two wills in a body and so Examon was forced out of your body and sealed in your detector." Seraphimon elaborated.

"So basically I now have a new evolution?" Takuya ringed with excitement as he stared at his detector and Examon turning his back.

"No not technically, once you're unconscious or unaware of your own body – Examon can have the chance to evolve and attack." Seraphimon ordered, "Which means we have to be careful."

"So what I can never sleep?" Takuya looked over towards the angel digimon before him.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to see." Seraphimon rejected taking back a little of his theory.

"Can't Examon just leave the detector?" Kouichi asked looking towards his bewildered friend.

"I can if I want to!" Examon rebutted angrily.

"Then why haven't you?" Takuya declared bitting his lip at the thought of being controlled by some other being.

Lopmon had removed some of the rumble that had fallen on him during the attack and hopped over on to Takuya's shoulder wrapping one ear around the boy for support. "I'd like to know that too traitor...or is it you can't?" Lopmon felt like interrogating the guy; for the two of them had shared an earnest history in the past.

"You can't force me to talk." Examon growled back and turned his face to the side trapped in the depths of the digivice.

"You're really stubborn." Zoe added a comment in the back looking over towards her comrades as she straightened out her clothes.

"Too much time is being wasted, can we discuss things now before something else comes to interrupt." Kouichi demanded looking over to his twin who agreed to the saying.

Examon took a sneak peak at the group discussion disappointed in knowing of his inability to be able to leave. He was even more annoyed of the fact he has only able to get out the detector once the wielder of the detector was unconscious, and annoyed more by the fact that he was just as confused as they were in the whole process. Something in the detector had been eating away at him the longer he remained, it wasn't painful – but rather he felt a change developing in the longer he stayed.

After the group had settled themselves and listened to a few more little discussions among the children they followed Seraphimon into another room, another locked up area, but less barricaded than the intimidating gargoyle one. Sorcermon had also returned from his duties and took a seat in the large space filled planning room of the castle. Glass sculptures of different noble digimon were placed around to name a few, there were glass figurines of Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Agnimon and the remaining human spirits all standing tall. In the centre of the room was a set up of royal cathedral type chairs and a large apothecary table in the centre of it all.

Takuya took a seat beside Tommy and started off the questions, "I'll start it with a very broad topic that probably everyone is itching to understand. We weren't in the digital world for two years and we find that there are more royal knights than the two RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon. How many are there exactly? And why do they get the name 'royal' if all they do is ever attack the digital world?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds a bit farfetched..." Lopmon hopped off Takuya's shoulder on to his lap running over towards Kouichi, "Seraphimon, you want to get this one?"

If Seraphimon's face was visible under that helmet it would be showing an eye brow raised as to how cheeky Cherubimon became in the form of Lopmon. Longing for a sigh he coped and crossed one leg over the other thinking about the question a little more, "The royal knights were born before any of us digimon existed. They were loyal to Lucemon in the age of his peace, but once Lucemon began his corruption the royal knights turned away and tried to fend against him, but in turn were sealed away." Seraphimon unfolded his legs revealing his body becoming tenser as he spoke, "Their whereabouts were never known after that, until two RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon appeared again supporting Lucemon. But the other 10 whereabouts are unknown to me."

"I'm assuming the word royal just became their group name over the years and kept till this day." Lopmon added.

Examon was keeping an attentive ear on the whole conversation and kept quiet waiting for some more discussion to open up.

"What happens with Takuya now?" Zoe worriedly ask hoping not to hear a negative reply, "You said Examon can take control of him when he's unconscious – isn't that a little dangerous?"

"This development has become a serious matter of its own, but losing Ophanimon earlier in battle I think is more of a situation to talk about." Seraphimon tried to side the matter being unable to answer all their questions at the moments and bringing upon the death of Ophanimon casually.

"Wait! Did Ophanimon...die?" Tailmon questioned having returned to this form as an outcome from the outburst of the attack earlier, "She couldn't have?"

"Her digi-egg returned back to the land of beginnings, but sadly in a battle with Magnamon she lost." Seraphimon concluded staring at the slight depressed faces in the children and the amount of rush engulfing in Tailmon.

Tailmon's fist had been rattling furiously "Ophanimon", but managed to contain the rage within her.

"We have the powers of the legendary warriors; we beat Lucemon once why can't we just destroy the royal knights now?" JP jumped up from his slouch annoyed by the worthless ranting.

Takuya leaned over from his seat to look over at JP; he had surely been interested by the question that babbled out of the eldest child.

'Stupid children are so naive' the thought ran through Takuya's mind making him look at the digimon within his fingers. But shook off the feeling and looked over back at JP. Lopmon had taken his turn to answer the question, "Simple, you can't."

Another anonymous thought ran through Takuya's head 'That's more appropriate' making him grip the detector in his palm even tighter.

"The royal knights work as a whole, if they don't have a leader to tell them what to do, they might as well be a bunch of _blind men fighting in war_." Lopmon for some reason had emphasized the last phrase and eyed the digimon within the red and black detector.

'Stupid rabbit'

"Royal Knights are two faced digimon; they swear allegiance to you and then turn on your back in the last minute."

Everyone attended their attention to a brown rabbit hating on the royal knights.

'He should just go to hell'

Takuya continuously felt the murmurs brush his head as he finally established they had been coming from, he felt it once the voice decided to speak aloud.

"I can't take this anymore the lot of you talk bull." Examon had taken enough of the hatred, "Lopmon you wouldn't know if it bit you in the rear."

The tension seemed to be rising between a voice from a detector and a small rabbit, Takuya could feel most of the heat from Examon as he growled at Lopmon with loathing. He found it hard to breathe as his emotions raged; no one had taken awareness of Takuya's health as their attentions were rather more focused on the feud. Tommy feeling awkward sitting right in the middle of the tension decided to take a stand and walked over to the door.

"Don't you all think it's about time we get back to the human world before people become suspicious?" Tommy waited for an answer from one of his comrades.

JP had taken notice and took a stand walking over beside his young friend, "The last time we were in the digital world it felt like months, but when we came back to the human world time hadn't moved a bit."

"Weren't you the one against this all earlier?" Tommy eyes JP suspiciously.

"You kids return to your world and Takuya make sure to keep an eye on Examon." Seraphimon ordered.

"I will." Takuya had promised and smiled triumphantly at his detector.

The remaining began to walk over towards JP and Tommy when Zoe turned around and realised Tailmon looking a little depressed in her seat beside Lopmon. She paused on her heel for a moment, you could call it a women's intuition. Zoe felt Tailmon's feelings as she was Ophanimon's highest noble and now she was gone, turning on her heel back towards walking over to Tailmon she asked, "Do you want to stay with me at my place?"

Tailmon looked up at the blonde leaning over towards offering a hand, "I'm alright."

"You sure, it'll be more fun than being stuck with these two." Zoe tried to persuade her eyeing the two celestials without them realising.

Tailmon had caught her thought and replied, "You make a good point." The cat hopped off the couch and jumped on to Zoe's shoulder.

Assembling on a Trailmon right outside the castle, the children gathered and headed for a journey to their home world. Wanting to relax as they got their JP persisted on returning to school, as they scurried over trying to sneak in they hadn't expected a certain teacher to be waiting for them at front entrance gate. They had dropped of Tommy at the elementary school without a teacher sighting anything. Though back to the outstanding matter of returning to high school unseen had blown up in their faces. The same teacher who had witnessed the five leave the high school during the Ophanimon incident was waiting for them. At the unexpected turn of events Tailmon had thought before hand and scurried off with cat like reflexes into a nearby tree.

"You lot!" The five had stopped when a strict male voice shouted, "Afternoon Detention!"

"What we all needed Takuya...?" JP muttered loud enough for him to hear from behind.

The remaining school classes had come and gone and now it was the usual time when clubs would assemble after hours when the general student body left to go home. As four five out of six warriors they had been caught and trapped in a classroom for a least an hour after hours. Being completely supervised by the teacher known as Mr. Yamanouchi also the Vice Principal; he was like the annoying caterpillar that ate all your crops during harvest time.

"Thinking no one saw as you five left the school grounds! I'm appalled at my students. You're parents have all been contacted." He ranted on as no one paid attention except for the matter that he had called their parents...everyone would definitely be receiving a second lecture when they returned home.

"Why don't you just blast the guy and shut him up?" Examon spoke rampaging from the detector.

"No talking!"

"Shut up." Takuya leant his head over a little and whispered enough for Examon to hear, "I'm in enough trouble already."

'Making more trouble seems like fun.' Examon thought to himself.

'I can hear the thoughts running through your mind' Takuya replied through a process of what TV. called nowadays; Telekinesis. 'And don't you think of doing anything.'

Completely ignoring Takuya's threat Examon continued in his original plan "Moron!"

Takuya cursed at the intolerable actions of the dragon digimon, trying to turn his face to an angle which would not make him suspicious and yet from the corner of his eye was able to see the teacher's abrupt face as well as the confused looked on his friends turning around and facing him. He could've sworn he saw Kouji mouthing the words 'you idiot' to him. Takuya knew only more possible end to all this as the teacher finally located the source on his own. A long shadow appeared over Takuya as his eyes followed the trail leading up to an angry face.

"I know...detention." Takuya sighed before being corrected.

"No. Principal's Office Now!" Mr. Yamanouchi expressed his anger through gritting his teeth.

"Say it don't spray it!" Examon blurted once more which only allowed the teacher to become more furious.

Takuya wiped the bottom right of his face from all the spit thrown at him and didn't bear to look at the teacher's face anymore. He knew the words before the teacher was even going to say them and what was worse was none of the insults were his fault to begin with – trying to blame it on a dragon stuck in a device was a bit farfetched telling someone who knew nothing about digimon or the digital world.

"Go Now!"

The brunette cursed over many times in his mind making sure Examon got the message, 'My mum's going to freak. You're such a pain in the a.'

'Now, now don't start swearing at me' Examon loved to explode Takuya, 'Here I know what will cheer you up – a yo mama joke.'

'What? No! Don't you dare!' Takuya's thoughts hadn't carried and it was too late to save the teachers dignity as Examon went off. Takuya placed a hand over the detector to try and muffle the noise as possible and placing one over his own in hoping something would stop the process.

"Yo mama is so fat that she had her own solar system!"

"Yo mama is so fat she has to bathe in the Amazon river!"

"Yo mama is so fat that when she completed a full turn it was her birthday again!"

Insult after insult made Takuya's face red and bolt out of his seat trying his fastest to escape the room at least being sent to the principal he could tell off the dragon digimon in the walk of the hallway or not even go at all. He hadn't seen Mr. Yamanouchi leave his room once which signalled the fact he hadn't announced that the brunette would be seeing him.

"I'm going home." Takuya mumbled trying to walk and weasel his way out of the school.

"Didn't you mention that you'd be getting the same punishment once you go back home?" Examon replied curious to his judgement.

Takuya looked at the detector in his hand and swiftly running through the school's back gate as fast as possible. He had learnt from the last time never to use the front gate if wanting to leave school unnoticed...though it did mean now he had to walk a whole extra block to get on the same route he usually did to head home. Takuya just realised that he hadn't mentioned earlier the fact that his parents would be yelling at him, "You've been prying in to my thoughts!"

"No I haven't." Examon lied in his defence; it went quiet for a moment until Examon stumbled on another private matter, "So the blonde human is called Zoe?"

"Yeh..." Takuya came to a halt raising an eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Examon replied smirking at his reaction and then sided the topic to something else, "So don't you reckon it'd be smarter not going back home?"

Takuya hated the thought of someone prying in to his thoughts; it was inappropriate and at the moment wasn't helping him in controlling the dragon beast Examon. The brunette continued walking taking a slow route passed the local park and gazing at the young children enjoying the free time they had on the swing sets. The smiles on their faces allowed him to smile and then slide his thoughts at the fact that the digital world was in endanger again. What if digimon were to find a way to slip into the human world and endanger the ones he loved...it had never happened before and so he shook the feeling off heading for home. He turned the last block and stood outside the front entrance.

High stone walls guarding the household within and a metal plate on the side of a gate registering that the Kanbara's lived there; Takuya placed a hand on the gate and pushed to open it as it squeaked. He walked up the front footpath and gulped as he stood upon the porch. His footsteps seemed louder than usual, and if there was something to be more afraid of then a digimon it was definetly his mother. Takuya took out his key to unlock the front door and then realised there was no car parked in the driveway...maybe his folks weren't at home. That meant he had the house to himself.

"I'm so relieved." Takuya let out a loud sigh and continued unlocking the door to his comfort. Taking a step in he found his house as normal as it ever was, tidied up thanks to his mother and due to his father the he had a roof to live under. "I wonder where Shinya is...probably went with mum and dad."

"So this is your house?" Examon blurted out staring through the tiny screen, "It'd be nice to get out – far it's so cramped in this thing."

Examon speaking reminded him of the fact that some boundaries were to be placed if his parents weren't to become suspicious of a dragon living under their roof. Takuya eyed Examon who knew what was coming at him, "We have to set some ground rules."

Takuya took off his shoes and grabbed a snack from the fridge making his way over to his bedroom and locking the door behind. He comfortably took out his study chair and leant on it, "Okay here's rule one Examon, no talking while someone is around. Two, stop reading my mind and thirdly no taking over my body when I want to sleep." Takuya let out a sigh finally expressing the boundaries that Examon needed to know from the start.

"No!" Examon expressed boldly.

"What why?" Takuya complained.

"To start off you're basically restricting me from doing anything, it's bad enough I'm trapped in this thing and can't get out and now you're stopping me from talking too. And the fact that the only time I can get out is if I borrow you're pathetic human body to roam around."

"My body is not pathetic and the only reason why you're stuck in my detector is because you tried to control me and it only bit you back in the face, so stop whining like a little baby." Takuya stated.

Examon hissed, "If I could get out I would incinerate you! You ignorant human!"

"Well you can't can you?" Takuya poked his tongue and then finished gobbling down the slice of mud cake, "This arguing is making me want to sleep." The brunette stood out of the seat and lied on his bed trying to get comfortable.

'It'd be good if he falls asleep'

"Don't think I can't hear you? It's annoying reading people's thoughts isn't it?" Takuya retorted back closing his eyes and lying flat on his back.

'I hate you.'

It left a smile on Takuya's face and he dozed out for the afternoon.

Not realising he had fell asleep he had exhibited a dream in the process, it was very faint, but the dream felt so real. It wasn't something he had seen through the day to experience during his slumber, but he happened to be in the digital world. A digital world of a different time period laid out before his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes trying to accumulate where he was "What is this place?", standing his ground he walked over a few steps which seemed only like a metre found himself immediately in front of a castle. It was a familiar one for sure, he could hear a battle undergoing but couldn't accommodate where it was coming from. Standing right before a drawbridge he turned around to see a large rabbit digimon. It was Cherubimon, he had fallen right through Takuya.

"This definetly is weird..." Takuya turned around to witness a fallen digimon as he turned around to head screams. What had that much power to send a Celestial Digimon flying like that? The source was immediately identified above was a dragon like digimon aiming a lance at the exposed Cherubimon.

A minute digimon could be seen in the distance, but couldn't be made out...though Takuya was easily distracted when the end tips of the lance opened up and a ball of energy began to rise.

"Is that your final decision?" Cherubimon managed to mouth as Takuya stood in between the commotion in a matter of moments the attack had reached full power and the walls turned white. The dream had ended in a matter of minutes.

1010101010101010101010

The four warriors finally exited the classroom muttering about what an awful time it had been trying to survive through the afternoon detention.

"You all seem to hate on me when I tell you not to ditch school." JP blurted into the air trying to make sure everyone got his message, though hardly anyone paid attention.

"Save it." Kouji interrupted.

They continued walking until they hit the corner round Tommy' elementary school parting their ways JP had gone towards the left while the remaining took their route to the right waving to their older friend. Zoe standing in between the two boys in her stroll took out her pink and purple detector.

"I have no cell phone anymore." Zoe muttered sagging a little in her posture.

"What happens when someone tries to call us?" Kouichi responded.

Kouji continued his usual rant backs, "Who knows and who cares?"

"Coming from someone who hardly gets calls..." Kouichi shot back.

Zoe slowed down in her stroll staring at the backs of the twins and the fighting faces of the brothers, "I guess you'd expect that from twins."

Kouji caught on the spot, found the most obvious come back "Whatever..."

"You're losing you're touch bro." It was usually Kouji who won the stand offs between insult competitions, but it seemed Kouji had been lacking a little in both motivation and words. Kouji was normally a pessimist, but things were becoming a little odd even for him as Kouichi noticed trying to change the topic he paused for a moment and then spoke, "Those yo mama jokes that Examon told Mr. Yamanouchi were hilarious."

"They weren't funny when we had to write 100 lines of not to laugh at inappropriate comments told to teacher's mums." Zoe had joined in the conversation arguing against Kouichi.

"True, I'll agree with you on that." Kouichi secluded.

"Though who knew Examon would be quite the trouble maker." Zoe commented.

Kouji decided to finally speak and another first time technically complimented someone else, "Surprised me as well."

"You could get some advice from him Kouji." Kouichi joked around only to receive an eye stare from his twin.

"You two never stop fighting. Well actually it's more like Kouichi tries to keep the fighting going and Kouji gives up automatically." Zoe analysed the brother and then paused for a moment seeing the relation replayed between Takuya and Kouji, "But it's the other way around when it's Takuya and Kouji fighting. Kouichi is usually made the peacemaker and Kouji shoots out the insults like a machine gun."

The two twins finally agreed on something for the first time this afternoon as they stared at Zoe with a queer look.

"What?" Zoe questioned as the boys continued to stare at her bluntly, "I'm sorry I like to point out things...at least I like to admit things when I'm doing it."

"When don't we admit things?" Kouichi answered back hoping for a legit answer.

"How about you two when you're around girls?" Zoe retorted.

"What about girls? We're just normal around girls." Kouichi shot back feeling a little too nostalgic.

"We hang around you don't we?" Kouji answered supporting his brother.

Zoe punched the two twins on their shoulders, "I don't mean like that."

"Don't you consider yourself a girl?" Kouichi confused by her trying to understand the situation. The question landed Kouichi and Kouji another punch on the same shoulder as they rubbed in pain. She may have been a girl, but she wasn't the only female warrior for no reason. When it came to fights she knew how to win and take the trophy home.

"What I'm trying to explain to you two dimwits is that when a girl asks you out you try to act like an outcast, when really it's you two who are meant to be asking the girl out and acting all gentlemen like." Zoe confessed turning red in the face from anger trying to explain her point thoroughly.

"You're too caught up in the fantasy world women?" Kouji snapped, "Any who I hate spending my time with squirmy girls."

"We have better things to do." Kouichi replied back.

"Like what?" Zoe asked curious as to what, "Playing games? Fighting?"

"You should add annoying Takuya to that list too." Kouji replied happily smiling as they were winning the argument.

Kouichi eyed Kouji with a somewhat sinister look, being a twin resulted in the ability to sometimes share the same thought.

"And one more thing too..." Kouji smirked readying for the signal from Kouichi.

"What?"

"Taking Zoe out to dinner." Kouji and Kouichi said in unison.

The blonde froze in her track as she turned red and almost fell head over heels if it wasn't for the small brown and orange furry creature leaping over head. He seemed to be nimbly leaping from building to building trying to get somewhere. The creature had leapt right passed them and in no matter of time had swoon over JP. JP had more an alert as the furry looking digimon ran over head.

All four of the children's detectors beeped like mad in synch with each other JP, Kouji, Kouichi and Zoe had taken out their detectors to see a scan of the digimon completed. It analysed the digimon that had soared passed.

"Flamon, the legendary child level digimon of flame. He may be small but his baby salamander and flame tail attacks can pack a punch." The detector concluded.

"Time to spirit evolve I guess." JP looked at his surroundings finding no one to witness his future doings he continued the process and spirit evolved to Blitzmon. He had a somewhat advantage being able to fly and catch up with the child digimon. As the data cleared JP took to skies extending his steel blade wings and following the fire elemental digimon.

"JP!" a familiar feminine voice called from behind as Fairymon came racing from behind. JP took notice and paused in his position the flying fairy flew passed and sped up, as she passed the warrior of thunder she teased, "You should learn to focus more."

JP hissed at her comment and took after her flying through the skies right above 30 foot high office buildings; people were too busy with their work lives to witness the astonishing flying digimon outside.

Down below on the road were the twins trying to take their part, but confused in doing so. By the time they had arrived to the sector where JP was people had populated again and several cars were driving passed. Too many eyes to witness the twins when they needed to spirit evolve the most.

"What are we going to do?" Kouichi cursed, "Sucks our digimon don't fly."

Kouji took in the information from his brother and tried to analyse the situation for any openings he looked around until he found an alleyway. "Over there!" Kouji pointed it out peering at a stairwell to the top of an apartment building. It was lower than the other buildings, but if they were able to digivolve on the roof it wouldn't matter.

"You're brilliant Kouji!" Kouichi smiled racing over to the stairwell.

"Whatever." Kouji mucked and ran ahead Kouichi climbing the stairs as fast as possible.

They had to be fast paced in climbing the stairs as they were losing time to try and get up, Zoe and JP would be almost heading downtown if they didn't hurry up.

"So many freaking stairs." Kouichi complained slowing down on the last flight of stairs.

"Quit whinging and hurry up, you heard the detector – it said it being the child level of flame. And who's element is fire?" Kouji gave the hint in his theory to Kouichi.

"Takuya!" Kouichi claimed.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued...


	4. Flamon Makes a Landing

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 4: Flamon Makes a Landing**

"No duh Sherlock!" Kouji finally reached the escape door to the roof took it open with his left hand and simultaneously summoned a ring around his right hand and scanned it across his detector.

"Wolfmon!" he exclaimed.

A human type digimon appeared with a wolf like resemblance, he sprinted out of the door taking the lead ahead of Kouichi. Though his brother wasn't long behind as he escaped the stair well and spirit evolved to Lowemon.

"This form is too slow!" Lowemonran ran trying to leap across building to building, he succeeded but he was losing speed behind the others. Lowemon may have been one of the stronger human warriors but his speed was equalled out by being slower than some of the others.

"Lowemon Slide Evolution..."

"Kaiserleomon!"

Kouichi smiled at the feeling of being four-legged again, it had been awhile, and he felt weird that moving on four legs was like a second nature to him as he ripped through buildings. With Kaiserleomon's speed he was able to catch up and was now ahead of Kouji in terms of gaining momentum.

"About time you caught up." Kouji shot at his brother as he continued running.

"I think I see Blitzmon." Kaiserleomon pointed out indicating they had been catching up and not running for any reason.

"The detector said it was Flamon the legendary child level of fire…That's confusing." Zoe asked herself and thought how it was possible for there be a different legendary digimon of fire other than Agunimon and Vritramon.

Her wings were doing her justice as she ripped through the skies only a small distance between her and the fire elemental.

"Come here you," She claimed making an attempt to wrap her arms around it.

He outsmarted her leaping from side to side over the buildings. She could definitely give him props for being incredibly fast on his feet as he had taken an even longer route leaping from different buildings of different sizes which required a lot more energy than just flying in a straight direction.

Blitzmon tailing right behind not in league with her speed had been caught up by Kaiserleomon leaping over buildings with Wolfmon right behind.

"JP you have to get a move on!" Kouichi teased.

"I'm trying..." JP sighed and then directed his flight path more over to the right to be in line with the twins, "It took you two a while to catch up."

"I'm sorry we don't have the breeze of gliding through the air at 2 miles per hour." Kouji intercepted from behind prying into their short conversation.

"Whatever," Blitzmon grumbled, "Just catch up to Flamon!"

Blitzmon furious being humiliated by Kouji decided to direct orders and slow down behind, JP knew he was at a disadvantage in speed wise.

"You need to know though, that digimon might have something to do with Takuya." Wolfmon suggested leaping over another building.

"You're kidding me right?" Blitzmon asked tensely.

Wolfmon stared at JP with a serious look, "Do you see me laughing?"

Blitzmon kept quiet knowing how easy it would be to insult him and kept in his attention on the target. Keeping his eye on the prize the twins beside him raced forward catching up with Zoe in her time of need.

Fairymon noticing the twins from the corner felt a little intimidated as she had let the boys standing on their tails earlier when they asked her out to dinner. The intimidation slowed her down a little and allowed Kouji and Kouichi to take their stakes higher running in front.

Kouichi in the mood to joke around, tossed a question to Izumi, "So you left us without an answer?"

"About what?" Zoe flustered trying to act clueless about the subject.

"About going to dinner?", Kouichi continued to hassle her, "Is it on?"

Izumi remained quiet trying to ignore Kouichi, and then was subsided when Kouji joined in the conversation.

Kouji was listening closely right behind the two waiting for the right moment to involve himself in the interesting topic, the moment was now, "How about we make it interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kouichi called.

"Whoever grabs Flamon decides what happens with the date?" Kouji suggested.

"Fine by me, knowing I'll be the one to win." Kouichi smirked making an attempt to pounce on Flamon. He had ran closer to the edge of the building and leaped off, missing Flamon by several inches he landed on the opposite lot of buildings. Skidding to brake, he lost a lot of speed in the process, Fairymon flew right passed.

"You were saying." Zoe smirked and went for the deal. Leaning her weight to the front of her body she had captured enough speed to claw her hand within his wild hair and felt a familiar sense of the warm heat that surrounded her friend Takuya. Her hand slipped through slowing her pace just a little, but then caught the wave again and leashed her specialty attack "Hurricane Wave!"

Fairymon's rebound, seemed to work making the fire digimon lose its footing and rolled over on to the roof side with Kaiserleomon. He thought fast and pounced on top of it, "What are you doing in the human world?" Kouichi instantly began to interrogate.

Flamon hadn't revealed its face the whole time during the chase. Once it turned to open its eyes at the digimon leaning over it, its large green eyes blinked several times trying to adapt to the situation it was now in. Whether the digimon on him was either a friend or foe, Flamon gasped, "Kaiserleomon?"

"Answer the question!" Kouichi demanded confused at the blatant face the digimon was pulling.

"What's happening here?" Flamon asked scratching his head and turning around to face the other warriors who had now caught up and were gathering around him. "What's everyone doing here? Fairymon? Blitzmon? Wolfmon?"

"This digimon here is confusing me..." Kaiserleomon took his paw off of him allowing him to reveal the lower half of his body which showed the symbol of flame on it.

Wolfmon had come around and noticed the symbol, "Look at that, it's the same mark as Agnimon."

Flamon was even more confused, "Same mark…does that mean?"

"Takuya…" Izumi gasped.

"This puts things on a weird scale..." JP stared blankly at the digimon sharing the same symbol as his close friend, "Is it possible it's Takuya?"

The digimon analysed the looks on his friends and then became interested as to why. Looking down at his body, his different coloured hands, and an extra tail reacting to his emotions, it all added up and reminded him of the situation that had happened two years earlier during the time of Duskmon's reign of terror. He feared for what had come true staring at his tanned fingers and gloved arms down to the new set of pants he was wearing and the clawed feet. "What the heck happened to me?"

Zoe wasn't sure what to think and walked over to the small furry digimon, "Are you Takuya?"

"Well I was...now I'm that same digimon from before." Flamon replied, still trying to adapt to the situation, then the thought appeared. "I'm such an idiot!"

'He just had to wake up now.' Examon cursed. Flamon now realised the problem.

"Prove you're Takuya!" Wolfmon demanded standing superiorly.

"How?" Flamon asked.

Wolfmon thought a little hard, but then Junpei suggested something of his own, "What did Kouji get you for your birthday last year?"

Flamon thought hard about it and then finally came to a simple conclusion, "Anti-Perspirant."

"It's not my fault you have bad bio." Wolfmon muttered, "It's still better than that autographed picture of yourself JP you gave to Takuya during his birthday last year."

"That's about right." JP chuckled.

"How did you become Flamon?" Kouichi asked curious to the situation.

"Well I fell asleep...and I assume-" Takuya began to confess when the others interrupted at the same time.

"Examon!"

Blitzmon had crossed his arms and was further involved in the conversation and thought ahead, "Well aren't you alright now…can't you just turn back human?"

"I guess so." Takuya tried the usual thought of de-digivolving process he usually used with Agnimon or Vritramon but instead found it quite the challenge.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Kouji agitatedly questioned.

"I can't turn back."

1010101010101010101010

The sun was beginning to set as birds returned to their hollows and the street lights were turning on one by one signalling the fall of night appearing in no more than half an hour. The Himi family had been taking a relaxing stroll along the playground; it had been quiet for a while until his older brother Yutaka had broken the silence. The two brothers were in front while their parents enjoyed the walk together not too far behind.

"So Tommy, I hear you've finally succeeded in making friends." Yutaka commented.

"Yep, I have." Tommy had definitely shown a wad of confidence in announcing his friends.

Yutaka had realised the motivation in the boy over the last few years, he attended college and so wasn't always around to witness family moments or the such, but in the times he came home during breaks like now he took the time to notice an immense change in his younger brother. He had become bolder in a good way, not in the previous term where he was bold in being spoilt. Tommy had definetly matured in more ways than any other aspects.

"From what I've seen, they're all older than you?" Yutaka suspiciously asked slanting his posture a little.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tommy was never too focused on the age gap, as long as they respected him and made him happy, he didn't care.

"It's not that..." Yutaka quieted down, "I'm aware..."

"How did you find out about digimon?" Tommy cut off his brother and questioned attentively.

Yutaka was going with the flow and began to explain to his original answer, "It was obvious-"

He then realised what his younger brother had actually said, "Wait, what's digimon?"

"What are you on about D-d-igimon...I said Pigeon." Tommy lied horribly, but seeing he fooled his brother he continued, "A pigeon just pooped over there."

Yutaka pressed his fingers to his temples thinking twice about his maturity, there was definitely something he had been hiding, but decided to drop the topic for the time being and enjoy the remaining period of the walk until something surprised Yutaka in his stroll. The sun's light had disappeared beyond the horizon only allowing the lamp's light to do its job of showing the path way. In his view he noticed a hand held device of some sort. It was red and black in colour and automatically attracted his attention.

The screen lit up once he touched the device and it shocked him on contact. As a result made him drop the device and attract his younger brother's to the object. Tommy identified it immediately as Takuya's detector, but what struck him was why the heck it was here in the park.

"It shocked me when I touched it." Yutaka complained almost hissing at the device.

"Why the heck would something shock you?" Tommy tried to play along when his own detector dropped out of his pocket blowing away his cover.

'Damn' he thought instantly and his brother suddenly took an interest back in the two devices. "You have one of whatever this is, is it like an mp3 player or something?"

"Yeh it is." Tommy tried to laugh it off and picked up Takuya's one, it didn't shock him when he went for it and slid both the detectors in to his pocket.

"Why didn't it shock you?" Yutaka asked staring at this wrist that had nearly been barbequed off, "Shouldn't you give it to the nearby shop or something?"

"I guess you took the juice from it. And it's for Takuya – I recognize his...erm...mp3 player." Tommy ended the curiosity once he secured the detector and tried to drop the subject. He would return it to his older friend tomorrow and ask why it was here to begin with. It was one weird night and things were still picking up with the other five warriors still on the roof of the building.

1010101010101010101010

"What do you mean you can't turn back?" Blitzmon questioned Flamon.

"I can't, I tried to, but I just can't..." Takuya looked at the floor staring at his beast like feet, "What am I going to do? I can't go home like this?"

The others picked the depressed change in his voice, Kouichi took the first to make a move and de-digivolved walking beside Takuya. "Do you have your detector with you?" Kouichi placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt down.

"Yeh right he-"Flamon replied trying to pick out the imaginary detector from his pocket, "It's not here."

Kouji, JP and Zoe all returned to their human selves and walked closer over to Flamon, Zoe encouraging Takuya, "Well that explains why you can't turn back right? So if we find you're detector you can turn back. Simple." Zoe smiled taking a seat in front of Takuya and reassuring him that he would be fine.

"How are we supposed to find a tiny thing like that in all of Shibuya?" JP whined feeling a slight numbing pain in his right foot. Zoe had secretly stomped on his foot telling him to shut up.

Takuya looked up at the four surrounding reassuring that they were all there for him in crisis; it relieved him when they smiled at him. Even Kouji forced a smile for the moment and then broke it when an important question was asked, "So who's going to be able to allow Takuya over his house for the night?"

The thought hadn't occurred to anyone, it became clear that it would be impossible for him to return home looking like he did now...

"He's not staying in my room." Zoe claimed, her reasons being that she was a girl and already had one expected guest awaiting her at home.

JP was next to deliver an excuse as to why Flamon couldn't stay at his place, "My place has tight security, it comes with the whole process of being rich."

As weak as his excuse was the thought of staying at JP's overnight didn't spike Takuya and so it was down to either Kouji or Kouichi. Kouji spoke up the guts that his parents were both going to be home tonight and were expecting a boy down in the living room for the remainder of the night.

"So that leaves you Kouichi?" Kouji suggested, "Your mum is working late shifts am I right?"

"I guess you're right." Kouichi peered down to his mate, it was technically going to be a sleepover, but spending the night with a digimon in his room felt a bit awkward. Takuya on the other hand was somewhat looking forward to it – luckily for them as well it was a Saturday and they could use the excuse that Takuya was sleeping over for the night.

"So Kouichi do you have a cell so I can ring my parents telling them I'll be staying over?" Takuya asked suggesting the idea.

"Remember our cell phones turned into detectors..." what Kouichi had said went for the rest of them, how convenient it was… A substitute thought up in Kouichi's mind, "We'll just use my home phone to ring your parents." With that Kouichi smiled and the friends parted their ways. It felt weird for Takuya to return to a different home, but enjoyed the new experience.

The night had assembled itself perfectly other than the fact Takuya was a digimon and his digivice was missing. He had managed to live through the yelling rampage of trying to explain to his mum that he had lost his cell phone and that the teacher was out to get him and that he would see them soon in the morning. It was one heck of a phone call, but the fact Kouichi's mum wasn't home meant that he could roam the house freely.

"You know what's funny; over the two years I knew you Kouichi...I never once visited your house." Takuya said walking the small hallway and inviting himself to his own tour of the townhouse.

"It isn't big or much for that fact, but treat this place like your home. It's a first having a friend stay overnight so I'm kind of excited as well." Kouichi replied.

Takuya laughed and embarrassedly accepted the tragic thought of what endless possibilities would happen if Takuya acted like he normally did at home, "I don't think you want me getting that comfortable...otherwise your house would be turned upside down."

"Okay then...so you want to see what's on telly?" Kouichi offered implying the remote on the mini coffee table. There was only one couch in front of the decent sized TV.

"One couch?" Takuya asked taking a seat on the two seater and getting comfortable.

Kouichi chuckled a little, "Well we don't get any visitors other than Kouji dropping by every now and again...plus the fact mum's hardly ever home..."

Flamon continued to flick through channels until he stumbled upon an old rerun of a soccer match; it was the only thing decent on according to him. "You'd expect on a Friday there to be a decent movie on."

"I'll go get dinner started while you enjoy yourself – you seem no different to me as a digimon seriously. It's like you were born a digimon." Kouichi was obviously joking when he mentioned that but the last sentence made Takuya think deeply about his situation.

Thoughts raced through his head, 'what if I can't turn back to human?' 'will I ever be able to see my family again?' Takuya turned off the television and leaned against the handle of the couch staring at the cheap looking fan above his head. It didn't feel different being a digimon as a matter of fact he had turned into a digimon so many times in the past, but the matter was dropped to being able to turn into one in the digital world where it felt normal and being human was a weird thing or when being stuck as one in the human world.

'Grow up kid!' the familiar voice rang in his mind.

"Examon." Takuya gasped attracting Kouichi's attention.

He pried over the kitchen counter which separated the living slash open dining area and him. He took out a saucepan and placed vegetable oil keeping himself occupied.

'Yeh it's me...it's your fault for waking up and being stuck like this.'

"How the heck is it my fault? I woke up and I found myself as Flamon..." Takuya realised the situation. It currently seemed like he was delusional yelling at himself like that. Flamon stared over his shoulder to find Kouichi staring at him awkwardly.

"What are you doing Takuya?" Kouichi a little weirded out from the situation.

Takuya couldn't help but try to lighten up the situation by implying that it was a casual motion, "You know I'm talking to my buddy Examon."

'I'm not your buddy!'

The yell from Examon caused Takuya the slight head ache.

"Well I'm telling you now; don't do that if my mum sees you." Kouichi played on some of the rules trying to lighten the mood as well.

Takuya couldn't help put on a smile and then the thought of his stomach took over, "When will dinner be ready?"

"No more than fifteen minutes." Kouichi replied.

It gave the idea to Takuya to get some alone time, remembering the dream he had for some reason. It would be a good time to discuss with Examon in private... "Hey Kouichi, do you mind if I step out for a bit...like lie in a tree or something until dinner's ready."

"I don't mind. Just don't get caught. And those digimon instincts are coming in more every time." Kouichi replied while tossing the vegetables around in the frying pan.

With those words Takuya lifted up the window from the living room and made his way outside clinging on to one of the branches for support as he leaped from the windows seal to a lower branch. Using his hands he wrapped them around the stump and worked his way up to a higher branch enough to support his weight.

'Don't you humans usually stay indoors?'

Takuya relaxed his head against the thick branch and folded his legs staring at the stars above him through the gaps in the leaves. The wind that night was pretty still and so he was able to support himself without exerting too much energy.

"I prefer the outdoors myself...though lying in this tree – I don't usually do."

'Figured.'

"Hey Examon..."

'Yeh what's on your mind that I don't already know about?' Examon joked,

"Funny...it's actually about your memories. You see when I fell asleep I had this weird dream."

Examon pried trying to find out what the boy's dream was 'A dream about what?'

"You were in it and Cherubimon as well...there was like a fight going on. I'm curious about it." Takuya had paused when he felt somewhat tensed under what he had said. The other being currently in his mind was having a side effect at the dream he said out.

Examon felt violated and threatened Takuya, an overhanging anger filled him up from the inside, 'Don't ever speak about it again or go through my mind.'

Flamon felt weird, since when was Examon the one to be jumpy. He listened to his threat and could feel the deep meaning behind it, there was a history behind it, no doubt it and so Takuya decided to use it as his own medicine, "It isn't fun going through people's minds, is it?"

"Examon...are you still there?" Takuya asked hearing only silence echoing through his mind rather than the usual prankster trying to get him in trouble.

'Takuya.' Examon called out, it being the first time he used his name indicating it was a serious matter, 'You've only known me for one day so don't go trying to pry into things. You'll only end up getting yourself hurt.'

Takuya shuddered at the last sentence with only the bright light of the stars to comfort him at the moment...the thought of getting hurt reminded him of that time long ago.

A figure appeared before Takuya; it was blurry at first and then turned into his six year old self. Standing there in his grade one uniform staring right at himself. Though it had been another misconception as Takuya recognized this point in time, where he was standing was a totalled bike and a boy the same age as him lying unconscious on the floor.

"Tsume..." the six year old Takuya began to tear up as he had just witnessed his friend.

The rain started to pour lightly over the situation as an ambulance had appeared in no time. It was devastating to witness, through the eyes of a six year old it scarred for life. A close friend had just lost his life, a simple time to go home by crossing the road and everything had changed. Tsume had only been a childhood friend from his class but the thought of never seeing him again at school shocked the marble out of him

As the rain poured harder the scene began to dissolve and Takuya grabbed hold of reality as Kouichi had been calling for the past few minutes.

"Takuya, Dinner's ready!"

With those words Takuya hopped out of the tree and over to the dining table, it was uncomfortable sitting with a tail and the table pressing behind him so he brought it to the front and dug in to the stir fry. He appreciated every bite of it, though little did he realise he had been digging away without any cutlery. "I knew you made decent food, but this is just like heaven."

"Errmm...thanks." Kouichi was sitting on the opposite end losing his appetite as he witnessed his digimon friend eating without a fork. "You do realise that you're eating with your hands."

Sometimes it was normal to eat food with your hands and such, but Takuya had been using his fingers to indulge in a stir fry. Takuya stopped in his tracks finally realising the way he was eating and grabbed the fork beside him and ate humanely.

'How do you humans eat with utensils? Food is best tasted with your hands.' Examon commented on the two eating dinner.

Takuya decided to ignore as it was pointless to answer and tried to bring up conversation with his friend, "How did you learn to cook this good?"

"Well when you're the only one home most of the time I guess food won't just appear in front of you like that." Kouichi tried to reply logically.

Takuya smiled, then paused and then continued to digest his food. The two finally finished digging away and went up to wash up, well Kouichi did and Takuya had raced over towards Kouichi's bedroom trying to get comfortable.

Kouichi thought of the next idea and suggested to Takuya on his way over to his bedroom, "I've got a spare mattress; if you'll help me pull it out you can sleep on it."

"Sure." Takuya replied shortly.

The twin of darkness had quickly changed into a pair of pyjamas and tucked himself in under his blankets. His single bed pressed against the wall and overlooked by a window. Lying against the wall and surrounded by his cosy blankets Kouichi stared at his friend.

It made Takuya feel a little awkward and adjust his position a little, "What?"

"Nothing, just didn't expect this day to end out like this is all." Kouichi stared at Takuya and both laughed.

Takuya's laughter coming to an end he rubbed and eye and spoke, "Yeh it's not what I expected as well." Leaning against the bedroom wall he then slouched a little staring at himself in the window's reflection and then turned his attention at his hands, "What normal kid can say he can turn into a legendary warrior, almost get possessed by a royal knight, twice, travelled to a different dimension with a whole world filled with other creatures, lose his detector, turn into a digimon and still be sane."

"That's rare for sure." Kouichi laughed once more and then brought up another subject, "Though...it gets me thinking...if Examon was strong enough and almost possessed you, how long will it be before people are put in endanger from the digimon. It was alright back then since it was all happening in the digital world, but now it's followed us to the digital world."

"Yeh I see you're point", Takuya thought, usually at times like this he would be asking his detector for the answers, but not being with him he didn't have much to deal with, "It's become so messed up, what if I can't ever turn human again?" So much doubt had filled up within Takuya, his usual quirky self was slowly being dissolved.

"Don't worry buddy, we're all with you on this. Who knows? You'll probably find your detector tomorrow and then return to normal." Kouichi reassured him, Takuya definitely needed the positive support.

"Thanks dude." Takuya closed his eyes and prepared himself for sleep.

"No problem..." Kouichi quieted down following Flamon's lead and collapsed his head against his pillow, "Night."

1010101010101010101010

Night had been ending as Zoe came out drying her hair from the bathroom and into her bedroom and dressed in a pair of light peach coloured flannelette pyjamas. Finishing up drying her hair she walked beside her window to gaze at the night sky, it was pretty tonight, the summer night skies always made the stars usually show less, but this night was an exception. Coming to a halt and placing the towel on the lamp post to dry over the window she noticed something in the trees rattle.

"Who's there?" Zoe stuttered frightened by what was outside.

She lifted the window panel up and felt no breeze outside which made her only more paranoid to the situation. Her eyes becoming more angst she peered her head out the window quickly swishing from left to right and then popped it back in to the bedroom.

"Must be my imagination..."Zoe let out a deep breath and continued walking when something pounced on to her from the top of her wardrobe. She fell onto her back and felt a light presence on top of her now. Fearing whatever it had been she saw a light gleaming from the corner of her eyes. I'd recognize that tail ring from anywhere... "It's you Tailmon!"

Zoe caught her guard and held out Tailmon in both arms trying to pick herself up, "You gave me quite a scare..."

"We have to talk." Tailmon demanded staring head on as she pouted.

Tailmon is pretty worked up over something, could it have been something she saw or just in her personality. The feline definitely has something she needs to tell and most likely can't hold it in. Being just as confused as the next person Zoe attended her attention and opened her ears for what was about to almost stun her.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued...


	5. A Stand Between Brothers

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 5: A Stand Between Brothers**

"What's up with you?" Zoe questioned placing her feline friend on to her pink covered sheets.

Tailmon confessed, "It's about the warrior of flame."

"Takuya? What's wrong with him?" Zoe asked eager to know what was wrong.

"Well I was out strolling trying to find your home", Tailmon said switching her voice to a mumble, "you hadn't exactly told me where it was."

Zoe laughed half heartedly and apologized, "Sorry about that."

"Anyway," Tailmon interrupted quickly returning to the issue, "After I realised I had no clue where your house was, I went to the Park foraging for food...but then I saw the marking of the warrior of flame on a young digimon that had shown itself to the public. It was just before sunrise and I saw him talking to a shadowy figure, I couldn't quite make sure who it was. Keeping out of view I could only hear certain things."

"Warrior of Flame? Was what you saw Flamon?" Zoe asked curious to the situation, "What was he saying?"

"Flamon maybe...I was getting to that part." Tailmon replied almost sidetracked and then remembered, "The only words I could make out clearly were 'legendary warriors', 'Royal Knights' and a couple of other words that didn't make sense. Before he finished this annoying insect landed on my nose and I moved giving away my position. I quickly ran and didn't catch the rest."

"And then that's when we caught up with him after school." Zoe believed trying to solve the situation, "When we saw Takuya he was out of it...like we had just woke him up."

Tailmon and Zoe had both caught on to something, the idea of Examon popped up and what Seraphimon had mentioned earlier, together they spoke in unison, "Must be Examon."

A stale breeze entered the room, Izumi's damp darkened hair blowing and Tailmon's fur swaying. Silence grew for a moment and allowed Izumi to ponder about the idea of Takuya's missing detector, perhaps with what Tailmon had said – there was a possibility.

"Takuya's detector could be at park," Zoe paused and smiled relieved, and then picked up Tailmon again and noted her, "You're one handy kitty."

Tailmon twitched awkwardly at the last saying. She wriggled her way out of Zoe's arms and landed on four flat feet on the floor, "The boy lost his digivice…If he doesn't have it then he could be at risk."

"Then there is a possibility, if we find his detector then he'd be able to turn back." Zoe hammered her right fist into her palm. She became really enthusiastic with things like this, who knew...

Tailmon was happy about her suggestion, but something also came to mind as time brought it up, she spoke turning her head to the side trying detour from Izumi's future face, "There's that and -"

"And What?" Zoe interrupted.

"Let me finish...my your impatient." Tailmon sighed and continued, "Those royal knights or whoever was talking to Flamon in the park might be looking for him or something."

Izumi took a seat on her bed and stared at her feet, "This could be trouble...but it's too late now. So how about we leave it for tomorrow?"

"It could be dangerous...don't you have that school thing again?" Tailmon asked.

Zoe collapsed on to her back, and sighed relieved the next day didn't consist of school, "Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow, it means we don't have to go to school for two days."

"That's _handy_ then." Tailmon commented looking at the twitching look on Zoe's face.

"I just realised how stupid I must've been saying handy before." Zoe muttered sitting back up to face Tailmon.

The two laughed as a result, Zoe took a seat on the fluffy purple mat beside Tailmon who had curled up in a ball position looking cosy. Her laugh quieted down to a smile and then started to think about the question the two twins asked her earlier. 'Did they really mean to ask me out? Or was it a joke...it was totally out of their character...'

"What are you thinking about?" Tailmon asked noticing the blonde looking dazed.

"N-nothing..." Zoe stuttered looked down trying to cover up her blushing face.

"That would explain why you're so red all of a sudden," Tailmon said sarcastically, and then took her instincts to work, "If it's one thing female human and digimon share in common, it would be love." Tailmon had wrapped her around her finger.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe tried to fib and avoid eye contact with Tailmon. An anxious feline staring at her, she knew she had been defeated and sighed. "Well it's complicated, let's put it at that."

"Try me..." Tailmon persuaded and taking the assumption to her own perspective, "I'm assuming it's the three gentlemen your age." Tailmon had banged the nail on the love quadrant.

"Takuya and I are best friends...sometimes I think it's more than that...and then just today Kouichi and Kouji both asked me out to dinner spontaneously." Zoe noted starting to trail about the idea, it had been the first time she had ever discussed something like this with anyone, as Tailmon had grown to the moment she walked over to Zoe's lap curling up, Zoe noticed and commented, "You're so warm."

"Okay from what I've noticed…it seems Takuya is slow and the twins beat you to it. " Tailmon chuckled a little and raised her head to see a puzzled girl.

"Boys are stupid." Zoe cursed and then stared outside towards the peaceful night, thoughts sneaking up on her.

'I never had feelings for the twins, sure they were awesome friends and I loved them like that. They have decent looks, but I never thought they'd take an interest like JP. Well not so major crush...JP has settled down a little. Takuya though...there's something there...there were so many possible moments. That time in the library in the digital world – if Takuya hadn't fallen asleep I'm sure...things could've ended differently. Why do they have to be so hard to read...?

"I'm going to bed Tailmon..." Zoe ended the night, placed the feline off her gently and slid into her bed.

Tailmon had looked up at her face and found it harder to read, it forced a mild pout on to her face and she hopped on to Zoe's bed and sat curled up beside her pillow.

"You have to be careful I don't use you as a pillow by the morning." Zoe warned the cat. It sent a chill down the feline's spine and she chose the rear end of the bed to fall asleep in. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Tailmon replied and began to purr signalling her departure into the dream world.

Next morning wasn't expected at all somehow clouds had built up over head and seemed they would foreshadow a storm later in the day. There was still bright autumn sun shining through the light grey clouds filling the maroon painted walls of Tomoki's bedroom. Reflecting on the white built in wardrobe at the end of the room and sneaking up on to the little boy as he wriggled trying to get away from the heat source.

Remembering the slit blinds had been closed the night before, the sun was annoying him as he wiggled over to the unheated part of the single bed covered with a black and white polka dot blanket.

"Tomoki!" he heard a faint voice calling his name, "Tomoki!" there it went again.

'What is that annoying voice?'

Peering over his shoulder proved to be his older brother Yutaka calling out for him continuously, it starting to be annoying for the one trying to get sleep after such a late night of a mixture of playing video games till midnight and being ecstatic about getting his spirits back.

Yutaka a little frustrated from the constant ignorance of his younger brothers decided to flick his little brother on the forehead.

Tomoki immediately woke up feeling the stinging pain; his hands quickly reacted to the ache trying to put pressure on the source, "Ouch! What was that for?"

The warrior of ice had gotten up immediately and looked around to see his brother's face change from a grin to a scowl, he angered, "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes for breakfast!"

"Leave me alone", Tomoki groaned letting out a yawn which interfered with his speech, "I'm tired."

Yutaka grew impatient, "Weren't you the one who told me to wake you up early to return Takuya's so called mp3 -"

"That's right!" Tommy claimed snapping out of his daze and remembering what he had to do, "I have to go by his house this morning..."

"Hey, where are your earphones?" Yutaka asked out of curiosity looking over at the white bed side table where the detector rested overnight.

Tomoki was a little confused, he replied, "Why?"

"Well I'd like to listen to what type of music this Takuya listens to, maybe I can know a little more about him." Yutaka continued acting like the older brother he should be, "I have to see if my little bro's friends are appropriate for him."

"T-that isn't necessary, now can you get out so I can get ready?" Tomoki tried to cover up the issue; it would be tough trying to explain how an mp3 player had no input for earphones. What would actually happen if he found out about the digital world and all its secrets…?

"If you're that eager to leave I'll come with you to see Takuya." Yutaka offered in advance, "Better to see the guy in person."

Why won't he just drop the subject? What if some digimon thing goes off and Yutaka won't leave my side, it's like after I came back from the digital world he's been sticking to me like glue rather than ignoring me like he used to, "Just leave, I'll go see him alone." Tommy demanded becoming a little angered at his brother.

"I'm still going.." Yutaka spoke while leaving the bedroom.

Tommy stared at the penguin poster on the back of the cream door his brother had just exited through and sighed, "Yutaka." Hopping out of bed and quickly fixing it up he walked over to his wardrobe and stared at the rack of clothing until he decided what he would wear for that day. He grabbed a light blue hooded sleeveless jumper and a pair of brown cargo shorts. After he had sorted everything he left his bedroom went down stairs and took a seating beside his mother enjoying a home cooked breakfast. It wasn't anything too special, just the usual fried eggs and sausages.

Though what was different was Yutaka, he was oddly quiet at the table rather than the pesky self he was around twenty minutes ago.

"So Tommy I heard your going out soon?" Mrs. Himi asked. Her husband would usually be taking the seat next to her, but it so happened he had an important three night conference to attend for something along the lines of tooth paste manufacturing.

"Yeh, I'm going to Takuya's house." Tommy spoke with a mouthful of fried eggs. Chomping away he noticed Yutaka staring at him with a expressionless yet suspicious face.

"Tommy..." Mrs. Himi paused and then continued, "Don't you think it's more appropriate to be making friends your own age."

Tommy dropped his fork and looked at his mum out of confusion, "I'm happy being friends with Takuya, and it's no big deal we're only three years apart." his eyes finally became aware to a nineteen year old opposing him, "Yutaka?"

"I've been aware of it the whole time...but Yutaka just talked me into it." Mrs. Himi continued to drabble on the natures of what she thought life was about, until she came to the conclusion, "I don't want you visiting the boy."

"He's my friend mum!" Tommy pushed his plate away and made a screeching sound as he moved his chair back and left back upstairs to his bedroom. Once he reached the top of his bedroom he screamed, "I'm going to Takuya-oneechan!" He grabbed the two detectors and set off kicking a robot toy out of his way from frustration setting out stomping towards the front door.

"Tomoki! Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Himi continued to rant on.

"Tommy!" Yutaka tried to support his mother, "Come back!"

With a bang of the front door Tommy had left leaving behind two worried family members Mrs. Himi placed her hand delicately over her mouth, "When did he become like this..." She looked at the door in awe and then turned away when she felt her eldest son move out of his chair as well.

"I'll go look after him." Yutaka mentioned winking at his mum as he tied his shoes on and then exited through the door. It relieved a little less weight off his mother's shoulders, but still enough to worry about what might happen.

"Tommy!" Yutaka raced after his younger brother trying to catch up to him ahead, "Can you let me talk?"

Tommy continued to ignore and follow his mission to return his friend's detector to the respectful owner. Hands shut up tight and still upset about the incident the morning his fast paced walk had easily turned into jog and then in no time a fast paced sprint. The quicker he could get away from his brother, the better. 'Why does everyone have to always treat me like a baby? They're only three years older, four at the most...why do they make such a big fuss about it? I can't stand it.'

Turning the next street over would indicate Takuya's house, surrounded by high walls Tommy easily spotted it and entered through the waist high metal front gate towards the porch surrounded by newly planted potted shrubs, which lead to the front door. Yutaka close behind he decided to wait outside the high brown walls for his brother to return.

*DING DONG*

Tommy rang the doorbell a couple times out of impatience and finally heard a few footsteps walking over. It allowed some relief while he grabbed Takuya's detector tightly in his hand.

"Hello, oh it's you Tommy." A little brunette opened the door and to his surprise was another his same age, "It's been awhile, I'm guessing you're looking for Takuya."

"Hi Shinya, it has been awhile." Tommy smiled finally able to see a friendly face yet a little irritated Takuya hadn't opened the door, "Yeh I'm looking for Takuya if you don't mind."

Shinya Kanbara attended the same school and was in the same class as Tommy. Though his older brother may have been close friends with Tommy, Shinya's own relationship with the warrior of ice wasn't as close. They occasionally chatted while waiting for Takuya to get ready of the sort, but each had their own important matters to attend to. Takuya's younger brother was gentle and almost quite the opposite from Takuya, he liked to keep his hair short and tamed while Takuya kept it wild and allowed it to grow just above his shoulders. His hair lighter and slightly red in tone, he had light brown eyes and pale skin. He shared his mother Yuriko's qualities more while Takuya followed after his father's features.

"He isn't here at the moment...I'm sorry." Shinya frowned a little indicating he was sorry and then averted the conversation, "If you want I can leave a message behind for him if it's that urgent?"

"Shinya!" A feminine voice yelled from the kitchen of the household.

Shinya cowered a little from the angry yell, "I better get going before mum goes psycho..."

"Do you know where he is?" Tommy tried to ask curious to where he could have disappeared to off so early. Well early in Takuya's case. He was one to sleep in on a Saturday morning, though it seemed hard with a yelling mother to try and sleep in.

"Shinya!"

"I'm sorry Tomoki, I have to go." With those words Shinya closed the door in his face apologetically.

Tommy replied with a sorry look and left the Kanbara property disappointed. Where could he have gone without his detector...maybe he's out looking for it? I'll go check in the park since we found it there. Closing the front entrance gate to the Kanbara residence he found his brother leaning against the wall in a relaxed position with arms crossed and one leg pressing against the wall.

Tomoki's absence during the Flamon incident the day before left him clueless to where Takuya was currently, busily packing things up at the Kimura household avoiding being seen from Kouichi's mother, back with the warrior of ice, his blood started to boil again.

"Oh great...mum sent you to spy on me or something?" Tommy mocked.

Yutaka let out a deep sigh, "Dude mum didn't send me, I went myself."

"So I have two vultures over my back now." Tommy muttered and then began to walk.

"What happened? You still have the mp3 player in your hand..." Yutaka looked at his hand gripping it tightly.

Tommy tried to respond with as little effort he didn't feel like talking to his older brother at the moment, "Nothing happened." The younger brunette was half way in taking a step when he felt Takuya's and his own detector begin to beep rapidly. At a time like this…if Yutaka's around he'll find out.

"What's that noise coming from those mp3 players?" Yutaka immediately asked depleting his pose and walking over when Tommy froze. His younger brother turned around and shoved his elder sibling out of the way.

"Stay out of the way!" Tommy yelled furiously as a heat of electricity struck the cement right beside the two.

"What the heck was that?" Yutaka stare wide-eyed at the incident, and peering over his brother at the same time.

"Are you okay Yutaka?" Tommy looked up towards his brothers still partly leaning on him. A stupid digimon had to attack now, but how am I supposed to do anything if Yutaka is right here. If I run away and disappear he'll only become suspicious and follow me either getting himself hurt or in the way. Yutaka why'd you have to follow me?

A deep voice spoke from up above, "Legendary Warrior of Ice!"

Tommy quickly took out his detector and looked at the screen using his shirt to cover up the hologram that had appeared before him, a feminine voice spoke out loud as the digivice had analysed the digimon.

"Wizardmon – Master of fire magic, watch out for his attack Thunder Cloud."

"Who's this cosplay weirdo?" Yutaka angered raising his fist at him, "Playing with electricity is dangerous you know."

"Shut up!" Wizardmon yelled, he had hopped down from the branch above to reveal himself. Wearing beige coloured body suit with crimson markings over and a navy blue cape surrounding with a matching skull navy blue witches hat. His suit covering his mouth and revealing two red eyes to stare through blonde hair, he stuck out his sun staff and aimed it at Tomoki, "Warrior of Ice Evolve!"

He was impatient for a Wizardmon, dictating Tomoki to spirit evolve in front of his clueless brother. Yutaka had taken the words to be aimed at himself, feeling ridiculed he replied angrily, "We're not at some anime convention so stop role playing!"

"You're a bothersome." Wizardmon muttered and grabbed Yutaka by the shirt and with unbelievable strength picked him up by the collar of his maroon shirt and threw him across the other side of the road crashing lightly into the high stone wall.

"Yutaka!" Tommy cried, once he messes with innocent people no matter how much of a butthead Yutaka can be is when I step up, "Spirit Evolution!"

Yutaka was in deep pain, feeling his spine tingle. The collision with the wall caused a few grazes and bruises across his back and arms, still conscious he forced to keep his eyes open. He analysed everything in the progress, leaning his weight on his hands placing some pressure on the wound subsided the pain and allowed Yutaka to keep a keen eye on the future ground of a battle. 'What is Tommy doing? He can't be a part of this cosplay thing as well...maybe that's why he wanted to go alone so badly.'

"Execute!" A scan of his fractal code and it circled around his body soon engulfing. He could fill the difference in his body as a icy breeze went through his soul and out came the human spirit of ice. "Chakmon!"

The two legged polar bear packed full of power took the position of Tommy as he held out his dark green snow launcher. "The Warrior of Ice is here! Blizzard Blaster!" White pelts of snow shot out of the launcher continuously hitting Wizardmon in the gut and sending him flying against the wall of the other street beside Yutaka.

"It's not fun when you taste your own medicine!" Chakmon yelled, "Leave innocent people alone and return to your digital world."

Wizardmon wriggled a bit leaving a print of himself in the wall as a few rocks crumbled, he raised his head and squinted his eyes. He started to chuckle at the phrase raising his staff one more time he launched his special attack, "Thunder Cloud!" A jolt of electricity released from his sun shaped staff and hit Chakmon. Temporarily stunned Wizardmon took the chance to take his position and create shadow copies of him to surround Chakmon.

"I can't believe my eyes..." Yutaka gasped rubbing his eyes thoroughly; he couldn't believe what was happening right before his eyes. His younger brother had transformed into some kind of creature and was now being pawned in battle.

The stun wore off and Chakmon found his choices limited, he was surrounded which left him no chance of escape, but then the thought occurred to him. Remembering his first ever battle as Chakmon he had encountered with a Wizardmon...using the same attack only the real one had a shadow. If he could pick out the real Wizardmon, one attack and he'd be back on top of the fight. Now he needed a way to find the shadow, being bounded forced him to divert his eyes to his older brother. Chakmon spoke under his breath, "Yutaka...maybe he can help."

"Too late, Thunder Cloud!" Wizard attacked, a zap of thunder struck Chakmon from all directions, a blinding light and then the sound of a big explosion went off. Chakmon right in the centre of the attack forced him to devolve and fall to the floor lying their badly beaten up.

Yutaka now confirmed his brother's transformation, once the smoke from the explosion cleared up the older brother couldn't help but almost tear up, "Tomoki…that was you," he gasped. Unable to take his eyes off the badly beaten ten year old.

"That was way too easy." Wizardmon smirked, the many shadow clones returned to the original as he began walking over to Tomoki. Casting a shadow over the helpless warrior of ice he gritted his teeth, "Pathetic humans!" The wizard digimon crouched over; Yutaka thinking he was going to harm him in more ways was stunned when Wizardmon grabbed a green and white mp3 player out of his pocket. During the theft Takuya's one happened to slip out of his pocket. Wizardmon's smirk grew larger as he spoke, "Two for the price of one, the boss will be pleased."

Yutaka was speechless, unable to stop whatever was going on. 'Why did this guy take Tomoki's mp3 player?'

"Salamander Tail!" a quick dash of fire and fur was hurled at Wizardmon startled and knocking him to the ground beside the shaken up Tomoki.

"What was that?" Yutaka asked pushing all the weight on to his right side and moving into a crouched position leaning against the wall.

Standing superiorly over Wizardmon was the child warrior of flame Flamon. He had quite an angry yet relieved facial expression as he saw Tomoki and spoke, "Lowemon! I found the detector!"

Takuya leaned over and grabbed both detectors out of Wizardmon's grip. He shoved the disturbance away from Tomoki and helped support his younger friend by pulling his hand over his shoulder and sort of dragged the lad to the side of the wall beside Yutaka, "Tommy," Takuya gasped, "Can you get up?"

His eyes began to twitch and he stared at a little unrecognizable figure, he scanned the area starting from the left side realising Wizardmon was taken out and as he stared for a few more moments Lowemon had appeared on the scene, walking over to the evil digimon. He was surprised to see him there and came to a conclusion as his eyes then met the symbol on Flamon's belt and felt comfortable again...knowing his comrades had come to his side, he reassured Flamon, "I'm alright...is it you though Ta-"

Tomoki was then startled when he was cut off by Yutaka who had put himself between Tomoki and Flamon trying to hold back the pain, he demanded, "Get your hands off my brother!"

Yutaka was definitely worried in all terms, he had just witnessed his brother become a fighting creature, lose, almost fall unconscious and now two new more monsters had appeared out of thin air. His eyes were shaky as he struck his arms out protecting his brother, "Keep away! I swear!"

"Yutaka...I'm alright." Tommy promised smiling at the panicky face in his older brother, "He's a friend."

Flamon took a step back to allow the older sibling image to settle in his head. He must be Yutaka, the older brother that Tommy had always talked about. It was a first time meeting him...it would have been better meeting in person, but the timing was completely wrong. Flamon then remembered and held out two devices and handed Tommy's his own while he smiled about his. "Thanks buddy, I'll be taking mine."

Hook, line and sinker, the idea had caught on to Yutaka as he pieced all the pieces of the puzzle together, staring at the red and black device that Tomoki had pointed out was Takuya's from the start, he questioned, "Are you Takuya?"

Flamon stuttered wondering out he figured out his identity. Meanwhile Kouichi was handling the process of Wizardmon keeping his sun shaped staff out of his grip and keeping him pinned down. "What do you want me to do with the digital reject?" Lowemon asked.

Takuya sidetracked and looked over seeing the position, "He can't do much without his staff...so keep him there while we get this sorted out. I think I can finally turn back now."

"That's good news." Lowemon congratulated.

"Turn back?" Tommy asked.

Yutaka shifted his head from left to right trying to work things out, "What is all this?" The question allowed Takuya only to smile and check if anyone else was watching.

With the thought in process a stream of blue fractal code surrounded Flamon and feeling the uplift in fur and skin returning Takuya looked around. Staring at his hands and feet he was still in school uniform, but the thought of finally being human again surprised him and Yutaka as well. Lowemon sighed showing the situation had lightened up a little.

"You are Takuya." Yutaka belittled and almost collapsed at the thought when Tomoki supported him.

"Yutaka...Yutaka." Tommy called repeatedly shaking him. He looked around again and now found Takuya leaning over towards him.

"I'm Takuya." The twelve year old brunette held out a hand for support directed at Tomoki, but Yutaka disagreed with the hospitality and slapped it away.

"Keep your hands and weirdness away from me and Tommy." Yutaka throttled.

Takuya hesitated a little in nervousness and then stuck his hand out once more. Standing firm on his feet he eyed Yutaka, looking down on him as he was currently seated. It was uncomfortable, the awaked atmosphere forced Takuya to speak up.

"You're Yutaka right, if I know from the stories that Tommy tells me of you...is that you can be a big jerk sometimes." Takuya claimed with a serious tone.

"Excuse me?" Yutaka grabbed his hand around Tommy's. A face of guilt shrouded over the younger Himi brother.

"But being a big jerk like that is your way of protecting Tommy. I understand that." Takuya continued serious until he placed an arm on his psuedo brother Tommy and smiled, "But I'm also protecting this little guy in a way of my own."

Tommy had been inspired by the talk and eased his hand out of Yutaka's grip and stood beside Takuya, "Yutaka, I'm fine."

Yutaka still showed a feel of being tense, but in more ways than one had lightened up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You seem to show a point, but I'll have to think it over...until then Tommy you're not to hang out with him."

"Why do you decide?" Tommy fought back, being distracted from the injuries he suffered. Got up and yelled agitatedly, "I'm old enough to choose my own friends." With that Tommy ran off leaving behind the three plus Wizardmon.

"Tommy!" Yutaka called, and once his younger brother continued to ignore him he turned to the side and cursed under his breath, "You're always such a cry baby."

"Tommy isn't a cry baby." Takuya stated confirming he heard the badmouthing, "It's only when he's forced to make a decision he doesn't want to do."

Yutaka thought for a bit for the words to finally to sink in, he may have been nineteen and lived for a longer period of time, but Takuya was definitely more obvious to situations having experience himself in the field. "I've been so blind." He muttered and ran off tailing Tommy's path.

Takuya smiled and then looked back over at Wizardmon knowing the brothers would work out things on their own, eventually. "What did you come to the human world for?" Takuya demanded standing superior over the defeated digimon. Kouichi looked over to his friend and witnessed a deeper meaning in his question.

"Shouldn't I just scan him?" Kouichi asked.

"We need to know why he's here in the first place. Wizardmon you have one chance to answer before Lowemon scans you." Takuya ordered.

Examon had returned to his place in the detector and decided to rant, "They shouldn't have gotten a weakling like him. Idiots!"

"You returned to the digivice Examon." Takuya surprised at the voice.

"You know who's behind all this?" Lowemon stumped his staff on the road.

"Maybe…" Examon teased, "Either way I won't tell you."

"He's easily bluffing." Takuya chuckled and then looked back at Wizardmon. He wasn't speaking so Takuya decided to take matters into his own hands, "If this clown doesn't want to speak – it'd be best to purify him."

"Finally." Kouichi groaned, with his staff he aimed it at Wizardmon's neck and blasted away. Kouichi felt a wave of words seep through his mind in Wizardmon's last moments before being scanned completely, "I'm nothing but a pawn in the big game." An egg took its place purified by the darkness and returned to its rightful place in the digital world.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued...


	6. A Day for Friends to Meet

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 6: A Day for Friends to Meet**

That following afternoon five of the digidestined had decided to gather at the local park, during daylight hours it was exceptionally beautiful. Being home to about twenty different bird species and other animals it was a nice place to be and hang out with friends. The group were hanging out, discussing the series of events that had happened in such a short time. Tommy hadn't been allowed to go due to the somewhat argument between Yutaka and Takuya. So it was down between the eldest of the group.

"So you ended up finding you're detector, that's good to hear." Zoe trailed on while her light purple jacket slowly swayed on the swing. "It sucks because I had a whole thing worked out." She straightened up her purple band holding back her hair and relaxed as she wore black tights under her purple skirt.

"I agree." Tailmon had joined them as well sitting on the other partner swing in the open discussion. The two suddenly became bummed.

"Where'd you find it?" JP asked hogging up half of the park bench in his Beige and brown tee with some sort of logo in the centre. He was wearing dark brown cargo pants and a pair of fairly new sneakers.

"Well Kouichi's detector picked up on a digimon and so we followed and then we found Tommy already there, beaten up pretty badly we knocked out Wizardmon and got my detector back." Takuya filled in those who had been left out of the fight adjusting the goggles around his neck, and then focused his talk on to Examon "Let's hope now Examon has learnt his lesson." Takuya mocked while taking his detector out of his black jacket.

"Whatever lower subject" Examon showed no concern.

"Excuse me?" Takuya spat out from anger, "You're the one stuck in my detector so don't be calling me names."

"It seems like those two are getting along." Kouichi fluttered while wearing his navy blue jeans and hooded baby green jumper, "Anyway I have something important to mention."

"Bro what is it?" Kouji lifted his black bandana tied head up from his laid back post against the green metal fence. Slanting a little caused his navy blue army style jacket to crease and the grey shirt underneath as well. While his legs remained straight in a pair of black jeans.

"Well its related to the story, just before I finished scanning Wizardmon he mentioned that he was only a pawn of a big game or something." Kouichi spoke, "It got me confused."

"So basically it means Wizardmon was only the beginning of what's to come." Takuya registered, "Meaning we should all be on our feet, even during school hour," loosely looking over at JP.

"Hey why'd you direct it at me?" JP embarrassedly complained.

"You have no proof." Takuya shot back.

JP let out a sigh, Takuya really needed to improve on his come backs, "You stared directly at me with an eyebrow up."

Takuya stared at his feet in annoyance with nothing to reply,"..."

"You two children over there stop fighting, we have to work out a procedure and also the fact we're short down one member for awhile." Kouji aligned straightening up everyone's thoughts in the process.

"So what was the whole dilemma to begin with?" Zoe asked still unaware of the full details.

"Well Yutaka found out about Tommy and Takuya being able to turn into monsters...I'm not sure if he knows there called digimon, but basically it's what set him off and he got worried about Tommy." Kouichi started to slow down, the thought finally occurred to him that someone other than the six digidestined knew about their secret, he left the thought behind a bit and continued the story, "When Takuya was Flamon and walked over to help Tommy Yutaka practically shoved him out of the way and it started this whole thing."

"For a second there I thought it would it would have all been because of Takuya." JP muttered.

Takuya groaned, "JP, you better watch it."

"Hey kid," Takuya paused listening to Examon speak, "I could help you get back at him if you let me use your body?"

Takuya sighed once more and then returned to being uproar, "Stop trying to suck up and the answer is always going to be no."

"Hey that reminds me, Examon might know something on this, but I doubt he'd tell us." Kouichi stumbled upon focusing on the detector in Takuya's hand.

"That's right, Examon you have to tell who's behind all this and then after we beat the guy I'll figure a way to get you out of my detector." Takuya tried to bargain, but as usual ended up in failure.

"Nope, never." Examon claimed boldly.

"What why?" Zoe moaned.

"We're both on different sides. We're the good guys and you lot are the enemy." Examon explained.

"Says the one who attempted to possess me several times." Takuya muttered.

"I don't get it with the Royal Knights?" JP asked puzzled by everything, "What is their goal in life, do they follow one leader and listen to every command he does or do they just live to wreak destruction on all life?"

"A bit of both I'd say." Examon mentioned, "The royal knights are deities in protecting the digital world and were created long before you humans ever existed, we always kept the barrier between two worlds shut until Ophanimon opened a portal to the human world. From that point on the balance between both worlds became upset."

"So you were the reason behind Lady Ophanimon's death?" Tailmon hissed hating to hear haters of her lady.

"More like you lot were the reason behind the chaos of the digital world." Examon returned boldly, "The royal knights exist to keep the digital world safe."

The five of them were so confused, all this time they had supported the Celestial Digimon especially Ophanimon in trying to restore peace to the digital world. Assuming they were always the good guys, they had never thought to think about the other side and their morals. Yes Lucemon was corrupt and there was no need for second thoughts, but the royal knights were a different story. They hadn't thought about the enemy's goal, except through the story Cherubimon and Seraphimon mentioned – even then they were unsure. It was definitely opening a new field of mystery in the air.

Tailmon cringed her nose at the words still not receiving the answer she wanted to hear, "Were you the reason behind Ophanimon's death?" Tailmon hissed.

"Tailmon calm down." Zoe insisted.

The hair on Tailmon's back laid flat once more and she released the anger with a deep breath. "Were you the ones who killed lady Ophanimon?"

"I wouldn't be sure. I wasn't there at the time…I was assigned to the bunch of you to take care of." Examon relaxed a little thanks to the help of Zoe, "I may be a royal knight but we don't all get told the details unless we're assigned to the mission."

"Who is exactly in the royal knights?" Kouichi asked wanting more information, "We already know of RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon."

"There are twelve of us Craniummon, Dukemon, Sleipmon, Duftmon, Magnamon, Omegamon, UlforceVeedramon, myself Examon and our leader Alphamon, though you would hardly call him one. And don't even mention RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon within our ranks, they were once bold warriors, but after everything…they changed." Examon put it flatly, "And Alphamon is just a bastard."

"Was it because we purified them?" JP complained, "RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon you said they changed…could it be they turned good?"

"Every time we brought up a discussion about the state of the digital world those two worried about you lower humans and your safety." Examon explained, "Whack if you tell me."

"Lower humans?" JP rebuttled, "Are you forgetting we turn into digimon as well. In ways or another you're insulting your kind as well."

"I've told the lot of you enough information as it is." The dragon emperor excluded himself out of future conversation.

"Sheesh Examon, you always get like that." Takuya groaned, "Maybe if you told us the reason behind everything we would be able to sort things out with you Royal Knights and stop before anything becomes worse."

"Takuya's got a point Examon. You said it yourself the royal knights are there to protect the digital world." Kouji agreed, it was one of the rare times he ever did in fact.

'I told you before, none of this is of your business. We're not allies.'

Takuya scowled, while the others let out a deep sigh.

"Well Takuya can't you just read Examon's mind like he does to you?" Zoe asked.

Examon paid attention to see where this would lead him to…they had made a pact last night to not peer through each other's thoughts. Peering through private thoughts had caused the two to both become angry and cause an argument between the two.

"Nope. That's the snake's way out." Takuya claimed. He may have been wanting answers as well, but he wasn't about to go back on a promise, no matter who's side he was on.

'At least you have dignity…'

'That's one quality I'd like to keep.'

Kouji helped himself off the fence and walked behind Tailmon grabbing on to the swing, "And I have one last thing to discuss…" Tailmon looked up and predicated the future question as she witnessed the smirk on his face, "That date Zoe?"

Zoe stopped swinging and immediately turned red, it caught all of the boys' attention. Kouichi and JP knew the details, but Takuya was completely unaware, "Wait what date?"

'And there goes his dignity…"

"I didn't agree to anything!" Zoe flustered.

"Actually Zoe you did, you remember just before the defeat of Cherubimon." Kouji started to apply his wits with trying to get that date, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who said that you'd promise me a date if we won the battle."

"I promised Takuya too." Zoe fought back.

"And so that makes it a date for three." Kouichi stated, "I caught Flamon in that bet of ours."

"Hey wait what bet?" Takuya expressed baffled, "And when did this whole date thing happen? Someone please explain."

"Well Zoe decided to have fun and asked us both out on a date, and then she brought you up, so now she has three dates." Kouji stated using his fingers to embrace the explanation more. Before he could continue Zoe had stomped up and bonked him on the head.

"I needed to do that." Zoe gladly exhaled.

"What you do that for?" Kouji rubbed his hands on his throbbing head while the other three boys chuckled at the mishap.

JP thought about it for a bit, and decided this could be his chance to earn some extra brownie points with Zoe, playing the hero, "Serves you right Kouji for forcing Zoe to do things she didn't want to do."

"More like the only reason your defending Zoe is because you're jealous you're not going on a date with her." Takuya chuckled as Kouichi shot at JP. JP in return turned red and retreated in his stance.

"Okay the real story is that dumb and dumber here asked me out on a date out of nowhere and have been hassling me since yesterday, then they did a bet with JP to who could catch Flamon first and the winner would receive the date. Kouichi won and then Kouji reminded me of the promise I made a while back to take the two of you on a date and that's where it leaves us now." Zoe talked quickly taking a deep breath and continued, "And now apparently JP is annoyed."

JP scowled, "I am not."

"You are too." Kouichi insisted.

Tailmon hopped off her seat and walked over to Takuya leaping into his arms as he caught her, she raised a glove and mentioned an idea, "How about you all go to dinner together, I have one place I'd like to go to."

"That is brilliant." Zoe accepted the suggestion, this sorted the problem with being left with one boy alone, it lifted up a lot of the tension that she had been put with since last night.

"Tailmon…you killed it." Kouichi and Kouji both mumbled in unison.

The twins may have been disappointed, but JP's eyes shone brightly seeing he had another chance to go on the date with Zoe.

"Where do you exactly have in mind Tailmon?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow to a purring kitty in his arms.

1010101010101010101010

"A fish and chips shop." Kouji stated, "Really this was your special place Tailmon, I'm thinking more you wanted us to buy you some fish to eat."

"You're a smart one Kouji." Tailmon smiled jumping on to the wooden ledge separating the sand from the road.

"It is a nice place though." Kouichi gazed at the deep blue ocean before him.

The clouds were still lingering over the skies, still as they were without pouring. It was later into the afternoon, but thanks to daylight saving the sun wouldn't go down for another four hours or so. Enough to enjoy a meal and relax on the white sandy beach about 30 minutes travel away by train from Shibuya Station. The fish and chips shop was a family owned business by the small beach. There seemed to only be a family on the beach from what they could see.

"I'll agree on that…but I hate seafood." Takuya stated.

"How could you hate it? You're not Japanese then." JP expressed, "The Japanese take their pride with seafood and rice."

"Well I don't like seafood that much either." Zoe put out there, "I think I might just order some and give my fish to Tailmon. Takuya, do you want to share a meal?"

"Sure." Takuya smiled sweetly while staring at the blonde and leaning against the wooden fence.

"Why do I always get rejected, oh well…I guess it'd be good just to enjoy the day", the eldest chosen child though, JP ordered up first greeting the nice lady at the counter of the small fast food joint.

"Good day young boy, what would it be?" the old lady offered smiling and showing what they have to offer, "If you purchase some calamari and chips today you'll save."

"Calamari sounds good, and can I get a cola with that?" JP asked politely enjoying his choice.

"Sure. One moment." The lady used a pair of tongs and picked out the calamari from underneath the glass counter display and placed it in a carton box with the chips on the other side and handed him the drink, "Here you go, enjoy honey. Make sure to come back." She winked making JP feel uncomfortable and walked away allowing the twins to order in his place, but Kouichi whispered into JP's ear before he left.

"Looks like someone's got a girlfriend." With that he smirked and placed his order.

Moments later the twins returned with disturbed looks on their faces. Kouji would have almost vomited if he hadn't noticed the smirking look on JP's face. "Don't even think about saying anything!"

"If I've got a girlfriend, then you two will soon be on a honeymoon with her." JP shot back, making up for Kouichi's comment earlier.

"That old lady is disturbing…I think I've lost my appetite." Kouichi took out his hand and placed his packaged food on a wooden post, "It's probably why this beach is so deserted."

"If you don't want it I'll eat it." JP grabbed the bag out of Kouichi's hand and dug into his portion.

"I probably won't be able to eat for days." Kouichi exaggerated, but after what happened with the old lady who would blame him. She was one lonely old lady who had a special niceness towards young boys. "You surprise me JP…"

While the twins wondered about Junpei's appetite Tailmon decided to take things in to her paws.

Tailmon walked across the fence on all fours closer to Takuya's shoulder, "So what do you think of her?" Takuya turned hot on his heels as he jumped from Tailmon's voice.

"The old lady?" Takuya blurted out only loud enough for the two of them to hear. Tailmon shuffled refusing and then gave him a look implying the girl at the fish and chip ordering, "You mean, Zoe?"

Tailmon nodded, "I've been in this world for less than 48 hours and I've already seen more connection between you two then with the other boys. So what do you think of her?"

Takuya was speechless in the out of the blue question he had been asked, coming from Tailmon he had no clue if she was put up to it by the boys or plainly doing it out of curiosity.

"Errmm...well I don't know. She's a good friend and really caring." Takuya started to beat around the bush, "I like her-" Takuya cut himself off just before Zoe arrived trying to change the subject, "So how about the ocean Tailmon?"

"I hate water." Tailmon put it to him straight, she knew he was about to speak his feelings, but felt uncomfortable expressing it to her. Why doesn't he just do it? Man humans are such blind creatures, I'll try getting Zoe to do it the next time round…it's time for food.

Zoe had walked over and stood on the top step leading down towards the sandy beach, "Hey you want to go down on the sand and eat?" she offered holding the package in her hands and waving over with the other one. Takuya walked over and grinned; happy his stomach was finally going to be fed.

"Hey wait where are the two of them going?" Kouichi had spotted the two walking down the steps over to the sand and attracted Kouji and JP's attention. Kouji could only give off a smile while JP stared out of jealousy.

Tailmon had happily been left behind and walked across the fence to over where the remaining three boys were, "Enjoying their meal on the beach, together." The feline peered over at JP a little to see his reaction. She saw his face actions; it was like an arrow had pierced right through him.

"Why?" JP moaned.

The feline thought she could enjoy the moment, "You know they look like a couple." After saying that she lurked through JP's food package and helped herself to the calamari.

JP felt another arrow pierce through him, "Oh c'mon that's torture."

Kouji had walked over to find the discussion and overheard the last sentence, Tailmon winked at him and he played along, "Before you know it they'll be off to college together."

Kouichi soon joined in, "And then get married."

JP was almost on the brink of tears; the other three couldn't help but laugh at the situation. JP was always one to be joked around with, whenever made fun off he never took it too seriously which made the others so close with him.

"You guys are so mean." JP moaned and then turned his back on the two twins.

"You know JP we're only teasing." Kouichi explained feeling the two had gone a bit too far.

"Yeh I know" JP turned around and wacked his friends hard on the back, "Time to enjoy my calamari."

Kouichi rubbed his back from the pain and then shot a comment, "You recover quickly."

"Hey where did all my calamari go?" Junpei stuck his head in his packaging to find no sign; once he popped it out he turned around to find Tailmon smiling.

"I couldn't help myself." Tailmon pleaded, "I'm sorry."

Kouji and Kouichi both laughed once more at what had happened. "Tailmon you're the best!" Kouichi slapped his thigh from laughter, "You caught us off guard too."

"Tailmon!" JP yelled making the feline run over to the twin's side.

"Hey I have a question for you two?" Tailmon asked staring up at the twins with big blue eyes.

"Do you boys both like Izumi?" Tailmon pried.

"Why do you ask?" Kouji tried to put flatly without showing much emotion. Kouichi kept quiet to see where the conversation would end up at.

"Well both of you seem to be hassling her for a date so badly." Tailmon explained her curiosity towards their date needs.

"Well I think of Zoe as a sister, the main reason why Kouji and I asked her on the date in the first place was pretty much a joke." Kouichi volunteered his answer, "She mentioned we were both loners and never asked any girls out so we did it to her, like to somewhat intimidate her. Isn't that right Kouji?"

Kouji had been gazing away at the beach where the two of them stood during Kouichi's speech. His eyes filled with mystery, he was one who could keep his straight face and not let anyone find out what was really behind that emotion of his. But if there was a possibility of one person knowing it would have to be his counterpart, his blood and twin Kouichi.

"Kouji?" Kouichi repeated.

The longer haired twin still continued to block off any noises, his sight was set on the two enjoying their meal and chatting. It's always like that…something works off in reverse and goes good for Takuya. I know we're close friends, but there's always that irritating feeling telling me to envy, jealousy. But what am I exactly jealous about…is it Takuya…is it the fact he's with Izumi. I haven't felt this feeling before.

"Earth to Kouji!" Kouichi waved a hand in his face to attract his attention, it worked.

"Oh uh, Kouichi?" Kouji shook his head and returned to reality, "What were you saying?"

Kouichi had took his unawareness in and was about to keep a watchful eye on him, "I was saying to Tailmon that we see Zoe as a sister and only asked her out on a date for a laugh. I wanted you to agree." The short haired twin stared worried over his brother.

The tension let go off Kouji and smiled showing he was alright, "Yeh that's right."

"You sure?" Kouichi asked one last time to reassure, I know what you're like Kouji. But I guess I can let it slide this time…

"Yeh I'm fine." Kouji reassured retightening the bandana on his head.

"So that's why…she seemed to be going crazy over it." Tailmon briefed.

"Hey I have a question for you Tailmon." JP walked over to her and eyed her suspiciously, "Why didn't you ask me about asking Zoe?"

"Because it's obvious you do." Tailmon replied instantly.

"Touché."

While Tailmon kept on hammering JP in accusations, the two down on the beach were enjoying themselves, well in more ways then another.

"Man that old lady is so rude." Zoe complained giving her package to Takuya.

"Why what happened?" Takuya giggled, obviously interested in the yelling, "From what I saw she was nice to the guys."

"She kept on giving me death stares when I ordered my food. And then when she was handing it over to me I could feel her hate from her hands. What did I do to her?" Zoe ranted on asking as to why some people acted like that. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I Takuya?"

She stared at him with innocent eyes as he fell for it, "Nah you didn't, from what I saw she was probably just jealous because you're beautiful and she's an old hag that hits on young boys."

"You called me beautiful." Zoe stopped the conversation, "That's a first."

'Smooth move human.' Examon commented having eavesdropped from the beginning.

"Ermm." Takuya's face went red.

"Takuya you're so cute." She jumped on to him and hugged the whole of him appreciating the comment, if they weren't such close friends it would definitely have been an awkward situation. "You know what Takuya, Ami was asking the other day something, and I think I've finally found out the answer." She got off Takuya and started gazing at the cloud filled sky, mystery on every part of her face.

"What was the question?" A few drops fell on to Takuya's face, "Rain…"

"How about I tell you some other time?" Zoe took it as an omen, it might not have been the right time to say it, "We should head to the others before it starts pouring heavier."

"Sure, whenever you want." Takuya smiled and then grabbed Zoe by the hand and they ran up the stairs back to the cemented part of the coast.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Kouichi asked slapping Takuya on the back and winking.

"I guess." Takuya unsure what to reply, "But it started raining."

"That's my boy."

Tailmon jumped on to JP's head and used it as a diving board to land on Takuya's shoulder. She whispered in to his ear, "So how did it go?"

"Doesn't privacy mean anything?" Takuya claimed.

"Then why is your face all red then?", Tailmon grinned showing her canine teeth, "Something happened alright."

Takuya's face grew a red shade with a mixture of embarrassment, anger and confusion. If there was one more emotion he would probably explode. A few more droplets appeared giving it clear for the group to head back home.

"We should head back to the station." Kouichi stated speaking for the lot of them.

"Agreed." JP confirmed. He had also noticed a drop in pace from Kouji behind. He was awfully quiet, a lot more different that his usual self. JP glanced for one last second and then looked on following the others. Kouji trailing slowly behind with his hands in his pocket with a cloud building up in his head, "Kouji you coming?"

"What is it…this feeling…" he mumbled to himself before catching up with everyone else.

1010101010101010101010

Underneath the crust of the digital world was not like the insides of the earth, inside existed the mantle and further in was the dark area. A place that had been destroyed two years ago, but returned through the evil hearts that had grown amongst some of the digimon. Inside the newly created dark area two shadowy figures stood allocated to a meeting.

"Where is he?" one infuriatingly asked.

"Calm down." The more relaxed figure demanded, "He called us here so it must be important."

A loud bang went off and a light went through the room in a flash revealing a new being in the room. His size a little larger than the other two stood boldly and stated, "I'm here."

"Finally." The impatient one amongst them commented.

"Hush!" The other demanded silence.

"Be quiet! What I called you both here for was the advancement on the humans." The leader started the discussion, "I still seem to be in a weakened position, that last fight left me on the brink of death, which is why I ask the two of you to continue the misson."

"As you wish master." She bowed in recognition and vanished out of sight, followed by an agreement by the other and he set out.

"Quickly."

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…


	7. Agnimon in the Flesh

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 7: Agnimon in the Flesh**

_The rain was pelting harder than ever before, like needles in to the skin. __The distinct aroma of the Digital World's forest filled the air. Lying on the ground was semi-spaced out Takuya. He lifted himself up and glanced around realizing he was not too far from Cherubimon's castle.__ The Venus rose was brighter than ever up above and glistened even more in the pouring of the rain. It was the only source of colour in the area as the castle itself and the trees around looked dull and grey._

_"The digital world." He __whispered faintly._

_Takuya turned around to the sound of footsteps squishing in the mud as they walked towards him. As the figure walked through him the brunette realised __he must be in a__ dream. __Or was it another memory belonging to Examon? __He told me not to go through his mind…I didn't…wait that means he's using my body as well._

_The figure that had walked through him was about the size of a grown man. Takuya instantly recognized it to be his human spirit form. I guess this isn't a dream from Examon if Agnimon is here. Agnimon turned around to face his counterpart, his blue eyes shining against the contrasting rain. He opened his mouth almost about to say something when he was stopped._

"Takuya!" a young voice called.

A week had passed by and Saturday took its toll, after five days straight of school it was always good to unwind and sleep in late. Takuya always tried to but his mother was always keen on keeping the house clean, so if she found a single thing out of place she would begin screaming at the top of her lungs. This Saturday was different though, Takuya hadn't been interrupted from his slumber by his mum but rather his younger brother, Shinya.

"Takuya!" He felt the rays pierce onto his skin as his little brother opened the curtains to allow sunlight to spread to every corner of the room.

Takuya's bed being high was equipped with a pair of stairs, Shinya had come onto his bed and needed something urgently.

"Agnimon!" Takuya woke up startled as his brother's face was right in front.

"Agnimon?" Shinya cocked his head in confusion.

"I mean...What are you doing on my bed?" Takuya threw the blanket off and shoved his brother out of the way. He climbed down the steps and checked his detector on the bedside table to see Examon was still asleep. "That was close."

Shinya had hopped off his older brother's bed and blocked Takuya from exiting the room, "Takuya!"

"What are you being so annoying for on a Saturday morning? Don't you have cartoons to watch or something?" Takuya shouted agressively trying to shove his brother out of the way.

"Guess what?" Shinya said, "Mum and dad aren't home."

"Are you for real?" Takuya frowned in disappointment, "You could've let me sleep for at least another three hours." He peered over at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table, annoyed to see it was 8 am.

"Mum said before she left that you have to make me breakfast." Shinya ordered in his annoying little brother way.

"You're ten, I think you can accomplish pouring some milk into a bowl." Takuya retorted walking over to the wardrobe and grabbing some fresh new clothes to wear for the day. After choosing his trademark yellow shirt and cargo pants he headed for the shower.

"Fine." Shinya scowled, taking his toll to leave following his brother out of the room, but then the thought occurred to him. What's that? That's something new. Shinya had been attracted by the detector on Takuya's bedside and grabbed it startling Examon.

"W-why'd you have to wake me up human?" Examon mumbled, waking up to find a new face before him, "Wait you're not the warrior of flame."  
"Wow, it comes with its own talking lizard." Shinya smiled in surprise by the detector, "What else does it do?"  
"It's Dragon Emperor to you!" Examon shot back annoyed by the lizard remark.  
Shinya leant in to press a button when he received a shock; Examon tried his best to protect the device from getting into the wrong hands, no matter how innocent the holder was.  
"Ouch!" Shinya dropped the detector, "Stupid thing!" He leant in to pick it once more and slid it in to his pocket, thinking it was a funny idea to get back at Takuya for not making him breakfast. "Let's see how Takuya reacts when he doesn't have his thing."  
"Stupid kid! The genes run in the family." Examon muttered before being placed in a pocket of darkness.  
Takuya entered the shower turning on the hot water tap and letting the water soak in to his hair. It felt refreshing, but the alone time allowed him to think. _What was that dream about? It was like Agnimon was trying to warn me about something, but what? Damn it!_

If Shinya hadn't woken me up I'd be able to find out. He waited awhile and placed some shampoo in his hair then rinsed it out.

The image of Agnimon almost pleading for help appeared frequently in his mind as he exited the shower he walked over to his bedroom and found no sign of his detector. I could've sworn it was there just before, he stared over towards the window and it appeared closed so no one could have snuck in and took it. The only other possible solution was that Shinya had taken it.  
"Shinya!" Takuya's voice rose calling out to the younger brother in front of the television.

Takuya came stomping into the room in frustration and blocked the screen in front of Shinya, "You took it, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinya asked, tightening his grip on the electronic device hidden in his pocket. He began to play innocent by leaning over the side to get a better view of the anime on TV.  
Takuya narrow his brow, "Don't play dumb with me. I heard footsteps in my bedroom while I was in the shower."

"I want a talking lizard too!" Shinya whined.

"Talking lizard…" Examon and Takuya both sweat dropped.

"So that means you do have it?" Takuya caught him in the moment.

"Takuya, I'm in his pocket!" Examon gave away his position.

Shinya stood up trying to stand ground when he poked out his tongue and sprinted as fast as he could. Takuya was momentarily caught off guard before running after his brother. Shinya had been careful in the process not to make a mess, whereas Takuya almost knocked everything in his pathway like a rampaging dinosaur. Shinya made his way over to the front door and quickly opened it leading outside.

"I detect the spirit of flame." A feminine voice spoke from up above, she had been waiting patiently floating in the skies for awhile now. "Attack Lynxmon!" She waited up above as a fire elemental digimon appeared with the sound of her voice. It was a tiger-like digimon except that it's body was engulfed in continuous flames. Only its eyes, nose and mouth were visible.

Shinya lept through the front door and stopped unsure what to do. He would definitely be in even bigger trouble if he left the house without their mother's consent. Takuya was closing in when the door in front of him shut on its own, he peered through the window beside to find something rather unusual. Shinya was sprinting away; he didn't think he was that scary when it came to bullying his brother.

"Shinya where are you going?" Takuya asked while attempting to open the door, but it seemed to be shut tight. Takuya panicked when he heard a young boy scream out of sheer terror.

Right outside the fiery digimon Lynxmon had pounced on top of Shinya, smelling him and readying for the kill when a young man shoved Lynxmon out of the way. Trying to fly through to the back of the house Takuya managed to leave through the back door. Whoever was trying to keep him away had done a pretty poor job.

"Shinya I'm coming!" Takuya jumped over the fence keeping the front and back yards separate. As he made it to the front of his house he noticed a complete stranger standing there smirking with his long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. He felt the same presence as he stared at the human's blue eyes. Takuya had lost track of Shinya when he saw the human…it was someone so familiar. He would know; he was able to turn into him, "Agnimon."

Lynxmon was lying on the floor ready to get up when he pounced for another attack this time aiming for the blonde haired human. With the pound of his fist Agunimon sent Lynxmon flying in the other direction. The blonde noticed Takuya in his sight path and smiled, "Kanbara Takuya."

The blonde guy leant over Shinya and snatched the detector from his pocket and threw it over to Takuya. "You should keep better track of this." He smiled. Takuya caught it and was confused.

Shinya was staring in awe as he witnessed the interaction and the device being returned to his brother. His muscles tensed as he realized he was going to be in trouble for taking Takuya's detector. Shinya walked back a bit but bumped into something from behind and it was Lynxmon, he had gone for another attack when the young man grabbed Lynxmon by the neck and sent him flying into the stone wall surrounding the house.

"Are you Agnimon?" Takuya startled by everything that happened, his long blonde hair and blue eyes should have given it away, but the super strength proved it. "Why are you here?"

"There's time for questions later, now its time to spirit evolve. Ready?" Agnimon reassured and stuck up his hand into the air when a fractal ring appeared. Takuya, still in a state of shock, scanned his hand through it, the usual process of spirit evolving took place as the two were engulfed in data and out appeared the regular Agnimon.

"What are the odds?" Takuya grinned feeling the awesome power of Agunimon filling him. After taking a moment to spiritually reacquaint himself with the Human Spirit of fire he realised that Shinya was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Shinya! Watch out!"

Another Lynxmon had appeared undetected and was about to lunge when Takuya used his special attack, a few flares burst out of the exhausts on his forearm, "Burning Salamander!" The flames turned into fire dragons around his arms and launched at the Lynxmon sending him off his younger brother. Agnimon walked over beside the little boy, "Are you alright?"

Shinya was speechless, "T-T-Takuya-oneesan?"

"The one and only." Agnimon smirked. He then turned his attention towards the other Lynxmon grabbing it by the mouth and throwing it overboard. "Sheesh, don't these things quit?"

Takuya thought fast and tried to destroy the more warn out Digimon by punching it with his fiery fists. It was ended with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Lynxmon couldn't hold anymore and with a final punch in the gut it's fractal code appeared. Takuya immediately scanned it, but to his surprise no digitama was left behind. "That's weird…where's its purified egg?"

'Too early to be thinking about that Takuya.' Examon had deposited its thoughts, taking in the action. He felt more energized when Takuya was in spirit form.

"Who do you work for?" Agnimon threw another firing punch at the other digimon.

It didn't respond only growled and pounced with one last attack before it's life was ended, "You had the chance to tell me. Your loss." With those words Takuya scanned the remaining Lynxmon and then de-digivolved. The two were separated again with Agunimon out of the detector and Takuya left confused.  
"Failures!" An aggressive female voice pierced the sky, "Never mind. There's still five more." The dark figure disappeared swiftly but not before Agnimon caught a glance of her. He joined Takuya whose attention was focused squarely on Shinya.

"So?" Takuya asked.

"You never told me you were such a kickbutt superhero; you're so much cooler than the ones on TV!" Shinya ranted on fascinated by his transforming brother, "I have to tell mum and dad!"

Takuya sweat dropped when he realised his brother mentioned he wanted to tell mum and dad, "You can't tell mum and dad!"

"But why?" Shinya asked. Takuya replied, "You know how the superheroes on TV have to keep their identity a secret from the public?"

"Oh okay." Shinya nodded, understanding where his brother was going, "It's still so epic though, but who's this guy?" The younger Kanbara was referring to the blonde on his right.

Takuya was wondering the same thing. He pondered the details raising an eyebrow at the Agnimon-looking boy. If this was really his Human Spirit of Flame then what was he doing in the real world and without all of his armour?

"How about we go for a stroll?" Agnimon offered.

With those words the three set off for the nearby park which was a lot smaller than the one Takuya and his friends frequented. It was more or less a small plot of land at the end of the street. It was rather more a safety measure if the Kanbara parents decided to return home. There was some equipment for children to play on which kept Shinya occupied for the time.

"So any questions?" Agnimon smirked. He was wearing a tightened, black, long sleeve shirt and a long plain pair of black jeans.

"Could it be any more obvious? Man, it feels so weird talking to a human spirit…Okay first question is what the heck are you doing alive in the human world?" Takuya blurted out the most direct question he could think of.

"Well, it was a surprise to me as well," Agnimon started, "I woke up this morning feeling I had more freedom and found myself outside. I felt different too. I looked at myself in a reflection and realised my teeth had changed, and all my armour was gone. And I can't breathe any fire for that matter but I still have my strength…though I don't exactly get it."

"Could it be you became human?" Takuya suggested.

"Is that even possible?" Agnimon asked just as confused as his human partner was, "And I can't seem to get back into that detector, it's like some sort of force keeps pushing me away."

"That makes a little sense, I guess it could be because Examon is in my detector right now." Takuya noted, dragging his digivice out of his pocket and analysing it. Examon only stared angrily like he usually did.

"So what? You're blaming this on me?" Examon asked heatedly.

"Well yeah, I guess so…", Takuya replied comfortably, "Anyway Agnimon, we seem to spirit evolve normally together, but what happens when you're not around and I can't evolve into you when there's danger?"

"Well you've got Vritramon don't you? And also Examon I guess..." Agnimon tried to be supportive, "Plus I have nowhere to go, so I'll always be waiting for battle nearby."

Shinya popped in, already bored of the swing set, "Why doesn't he live with us?"

"Shinya…aren't you forgetting about the very temperamental mother we have?" Takuya shot down the suggestion.

"Well dad's hardly ever home since he has to travel and stuff for his job, and we can keep him in our rooms away from mum." Shinya exhorted.

"I guess you've got somewhat of a point, but what about when we're at school?"

"He can go with us or wander about the city."

"And I can sense your whereabouts; it's how I found you this morning, Takuya." Agnimon started to side with Shinya.

"I guess I'm out numbered here. You can stay with us, but if mum catches him Shinya I'm blaming it on you." Takuya agreed adding a threat for his brother at the same time. The younger Kanbara didn't care since, to him, having a superhero in the house was as awesome as it sounded to the ears of a TV obsessed ten year old.

"I still don't understand how it's possible for a digimon to become a human though…" Takuya stared at his 18 year old looking counterpart.

"My guess is that it's the same ideal about a human turning into a digimon." Agnimon pointed out.  
Takuya commented looking over at the empty swing set, "Never thought about it like that."

"So this is how it feels to be like you...I don't mind, but the fact is that I have no idea how you people live." Agnimon tried to express his feelings, "And I keep getting this pain in my stomach, like it feels empty."

"That would be called hunger." Takuya winked and stood up, "I know a good ramen store a few blocks away."

"Are you sure mum won't come before than?" Shinya asked worried.

"Well how long ago did she leave?" Takuya asked feeling his stomach growl as well.

"I think it's been well over an hour." Shinya reported.

"Well let's just say we went out to get breakfast." Takuya used his mum's rule to provide the group with an alibi.

1010101010101010101010

Meanwhile in the Minamoto household things were starting to get a little out of hand. The past week had sprung a random event concerning the new family and the soon to be family member. Kousei and Satomi Minamoto had become busy over the last few months and were working up the courage to tell their son who would be coming that Saturday morning. Kouji had been alone in his room as usual fiddling with the chords on his guitar when his father knocked on his door.

He usually barged in if Kouji had been rude or had done something inappropriate, but this time his father was trying more than usual to be respectful considering the news he was about to share with his son, "Kouji, can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kouji remarked in a smart-aleck tone, adjusting one of the tuners.

"Kouji, I have some big news to tell you." Kousei entered almost bowing, "I bought you a new amplifier for your guitar."

"There's something else isn't there?" Kouji looked up from his guitar raising an eyebrow towards his father who was placing the amplifier by the door of his room.

Kousei had been hiding Satomi behind him who grinned as she entered in the room. Her face was almost as bright as the moon as she looked over at Kousei, "Well you see how we haven't eaten chicken for almost three months…"

"Yeh, I found that kind of weird." Kouji responded dryly. His recalled his stepmother always vomiting in the morning, always hogging the upstairs bathroom and other small odd things that never quite added up.

"Well I'm pregnant…" she waited for a response, one that she didn't expect.

"No surprise, I already knew." Kouji muttered focusing back on his chords as he whirled the office wheel chair around turning his back on them.  
"When did you find out?" Satomi gasped, walking over to Kousei's side.

"About a month ago. I heard you two discussing it." Kouji explained trying to keep the awkward conversation short.

"So you're not worried at all that they'll be another pair of legs running around the house?" Kousei tried to anticipate Kouji's reaction. It should have been no surprise to him as he and his wife did a terrible job of hiding it.

"I'm fine, though I don't think buying the amplifier was the best idea." Kouji lectured while fiddling with some pencils on his desk, "You do know babies are prone to loud noises."

"What can I say? I have a smart boy." Kousei sighed and smiled, "So are you telling me you don't want the amplifier?"

"I didn't say that." Kouji reacted immediately, turning back around with a smile.

"Okay then since it turned out better than expected, we'll leave you alone." Satomi gladly left the room with her husband wrapped around her as they exited the room closing the door behind.

"A new pair of feet in the house…"Kouji sighed speaking quietly to himself, "I'm actually not so comfortable with it_. I haven't told the others yet either…I guess Kouichi has a right to know. Technically they will be half siblings._ Kouji sat there in thought imagining a baby in the household. It would mark the end of his beloved silence.

"Honey," Satomi's voice once again filled the air, "there's someone on the phone for you."  
Kouji wondered who it could be. 'The person had better be important' Kouji thought to himself, 'otherwise he made get up for nothing'. Kouji walked outside the room and stopped by a high top table which carried the phone on it. Satomi walked up to her son and slightly giggled handing him the phone as she commented, "He's such a gentleman."

'JP better not of been flirting with my stepmom', Kouji glared into space, placing the phone towards his ear, "Hello Kouji speaking."

There was a bit of silence when a deep voice spoke. "Get over to the ramen shop now!"

"Oh great it's just another advertisement, not interested." Kouji was about to press the disconnect button when a familiar clumsy friend of his spoke on the phone.

"Kouji! Don't disconnect! Agnimon just doesn't know how to speak over the phone. Come to the ramen shop, I want to talk." Takuya took command over Shinya's cell phone.

"Agnimon?" Kouji asked confused as to why Takuya was using Agnimon in third person, "What are you talking about?"

His brunette friend demanded for the blue-haired boy to come urgently. His voice seemed almost in panic mode, "That's why I want to talk. Now hurry! And bring your wallet too! Takuya out!"

"Weirdest two seconds of my life." Kouji stared at the phone trying to work out what had happened. With those words Kouji jetted off quickly telling his parents and headed over to the Ramen Shop about ten blocks away. Takuya was definitely closer to it than he was for sure. He ran passed the more open streets covered with more trees and headed out for the more private looking suburbs, Takuya's was one of those protected with stone walls.

He snuck quickly checking over to his friend's road and continued on his straight path until he was at a small chain of stores. He hoped Takuya's urgent message was important and not a big waste of time. If not the Takuya was going to find his goggles broken. The ramen store came into sight and from the outside three butts sitting on stools could be identified, though the back of their heads were covered with a shredded type curtain with a bowl of ramen printed on it.

"I guess that's the place." Kouji slowed his pace down to a walk and waited outside the ramen store, "Takuya!" Kouji shouted seeing as his friend hadn't realised his presence.  
Takuya jumped at the sound and would have fallen off his seat if it hadn't been for the threat of hot noodles falling on him. He laughed a little and then hopped off the chair walking over to his mate. Agnimon turned a curious look and then continued his ramen.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kouji lifted an eyebrow, curious as to why Takuya was insistant upon meeting up at a ramen shop of all places.

"You came here quickly." Takuya itched the back of his head and laughed half heartedly, "You might not believe me if I told you in words…so have a look for yourself. Agnimon can you come over here?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kouji spoke, thinking his friend had almost turned insane at least until the long blonde haired teen revealed his face looking down onto Kouji, "W-w-what? Is that Agnimon?"

"And I took Kouji to be the more calm type." Agnimon responded almost slipping into a smirk, "Yes it's me in the flesh."

Kouji grabbed Takuya's arm and whispered something into his ear, "What kind of game are you playing? How do you know it's not just some cosplay weirdo dressed similarly to him?"

"Well for starters I spirit evolved with him to Agnimon, and I can just sense it...I know it's him. Really how many other people have natural blonde long spiky hair, blue eyes and tribal markings on his face?"

"You have a point. But, how? How did this all happen?" Kouji looked at the young man in front of him. He was built and could pass off as a hot model if he tried to. Kouji's eyes shifted over to the last butt on the seat, "Who's the third guy?"

"Oh it's just Shinya." Takuya replied calmly.

"So he knows about digimon now and the whole digital world or something?" Kouji tried to understand the situation further.

"Well he thinks I'm a superhero and promised not to tell anyone." Takuya laughed a little, "I guess it's better than nothing. This is why I called you over to tell you about all these things that happened this morning."

"Maybe we should talk in a more private place." Kouji suggested staring at the unusual face Takuya had on, "Why the heck you look like that for?"

Takuya looked down showing puppy dog eyes, it usually worked on Izumi and he was hoping it would have the same effect on Kouji. "I kind of forgot my wallet…"

"Go figure, lucky I swiped my dad's credit card." Kouji smiled. He turned to the cashier and swiped the card accessing his father's savings account, it worked perfectly.

"How about the park near my house?" Takuya asked getting back on track, "I'm not supposed to be out, so I can't trail off too far from home."

Kouji walked over and bonked Takuya on the head, "Don't ever make that face at me again!" Kouji laughed and walked ahead of his friend.

"Ouch!" Takuya yelped rubbing his forehead; he swore he could have felt a lump growing on that big head of his. After recovering from the pain he called his younger brother over and followed Kouji with Agnimon right behind. He noticed Agnimon looking a little lost, "What's up buddy?"

"Nothing…" Agnimon brushed it off, he felt something almost watching him in the distance, but wasn't quite aware of it. His senses as a human were a lot weaker than when he was combined with Takuya. The blonde grunted out of awkwardness and walked ahead.

"I wonder what's up with him." Takuya mumbled catching up with the others behind.

1010101010101010101010

"Blasted humans!" the lips behind the intolerable attack earlier hissed, "Stuff getting the legendary warrior of flame. How about we mix it up with the next best thing...the warrior of light?"

"Are those the words of a failure I hear?" Another had appeared in the sky floating past intimidating his partner in crime.

"Shut up!" she shot back. Her palms grabbing tightly around the thorn whip in her hand. She struggled to keep her blood pressure stable as she tightened her hands ever further around the dangerous weapon, "You wouldn't know even if you tried."

The digimon covered in bright blue armour lifted his head up and stared directly at the female in front of him, "Well then how about I have a go next, Rosemon?"

She stood there aggitated covered in her perfectly fitted rose coloured body suit. Showing her full figure, her eyes covered with a giant rose allowing only her nose and mouth to be revealed. A thick vine surrounding her waist and arms lead down to that intimidating whip she was gripping tightly onto. One more word would make her crack.

"Go ahead!" She quickly spitted and vanished into the air.

"Warrior of light, was it?" The remaining digimon spoke, feeling a plan bubbling into action at the sound of the name.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Sorry for the really late update guys, I have gotten a spell checker and it took a bit. Hopefully updates will be more frequent!:D Next chapter will be up soon enough.


	8. Reminiscing

Shadows That Rain

Chapter 8: Reminiscing

"Pinnochimon, I summon you at once!" The deep voice demanded echoing through the dungeons that existed amongst the dark area.

A large variety of evil digimon were restrained in this prison. Trapped behind bars of unbreakable digichrome metal, one was about to be freed to complete a sinful command. He was one of the more humane digimon existing in this area.

"Sir!" The puppet master bowed down to the superior digimon in the room, "What is it you request?"

Pinnochimon lifted his head clanking some of his body against each other, the superior digimon placed a hand on his slave and the two vanished leaving the digital world and entering the human world.

1010101010101010101010

In the meantime...

"So Takuya spill everything." Koji leaned his arms forward on the table leaning with his jaw planted on them as he sat under the sheltered seating area of the park.

Takuya sitting across from him replied, "Okay I'll keep it short." Takuya slouched his posture a little while loosening the goggles around his hat, "Basically Agnimon has become a human."

"I can see that doofus, how did it happen?" Kouji sighed staring over at the young looking man sitting beside Takuya.

"Well I woke up like this…" Agnimon explained keeping the reply extremely short.

"I also suggested that it could have been a side effect from Examon being in my detector." Takuya continued trying to explain further for Kouji to understand, "I can still spirit evolve normally, but it's too weird."

"Possibly, it's a miracle for you to work out something like that," Kouji sided with him and insulted simultaneously.

"Hey!" Takuya retorted turning over to his younger brother who seemed bored from the playground, "What's up Shin?"

"It's nothing…you'll probably deny it anyway." Shinya kicked the sand below his feet already disappointed by a future possible answer.

"Well you haven't even asked, so how do you know if I'll say yes or no?" Takuya asked trying to predict his question.

Shinya raised his head, "Well can you transform into that superhero again?" he grinned bigger than his face could hold.

Takuya thought about it for a moment and then stared at Kouji who didn't have a care laughing so much inside, he told his brother, "You know what? Kouji can turn into a superhero as well."

"What really!" Shinya had jumped on to Takuya's lap and pounced on to the table out of excitement startling Kouji who been unaware and gazing at the trees surrounding him.

"Really what?" Kouji muttered annoyed by the little Kanbara, to him he was a more energetic and naïve version of Takuya.

"Can you really turn into a superhero as well?" Shinya's mouth smiled even wider.

Kouji's face snapped at the words and produced a hard stare at this goggle head friend trying to hold in his amusement, "Takuya."

"Well can you?" Shinya persisted.

Takuya then changed his face and gave Kouji a look telling him to do it for his sake and to get Shinya off their hands for awhile. Kouji sighed once more and extracted his detector from his hands.

"Shinya if Kouji turns into a _superhero_ do you promise to go back home and leave us alone?" Takuya tried to negotiate with his brother.

"Yep!" Shinya nodded and then withdrew from the table and watched in awe.

Kouji looked around for any signs of the public. Not noticing the two menacing Digimon spying on them, the young man relaxed feeling they were in the clear and so Kouji summoned his fractal ring and grumpily said his command, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

A ball of data had surrounded Kouji and it grew larger in a matter of seconds the transformation was complete and out appeared Wolfmon. He mumbled some words out of frustration, but no one took the time to notice as they would have been distracted by the face Shinya was pulling.

"Oh my Gosh!" Shinya yelled like some sort of a fangirl, "You look even cooler than Takuya!"

Takuya and Agnimon looked at each other disappointed by his words, and Takuya was about to reply back with something smarter when he was sidetracked by Agnimon. He had that same ferocious gaze on him, this time clearer as his face was exposed by sunlight as he looked up to the sky. Takuya followed the direction of his face. Looking up into the blue sky two silhouettes, both floating in the air, were visible.

"We've got company Kouji." Takuya informed his friend. He then turned his attention to Agnimon, "It's time to spirit evolve. Shinya stand back."

Takuya popped out his detector and the two fused to form the human warrior. There were now two warriors Takuya popped out his detector and the two fused to form the human warrior. There were now two warriors present in the park as they waited for the silhouettes to come down. But the figures held their position, refusing to touch the surface of the earth.

"Why aren't those two coming down?" Kouji asked blocking some of the sunlight from his eyes as he stared at the sky. "Maybe I can get a better look if I get on to higher ground."

With those words Wolfmon ran on a low branch of a tree and used it to work his way up to the tallest tree in the park, the highest was about nine feet tall, Kouji leapt off that and got a higher view but nowhere near enough to the two floating around in the sky patiently. Gravity brought Kouji down back to the earth as he landed leaning on one knee and breathing heavily.

"You alright Kouji?" Agnimon asked peering at Wolfmon.

"I'm alright." Wolfmon replied smiling and ___rubbing his mouth possibly the sweat that had come during that attempt._

"Can't either one of you fly?" Shinya asked popping out of one of the bushes Takuya had forced him to hide in.

"Your brilliant Shinya!" Takuya exclaimed remembering he could transform into Vritramon, "Agnimon Slide Evolution!"

"Vritramon!" Out came the roaring dragon beast type digimon, he stretched out his wings and showed a possible smirk over at Shinya, who's face had stretched from smiling.

"Takuya! You're the cooler looking one now!" Shinya commented as his older brother took flight ripping through the air to meet up with the other two digimon. As soon as Takuya got close enough the two digimon smirked before vanishing in front of him though not without landing an incredibly quick attack on the brunette. The stronger one had slashed around creating a blue sphere shaped silhouette around him as he attacked with his claws. He got a quick glance who the two were, he wasn't sure in making out who it was, but there was a flash of blue from one and a white from the other.

"Argghh!" Takuya felt the force of gravity pounding on him as the attack ended and he headed straight back for the ground. Crashing into the ground below him, he shook the area around slightly and a small crater was left behind.

"Takuya!" The two down below yelled in unison.

"What happened up there?" Kouji asked returning his sword to its holster around his waist.

"I'd like to know that too." Vritramon muttered before being forced de-digivolve and become Takuya and Agnimon once more.

"That guy was strong...I didn't even see the attack coming." Takuya muttered rubbing his forehead and back; it seemed that transformation had cost him a lot of energy, "I feel so heavy."

Takuya was covered in slashes and grazes all round, they were minor however since he was attacked in his more resistant beast spirit form, but could still feel the throbbing from his wounds. He tried getting up but limped in the process.

Kouji stared and tried to support Takuya as he reverted to his human self and supported the brunette up by placing one of Takuya's arms around his shoulder. "Stop moving, you're only going to hurt yourself even more Takuya."

"Nah I'll be fine." Takuya half smiled trying to reassure him, "Remember I'm Takuya."

Kouji let out a deep sigh, "You should go home and rest."

"Takuya…are you alright?" Agnimon had picked himself up uninjured and took Kouji's place in supporting him. Agnimon was a lot taller and so carried Takuya in his arms.

"Shinya are you okay?" Kouji glanced over witnessing he had been awfully quiet. It wasn't everyday you watched your brother get brutally beaten.

It shocked Shinya as his smile was replaced by a look of anguish, he looked paler and fell to his bottom, he stuttered, "T-T-Tak?"

"I'm alright you guys, I feel like a baby the way you're carrying me Agnimon." Takuya joked around, attempting another try to get out of Agnimon's hand support but failed collapsing right back. "Shinya?"

"Takuya." Shinya finally managed to speak out, he gulped and the continued, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeh I will." Takuya raised a hand as it required the least amount of energy to symbolize he was still alive.

Shinya sighed and Kouji sympathetically placed a hand on the younger Kanbara to reassure him, "He'll be alright. He's got a hard head." Kouji smiled as Shinya looked back up and nodded. "Hey I heard that." Takuya stated finally closing his eyes.

1010101010101010101010

'Why does this castle keep coming up? Is there something that I need to know?' Takuya was back in the dull place he was earlier in that dream he had. This time it fell more distant. In the previous dream Agnimon had appeared, but as a couple minutes went on he could feel the floor shaking as he stood there. There was definitely a war going on and Takuya was in the middle of it, once again. He recalled this memory from the last time he had invaded Examon's mind.

"Why the hell does this place keep appearing?" Takuya complained, surveying the landscape of his dream. "This is the same place where Cherubimon fell before, but this seems different somehow." Realizing the castle was completely in ruins he came to the conclusion he must be seeing a post-Cherubimon battle scene. ___An explosion would be the only answer to be able to destroy something such as a Celestial Digimon's castle._

Flying over the castle he could witness the dragon emperor in the flesh as he floated up above with a worried face. He looked torn and depressed. He folded his wings up and closed his eyes feeling the moment in as the rain soaked into the ground.

"Examon…what happened?" Takuya murmured, seeing the dream from earlier compared to what happened now Takuya had witnessed almost two entire different personalities.

Finally a familiar voice appeared other than his own, Examon was beginning to yell, "Alphamon! Alphamon!"

He yelled out of agony continuously calling the digimon's name, a fellow royal knight in which Examon said himself was a bastard. A screech pierced from Examon's mouth, it hurt Takuya's insides…he could feel the sorrow the dragon emperor was feeling. But why? What was his pain from…?

Takuya started to take a step when he heard footsteps racing from every direction, Examon finally opened his eyes and widened his wings, and the immense expansion sent a bustling of wind in a hundred metre radius of him. That went to prove how powerful he was, the trees only barely supporting themselves nearly coming out their roots as Takuya watched. Thousands of digimon had surrounded the area as Examon took flight to the sky and disappeared out of sight.

"What are you hiding?"

As Examon disappeared the dream began to slip as well, fading to black.

His eyes staring hazily to the situation, he found himself in his bedroom once more…when did I get here? He felt the pounding pain in his forehead as he tried to get up. He struggled a little but managed to pull himself up to at least lie against the wall. With that he looked around and found the room quiet. He rubbed his hand through his hair trying to track the source of the headache and found his hair much thicker than before. He retrieved his hand and realised he was Flamon once more.

"Examon did take over me while I was out." Takuya muttered peering over to the side trying to reach out for his detector.

'_Are you angry?'_

"_For what?"_ Takuya closed his eyes trying to have a one on one conversation with himself.

'_Nothing…'_

"_Examon…I have to come clean."_ Takuya paused for a moment trying to make the words clear as possible.

'_What is it?'_ Examon's voice shifted slightly almost aware of what was to come.

"_I had another dream."_ Takuya stated, _"Well I saw one of your memories…"_

'_I guess this time I couldn't blame you…it was my fault for taking over._' Examon replied, using a more sympathetic tone in comparison to his normally agressive behaviour.

"I guess I should change back now." Takuya reached out over to his bedside table and held the pain as he grabbed it and lied down…I'm even too tired to return back to being human. I guess I have to. With the thought in process a stream of data surrounded Flamon and out came Takuya breathing heavily as he fell on to his pillow.

"_Are you alright kid?"_ Examon had returned to his rightful place in the detector worried at the irregular inhaling and exhaling of the boy.

"_Yeh I'm fine, what time is it?"_ Takuya asked closing his eyes.

"_I think you should be asking what day."_ Examon stated looking over to the clock beside him, _"It's currently 7:30pm on Sunday."_

"Sunday!" Takuya exclaimed in confusion, _"How long was I out for?"_

Examon answered Takuya's question_, "Well practically after you got beaten up by that mystery digimon yesterday afternoon…there's something that's familiar about it though."_

"Hmm…I guess so. Wait! Did mum see me as Flamon? What about Shinya and Agnimon? Are they all alright?" All these questions came running through Takuya's mind in one blow, his brain finally tracing the situation and simultaneously aching for some reason.

"_I transformed you back every time your mum popped in to check, Shinya covered as much as he could and Agnimon in on the roof."_ Examon rapidly stated while letting out a sigh, _"So you should be able to go back to bed."_

"Remind me to thank everyone when I wake up." Takuya adhered while sinking in to his soft pillow.

"I'm not your to-do-list human." Examon recalled.

A smile formed on Takuya as he looked over to the left and stared at his detector, "And the most thanks to you." Takuya had realised the meaning of Examon's use of his body, it wasn't for personal reasons at all. After the little conversation they shared Takuya had figured that by using Flamon as his own body, that it would reduce the pain by when he woke up.

"For what", Examon bluffed.

"Everything I guess." Takuya shifted his body on to his shoulder and fell asleep thinking about how he didn't have the chance to speak about the dream to Examon, "Night."

"Meh!" Examon mumbled, he started to ramble on a little before Takuya completely blocked everything around him, but he was sure he could make out a few mumbled sarcastic words, "I'll just wait here all day like some servant."

1010101010101010101010

The night had passed in the wave of a wind, but the Sunday morning to follow was yet to begin at the Kimura household. One person slept peacefully amongst the night while the other hadn't...it was due to one dream that had kept reoccurring through that same night, though he couldn't quite his finger on it as to why it appeared.

Kouichi lied in his bed half covered in blankets staring miserably at the ceiling, "Why do I keep getting that dream?"

The splashing of waves could be heard crashing against the depths of the cliff, one large cliff. The full moon was shining beautifully behind as a silhouette was standing right near the edge allowing her hair and garments to sway with the wind. The dream would close up on her face and then Kouichi himself would appear in the dream.

"Mizuki…" Kouichi gasped while taking his place beside her.

The girl turned around to face him with long black hair and shimmering blue eyes that reflected the full moon like puddles. She was beautiful and so was the night. The girl which Kouichi called Mizuki smiled at him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart, Kouichi was speechless to the whole thing and, a firefly flew by as the two stared in awe.

"Kouichi…" Her voice, finally being heard, was sweet and sincere. After saying her name she closed her eyes and the scene started to change.

"Mizuki are you alright?" Kouichi asked her in a concerned voice as she arched over and began coughing insanely.

They were starting to become wheezes almost like she was having an attack, she fell to her knees and continued to cough, "Mizuki I'll take you to the hospital! C'mon."

The coughing stopped and so did the beauty of the moon, it faded away and what was left was the grass they had been standing on. Mizuki still on her knees she stopped wheezing and looked up at Kouichi with shimmering eyes, "I don't want to go…once I go in I'll never come back out."

It concluded the dream, those end words kept recurring through Kouichi's mind making him unable to fall asleep. "Mizuki, why'd you come up now? Are you trying to call for me?"

It wasn't someone Kouichi didn't know; they were childhood friends for that matter. Kouichi never had any relatives since he was young and there were only the elderly neighbours around the street. Something about the properties being cheaper is to why mum purchased it in the first place. Going to the park was a usual thing, as it was the only fun pass time I could have…that's where I would always meet Mizuki. Her and a couple other kids used to always flock together; apparently they were from the children's hospital across the road.

There was always Mizuki and a couple children that I hardly remember. I used to always wait for night to hurry to be able to see Mizuki again, she was three years younger than me…but I always felt so happy around her. I don't know what got us separated to begin with…we made a promise that she'd get out of hospital alive and safe. It seemed she suffered from severe case of bronchiolitis, usually it was just a pass over disease, but with her already weak body – the case was a lot more dangerous.

Every time I came to the park she would save me a seat on the swing beside her and I would come…though one morning was different. Mizuki wasn't there…the day before she was hacking all over the place, one of the nurses that supervised had to aid her and she was rushed back into the hospital. I was younger, eight to be exact and not completely aware of the situation…now it makes sense now.

"I want to see you now…but it's probably unlikely." Kouichi stared at his hand through the dawning light that was appearing through the room. It's already dawn…I probably won't be able to go back to bed anyway. Get started on breakfast, mum is usually up by now for work, even though it's a Sunday.

Kouichi was right his mother was already up making a quick coffee when she was surprised to see her son up so early, "Bad dream?", Tomoko Kimura was always one to be able to detect her son's feelings.

"Yeh." Kouichi muttered sliding his hand through his hair, trying to wake up a little more, "Hey mum."

"What's wrong?" Tomoko took a sip from her drink and placed it on the counter waiting for her son's voice.

"Do you ever know what happened to Mizuki?" Kouichi recalled taking a seat on the chair facing his mother while leaning on the dining table.

"Mizuki…" Tomoko tried to remember, the name sounded familiar, "Shimizu Mizuki?"

"Yeh her," Kouichi nodded, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"If I recall the nurses at the hospital mentioned that she was sent to a boarding school, I think it was in the Tohoku Island. Her parents thought she was better off, but Mr and Mrs Shimizu still live in Ueno." Tomoko tried to think making sure her answer was accurate placing a finger on her chin she thought even further, "Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"She just came to thought…why would they separate themselves so far from each other?" Kouichi wondered remembering his dream…now that I think about it, it was like she was almost calling out for me…Mizuki.

"Who knows?" Tomoko replied taking a sip from her coffee mug and placing two slices of wholemeal bread in the toaster.

"I think it would be good if I got to see her again." Kouichi recalled having a flash back of her smiling face.

Tomoko released the mug from her mouth and looked deeply at her son, "Well you have no idea what her address is."

"Maybe if I visited her parents in Ueno, I could get the address." Kouichi suggested looking over at his mum, "But I don't have the address for that either…darn." The short haired teen then realised his mother's occupation could come in handy at a time like this, "You know mum..."

"You don't plan on going all the way to Tohoku?" Tomoko asked trying to make out her son's words.

"It's just a suggestion for now…but would it be possible for you to get the address of her parents from the hospital?" Kouichi implied trying to gain some information.

"Gaining knowledge of patients private information is against the law. I could lose my job." Tomoko pouted worried about her son's sayings.

"Well is it possible to?" Kouichi raising an eyebrow, his mother seemed to be avoiding the question.

Tomoko had tensed a little, but was still a little laid back, "I just mentioned I could lose my job."

"Is it a yes or no?" Kouichi asked once more.

"Kouichi!" Ms. Kimura baffled, there was a bit of a pause as Kouichi looked down in disappointment and then she spoke once more, "I'll see what I can do…"

Kouichi looked up and smiled hopping out of his seat and walking over to the couch in the living room. His mother only stared at her son who was always so easily amused by the tiniest of things, it was a good thing though. Coming from a poor family it was one factor that came as an affirmative out of it all, Kouichi was never like the children who obsessed to have the latest phone, or mp3 player. He was happy to only receive a Christmas card for Christmas or go out, not spending much money on things.

Kouichi was the reason why Tomoko kept smiling in life…if ever were to ever go in life she wouldn't know what to do.

1010101010101010101010

"Weaklings." The mysterious character fumed, "I don't understand how Rosemon was defeated." He took a deep sigh and slipped out of his villainous seat walking over to a patient Pinnochimon. He looked the digimon up and down as he smirked.

"What is it master?" Pinnochimon placed a hand on chest and bowed.

"Lord to you!" the digimon kicked his slave in the jaw sending him flying, "The legendary warriors come to support one another when one is in trouble, from what we witnessed today their kizuna or bond is strong. But what happens when we break that…by force!" He retrieved his leg from the air and walked by the end of the empty room.

Pinnochimon started to stand up and knelt on all fours, he was angry but continued to serve his master, he raised his head to see the superior digimon before him, "Lord!"

"That's better." He smirked.

"Lord, are you going to take all the warriors down at once?" Pinnochimon flinched almost predicting the pain, but remained still as the digimon before him laughed.

"Amoeba. It's best we take them down one at a time, first starting with the flame. And once there's no more flame in a room the light fades away." He sneered eyeing his slave with evil, "One at a time."

There was silence through the sector of the dark area when another silhouette appeared in the distance; it was the feminine superior Rosemon. Her whip tightened in her hand she took a seat on the only available one startling the male superior. She placed her legs on the table and crossed them, "How does everything go?"

"Rosemon," He sighed and looked the other way, "It's none of your business."

"Can't a friend just drop by and say hi anymore these days." Rosemon smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I want in." Rosemon choked a little.

"What's in it for you?" the other digimon rebutted.

Rosemon descended her legs and stretched out her whip, "I want to be the one to take down the warrior of flame."

"Sorry that job is taken." He replied calmly facing the opposite direction and walking off vanishing through the wall.

Rosemon gritted her teeth and almost snapped her whip in two from frustration; she seemed to lose it pretty quickly. She stood up out of her seat and gave Pinnochimon a dirty look as he watched her almost laughing and she vanished from the room leaving the servant sitting in his position.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Hey y'all I didn't mean for updates to be so late, this time they'll becoming up sooner and more action packed. I hope all the scenes between Examon and Takuya aren't boring you, they're there to build up for what is going to happen later. If you have any questions about what's happening so far don't be afraid to ask, and I love reading the reviews. Bye for now!:)


	9. Digimon Overload

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 9: Digimon Overload**

By now Monday morning had passed and it was currently thirteen more days till Takuya's birthday. School had been getting in the way a lot as assignments were piling up as well as afterschool club activities; each one was in their own field. Takuya was busy with the guys training with the soccer club practicing for the competition that was about to start in a two week's time. He lead them with full force showing enthusiasm all the way, he was a team player, which is why he was striker for the soccer team.

The remaining boys had decided to go home on their early day of week, taking up the time to catch up with homework and such. Zoe though, decided to watch and support her friend from the sidelines until practice was over, she's be able to walk with him alone. She was exceptionally happy about it. Tailmon had followed them to school that day, she was quite relaxed about everything happening but brought up an interesting topic.

"Hey Zoe," Tailmon called lying in the tree up above to stay hidden from the sight of the public.

"Yeh, what's up?" Zoe kept constantly looking at the drills the boys were put through sweating the afternoon away.

"We have a game like this in the digital world too." Tailmon smiled while still lingering over the branch.

"That reminds me of a time when we were in the digital world, JP and I were at a pre-school and the baby digimon played soccer as well." Zoe pondered her eyes still fixated on the green playing field below.

"Speaking of the digital world…do you think it would be good to check up on with Seraphimon?" Tailmon suggested.

Zoe looked up at the cat above her and openly returned a suggestion, "That is true, we haven't visited the digital world yet…I should tell Takuya about it when he's finished practice."

"Good plan." Tailmon murmured and yawned at the same time, "Until then I'll have a cat nap."

Zoe smiled and closed her eyes as well, not falling asleep but feeling the breeze press against her skin, wind wasn't only her element it was like a friend to her. Even in the human world it was like wind had become as accustomed to her as if she were to flick her hair, the breeze picked up faster blowing her hair off into the distance. I wonder how long it'll be to till the end of practice. A quick nap won't hurt I guess…as Izumi attempted to close her eyes her detector started to been insanely.

Checking to make sure no one was around she popped out her pink and purple detector and a holographic map instantly appeared, Tailmon jumped at the sound and up fell off her branch gracefully landing as she hit the floor beside Zoe.

"Is that the alarm for a Digimon nearby?" Tailmon asked trying to peek at Zoe's detector. Zoe was shocked and not responding, "What is it Zoe?"

"The digimon are coming in four different directions, three of them are perfect level and the other is ultimate. I have to contact the others. This is dangerous…" Zoe exclaimed biting her lip and then shoved the backpack off her lap nearly squishing Tailmon, but luckily avoided and ran around to the other side of Zoe.

Zoe removed the map from the screen and started pressing buttons like mad, she needed to get into contact with the others…there was no time to waste. JP was first to pick up, but had already sensed the trouble around his area and headed for it south of Shibuya.

Kouichi and Kouji were together so it made contacting them a whole lot easier, she mentioned to Kouichi to take the digimon to the right of Shibuya and listened, while Kouji was told to head in the direction of the school, while she went over to the left of Shibuya. Zoe knew it wasn't possible to contact Tommy at a time like this thanks to his brother, and Takuya was busy working playing soccer, it looked like he hadn't even noticed the digimon signal…his detector was most likely in his school bag on the other half of the soccer field. Damn, at a time like this…

"What if Kouji can't do it alone…I have to get Takuya to go over to that side." Zoe cursed trying to think of a way; from where she was sitting she would lose valuable time in running over and getting him to move out to where Kouji was. "Why has it got to be so hard?"

"Zoe I'll get a head start on taking down that digimon," Tailmon suggesting smiling as she placed a paw on to the egg like charm with wings on her collar around her neck. She started to glow.

"Thanks." With explicit gratitude watching Tailmon transform and fly off in the opposite direction, she ran down the hill making sure not to stack it with the force of gravity weighing her down. Takuya had caught a glimpse of her running urgently towards him and asked the team for a timeout from the coach during the middle of their training.

"It's an emergency coach, can you give me five minutes." Takuya asked as his coach gave him a nod. With the advance he took off running to Izumi.

No one in the team argued, they were all overworked and glad to be getting however long rest it would be before the next rush of practice. Takuya smiled at his crew and walked over towards Zoe in his red and white soccer uniform, on his way over he heard a few whispers from his teammates as he ran passed which made him turned the heaviest shade of scarlet. 'He's stopping the game for his girlfriend', 'Man I wish there was a babe to comfort me when I finish practice' a few more small comments and whispers, and Takuya was keeping his head down. Wanting to shout at them for not knowing what they didn't know, but didn't risk showing his flustered face.

"Takuya!" Zoe yelled while stopping herself before crashing into the fence separating the field and sidelines, "We've got Digimon trouble." She showed her detector and he immediately understood.

"I want you to go help Kouji, he's heading over to the back exit of the school. I'll be going with Tailmon." Zoe explained looking almost tired.

"How many digimon are there exactly?" Takuya asked, "Is it only the two?"

"No there are four, and they're all perfect level and over." Zoe alerted and then sighed, "Kouichi and JP are taking rest of the other two."

"Okay, now to get out of practice." Takuya waved to Zoe signifying their departure and ran his way back to the coach.

"Hey Coach!" Takuya alerted, the superior looked down at the brunette and raised an eyebrow, "I've got to go, it's an emergency."

"Not prying or anything but Is it a date with your girlfriend?" The coach accused.

"NO!" Takuya blurted turning bright red; he took a deep breath and then lied, "It's a family emergency."

The coach stared at him, not believing his excuse, but let it go still believing it was a date between Takuya and Zoe. He lightly chuckled to his own thoughts and then nodded allowing him to leave practice early. Takuya smiled expressing his gratitude and then bolted it to the end of the field to pick up his bag hanging of a wire from the fence surrounded by many other fellow soccer players' bags.

He set forward to find Kouji located on his holographic map after he pulled the detector from the side pocket of his bag. He recognised the powerful Digimon Zoe had hinted on and another pink dot making its way to the red Digimon dot allocating Kouji's whereabouts.

"I wonder if it's one of those guys from earlier," Takuya pondered suddenly remembering the happening of two days before, he placed a hand on his left arm feeling a slight sting, that was the last spot that still felt sore from that day, "If it is I'd better hurry and not leave Kouji waiting."

Takuya ran up the hill leaving the field behind and made his way around towards the back entrance of the school where the teacher's car park was located. Like lightning speed scanning the area to see if there were any civilians and saw the clear running ahead and planning on spirit evolving once he hit the end of the car park. During his lack of time, he didn't do a proper job of scanning not noticing his vice principal between the cars.

"I hate having to supervise after school activities when the club's teacher isn't there," Mr. Yamanouchi grumbled, his car keys placed at the keyhole to the door of his old fashioned station wagon. Out of the blue an explosion erupted not too far away, causing the vice principal to cower falling to the floor with his hands over his head squirming, "I regret hating on after school clubs, just let me live god!"

Opening his eyes as the sound from the explosion silenced and a smell of smoke spread fast to his area, also upon opening his eyes he heard a few footsteps emerging. He decided to stay quiet hiding between the cars and noticed a flash of red soccer boots run passed. _That person running suspiciously might be the cause of this explosion, I might be able to catch the culprit behind it_…he had a mild fantasy of being on TV and exaggerated even further receiving an award and cheque for his deed.

The quiet returning him back to reality he noticed the feet had disappeared out of view, removing his hands from his head he crawled sneaking a peek from behind his car to notice what he imagined to see, the back view of a human running away. His mind was surely wrong whoever those soccer boots had belonged to were long gone as the back of a large heavy plated dragon like monster with fiery red wings was in his view.

He paused for a few seconds, before realising the creature was real as it began to flap its wings. He cowered once again and hid himself behind his sorry excuse of a car and almost squealed like a little girl and praying his brains out that he wouldn't be eaten or killed by the monster. _What the heck was that?…Oh please god…spare my life…it's the medicine...blame it all on the medicine._

"Finally I'm up in the air," Vritramon jolted, "Man it's tiresome trying to get away from people, but luckily I ended up not being spotted."

Vritramon cursed feeling his left wing not flapping with as much strength as his right. It slowed down his speed by a fraction. He soared unbalanced slightly through the sky and traced the explosion to find where Wolfmon was.

"Hopefully things are in Kouji's hands."

'_I wouldn't count on it; I'm picking up on a pretty big and familiar force from here.'_

_A familiar force...it might be those guys then…_

Feeling the pressure of his left wing pulling him down, he lowered on to one of the long street lamps trying to catch a break, the area he had landed in was covered with such thick grey smoke. He noticed a silhouette in it and resembled Wolfmon. It was soon clarified once his sword swiped through the dust and smoke. The warrior of light noticed his comrade up ahead and warned, "Stay away!"

He was struggling with his sword almost wrestling it like the sword had its own will. With the light kendo sword grasped with two hands trying to hold it down, it was powerful enough to be challenging Wolfmon to a test of strength as it wriggled back and forth.

"What are you doing Kouji?" Takuya asked looking a little confused analysing the weird show his friend was putting on.

"Something is controlling me and my swords," Kouji forced gritting his teeth as he got the best over his weapon for a second lunging forward from lack of force from the sword and almost tripped over his feet, getting back up to his two feet and looked up at Vritramon once more and threatened, "So stay away! It's dangerous!"

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you like that," Takuya demanded diving on to the cement flooring having just enough space to spread his wings freely in the alleyway. Looking over at his friend who was struggling, the warrior of flame couldn't detect any sign of force or aura that could have possibly been controlling Kouji.

"Takuya! This is not a time to be brave!" Kouji yelled losing control and lunging at Takuya with his light sword. Takuya dodged and preparing his body for what would seem like a battle coming on, the wolf-digimon gritted his teeth not seeing his friend moving, "I told you to go!"

"Not til I at least find what's doing this," Takuya replied placing his arms in front blocking attack after attack from Wolfmon. He took a step to his left trying to avoid a swing from the sword but it backfired as it allowed Wolfmon to slide pass and apply a direct hit in Vritramon's Achilles heel; his weak point right under his arm by stabbing the light sword there. Vritramon roared from pain. It also happened to be the same arm that was already in pain.

"Takuya," Kouji cursed trying to control himself. As he watched the fall of his friend, he closed his eyes and wished for it to be over. It was only just the beginning.

Vritramon lifted his head confirming he was alright, he turned to face Kouji and smirked, "Vritramon, doesn't go down that easily."

Kouji sighed, but then clenched his teeth as the person controlling targeted Takuya straight away without even allowing the dragon to get on to his feet, "What's your deal, whoever is controlling me?"

Vritramon in a limited situation started flapping his wings and created a powerful enough gust to blow away Wolfmon from his grasp, allowing him to get loose from Wolfmon's threat and take a fighting stance once more. In the flash of light through his eyeview something reflected in Takuya's eye, the reason behind whatever was controlling Kouji was revealed. What looked like fine spider web thread was really fine strings that were keeping Kouji in whoever's control it was. Sort of like a puppet master.

"Kouji there's strings attached to you!" Takuya claimed lunging for one of the fine strings, with his sharp talons he clawed through one allowing Kouji to gain control over his right shoulder.

"Thanks dude." Kouji smiled wriggling his shoulder relieved to have it back under his control. As if who was controlling him was annoyed that a string had been loosened got his revenge going for another attack as Takuya had lowered his guard during the discovery. Wolfmon pivoted to get in face range of the flame beast and then elbowed Vritramon in the gut followed by a punch to his jaw…_Who the heck is controlling me? I can't take sending another dangerous hit to Takuya._

Vritramon held the pain in taking the chance to break another controlling thread as he went in for the string controlling Kouji's left leg, it was a close call but he managed and successfully resulted in one less string restricting Wolfmon.

"You have to aim for the ones around my hands," Kouji claimed feeling blood rush back into his leg.

'_This is Pinnochimon's doing,'_ Examon pointed out, after being pretty silent during the ambush.

"Who the heck is Pinnochimon?" Takuya claimed trying to dodge a few more attacks; he was sent flying crashing against the wall with Wolfmon's double sword. _How is it Wolfmon's a human spirit put is thrashing a beast spirit like Vritramon? _

Shortened from his thoughts Examon pinpointed the source, _'Look over to your far right!'_

Vritramon coughed some smoke out of his mouth lying against the damaged wall and then fixated his eyes on the position Examon was mentioning, there seemed to be a figure in the tall tree above. _How the hell did I miss the obvious? _The Digimon's image wasn't clear, but there was definitely some type of black and white Digimon there, the wires attached from there.

"Do you think we can make it passed Wolfmon and get up there?" Takuya asked.

Examon smirked, _'It's like you don't know how to count to three.'_

His target was the creature that hadn't picked up on Takuya yet or so he thought...Takuya ran passed Wolfmon dodging another slash of his weapon and took flight for the tree, in his aim he would be able to grab the victim in his arms and destroy it if it weren't for the other digimon who had attempted to knock Vritramon out of his path. A second creature had appeared out of the blue before the warrior stopping him in his tracks.

"We meet again warrior of flame", the eerie voice broke the silence, he teased, "Didn't get enough beating the first time round?"

The digimon revealed in broad daylight, his gleaming yellow eyes absorbing the rays of the sun, shining in glorious royal blue armour, he was covered by it from head to toe only allowing peep holes for his beaming eyes. His armour covered with a golden shield crest on both forearms and legs, with long claws off the edges of his hands. The wind had picked up as his crimson cape blew along with it.

"W-Who are you?" Vritramon stuttered feeling the power of the mysterious Digimon as he saw the digimon before him glancing over at his left wing, obviously knowing his weak spot.

"I might as well mention the intelligence behind this whole plot," The wolf like digimon smirked and crossed his arms right over the left in a weird manner…Takuya was slow and hadn't picked up on it yet.

'_Move out of the way idiot! He's going to attack!'_

Examon shouted, but it was too late. By the time it would take Takuya to react and even thinking about dodging, the digimon was already attacking.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" he called his attack.

"Takuya!" Kouji called trying to run over to his aid, but found it impossible and stacked it from the pulling of the strings around him.

Vritramon had fallen to the ground being tossed back at the wall trying to grasp the pain as he couldn't hold it in anymore, he cringed and squirmed trying to get back up. Hoping to have a little break was condemned of it when he heard the voice right next to his ear,"I am MirageGaogamon!"

The now revealed Digimon had teleported to right in front of Vritramon placing his right claw up pushing Vritramon's head up and slid his claw against Vritramon's neck slicing the layer of thin armoured body suit, and digging in lightly at his neck, forcing to feel the stinging pain.

Takuya coughed out more smoke, he lowered his claw from Vritramon's neck and muttered, "You're lucky I'm not the one going to finish you off."

MirageGaogamon stared at Kouji evilly from the corner of his eyes, "He'll be the one to."

Takuya gulped and stared at Kouji's eyes that had widened at the words, it seemed in the time of the talk more strings had been reattached to the ones that had been lost on Wolfmon allowing Pinnochimon to gain his position in control of Wolfmon.

Wolfmon ran unwillingly and attempted to stab a kendo sword into Vritramon, but missed as Takuya thought quickly and rolled over holding in the pain and shoving MirageGaogamon out of the way in doing so. The royal blue digimon caught his stance and floated higher up avoiding any damage and watched as he cursed at Vritramon avoiding the attack, but let it go knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid all the attacks in his current state. Wolfmon still hot on his heels dived for another attack, but luckily Takuya conjured a two second plan before hand and turned around tricking Wolfmon and to trip him with his long plated crimson and gold tail.

"I don't think so MirageGaogamon," Takuya smirked, "Not today."

With those words he swerved right passed the surprised MirageGaogamon and aimed for the tree up above. Using his wings to glide on the air Pinnochimon came into sight, Takuya slid open the golden Rudri Tarpana guns equipped on his arms and attacked, "Corona Blaster!"

Small solar heat wave bullets shot out from his weapon and struck Pinnochimon directly in the gut sending him flying out of the tree. He lost grip of his strings, Vritramon cut through them allowing Wolfmon to slide free unharmed.

"Thanks dude." Kouji smiled and took a fighting pose with his sword ready to attack when MirageGaogamon appeared before him. Stopping Kouji in his tracks, the enemy silenced for suspense gleaming at Kouji with intimidating eyes.

"Kouji Minamoto." MirageGaogamon spoke confidently; Wolfmon struck him a what-do-you-want look, "Age 13, Birthday October 26th, Blood Type O-"

"Stop talking like you know me!" Wolfmon shouted and ran to attack; MirageGaogamon vanished and appeared behind him. Wolfmon forced all pressure on to his left leg stopping him from losing balance, he turned around to face the jerk face-to-face.

"But I know everything about you." MirageGaogamon was starting to become personal with the likes of Kouji, he tapped into his mind, "Afraid of being an older brother?"

"Shut up!" Kouji paused for a bit waiting for MirageGaogamon to disappear and ran to his right detecting his next appearance, his attack struck the evil digimon in the arm and lunged it back out. He was surprised by the fact that his powerful strike had caused no harm.

"That _really_ hurt." MirageGaogamon sarcastically chuckled rolling his shoulder ignoring the lame attack. He focused his attention back at Kouji walking towards him, "I'll award you for your smarts, but power and control is something you lack. Afraid of what feelings are being built inside you?"

"Slide Evolution! Garmmon!" Kouji felt harassed and decided to switch over to his more powerful form.

"Jealousy!" MirageGaogamon addressed, fooling with Kouji's mind.

Kouji growled.

"Resentment!"

Kouji prepared his wing blades.

"Hate!"

Kouji now unlocked the wheels behind his heels and prepared to charge.

"You know nothing!" Garmmon growled and hit MirageGaogamon with incredible speed sending him flying to hit the wall.

"That's why you attacked me right?" MirageGaogamon obviously not affected by the attack, looked up at Garmmon with his intimidating eyes, "It's because you feel intimidated, and everything I've mentioned is what you're thinking about now." MirageGaogamon looked up from his position in the wall smirking at Kouji, "I'll meet with you next time Kouji Minamoto. Until then…"

_Jealousy, Resentment, Hate..._the words repeated through Kouji's mind, he de-digivolved as he saw MirageGaogamon vanish for good, well for the time being. Kouji fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath; he felt a lack of energy and almost collapsed...holding himself on knees and hands with the energy he had left, he glanced over at his friend who had just finished scanning Pinnochimon. Kouji felt a second source pulling on his emotions; it wasn't like the strings controlling him, but something mentally affecting him.

Takuya had returned to his normal self and was now walking to aid his friend carrying his detector in his right hand, "You alright Kouji?"

The brunette went in and offered Kouji a hand, Kouji miserably looked at the floor, staring at his own hands, there wasn't anything fancy about them. But Kouji couldn't for some reason seem to look at Takuya– the words pounded his head _Jealousy, Resentment, Hate._

_Why is my head hurting so much?_

_Jealousy, MirageGaogamon mentioned…am I jealous about the fact that Takuya became leader?… got a new evolution?…has a loving family to always welcome him, is closer with my own brother than I am?…and even got the girl in the end despite him not even realising?.._._stupid Takuya. _

_Stupid MirageGaogamon for bringing these up, I have to fight against it, we all recognised Takuya to be the leader from the start so there's no reason to be jealous of that, it was due to his friendship and leadership skills right from the start. Not a fluke…_

_It could have been anyone that got fused with Examon...and who would want to be possessed...not being able to sleep properly. Why am I annoyed about that for? It's so pointless, but it's still there. Gahh I hate this!_

_My family loves me as well, my brother should be able to bond with anyone he likes, and same goes for Izumi, she should be allowed to choose who she likes...so why is there still that pain inside, if it's not jealousy then is it resentment? I've never resented anyone or hated them for that matter. These feelings I don't get it, it's not only Takuya but now I can't stand to look at anybody, I don't bloody get it!_

Kouji slammed his fist in the cement flooring and then finally got up on his own dishing Takuya's support. He couldn't stare him the face, looking at the ground, MirageGaogamon had gotten to his head pretty badly. He wasn't going to let it get to his head, shaking it off. Kouji raised his head looking slowly over at Takuya, first noticing the recent scratch on his neck.

An alarm went off.

"Do you realise your bleeding?" Kouji alerted.

Takuya stuttered and withdrew his hand patting over every part of his body, "Where?" he said clueless.

"As if you don't feel it idiot, you've been sliced right across your neck…" Kouji muttered, some of his usual hatred towards his idiotic friend had started to return.

The brunette placed a hand on his neck and retracted a little from the contact, he winced at his hand and gritted his teeth, "Mum's going to freak about this. Last time I came home with a scrapped knee from soccer training she through a fit."

A thought ran passed Kouji's mind, it was on a more positive note this time. Chatting with his friend for that second had refreshed his mind, it wasn't jealousy, resentment or hate…it was life. Everyone has different personalities and some just had a harder one to figure out for themselves, Kouji was one of those, "You should learn to stop being the target for enemies. I'm going home."

"I'll trym" Takuya jerked trying to stop the pain by applying pressure with his bare hands on his neck, but realised it only hurt him more and gave up. The blood wasn't pouring and would dry up on his own, figuring he could treat it once he got home, he then looked up and realised Kouji leaving, "Hey I live that way too!" he blurted.

"Well then hurry it up!" Kouji muttered straightening himself up and carrying on in his stroll.

Takuya picked up his bag wondering how it managed to remain in one piece and followed after Kouji in a hurry.

1010101010101010101010

"I didn't realise the situation got like this?" Blitzmon stared over to his right and left being watched by the public, all traffic had stopped as he was right in the middle of a main road intersection in the centre of the shopping complex of Shibuya.

During the battle with a very annoying and persistent Rapidmon, JP had been caught in a battle amongst many pedestrians in the streets of Shibuya. At least over a thousand people were witnessing the humiliation Blitzmon was receiving from the perfect level, luckily no one had known his human form, but knowing majority of humans had not known what a Digimon was, that there would be conspiracy theories on this later and be all over the news and media.

Finishing this off as soon as possible was the best method to avoid critical damage to the city.

Rapidmon seemed dull and hadn't used the threat of harming innocent humans yet, but rather only mocked JP for enjoyment.

Blitzmon yelled, "Just go back to your world!"

"You go back to your world!" Rapidmon returned back.

"I already am in my own world!" JP shot back not releasing any powers as of yet, though any more mocking he was surely bound to lose his temper.

Rapidmon mocked once again, "I already am in my own world!"

JP slammed his fists together and lifted them above his head charging them with electricity and striking at Rapidmon with a Thunder Fist. Rapidmon got sent crashing to the ground, making several car alarms go off disturbing the area, "Physical force is always the best way to shut up someone."

"Boo!" The audience that had now circled the two digimon in their fight were making it out like some wrestling stadium, instead of fearing for their lives – decisive decisions between being good and evil had been sorted or in this case who was better looking. Half the crowd were cheering on JP while the other lot were disagreeing and wanting Rapidmon to get back up.

"He's the bad guy!" Blitzmon complained and then sighed referring to his target who was back on his feet now.

Rapidmon shot from the ground and formed a glowing aura from his body, "Golden Triangle!" Blitzmon already had the thought of protecting the civilians around so he decided to show what his defence was made of. Crossing his arms over his face Blitzmon was pushed back a little from the force of the energy, but the power dissolved.

JP tried to get Rapidmon out of people's way and so decided to hit the skies, "How about we take it somewhere else bunny boy?"

Rapidmon made fun of JP as he followed him up towards the sky "How about we take it somewhere else fat boy?"

The warrior of thunder was burning red under all his armour as he charged for Rapidmon, "You'll make up for that last comment!" JP retorted becoming a little infuriated by the comment and so charged electricity towards his horn and charged at Rapidmon tackling him down like some rugby player, "Lightning Bomber!"

Rapidmon tried to pull back as well, but couldn't his body was stunned from the electricity and so fell to the attack, his digital code appeared around and Blitzmon scanned it knowing his job was complete until no purified egg had appeared. _What's this on about? Isn't there usually an egg supposed to appear? Maybe it's got something to do with Digimon appearing in the human world…_

Blitzmon gazed at his citizens below and flashed them a stare before taking flight…_I need to find a place to de-digivolve_. And so JP found an unused park and did his job turning back to human and heading back home knowing his mission was complete for the time being that was…

1010101010101010101010

"Tornado Gamba!" Fairymon placed her hands on the ground and twirled sending a chain of kicks at Lilamon's face.

Lilamon felt the pain and slid through the ground crashing into the park fountain. She smirked and got immediately back on her feet, she wiped a bit of dirt off herself and pulled out her hands straight aiming at Fairymon who was now recovering from her spinning attack, "Marvel Shot!" Rings of orange power shot out from the lilies on Lilamon's hands and hit Fairymon with very bad aim, only hitting her boots.

"Honestly, is that all you have." Fairymon jerked and then looked over towards Nefertimon who was eager to have a shot attacking; she smiled and commanded, "It's your call Nefertimon!"

"Sweet, I won't disappoint you." Nefertimon gritted her teeth and then flew up and took her advantage in the air, "Curse of Queen!" Two red laser beams shot out of her eyes and attacked Lilamon on her petal back as she was in the moment of picking herself up.

"Why are you attacking me?" Lilamon turned her face a little, "Aren't you the legendary warrior of wind?"

Fairymon and Nefertimon struck a glance at each other, was her questions innocent or in the moment of double crossing, Fairymon took a role and answered, "I am the legendary warrior of wind; well we attacked you because you appeared in the human world. Digimon aren't meant to cross over."

"Then why is Nefertimon here?" Lilamon replied trying to win the argument.

"She's here to help fight against any evil that tries to get across and wreak havoc." Fairymon was beginning to reason.

Lilamon covered her face, disappointed, "I came to this world trying to seek refuge. My town in the digital world became damaged and so there were rumours that this was the next best thing."

"Who's been saying rumours like that, the digital world is a large place and there should be enough protection if you go to the celestials. They could aid you." Nefertimon mentioned trying to reason with Lilamon.

"It's like you don't know what's happening?" Lilamon replied back confused at her answer, "The digital world isn't safe."

"It's only been like two weeks since I've been there…how much damage could have been done?" Fairymon replied puzzled by Lilamon.

Lilamon was caught on her tongue, "Don't you know that the time in the digital world is a lot faster than this. I'm not here to wreak havoc…the celestial digimon have gone into hiding while the royal knights are running the place. Keeping it in order or so they think – destroying everything in their path that is out of order."

"What?" Nefertimon gasped.

"I came here to seek aid and refuge with the help of the legendary warriors." Lilamon sighed, "But I find myself being attacked by one…some legendary warrior."

"Excuse me, you should have mentioned from the start that you wanted help instead of shooting at us." Fairymon shot back crossing her arms out of frustration.

Lilamon sat up, closed her eyes and a glow started to appear around her, it seemed like energy was being absorbed within her as the bright flowers in the park around withered.

"What are you doing?" Zoe questioned looking at the nature around her dissolve.

Lilamon finished whatever process she was, opened her eyes and smiled, "I was regenerating, that attack you shot me with did some damage, so I just healed myself."

"Regeneration…interesting." Zoe released her arms and stuck a hand out in front of Lilamon who had just stood up, "Truce?"

"Marvel Shot!"

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Thanks so much guys for the many reviews on my previous chapter, it got me so hyped and rushed to write this chapter down. The madness in the Digital World is only just beginning as twists and chaos will be an uproar in future chapters to come. I know I've left off with a cliffhanger, but that's how I am. I hope you've all enjoyed this longer chapter and for any question or feedback make sure to leave a review.


	10. Faces Revealed, Powerful Duo

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 10: Faces Revealed, Powerful Duo Rosemon and MirageGoagamon**

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon shot with full impact betraying both Izumi and Nefertimon. They were both sent flying into the air trying to prevent crashing into something by flapping their wings like a break.

"I knew there was something misleading." Nefertimon hissed and readied a new attack, "Rosetta Stone!" A pink beam shot out from her back and a stone tablet attacked Lilamon with minimum effect.

"Is that all you have?" Lilamon smirked obviously unimpressed by Nefertimon's move and flew up into the air.

Fairymon started to fume, she hated being betrayed by others – it happened so many times during school as the other girls would only befriend her because they felt sorry and then when it came down to choosing deep down between friends she was always left out. The female diva struck out her hands and summoned an elemental attack, "Brezza Petallo!" Mini tornadoes appeared from her finger tips and targeted her opponent.

Zoe didn't leave any second wasted following up her attack with move after move, diving into the gust she had created with the Brezza Petallo attack, she struck out her fists ready to punch the living daylights out of Lilamon. The flowery Digimon fell to the ground and Fairymon continued with a final attack consisting of several fast rapid kicks at Lilamon's face, "Roseo Temporale!" Before giving in and taking a breath setting for higher ground.

"I thought the warrior of wind would be a stronger opponent." Lilamon sneered as she pulled herself back up with little ease and rotated the giant lily on her back, it came off and acted like a boomerang hitting Fairymon and Nefertimon in one go. It came round for another and just as the two started to gain strength to get back up the boomerang hit back and forced Izumi to fall back to her human form and Nefertimon back to Tailmon.

"She's played us, she's stronger then we imagined." Tailmon cursed using the little energy she had to get up as the lily returned back on to the smiling Lilamon's back.

"She hasn't seen everything yet," Zoe smiled optimistically proud she still had a trick up her sleeve, peering over to her sides in case anyone was watching with the clear giveaway, she summoned an orb of fractal code around her right hand scanning it in to her detector. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

A stream of blue digital code surrounded Zoe and covered her in feathers and purple armour. Out of the sphere of data appeared a three taloned hand clawing away the digital data. "Shutumon!" The female beast warrior had finally showed herself in glorious tanned skin that would make any person jealous of, the lilac coloured bikini armour suit, brown feathered wings, a long black scarf around her neck like a rogue. With her light blue feathery hair covering most of her face and the help of her mask only revealing her light blue and anxious eyes.

"Now we're at the same level," Shutumon exclaimed, her voice deeper in tone like a young woman. She stretched the muscles in her wings, the smaller and more fragile light blue pair on her head showing that they had nerves and were able to flex and the larger brown pair on her back, as if they had been asleep for a long time, she glanced over at Tailmon sympathetically and asked, "Can you evolve one more time Tailmon?"

Tailmon tried to pull herself up, but collapsed sighing, "I'm out." Tailmon whimpered falling back down on the ground, "She's all yours Shutumon."

Izumi turned away from her weaker partner and focused all her attention at the smirking Lilamon already one step ahead in a fighting stance. The winged warrior of wind prepared herself as well summoning red orbs around her clawed talons and feet while Lilamon was charging up another round of her specialty as the lilies on her arms started to glow orange.

"Gilgamesh Slicer!" Shutumon yelled leaping through Lilamon.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon called shooting at close range as Shutumon was closing in.

A cosmic collision happened as debris was left to fly everywhere, both female digimon took some damage, Lilamon suffering more. Shutumon hardly with a scratch on her thanks to her defensive invisible coat had kept her balance on the ground as she turned around to see the results of her own attack; Lilamon felt her arms go nimble swaying from lack of control. The enemy Digimon fell to the ground, collapsing on to her knees.

Shutumon didn't give Lilamon a chance to even get up before preparing for another attack taking her arms to the side as a pink aura began to appear, she threatened, "Tell me who is behind all this."

Lilamon gave a little high pitch giggle, it started off sane, but then gradually started to become deeper as she continued on, it frightened Zoe and Tailmon watch as she maniacally got on to her feet, "You want to know cagna?" She spoke with slurred speech taking a wheeze at the end and cocking her head to the side at Shutumon.

She stared at Zoe with gleaming black beady eyes and then raised her arms in the air, "I'll tell you!"

Shutumon was appalled at what she had been called in Italian, it was one thing to lie, but calling a girl a female dog was going too far.

The warrior of wind prepared her attack, "Wind of-" she swished her hands and the pink glowing aura took on the form of sharp pink lead petals aiming for Lilamon, "-Pain!"

The attack was harmless; it bounced right off the psychotic lily Digimon. A digital orb surrounded Lilamon as her voice began to deepen, the maniacal laugh still ongoing echoing as she called out the frightening words…

"Lilamon slide evolution…"

It was silent for a moment as the laugh ended and Shutumon was caught off guard by the cackling sound of a whip as it breached through Lilamon's orb of fractal code. Followed by the actual whip piercing through the evolution orb it stretched to Shutumon and wrapped around the winged warrior, binding her arms, legs and wings together. The thorns jabbing into her tanned sleek skin cringing at the pain, struggling only resulted in more pain.

Tailmon lifted her head up at the female warrior in pain, she tried to pull her body up to stop the calamity, but her body was just as constricted as Izumi with the pain from Lilamon's earlier attack. "Zoe!" she called out.

"I…can't…move," Zoe gasped trying to wriggle herself out, but the more she tried the tighter it griped around her. Shutumon's gaze was stolen by the light that had dissolved to reveal the blossoming digimon in front in charge of the thorn whip.

"Rosemon!" the newly evolved digimon called out with confidence in her voice.

"What…do you want?" Shutumon tried to speak in between struggles for air as her lungs were being pulled in.

"I thought that was obvious by now?" Rosemon smirked, "I want you dead."

She tightened the grip on her whip and drew Shutumon in closer. She tried to resist, but found the thorns piercing into her skin more.

In the time of the fight a few people had started to gather around the park, Rosemon and Shutumon had become aware when there were whispers heard amongst them. Many parents told their children to stay away, but they resisted and wanted to watch the scene. A group of three kids ran in between the fight…Izumi was now placed in an even tighter situation. With Tailmon down and herself restricted, the children were only going to get themselves killed if they didn't move away.

"She's so pretty," The little girl with pig tails pointed at Shutumon staring in awe. As much as she wanted to enjoy the flattery she was in no condition to. Rosemon then cackled, "I could watch you die slowly or watch you panic over the deaths of these children right now…I wonder what seems more fun?"

Shutumon could only groan now trying to think of the safety of the children, "Get…out of…the way!"

Rosemon started to glow a red colour, the initiation of it drove a warning for Shutumon as she worried for the children. They were only standing there with their mothers panicked on the other side of the park, _why aren't they running away? I can't stand to watch these kids fall like that_…Shutumon closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen.

She opened her eyes to the sound of silence as a flash of yellow leaped passed her light blue eyes. Staring at the creature from behind she pointed out distinguished features such as long blonde wild hair that ran down the back to the man sized being, striking Agnimon as her first guess, but as she followed her eyes down to the rest of his body it looked like he was in regular clothing, no metal straps from the rear…_what's going on?_

The creature turned around to face Shutumon with sapphire blue eyes, his face as legendary as it really was. She couldn't get the mental image of Agnimon out of her head. It had to be him, but he looked entirely different from Takuya's human spirit. He grabbed hold of the thorn whip wrapping Shutumon and snapped it in two. Incredible strength she was in awe as he nodded at the warrior of wind, as if to be allowed to move with his confirmation Shutumon moved and ripped through the withered thorn whip. Flexing her muscles as the blood rushed back into her ligaments.

"You save the children," He ordered.

No time to reply Shutumon listened obediently and dived for the children before Rosemon's attack could get to them.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon called out striking the empty ground that Shutumon had picked up the three young children out of harm's way and flew over to the assumed mothers.

She stared at them with pleading eyes hoping to not scare the humans away, she did look unusual whatever way you looked at it and the average human would definitely be concerned having their child being handled by some harpy looking creature. Zoe warned the older ladies, "Keep your children safe and leave! It's dangerous here!"

Handing over the final child with pig tails to her mother's side, she was a little insecure at the creature's revealing figure before her. It wasn't exactly every mother's wish to show their young children images of humans wearing kinky bikini wear. Shutumon nodded signifying her leave as the mother nodded faintly as a thanks and ran away for safety along with the other people.

"Who are you?" Shutumon had flown above head of the long haired blonde.

"It's me Agnimon." He grinned and then ran shoulder first into Rosemon pinning her down to the ground. Hopping off the female humanoid rose dodging a high heeled kick and rolled out of harm's way.

Like she was unsatisfied by the answer Agnimon had given her she brought upon more curious questions, "How are you Agnimon? Is it even possible? Why do you look different?"

"Time for questions later," Agnimon suggested and elbowed Rosemon in the back making her fall to her knees as she had tried to get up. He was at an advantage with combat strength, but being in the human form he was, was at risk of defence and lack of fire power.

Rosemon regenerated a new whip in her palm as the other one had withered away due to Agnimon destroying it and slashed the fiery blonde with it. He yelled in pain, never feeling pain like that before and fell back first landing on the grass.

"Agnimon!" Shutumon exclaimed seeing him hit the ground harshly.

_If it is Agnimon, why doesn't Takuya just use a fire attack, he'd be at an advantage considering Rosemon?_

Shutumon paused for a moment wanting to see how Agnimon responded to her plea, he wriggled trying to feel the nerves in his body once again, he managed to pull up to his feet and stand again. The warrior of wind sighed out of relief and noticed Agnimon wink at her from the corner of his eye. He rushed into battle once again feeling the adrenalin and jumped on to Rosemon's back wrapping his arms around her neck keeping her occupied.

The wind warrior flustered red from his action, _is that really Takuya? _

"Attack now!" He demanded.

Shutumon stuttered, "Y-yeh…eh…alright!"

"Gilgamesh Slicer!" She spread out her wings and dived for Rosemon with her arms in an "X" formation as red orbs appeared on her talons.

Agnimon jumped out of the way allowing Zoe the clear to attack with all power, as she finished and what was thought to have been a successful hit turned around to see Rosemon standing on her feet with a few scratches and grazes on her shoulders where the attack had hit.

Rosemon gripping her thorn whip tightly she grunted, "Good Teamwork…you actually landed a scratch or two on me. I'll give you props for that."

Sending an eerie maniacal laugh that pierced their ears as she floated high above and escaped through an invisible rift in the sky, she left with three words to echo through the warriors' minds. "Until next time!"

Zoe taken aback at her sudden disappearance snapped out of it and focused her mind on what was more important in this situation - Agnimon. Not forgetting to check up on Tailmon, she put the thought off once Tailmon was standing on all four paws, and was just as curious at Agnimon as Zoe was. Staring in awe at the strong warrior she pointed a clawed finger at him and asked, "Is that you Takuya?"

Agnimon shook his head, "Nope just Agnimon on his own."

"How is it possible you exist without Takuya bonded with you?" Shutumon lowered her hand and eased a little.

"It's a long story…but putting it short it was the result of some sort of backfire with Examon and Takuya's detector." Agnimon sweat dropped trying to cover up what looked like an embarrassing situation in his perspective.

Shutumon looked over at Tailmon who seemed to believe what he was saying and nodded showing Izumi he was alright to trust, "Okay…" she sighed.

Shutumon then looked around at the park and the damage that had been done to the area, a lot of grass taken out of its roots…there would be no way to explain what had happened unless the police were willing to accept that Elephants had come and demolished the area in two minutes.

"I think it'd be best if we left before any media or police show up," Shutumon implied, "It would be hard trying to explain that monsters from another world did this."

Agnimon and Tailmon nodded.

1010101010101010101010

Kouichi had been told to head for the right quadrant of Shibuya and fight the digimon on his own, it was a perfect level, which shouldn't be too much of a trouble with the help of Kaiserleomon. Once he noticed the Digimon he would be facing off, his assumptions of an easy battle were taken wrong. Kouichi took a stroll to the back alley of a conjunction of houses not too far away from the grounds of the school, the signal on his map was strongest around this area, but still no luck finding whoever it was until his detector began to beep rapidly on its own.

An image of the Digimon he would be facing off appeared holographically with information printed below, he read it out aloud, "Mihiramon, perfect level, holy beast type digimon and that I better watch out for his attack Treasure Stick…" Kouichi paused and looked down at his detector summing up the general information as he took precautions, there was no doubt it was nearby for the detector to pick up on Mihiramon, "Here Kitty! Kitty! Come out! Come out! Wherever you _are_?"

As corny as the last thing Kouichi mentioned, was how easy it was to spot Mihiramon. The tiger looking Digimon with large golden and white tipped bird like wings appeared in golden fur with purple stripes. A red neckerchief tied around its neck and shining purple anklets, purple shield like things on his shoulder joints with the word Tiger printed on it in chinese and a long tiger tail to go with it, "I'm right here," he uttered not amused one bit with the 'kitty' comment. He was standing on top of the vortex of the roof of a house.

"Alright, time to spirit evolve. Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi smirked scanning his hand over his detector. The transformation taking place within a ball of fractal code ended and Kouichi roaring out, "Kaiserleomon!"

Another four-legged creature in black and gold armour appeared replacing the spot where Kouichi was previously, he let out a roar signifying his urge to fight and jumping straight into action he ran down the alleyway trying to find a way to get up to the same level as Mihiramon and out of public's view, he stumbled upon a bench like seat placed in randomly as he leaped off of that and on to a different house than the one Mihiramon was trying to land lightly to not collapse the roof. Kaiserleomon wasn't the lightest Digimon around, "Are you ready to fight?"

Mihiramon chuckled, "If you can catch me?"

"Fine by me-," Kouichi stated, but needed a different field to be able to chase him, these houses wouldn't cut out for speed and balance as they were fragile and a harsh landing would cave in the roof below his feet. Feeling almost numb as he thought about the end result if he collapsed then and there, he suggested "-But let's take it to the ground."

With that Mihiramon spread his wings and flew off ahead not needing any ground to travel, Kouichi grunted at his sneakiness and leaped off the roof to the floor, knowing it was his only way to travel. During the chase of Flamon, it had been different because the rooftops he had been running on were flat and built to support heavy weight items.

Mihiramon had surprising speed, so Kaiserleomon didn't waste any ounce of energy chasing after if he didn't want to lose sight of the tiger Digimon up ahead, "Seems like you're slowing down behind." Mihiramon looked behind quickly before putting flapping his wings and gliding faster, "You disappoint me legendary warrior."

"Then how about running on ground level to make it fair," Kaiserleomon retorted, being forced to put in more muscle in his sprint just to barely catch up, "The ground makes it…" Kouichi pondered trying to think of something to lure Mihiramon to the floor until he thought of something that no competitive warrior could resist, "It will be more of a challenge."

"As a servant of Rosemon…she warned me I'd be bumping into the legendary warriors," Mihiramon spoke stretching out his wings and gliding to the ground below, Kaiserleomon was surprised that he had listened, "But what she didn't mention was how slow the warrior of darkness was!" Chuckling at his comment and the angry face Kouichi was pulling as his feet were now his method of travelling.

He thought with the help of speed he had already reached and that it needed Mihiramon to start off slowly before rushing into a sprint that he could catch up. They were now turning the corner out of the alleyway and into the street of houses, where just up ahead would be the mini block of convenience stores such as the familiar bakery Takuya always passed to pick up something on his way to school, and beyond the set of stores was the place every child dreaded, it was his school and hoping to avoid to run into there, but Mihiramon wasn't going to make it easy.

With the heavy shock of the armour bearing creatures running made several people had pulled out of their stores as they ran passed surprised and almost in shock by wild beasts on the loose. Many rushed back indoors trying to avoid confrontation and pretending they hadn't seen anything.

"As long as people don't realise it's me under Kaiserleomon I should be fine…" Kouichi sighed as his strive for air was pulling on Kouichi's lungs after running for so long.

"I've got to do more cardio…" Kouichi muttered under his breath as he came to a halt and panted desperately for air. After recovering he knew Mihiramon was well ahead advantaged and wouldn't be able to catch up to him even if he tried, _unless…I can find a shortcut…the school's up ahead, I can probably corner him if I take that alley road, the one we usually take to get to school if we're running late. Takuya's always to blame…Idiot! Anyhow it's perfect, Mihiramon you just wait to see who's slow. _With a grin planted on his face he set out running again

Luckily for Kouichi the alleyway he planned on sneaking in was just ahead, he turned in and in the rush didn't notice Takuya and Kouji walking by clueless to the situation. The two jumped out of his way while he continued to stick to his plan. Takuya holding on to his dear life as he let out a little shrill from the sudden action, Kouji stared at him blankly hoping to erase that noise from his mind.

"You scream like a girl," Kouji commented before looking behind to notice the creature already turning the corner, "Hey, was that Kaiserleomon?"

Takuya scowled, but shrugged enough knowing it was pointless to argue back and replied, "So it wasn't only me who imagined that…" Takuya looked confused at Kouji who replied with his famous one eyebrow raised awkward face.

There was silence for a few moments before the thought came to mind and Takuya suggested, "You think we should go check out what's going on?"

"It wouldn't hurt, I don't think the fight before was fair…my human spirit proving to be stronger than your beast, " Kouji replied smirking smugly and grabbing his detector to spirit evolve. Already engulfed with fractal code it muted all sounds around as the transformation took place meaning blocking out any of Takuya's rants that would have been expected after that last remark Kouji pulled.

Along with Kouji evolving to his beast spirit so did Takuya. Kouji easily able to run though the alleyway and take the lead due to his smaller and more efficient size to fit in the borders of the walls that made the alleyway so narrow, on the other hand, Takuya was struggling having to walk in between rather than flying slowing him down and allowing Kouji the advantage of mocking him after this was done. _Why couldn't my beast spirit have been a more narrow dragon thing, instead I get stuck with one that wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds? _

'_I wouldn't only say that for your beast spirit kid.' _Examon retorted, having to add on an unnecessary comment to everything Takuya doubted himself in.

"I don't need your extra comments Examon," Vritramon grunted, not enjoying his life at the moment. He could only imagine the smirk Examon would have on his face right now enjoying the torture of the warrior of Flame. That was one thing Examon and Kouji shared in common and if they weren't enemies by fate would most likely get along pretty well.

Takuya sighed at his demeaning thoughts and finally squeezed himself through the end of the alleyway with Garmmon waiting patiently for him ready to land another deceitful comment.

"I don't want to hear it," Vritramon exclaimed and flying on ahead of Kouji who earned a smirk on his face before following his lead on following Kaiserleomon, "Hey, look I just saw him turn the corner."

"He's heading towards the school," Kouji noted.

"Well then we'd better hurry, MirageGaogamon might be back for some more trouble already," Vritramon intercepted gliding to a halt as they came to the end of the corner. Unaware who they would be facing and facing off MirageGaogamon again when they hardly had a chance the last go sent a sharp shiver down Takuya's spine.

"It wouldn't be him; it's probably the perfect level that Zoe told Kouichi to take care of." Kouji pointed out after staring at Vritramon beside him and changing his view to the road ahead that lead to their school.

"Well if that's the case we can leave Kouichi to do it on his own…Kouichi would easily be able to destroy someone that level," Takuya suggested shrugging his large shoulders in doing so.

Examon seemed ticked at his words, _'Laziest warrior I know…even if the fight is easy you should never turn an opportunity like that down.'_

Takuya steamed at the advice he was receiving from the Digimon that was idiotic enough to have trapped himself within his detector to begin with. "Fine!" He blurted leaving Kouji in the unknown to stare at him looking like he was going mad and talking to himself as he rushed forward in pursuit of the school.

"Weirdo…" Kouji sighed, shook his head and followed making sure the dragon boy won't do anything rash.

Vritramon's flight pattern was interrupted when a large explosion took off, from his higher view over the large school fence that blocked intruders from breaking in, Takuya noticed a red coloured explosion. The one behind the attack jumped straight into his mind as the only warrior he knew with a red coloured special attack was Kaiserleomon. Back on the ground he looked over at Garmmon and said, "We'd better hurry, it seems like Kaiserleomon's in the fight already and that the school will be destroyed with it if we don't interfere."

"I thought you would be happy about that," Kouji retorted.

"Now's not the time Kouji," Vritramon grunted and flapped his wings to increase his speed to prevent further damage to the school grounds.

The way they had entered the school would be leading them through the side entrance of the school, this was used for deliveries and emergency drop-offs for ambulances whenever there was to be an emergency, whereas, the way Kouichi was headed he was off to the back gate of the school near the teacher's car park.

The two after intervening through heaps of obstacles came to the standoff between the tiger Digimon known as Mihiramon and their ally Kaiserleomon.

"Kaiserleomon!" Kouji exclaimed making sure to keep real names out of the picture since he noticed there were a few cars still parked teachers staying behind to finish some duty that didn't obviously include students.

The black lion glanced over with his tensed crimson eyes wondering who the new voice was. After noticing Vritramon and Garmmon he lowered the intensity in his eyes and called back, "Garmmon, Vritramon!" Kouichi happy to see them involved hoping they would be able to stop this energetic opponent.

Just then Mihiramon took note of the new warriors in the battleground not on his side and felt the pressure. He felt cornered standing on the balcony of the second floor that lead to the emergency evacuation flight of stairs attached to the rear building of the school, with Vritramon able to fly above head and Garmmon blocking one end while Kaiserleomon on the other he had no choice but to take charge.

Mihiramon bluffed smirking and spread his wings ready to take flight, but was stopped in his tracks as Vritramon dived from the sky and jabbed his talons directly in his wing and with unbelievable strength dropped him with strength to the ground. Like a cockroach on his back Mihiramon was stuck and Kaiserleomon took advantage next.

The lion Digimon roared, "Schwarz Donner!"

Sending blasts of dark coloured aura shooting from his mouth to Mihiramon, continuously by the recoil of the pistons on his back, Kouichi finally stopped when Mihiramon seemed completely defenceless and looked like he was ready to say something.

"Now tell me what I want to know before your life's ended," Kaiserleomon hissed at the Mihiramon, "I put your ally Wizardmon in the same situation as this, but he didn't give me any answers to this very question."

"W-Wiza-" Mihiramon's life had been cut short by the very foot of Vritramon. His clawed feet had stomped right through the Digimon's head as the data began to develop and a ring of fractal appeared orbiting around the faded out Mihiramon. The fractal code became a stream and followed into a path of Vritramon's jaws as if he had enjoyed eating it.

"Takuya?" Kouji questioned, wanting to know what was up with his dragon friend, Takuya seemed almost out of it. It wasn't in his nature to be condemning something's life like the way he just did. There safe method was always to purify the Digimon and let it be reborn safely in the Digital World.

Vritramon opened his eyes in shock at hearing his own name not realising what he had done. He looked left and right at the twins gawked faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Vritramon questioned still receiving the same exact reactions.

"Weren't you just aware at what you did to Mihiramon?" Kouichi replied with another question, a slight tone of anger in his voice. He was so close to receiving an answer, but Takuya whether he was aware of the situation or not had cut it short from him, "You ate Mihiramon's data like it was breakfast or something. I didn't even get the chance to get the answer to who was behind all this."

"What are you talking about…I didn't do anything…wait, did I?" Vritramon seemed as confused as his mind allowed him to. With the way things were adding up, being clueless to the story the twins were telling him, were they imagining it or had Takuya been asleep during the incident. His mind lit up with a possibility.

'_You caught on did you?' Examon mocked._

'_What happened to our deal?' Takuya replied telepathically._

'_I didn't do it for my own benefit; it was to show you what a true warrior should be acting like. No hesitation in the murder of an opposing Digimon, any hesitation can result in your own murder. Your petty friends wouldn't want that would they?' _

Takuya remained silent and troubled within his own thoughts until Kouji picked up on the flame warrior's troubled thoughts while Kouichi was still disappointed in the lack of answers second time round. Kouji spoke.

"Takuya, I think you should transform back, you don't seem well."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Takuya grunted feeling a light sting in his neck as he tensely spoke.

"Either way, the job's finished so we can turn back," Kouji replied as he looked around to his audience only noticing empty cars and other than the few cars parked it was completely deserted or so he thought, when he was caught off guard and a very furious yet afraid vice principal stormed from behind his car to see if everything was in the clear, but instead caught two new additional monsters with the dragon he saw earlier. On the verge of wetting his pants and his face completely red with fear he overcame it and began walking to the feared warriors.

"It's Mr. Yamanouchi…" Takuya gulped, the teacher he despised the most had most likely just witnessed the whole fight process and was now going to discover their secrets - that was until he spoke.

Angrily finger pointing, sweat dripping and breathing heavily he accused the three powerful hybrid Digimon. Mr. Yamanouchi was sure to keep a good two metres between him and the supposed alien monsters, he fumed, "Look what you barbarians have done to my school grounds!"

Garmmon growled at his annoying voice and wanted to just ignore him and leave flying off but they knew Mr. Yamanouchi wouldn't give up until he had some answers…but what idiot would face three creatures that could easily outmatch the power of a grizzly bear and not be afraid that they might eat him. Kouji had to give him that he was probably even more stubborn that Takuya at times.

'_Haha, it's my favourite guy. I've practiced a few new jokes in my spare time, why not we try them out?' Examon blurted._

'_Don't even think about it! If he finds out my true cover who knows what would happen.' Takuya shouted within his mind._

'_Seeing that's the circumstance, I'll let it go this one time…' Examon grumbled._

Takuya's last priority was to receive a whole month's worth of after school detention so he decided to play it safe knowing that his true identity was safe for now, and hopefully Examon would stick his word. The first idea that popped in his mind was the very one that would save them, "Gle ba tre cas roar!"

Garmmon and Kaiserleomon phased weird glances at one another and then over to Vritramon who surely and strangely knew what he was doing.

"You three are going to pay for the expenses!" Mr. Yamanouchi exclaimed not backing down.

Vritramon then showed his sharp taloned hand to the teacher sending a shiver down his spine and pretended he was discussing something with his peers, "Seg ma ya ta mago seruk I" Trying to show the others his plan with limited actions in the face, Kouichi finally picked up and joined in leaving Kouji still to figure out what was going on.

"Se kast to eat me tryi fes." Kouichi and Takuya both put on a pretend sly and evil look towards the vice principal. Bearing their sharp jaws at the nuisance and offering a beast like growl, Mr. Yamanouchi was now turning pale white with fear; the two took a step forward intimidating the vice principal.

Mr. Yamanouchi fell to his bottom and almost looked as white as a new bleached shirt, he quickly controlled his legs back and managed to get up and run away faster than Takuya and the twins could have ever imagined he could manage with his stubby legs.

Once their vice principal was clearly out of sight they laughed their heads off. Kouji let out a heavy sigh finally realising their childish plan and muttered for advancing off this humiliating time, "Hurry we should transform back…" giving the landscape once more a scan before showing the all clear, "before anyone else shows up."

"Alright boss." Takuya chuckled still with the humiliating face of the vice principal on his mind, "It'd probably be better if we transformed back in that alleyway."

The twins agreed and after several minutes they found themselves casually walking back home knowing their parents would be curious as to why they were so late returning home. They noticed the sun already beginning to set despite daylight saving still on…that told them it was already around seven thirty to eight.

Kouichi and Takuya found themselves going over their joke at the vice principal until Kouji finally became fed up and brought upon another subject once again feeling left out of the conversation the whole time and noticing there was currently something more important to discuss.

"So Takuya, I wanted to ask, how's everything with Examon been going?" Kouji questioned dramatically changing the atmosphere. At the word of Examon Kouichi silenced himself and Takuya immediately brought himself to gaze at his red and black detector.

"I can't say it's been normal…" Takuya muttered reminding himself that Examon was always with him and couldn't mention anything about the strange dreams or private memories the two shared.

Examon's thoughts pressed into his mind remembering the promise the two swore on, Examon may have broken it for those few moments but he had explained himself.

"Ever since we first became Digimon we can't say that any day has been normal," Kouichi attempted to hopefully lighten the mood taking the heat off of the flame.

"Agreed," Kouji nodded.

Takuya's attention still focused on Examon, and momentarily blocking out the twins for his mind to connect with the dragon emperor, '_Hey Examon…'_

'_I'm not in the mood to talk right now!'_

"Don't need to say it so grumpily!" The anger in Examon's tone had reflected on Takuya rebelling out loud, "You've got to get off of your high horse Examon."

Kouji shared a confused glance at Kouichi and asked, "Did we miss something?"

"I think he's angry at Examon or something…" Kouichi suggested, "They seem to have a telepathic mind, so they could have been chatting before Takuya got pissed."

"Takuya, are you alright?" Kouji muttered.

"I'm fine!" The brunette fumed alert now at his surroundings, but not in the mood to share what had happened with the others.

"Doesn't look like it…" Kouichi added on.

"A certain Digimon just has annoying mood swings." Takuya jerked staring at his detector that he had placed in his pocket after Examon had yelled at him.

"Like you're any better you sad excuse for a warrior!" Examon blurted out enraged till his ends.

"Whatever…" Takuya replied bitterly. Just as much as Examon was offended, Takuya wasn't in the mood to speak at all.

"Kay, seems like Kouji started a bad topic, how about we change it..." Kouichi recommended sweat dropping and half heartedly laughing at the stare he was receiving from Kouji, "Let's see…lately I've been having this really strange and occurring dream…"

"A dream?" Kouji questioned interested in the current new subject, "What's it about?"

_A dream…maybe Kouichi's been seeing the same things as me about Examon's memories…_Takuya raised his ears curious to hear but kept his head down to not reveal his nosey features and be flooded with a new round of question at his latest outburst at Examon.

Kouichi described his dream despite there being a tense atmosphere looming around, "I'm not sure, this might sound crazy, but every time I have the dream I see a girl just a little younger than me that I remember from my childhood. This might sound weird, but it's like she's calling out to me…to go and see her again."

"A girl?" Takuya interrupted alerting his attentiveness to the situation. _Then he isn't having the same dreams…_

Kouji was becoming a little more interested in the conversation waiting for the right moment to comment, Kouichi mocked, "Yes Takuya, a girl something you seem to oblivious about."

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Takuya divulged raising an eyebrow.

"Yeh that's right, how's Zoe been lately Takuya?" Kouji joined in the fun picking up on Kouichi's lead, "Mr. Orimoto Kanbara."

"Orimoto…hey that's Zoe's last name." Takuya flustered from embarrassment, "What are you trying to imply?"

"Way to figure out Zoe's last name." Kouji gave him a slow clap for his slow brain.

"Tell me what you're trying to say -" Takuya demanded bitterly, raising a fist ready to take some action, the anger still looming from the argument with Examon ticked him off right away"- Or someone is going to find his hair shorter by morning."

Kouji stopped Takuya's fist from flying to his face and threatened, "No one touches the hair!"

Kouichi snickered at his line and then turned his attention to Takuya who was eyeing from the corner of his enraged eyes; he articulated "Love does make people blind."

Takuya's hand began to cramp from Kouji's pressure, "Mercy," he called.

"And what else?" Kouji raised an eyebrow keeping Takuya tamed with his strength.

The pain was starting to surge and Takuya spoke rapidly exclaiming, "And I won't threaten your hair again!"

"That's better," Kouji smirked and released his friends tensed up hand continuing his stroll with his hands back in his pockets.

Takuya wrapped his uninjured hand around the cringing one and applied pressure letting out an almost yelp from the pain, he mumbled to himself quietly so Kouji wouldn't hear but knowing the feel of speaking it would relax his built up tension, "I'll show you and your little prissy hair."

"Takuya, you're really slow, but will let you figure this one out on your own." Kouichi stated giving an eye to his brother who returned a smile.

Takuya grunted and walked ahead, "You two are both annoying."

"We try to do our best." Kouichi retorted and stayed back with Kouji for the remaining of the walk. Kouichi soon split from the pathway heading over to the train station while Kouji and Takuya made their way over walking to their homes.

"Kouichi's the only who catches the train from us six right?" Takuya tried to confirm directing it at Kouji as he held his hands arms tightly behind his head and walking with a slouch, completely forgetting his defeat earlier.

"Doesn't JP as well? The two of them live in Shinjuku?" Kouji corrected Takuya.

"That's right." Takuya spoke to himself, the conversation had somewhat died down as Kouji turned into his street saying bye in his attempt-at-being-cool-way or how Takuya saw it and left the brunette to walk the couple blocks he had left before he could reach his own home.

Having the small moment to ponder about life, Tommy popped into his mind, he uttered, "I wonder what's happening with him." _I haven't seen the kid for almost a whole week now, seems quiet without him._

'_The warrior of ice?' Examon spiked interest._

"Yeh, Tommy's inherited the spirit of ice." Takuya spoke casually to the dragon emperor as if their whole dispute hadn't happened.

'You'd better watch out for him….'

"Wait what?" Takuya puzzled, snapped his neck at the direction of his detector – retracting a little from the pain from the cut on his neck, he choked out, "Is something going to happen to Tommy?"

'Nothing…' Examon closed the case, having felt the need of speaking too much.

"Examon this isn't a joke. If something dangerous is going to happen to a friend, I want to know." Takuya stomped his foot and gripped firmly around the detector.

'_I don't know the plan itself, but you should keep a keen eye on him.'_ Examon stated boldly trying to calm the anxious boy.

"Wait hold on…I thought you weren't in the mood to talk, what happened? And aren't we enemies anyway – I'm curious as to why you're mentioning this information to me?" Takuya replied, making sure to corner Examon in his proposals.

'_You know that saying; keep your friends close and your enemies' closer,' Examon expressed effortlessly. _

"_Sure_," Takuya said sarcastically, "You insult anyone who attempts to become your friend."

'Whatever, pathetic human.'

"There that proves it, we're friends."

'_No we're not, how did you work that out? No wonder your friends think you're a complete nut case.'_

"Who said I was a nutcase?" Takuya blurted.

The two of them continued to argue until the two arrived back at the Kanbara household. Takuya was curious to know where Agnimon had run off too, he hadn't seen him that very Saturday morning, it would be good to know where's been going. His prayer was answered when Takuya was leaning on his bed reading to take a quick snooze to pass the time despite having some homework to complete. Agnimon popped in through Takuya's bedroom window, having to squeeze in through the square opening.

"Who's there?" Takuya jumped hearing something rummaging through his room as he sat straight up and realised it was the one who he wanted to initially see, "Agnimon."

"Hey," Agnimon awkwardly greeted with his hand embarrassedly wrapped around the back of his neck mortified by his stack job inside the window, "I was discovering the area, and I bumped into the warrior of wind earlier. She led me to your house." Agnimon added.

"Warrior of Wind? You mean Zoe," Takuya gaped trying to adjust to Agnimon sudden intrusion, for a tribal resembling human his Japanese was pretty casual, "Is she outside my house?"

"No, she left earlier I was keeping an eye on the neighbourhood earlier in case that Rosemon was back," Agnimon elaborated pulling himself up from the ground, "She was the very one who leashed out those Lynxmon on your little brother the other day."

"Rosemon?" Takuya tried to recall as he remembered creaming the fire cat digimon.

"Rosemon, a very strong ultimate level digimon, she managed to get away but we have a hunch she may have been the one behind the other Digimon ambushes as well," Agnimon noted.

"We had a tough battle as well against a Pinnochimon and a really strong wolf looking Digimon known as MirageGaogamon," Takuya contemplated hoping they were one step closer to cracking down on who was behind all these attacks, there seemed to be others than the Royal Knights, "MirageGaogamon managed to escape though."

"MirageGaogamon, it'd be expected he would be a tough opponent," Agnimon replied and then looked over at the detector beside Takuya, "Would you happen to know anything about this?"

"For the tenth time! I'm not involved with these attacks – we lower Royal Knights don't get told everything, only the specific task required," Examon rattled around in the detector acting like some jumping bean.

"Chill Examon, Agnimon is new to the world." Takuya established giving a half-ease smile to Agnimon. "So you were saying something about the warrior of wind that you two bumped into each other?"

"Not literally, we both were caught up in a fight against Rosemon, but she managed to escape unharmed," Agnimon said.

"So what exactly happened?" Takuya furthered the conversation.

"Not much to explain, it's just I bumped into a fight already undergoing between Shutumon and Rosemon and helped her out." Agnimon had no field in storytelling, he kept it short, "The warrior of wind and a Tailmon headed back to their own home and said something that the warriors needed to assemble and discuss things about all the new things appearing again."

"Yeh I was thinking about that too. Half of the group don't even know about you Agnimon," Takuya contemplated.

"I've got that feeling again like we're being watched again, but not by MirageGaogamon or Rosemon," Agnimon pointed out, changing his face from smiling to serious in a second staring outside the window to the night filled dark sky.

"Who could it be then?" Takuya questioned his mind more alert than ever trying to pick up on a sense, "Examon would you know anything?"

"I'm picking up on something, but it's very faint and far away," Examon replied unwillingly.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Who liked this extremely long chapter? I wanted to go through a whole afternoon of what would soon be an average day for the frontier kids. It seems the twins are starting to drive our clueless brunette towards a brick wall and with Examon's antiques only driving him even further…what's going to happen.

Stay tuned and I'd love to hear some feedback in the review guys!:) Have a good day.


	11. Reunion

**Shadows That Rain**

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

Cherubimon had been in the direct centre of his castle admiring the room which was honoured to the legendary ten. He looked around to see six out of the ten orbs not glowing; their inheritors currently had them within their detectors protecting the balance between both worlds from the occurring evil. The remaining four elements of water, wood, earth, and steel remained glowing upon their holster.

"You four feel lonely." Cherubimon whispered sensing the feelings of the orbs surrounding him, "Not to worry, all of you shall soon be reunited with the others."

He smiled and was about to exit the room when a vine went straight through a wall and almost hit Cherubimon. He dodged it in time as he looked over his right to find the ultimate level feminine digimon Rosemon. She was sneering at Cherubimon and then stared at the orbs reflecting on her face, her plan was clear. She wanted to take the four remaining spirits for herself.

"I won't let you touch them." Cherubimon sparked up an attack in his fists, "Judgement Arrow!" A lightning spear appeared in his hand and he instantly threw it at Rosemon; she easily dodged and elbowed Cherubimon in the gut. He retracted a little, but he wasn't called a celestial for no reason as a result he swung his arms distracting her.

She vanished for a few moments, Cherubimon not lowering his guard for any second she appeared behind Cherubimon unexpectedly and called, "Rose Whip!" She trapped Cherubimon with her whip resulting in restriction, with one hand tightened around the grip of the whip and the other to do as it pleases.

She ran over not letting go to the orbs filled with spirits and scanned her hand over the orb of Wood. The colour faded from the globe and was now in her grasp. Rosemon shone with a green light and then it vanished, showing the transfer was complete, she went for the second and absorbed the spirit of earth into her system and laughed. About to go for her third attempt at theft she was stopped in a split second by Cherubimon's loyal servant Oryxmon appeared ramming into Rosemon.

Rosemon was sent flying about to hit the crystal wall when she vanished before their eyes.

The goat type digimon still on guard in case she popped out again.

"Thank you Oryxmon," Cherubimon mentioned breaking free against the withered whip that had him banded.

Oryxmon bowed in gratitude and then caught Cherubimon staring at the pillars containing the two remaining spirits.

"What a shame, I let my guard down and the enemy was able to take the spirits of earth and wood…whoever she was working for."

"Lord, it is not your fault." Oryxmon sincerely replied, "But I believe that she was a Rosemon, they are generally powerful."

"I'll need to keep the remaining spirits in a safe place," Cherubimon's gaze still on the pillars; he stood up and walked beside the water and steel pillars. He raised a hand and the spirits were absorbed into his palm, he closed his fist and eyes trying to think. I can always give the spirits to the humans to guard, they did a pretty good job when Ophanimon needed their help…maybe it's time I put my own trust in those brave children.

Cherubimon opened his eyes and almost shocked the servant with his sudden demand.

"Oryxmon!"

"Y-y-yes my lord," Oryxmon stuttered awaiting orders.

"Inform Seraphimon of a meeting that will be taking place in my castle tomorrow with the children," Cherubimon then vanished leaving his duty of informing the children of tomorrow's event.

1010101010101010101010

"School's been so lame lately." Tommy groaned waiting for the last ten minutes of school to end.

It had been almost a whole week and a half since Yutaka and Takuya's dispute resulting in a ban of Tommy not being able to see the other warriors until Yutaka thought things through, and knowing the dangers of letting a ten year old boy fight against monsters from another realm was shifty. The time at home with his brother had been nothing but a tense atmosphere, the young warrior of ice not in the mood to speak with such a non-understanding older brother.

"I miss the others," Tommy muttered under his breath before the final school bell rang ending the day. He waved to his classmates and exited the classroom in peace.

Not looking forward to going home he decided to walk slowly until he noticed Yutaka waiting beside the elementary school's main entrance gate. _What is he trying to do? Honestly, won't he just leave me alone._

"I'm old enough to walk home," Tommy grunted about to walk in the other direction when Yutaka spoke grabbing his attention.

"I've made a decision Tomoki," Yutaka stated firmly.

A sudden atmosphere silenced the two as brother's eyes met with each other; green eyes met with green eyes. Tommy was the first to break the silence.

"Well, what's your answer?" Tommy asked hesitantly, he didn't want his attitude to be the result of his brother snapping and disagreeing easily.

"You're going to have to wait ten minutes in the least until the bell for Shibuya High rings and then I'll tell you my answer." Yutaka stated.

"I want to talk with Takuya alone," he added.

Tommy was speechless, his brother wasn't doing this out of dislike to Takuya, and he could see the seriousness of this subject and how much his brother worried about him. _Why do I always see what's there without taking the time to check the possible story behind things…who am I kidding if I was Yutaka in this case and didn't know about the Digimon and my younger brother becoming one I would freak out and ban him from anything got to do with Digimon. _With that in thought Tommy prayed that how he would have reacted wouldn't be the same fate for Yutaka.

He didn't like being protected like a baby, but fighting Digimon was a different matter, Tommy gasped, "Yutaka..."

Tommy walked outside the gate to get a clear view of Shibuya High School and once the bell rang he could get a clear view of the students coming down this way. After a few quiet minutes the school bell for the high school rung and the students were all exiting, a large crowd had walked passed Tommy's elementary school. None of the five he eagerly wanted to see were amongst them.

When depression almost sank in for the gang not having past yet or by chance Tommy missed them, a sigh of relief, Takuya could be seen leading the group of five in their walk happily joking about something when the brunette came to a halt noticing Tommy standing there timidly. It made the four awkwardly stare despite wanting to hug the young boy and say how much they really missed him.

Takuya's eyes diverted from Tommy to the older similar looking person in his late teens as he walked into view and behind the warrior of Ice.

The only one who had actually seen Yutaka before were Kouichi and Takuya, Takuya felt a little intimidated by the serious glare he was receiving and then a boost of courage sprang when the worried eyes of Tommy came into view.

"Who's he?" Zoe asked looking over to the boys.

Kouichi noticed the tension between Yutaka and Takuya and answered for his sake.

"That's Tommy's older brother." Kouichi replied, "It could get a big ugly…how about we head the other way. Takuya are you coming?"

Takuya peered over almost restless, he felt reckless being intimidated by some guy, "I'll catch up with you guys later." Takuya replied trying to stand his guard.

Once the four friends were out of view Yutaka walked in front of Tommy and started talking, "Takuya."

"Tommy's older brother," The brunette spoke boldly.

Yutaka returned the name calling, "Just call me Yutaka."

Takuya glanced over at Tommy; he just wanted to be able to speak with his friend.

The neck goggle wearing brunette asked, "Have you come up with an answer yet?"

Yutaka closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, his chest expanded and then contracted. Opening his eyes he focused on the brunette's serious face, "I have, I've been thinking really hard over it for the past week."

"Thinking…" Takuya echoed.

Yutaka ignored his repeat and continued, "I'll be going back to college after the week is over so I'd like you to take the role of looking after my younger brother when I'm gone so-"

Takuya's face eased and a smile placed on his face, "So does that mean?"

Yutaka nodded and Takuya's smile turned into a corny grin, "You, Yutaka are the best!"

His mood had snapped in a second and Yutaka was so surprised to see him act more childishly than Tommy himself.

Tommy's face lit up, he grinned happily and smothered his brother's waist with a tight hug. He was so happy Takuya had his brother's approval and now the two could see each other again. After Tommy finished hugging the stuffing out of his brother and then looked at Takuya. The darker haired brunette had to brace for it since he was the next target for a suffocating hug.

"Takuya!" Tommy called out and ran over to him.

"Hey buddy, it's been awhile hasn't it," Takuya grasped the hug for a good minute and then pulled Tommy away gently using his free hand to take off his school cap and then the other two scruff his hair, "Boy the team hasn't been the same without you. Kouji thinks since you've been gone that he's got more authority over me."

"I'll make sure to put authority back in!" Tommy exclaimed.

Takuya chuckled and put his back to his side looking up at Yutaka who had placed his hands in his pockets casually.

"Hey Takuya," Yutaka registered, "You seem to have a connection with my brother, I can only assume the other four that a part of this aren't as close with Tommy as you are. "

Takuya never really considered the relationships with the group, he believed he got along with everyone equally not favouring anyone…though generally Tommy was usually picked first when it came to a game that involved teams…Takuya thought it over and then sighed, "I guess so…"

"That means you're going to be responsible if anything happens to him. If I ever see my little brother upset because of this whole digital monster thing, I'll be after you first," The oldest brunette tensed on the authorisation.

Takuya stared blankly reapplying the contract he was agreeing to, but like any equation in a maths test he said what immediately came to mind, "You can count on me."

Tommy then looked at Yutaka and mouthed a couple words into his ear, Yutaka understood and then looked back up at the brunette dressed in high school uniform.

"You know my parents are chucking me a party on Sunday, it would be good if you could come…for Tommy's sake that is" Yutaka placed one arm behind his head.

"Oh what a sap!" Examon blurted out annoyed by the discussion.

"Where did that voice come from?" Yutaka asked confusingly, the deep rough voice hadn't come from the boys surrounding him, but then his eyesight solved everything as Takuya pulled his detector out of his pocket and started speaking to it.

"It's the rude mannered Digimon in my detector," Takuya mentioned looking over at Yutaka's startled face who was trying his hardest to understand and Tommy who lightly smiled.

"I knew that wasn't an mp3 player."

Tommy sweat dropped at the thought Yutaka had been trying to crack that, while Takuya's face then went blank.

"Mp3 Player?" Takuya repeated making sure he heard it correctly.

"That would be my fault." Tommy confessed, "It was the only thing I could think of to cover up what it was when Yutaka found your digivice."

"So its real name is a digivice?" Yutaka gestured, "What do they exactly do anyway?"

"That makes sense now." Takuya replied while Yutaka was still fascinated by the digivice itself, "The digivice is what holds the spirits that allows us to transform into those Digital Warriors."

Yutaka recalled Tommy telling him about how it was important that he had to speak with Takuya at one point bearing the spirit of ice. So he played along with as much background knowledge he knew.

"When did you guys get the ability, because last time I checked that my family didn't have a secret history of superpowers in their genes and I don't believe the rest of your families did either?" Yutaka poured another question on the warriors.

"It's quite a tale, but one day a bunch of children were given the opportunity to chose 'yes' or 'no' about playing a game in a message and it lead us to the underground digital train station in Shibuya. There we got onto a train that took us to the Digital World which none of us had a clue about and then bonded with a spirit left by ancient warriors of that world and were able to transform or in the correct term 'spirit evolve'. Our digivices were once our cell phones," Takuya explained briefly.

Yutaka blinked several times grasping the story when Takuya interrupted.

"So from now on, is it alright if we pick up Tommy on our way home?"

"Sure." Yutaka reassured and placed an arm around Tommy's shoulder, "We should be heading home now."

"Yeah me too," Takuya forced a smile wanting to spend more time Tommy, but sadly seeing the timing wasn't right just went with the flow and said his goodbyes heading back home needing to finish off some homework.

Takuya walked in the household casually like all the other days he returned home after school, his mother was in the kitchen…remembering the deep cut on his neck he raised his collar and called, "I'm home" sneaking passed her and trying to head off to his bedroom.

But not successfully slipping past, his mother yelled, "Takuya!"

He paused on the first corner of the hallway reversing to listen to his mum, "Yes…" He gulped and couldn't imagine what his mum would do once she saw the cut on his neck, it may have been a cut, but it wasn't a normal one to get something pretty deep from a fall or a trip, so lying like that was out of the picture.

"Takuya can I have a word?" Mrs. Kanbara softened placing a dish on the drying rack as she turned around fuming.

"Mum…" Takuya retreated a little nervous, whenever his mother was upset or annoyed by something he had done she would immediately, but this time felt different, "What's wrong?"

"What happened to your phone?" She spoke choking on her raised voice.

"Umm…maybe if you calmed down a little, I'll explain." Takuya took a seat on the dining table, being wary on his half of the table as his mother took a seat opposite him showing her full attention. She forced herself to talk calmly without bursting out in rage mode like she usually did.

Yuriko Kanbara had her cell phone in her pocket, "I've tried to ring you at least seven times and I always get cut off at the end." She took out her cell phone from her pocket and placed it on the table already open on Takuya's profile. Takuya leaned over to get a better view of the screen. He retracted after reading it, the log underneath had proved what his mother was saying.

What the heck am I supposed to say, I can't say my phone transformed into a device that allows me to turn into a monster…Examon any help?

'You're on your own.'

_Thanks for being so supportive_, I wonder if it'll be alright to tell her about turning into a digimon…there are so many possibilities to the way she would react; it's highly unlikely she'd think I was a superhero like Shinya. There's a another possibility she might think it's some gimmick and think I was loony, another chance that she would faint on the spot and rush me to the hospital to get checked. Or she might just take it in, let me go on with life and be proud of her son…heh…highly unlikely...as much I don't like to lie, especially to my mum…this time it was crucial.

"Well how do I put it mum…" Takuya looked up at his mum who was breathing heavily, "I lost my phone…"

Mrs. Kanbara looked over closely at her son trying to tell if he was lying or not, she loved her sons and wanted to keep them from trouble as much as she could, she analysed every movement on his face. He gulped and it made her look at his neck…Takuya was busted.

"What happened to your neck?" Takuya's mother jumped from the phone incident letting it slip for now and focused on the worry of the injury on her son. She reacted by standing up out of her seat. Takuya flinched and covered his face with his arms ready for a copping from her sudden uprising.

"It needs to be treated." Yuriko toned down and walked over to the medicine cabinet taking out some gauze and disinfectant cream.

"Mum…" Takuya's idea of his predicted mother had changed; _maybe she's finally learning how to control her anger problem...it might not be so bad if she knew the real reason behind it._ Takuya shook his head in disagreement with his own thoughts and waited for his mum to take action.

"Takuya, you've always made me worry since you were young." Yuriko had walked over hunching a little to dab his cut with a cotton bud and disinfectant.

"Ouch…" Takuya flinched, despite the wound being a couple days old. He opened his eyes as the pain dulled down looking at his mother's forehead as she was now applying the gauze around his neck, gently but with enough pressure to support the injury. _I've been a trouble maker since I was young…_

1010101010101010101010

"Mum!" Takuya at a very young age came running in through the front door carrying something tiny with his miniature hands.

"What is it Takuya?" Mrs. Kanbara came in carrying Shinya in her arms…he was currently three at this stage while Takuya was five, "I'm busy with Shinya now."

Takuya scowled but then remembered the thing in his hands, "Look mum what I caught." The little brunette opened his hand and there was nothing inside.

"Takuya stop with the nonsense." Mrs. Kanbara scolded him attending Shinya.

"There was a bug in here before." Takuya looked around over his body, "Mr. Bug where are you?"

Mrs. Kanbara heard her eldest son going on about a bug in the house and almost dropped Shinya on the spot, the squeal she made, resulted in Shinya starting to cry. His mother worried at both situations, "Takuya!"

Takuya started to sniff and tears appeared from the corners of his eyes, he only wanted to show his mum from the start, but it only caused more trouble and so Takuya ran to his bedroom. Forgetting the bug…it had probably already found its way out of the house. Takuya was lying in his bed frustrated and red in the face, he stared at his hands and stopped crying. He paused and then heard his door swing open.

"Takuya, honey," Yuriko had walked in without Shinya in her hands, "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Takuya looked up with his puppy eyes and his mother ran by his side taking a seat on his bed, she hugged him, kissed him on the forehead and apologized…

1010101010101010101010

That simple memory was one of Takuya's favourites…it was one of the times his mother was actually sincere and he could feel it happening again in a heartbeat.

Yuriko finished applying the gauze around her son's neck and walked back to the dishes, knowing she reacted strangely she tried to make it up to him and wait for him to confess about the injury when he was ready…"Aren't you going to ask how I got the cut in the first place…?" Takuya nervously asked.

His mother started washing one of the dishes, then rinsed it and spoke, "It's your choice if you want to tell me or not."

"Huh…" Takuya scratched his head and found the bandage around his neck a little straining; it would take some adjusting to get used to as he stood up and pushed his chair back in under the table and headed for his bedroom. He paused before reaching the first step thinking about whether to tell his mum or not and then ignored the feeling and walked back up to his bedroom.

With the home phone in his hand he thought having a get together in the morning would seem appropriate after all the commotion lately, the first number in the address book was Izumi Orimoto. Takuya froze at the name, the embarrassment he suffered from the twins earlier confused his emotions. As he stared at the name in the phone his detector began to beep. Takuya grabbed it immediately and pressed the button on it, Cherubimon's symbol appeared on it; a white and gold band over the screen.

"Cherubimon…"

"Everyone," Takuya automatically assumed that every other digidestined was receiving the same message, "I will need your assistance."

"Anything," All six said in unison.

Izumi was on her computer at the time being, while Kouji was fiddling with his guitar, Kouichi making some dinner, Tommy playing video games with his brother and Junpei searching the fridge all now doing something in synch.

"Children, I need you all to come to the digital world tomorrow." Cherubimon's face appeared on the screen as he seemed serious, "Seraphimon will be among us as well."

Soon after the message Cherubimon's symbol reappeared and then dissolved into static cutting connection. Examon's face then appeared. He had a not pleased look on his face. Takuya having Cherubimon's message planted in his mind nodded to himself and then focused on Examon.

"What's wrong with you?" Takuya lifted an eyebrow seeing the dragon emperor hiss.

"I don't like that rabbit." Examon groaned.

"Not my problem," Takuya slammed his head against the pillow sliding his shoes off his bed, getting comfortable he then issued the detector back at his face suspiciously, "I don't get you one bit."

"Why are you looking at like that for?" Examon gritted his teeth.

"Those dreams I see in my sleep over and over again. It's been the same two replaying in my head when I try to sleep. The first one where you were about to attack Cherubimon and then the second one-

"There was a second one!" Examon pressed on.

"I tried telling you last time, but you told me to rest." Takuya tried to explain, "The second one, I saw Cherubimon's castle completely destroyed and you were calling out for that Royal Knight Alphamon. You mentioned something about him earlier being a bastard..."

"He is one and always will be, only if the others would figure out what game there playing with under Alphamon's commands," Examon put it forward.

"Others? Who is he exactly?"

"He's the leader of the Royal Knights, but he's done nothing but put a bad word to the more innocent Knights." Examon explained.

Takuya tried to take his words in, but they didn't quite add up, "I still don't get how you're calling him a traitor- yet you still work for the Royal Knights. And also in that dream were calling out for him desperately."

"I wasn't calling for him, I was warning him." Examon shot back, "And still being in the Royal Knights isn't your business!"

He took in the advice to butt out and then wanted the other question in his mind answered not going to let it go just yet, "Okay then, but explain what Alphamon did so badly to make you feel so bitter against him."

"It's just how life is, now stop asking." Examon said and then closed his eyes implying he wouldn't be talking anymore.

"Life…" Takuya echoed.

1010101010101010101010

Lurking down in the depths of the dark area sat MirageGoagamon on his antique style chair as he thought peering over the table. Those humans have outdone themselves in this course, I have to think of something that will stop them from evolving and allow me to continue havoc on the digital world. The warrior of flame seems to be situated with power, while the one of light prefers strategy…I failed trying to get them to fight each other…what if we…no…wait! That might work.

As MirageGoagamon finished thinking he smirked and turned his head to the side noticing Rosemon just walk in sneering, "You've got something on mind?"

Rosemon eased her muscles and walked closer to the table taking a seat on it with one leg crossed over the other, she opened her hand and there were two balls of glowing light. One glowing in bright green with the mark of wood on it and the other glowing in an orange colour with the marking of earth on it, she closed her hand and smiled at MirageGoagamon, "How about we create our own army?"

"What are you saying?" MirageGoagamon mentioned unsure of her question, "What do you plan to do with the spirits?"

"Well it seems the human legendary warriors are tough with the help of the spirits, how about we test these two on our own pair of humans…a pair that are weak and would be easy to control." Rosemon implied trying to get MirageGoagamon on her side, "Are you willing to participate?"

"And defy the master's orders!" MirageGoagamon raised his voice obviously disapproving of her suggestion.

"Have it your way," Rosemon grunted hopping off the table and flicking her cape as she vanished into thin air.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Takuya's being given a lot of responsibility in this chapter, Tomoki is his care once Yutaka leaves to go back to college and as well being trusted by his mother more...it made him feel a little guilty for not telling her the truth...what will it lead to? Rosemon's really cunning and is even deciding to go against her master's orders - with two spirits in her grasp what innocent souls is she going to wield them too?


	12. Rosemon's Mysterious Army Forms

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 12: Rosemon's Mysterious Army Forms**

"This world is so confusing." Rosemon closed her fist tightly and set for the sky frustrated at the humans. She finally came to a halt once she reached one of the traffic lights in Shibuya's main road; she took a seat and let out a deep sigh. I have to do this all alone; master gives the key to the dungeon to that slacker MirageGoagamon. I attempt to team up with that bastard and I get cut off. The sooner I find a pair of children to equip this two I'll have my perfect army. "Now where would I find a pair?"

Sitting on top of the traffic light, Rosemon was too ignorant to realise she was holding up traffic, several cars were honking their horns out of frustration. One particular driver got out of his own car and raised a fist making a complaint, "Get off the traffic light! You're blocking the light!"

What's that annoying beeping, Rosemon looked down at the intersection below her and found several people raising fists at her, she gritted her teeth and then realised the spirits in her fists were beginning to light up a little bit. She grinned and floated off the traffic light, making some driver's surprised. Rosemon looked around and found the first two humans at her withdrawal, one eighteen year old male busily complaining froze in his track, while a raging young man at the age of 21 was stopped in his path of movement.

"You two will be perfect." The atmosphere dropped as everything went black; Rosemon was left in synch with the two humans whose bodies she now controlled. In that split second that time stopped the spirits forced their way in to the human body mixing with their own fractal code. Their bodies were engulfed with digital code and out appeared two familiar legendary warriors.

"Arbormon!" one yelled.

"Grottomon!" another yelled.

The two humans now possessed by spirits were confused with rage, the spirits weren't in synch with their bodies which resulted in losing control.

"This will be sweet revenge." Rosemon smirked, "Your target is the legendary warriors." The female antagonist waved her hand and everything that froze during that period continued like nothing happened. Arbormon and Grottomon jumped off their feet and set for their destination looking for the six children who bared clear revenge prints inside Rosemon's mind. Along with the disappearance of the now claimed evil warriors Rosemon vanished to her own hideout to come up with more plans in trying to destroy her enemy.

1010101010101010101010

"Well, I can't believe I got here before Kouji for once." Takuya grew a head speaking to his late friend's twin.

"There's no need to gloat, you only just arrived, and the meeting time was half n' hour ago at 5pm." Kouichi dropped the goggle head's self esteem level.

"Well I still got here before him." Takuya grumbled wondering why he was always discouraged.

All six, plus Tailmon and Agnimon had gathered around Shibuya station for the meeting that was about to begin with Cherubimon in a matter of minutes. Seven out of eight were waiting patiently for Kouji to arrive any time now outside the magical elevator which led to the underground digital Trailmon terminal.

People had walked past several times and none resembling the long haired friend. Instead as people walked pass giving a chance to stare at the strange lot waiting idly by the elevator gave a strange look as they noticed the tall blonde haired figure. His large and frizzy hairdo surprised passers, he had no choice but to sweat drop and ignore their stares to minimise commotion. Agnimon hadn't found it the easiest trying to settle in human life.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little worried, it isn't like Kouji at all to not at least contact us if he was going to be late," Zoe said softly placing a hand on her chin.

"I'll bet he'll come any moment now with a reasonable excuse," Tommy added on trying to cheer up Zoe.

"Unlike Takuya," JP added earning himself a glare from the accused brunette. JP grinned evilly.

"I've had enough of this waiting, he better not show if he knows what's good for him," Takuya confessed the rage having built up in blood in the few minutes he'd been waiting. His friends giving him weird eyes, "I don't care what you all say, I don't give a damn if Kouji has an excuse, Cherubimon is waiting to tell us something important and we're just wasting time here."

"Takuya," Tomoki gasped, a worried face planted.

"I don't care Tommy, both worlds are at stake and Kouji hasn't even cared to contact us when we really need to leave," Takuya jerked.

"Hey Kouji!" JP evilly alerted.

"Kouji…" Takuya echoed, gulping feeling the dark and angry aura behind him.

"What was that Takuya?" An angry monotone voice sounded from behind ready with a knuckled up fist.

"Eh, Kouji…?" Takuya turned around to find a fist fly at his face.

No time to dodge Takuya was left with a throbbing cheek, his hands touching it gently applying pressure.

"Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning," JP commented watching his brunette leader squirm in pain.

Takuya was ready to fight back, his fist flying back at Kouji, but wasn't stopped by the warrior of light but rather his spirit partner Agnimon. Gripping Takuya's arm before it could land, Agnimon forced him to lower his hand and stared at the shorter boy with his serious blue eyes. Takuya was willing to retract and calmed down.

"Fighting because your angry isn't the smartest thing to do," Agnimon informed.

"But Kouji was allowed to throw a punch at me," Takuya remembered touching the soon to be bruised spot.

"That you deserve," Kouji stated briefly, "I left you a text message on your phone."

After the incident Takuya confessing his lost phone to his mother, she had talked it over with his father and they finally decided that a new phone would be his early Birthday present. Takuya was eccentric at the idea of having one of the latest model of phones, but it also meant he wouldn't be receiving that notebook he had his eyes on since three months ago when it came during summer break.

Takuya pulled out his phone angrily, "What message are you talking about, I would have heard it if I got a message."

Unlocking his phone he stumbled on a '1 new message' sign. His face went into shock mode staring at the icon in the top right corner showing his phone had been placed on silent mode. Risking his reputation he looked up at Kouji's fuming face, he mumbled, "My phone was on silent."

The group sighed and tried to turn the attention as to why Kouji was so late. Kouichi got to ask before anyone had the chance to.

"So why were you so late?" Kouichi asked. Takuya had moved away from Kouji and waited for the others to finish discussing Kouji's issue eager to press the button code they had been informed about by Cherubimon.

"Let Takuya read the message out to you, I'm almost about to collapse from what I had to go through, if Takuya had read it I would have been sooner with someone's help," Kouji grumbled. Everyone's eyes focusing on the brunette who was cursing about the raven haired.

"Fine," Takuya mumbled back, letting Zoe facepalm and moving closer to his phone to read the message. Reading it herself to take some of the pressure off of Takuya. He was having a miserable morning.

FROM: KOUJI

HURRY YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE; I NEED THE HELP TO STOP THIS DIGIMON. ANOTHER ONE'S GOTTEN LOOSE IN OUR WORLD.

AND MAKE SURE TO COME AS YOUR BEAST SPIRIT!

After reading the message Takuya felt slightly guilty, but his stubbornness played in his thoughts, if he really needed my help then how come he's still here.

"Kid, you blew it," Examon commented not making Takuya feel any happier.

"What happened?" Takuya turned the attention to his best friend, this emergency was more important than any fight they were going through right now.

"Bloody thought it'd be something simple but was tricked. I bumped into a small Betamon at first, but then it evolved to a Seadramon which caused some time and hassle considering it was a battle in water," Kouji explained walking over to the elevator and pressing the secret button code for the elevator before Takuya could get to it leading to the secret underground level. In a flash the elevator button and doors to the elevator turned to fractal code and then returned to normal as the doors slid open.

The others followed keeping the conversation flowing, "These Digimon are becoming too frequent," Junpei informed.

"Which is why we need to hurry and discuss this with Cherubimon," Takuya replied. Everyone ignoring the dispute before nodded in agreement.

"We can't let anyone else in this lift," Tailmon informed looking behind her shoulder as she entered the shaft last on Kouichi's shoulder. The doors finally closed and all eight made their way down the nostalgic trip to the Trailmon department.

The elevator finally came to a fast stop and the doors opened to reveal the recently rebuilt link to the Digital and Human Worlds. The Digimon had been busy trying to reconnect the path since the destruction of Lucemon Satan Mode years ago.

"I always hit my head going down this," Takuya complained rubbing his hard head picking himself after falling from the sudden drop of the elevator. It seemed he had been the only victim. The others went ahead except for Izumi who stayed back to check up on Takuya's bump. Tailmon turned her head around one last time to check on them as Kouichi left and picked up on something strange. About to tell the two inside to hurry, but was cut off of the idea when the doors to the shaft closed followed by the door of the elevator. Something wasn't right in Tailmon's mind.

Kouji stopped and turned around to notice they hadn't left yet, the doors shut tightly as the others finally realised why he had suddenly frozen.

Inside the shaft, Takuya had lifted himself to find the doors to the elevator secured, "Why did the doors close. Doesn't it know we still haven't gotten out?"

He ran banging on the door and trying to force it open but no luck, he moved over to the buttons on the side and tried pressing the one that was meant to open the doors but no luck. Takuya turned around to face a worried Zoe.

The lights went out suddenly and the two humans were left in the dark.

"What's happening?" Izumi looked around every dim corner trying to find out what the cause of it was. Nothing sparked up to a possibility. But she jumped once Examon involved himself alerting them of the news.

"It's a digimon. I don't know who, but some Digimon has applied a magical barrier around the elevator stopping us from advancing."

"What?" Both the humans spoke in unison.

Takuya was banging on the door loudly trying to get some attention from the outside; his friends could've already gotten on the Trailmon. Hoping they hadn't leave, he continued to yell for help. But after a minute proved to do nothing but tire him out and the carbon dioxide in the shaft to build up.

The elevator had remained still, so the thought that their friends having realised was a possibility. They were right, the others outside were growing completely worried for Takuya and Zoe. Just as much as the warriors of Wind and Fire were calling for help were too were their comrades outside.

"Can anyone here us?" Zoe tried her own tactics trying to communicate through her digivice but couldn't get through to anyone. The transmission on her detector faintly picked up on to Tommy's but shortly faded after. She leaned against the wall and slid sitting on the elevator floor, "They probably left without us…" Zoe said glumly looking at her detector for an unlikely answer.

"We can't say that," Takuya replied trying to boost the spirit in the blonde.

There was a bit of silence but then Zoe lifted her head up and finally realised it was only her and Takuya in the same room. A trigger went off; the atmosphere became heavier in her mind, her cheeks heated up and breathing became deeper. Partially at the thought of being alone with Takuya and also the claustrophobic environment she was surrounded in. She was never too good with closed spaces and the shaft was beginning to grow on her.

Takuya gave up trying to alert the others and took a seat leaning against the elevator doors, he was now directly opposite Zoe, not looking at her directly knowing the consequences that would show on his face if her did. Takuya pouted remembering the embarrassing conversation with the twins the other day.

The thought then occurred as he called her name unknowingly, "Izumi…"

"Takuya…" Zoe gasped hearing her full name for a change, the change in Takuya's voice caused her face to fluster without even Takuya giving her direct eye contact.

Takuya realised that he had called her name and turned to face her mumbling, "Nothing…" Unlike the brunette's usual behaviour he shied away staring back at the wall.

"…" Zoe's mind filled with depression again. Takuya getting her hopes high, backed out at what he wanted to say last moment.

Takuya blinked his eyes a couple times and thinking if he should say what he wanted to, the moment was right, "Zoe I-"

Returning to her nickname, the moment seemed to dissolve as the elevator violently making Takuya cut off and rock over to Izumi's side as the elevator tilted to the side. Takuya stopped himself from head colliding with the wall and used his hands to prevent it.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Takuya opened his eyes unable to see the situation he was in, but felt something soft cushion his gut.

Zoe grew red and embarrassed at the situation, "Takuya!" She looked up at the dark figure leaning on her, she frustrated, "Can you get off of me?"

Takuya blinked and realised who the soft cushion really was , "I'm sorry,", he jumped from the position and got into a safe position leaning against a wall away from Zoe.

"My cheek is still hurting from Kouji's punch man," Takuya groaned rubbing his cheek trying to keep his hands and feet to himself, "Hitting my head and Kouji's punch in one day isn't good."

"It's a good thing you have a big head then." Examon commented ecstatically always waiting for the right moment to strike while the iron's still hot.

"Zoe can you tell him he's wrong" Takuya asked trying to diminish Examon's insult.

"I'd have to agree with Examon this round," Zoe laughed imagining the face Takuya was pulling childishly at her.

"Not you too Zoe," Takuya pouted. As he tried grabbing on to a side railing for support to stand he felt the elevator shake once more. This time he was prepared and remained in the same position, but couldn't quite say the same for Zoe, she had toppled towards him, causing Takuya to alert nervously, "Umm…Zee"

"This is kind of an awkward position." Takuya suggested, trying to move away her arm pounded right to his head and her head in his personal space. Staring at Zoe's forehead, Takuya tried not to breathe heavily. Zoe finally opened her eyes and raised her head to meet eyes with Takuya. Both eyes met for a mere second before Examon butted in complaining that he called sense something approaching in the area.

"Breaking the love scene, but I can make clearly now that there are about six new Digimon outside most likely battling which would make up for the elevator moving around so much," Examon pointed out.

"That would mean the guys all evolved as well," Zoe added on.

"That means we're missing out on all the battling fun," Takuya stated.

Zoe didn't comment or reply to his silly comment; Takuya awaited a response but rather felt a drop to ground from the only other figure in the elevator. He felt the female's presence away from him, pressing his hand against the ground and felt Izumi not reacting to his touch; she was unconscious "Izumi!" Takuya urgently called trying to get attention.

Takuya bent down to assist her and, his hands a few centimetres away from her mouth feeling quick releases of hot air on his bare hands. This wasn't normal, "Izumi!"

She didn't reply both times her name was called out. Panting for air, Takuya felt helpless and prayed the guys outside would finish whatever battle was undergoing and get the shaft open. The tight was getting tight, he was beginning to feel it himself and felt a little light headed.

"I can't fall out just yet…" Takuya looked around for an idea to get some air into the elevator, barely through the darkness he spotted a square outline on the ceiling, that was definitely an emergency escape panel, his face lit up but then turned to depressed as the lack of oxygen finally caught up with his mind, "I was so close."

Takuya felt a drain in energy as the air thinned and more carbon dioxide was roaming in to his lungs rather that fresh oxygen. Takuya closed his eyes and played out the last words remembering Examon still had the chance to fix things up once Takuya was out…

"Examon…it's your time to step up," Takuya felt a smile curl on his lip, "What are you going to-"

Before Takuya could finish off he fell unconscious lying beside Izumi.

"You leave me with no choice," Examon remarked. This boy likes to play games even when his life is on the line…lucky for him that I'm going to have to save his behind if I want to be able to leave his detector at some point, this is only a onetime thing – I just hope that another one of my memories doesn't slip into his dreams. That get's so annoying. Almost three weeks living with this child and I find myself invaded of my subconscious…he knows too much and if this keeps up it won't be much longer till he figures out what really happened.

The detector in Takuya's started to glow, as his hand unwillingly lifted up and he called forth Flamon's evolution. The brunette slowly changed into a creature covered in fur as he got up. This is a one shot. Flamon got up slowly feeling the blood evenly flow throughout the creature's body before moving again. It's been awhile since I've had full mobility. You almost forget how to walk.

"Flame Tail" Flamon swished his tail around and a flame started to appear, it was pretty faint signifying there was still a little bit of oxygen in the room. His hopes were soon dissolved once the flames decapitated. He glanced at the warrior of wind and found her body struggling to breathe at a point of wheezing.

I have to find a way out of this elevator, if I switch to Examon or ExaVritramon I'll just suffocate myself in the magical barrier…I guess I have to stick with this weak body...

Flamon looked around and found an emergency exit shaft at the top of the elevator…that'll do it. With Flamon's short size he pressed on his knees and prepared for a jump, "Baby Salamander!" Flamon jumped and with the flame on his fists punched against the lever shoving it away.

"My fire is still glowing. There's more air heading this way now." Flamon could feel a relief of sigh when he saw the blonde unconsciously trying to adjust to the change of oxygen in the air. It wasn't complete fresh air, but it was a better source than the carbon dioxide that had filled the enclosed elevator. He'd better thank me for saving his girlfriend. She exhaled and inhaled, her breathing slowly returning to the normal slow beat.

Flamon felt a stabbing pain in his shoulders strike as he dropped back to the ground of the elevator, there was no one to cause the pain in him, but it was a pain from the inside. Takuya was unconscious, and then a flash back of when Takuya had been directly attacked by MirageGaogamon flooded his memory. The pain was still lingering from then.

"The stupid kid has been hiding it this whole time and hasn't even bothered to get it checked. It's been about a week; I guess it explains why he gave up against Agnimon's grip," Examon etched to himself.

He beared with the pain and clasped his fists together, a small fire appeared.

"This attack better work and get me out of here, Baby Sa-"

Examon quit the attack feeling a sensation pass over him, a familiar sense at the figure that had appeared within the elevator.

"Not so fast Examon," the mysterious Digimon concluded. Time stood still around Flamon as he turned around and solved the image behind the voice he expected to be hearing sooner or later in this world. Turning completely around, he found the environment change and dissolve fading to black leaving behind the warrior of Wind.

"Fraternizing with humans, you should know the penalties…" the silhouette threatened.

Meanwhile outside the elevator there had been a hold on trying to search for clues as to why Zoe and Takuya hadn't come out of the elevator yet. Tailmon's knowledge of Digimon powers and Agnimon's instincts formed to come to a conclusion that some unknown Digimon had created a barrier on the elevator preventing any from escaping or entering.

"Something's here," Tailmon warned and instinctively touched the pendant on her neck to evolve to Nefertimon. The others followed her lead and evolved to their human spirits excluding Agnimon who had a battle stance ready.

The prepared warriors spread out and tried to lure out what was creeping in the shadows, Lowemon closed his eyes and sense the presence of two dark aura creatures with a familiar scent.

"Keep alert they're two Digimon," Kouichi forewarned opening his eyes and calling his staff and shield at hand.

Kouji pulled out his light sabre ready for attack when a short mole looking familiar Digimon dived from up above and head butted the Warrior of Light. Kouji retracted and winced at the pain, but recovered quickly and realised who the enemy was. His face along with the others jumped as they met eyes with the evil Warrior of Earth Grottomon.

"G-Grottomon!" Kouji exclaimed, preparing his sword for defence as the drooling mole got back up to his and pulled out his sledge hammer from the ground quickly making an attack at Kouji.

He easily dodged it due to the mole's lack of timing and aim, Wolfmon kicked the short stack to the side allowing him to fall on to his back like a cockroach.

He stood there to question what was happening when Grottomon began mumbling something, "Me must destroy legendary warriors!"

"I thought once we purified you, you turned good," Kouji commented. Chakmon ran to Wolfmon's aid to help out in battle as Blitzmon and Lowemon were quite occupied with another familiar warrior having surprised them.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon yelled targeting his Romeo gun at Grottomon flying off at a wall.

"Did you get the last thing he said?" Wolfmon cursed annoyed that Chakmon had attack him before getting more answers out of him.

"He said something…?"Chakmon mindlessly asked settling back on his feet.

"He said he had to destroy the legendary warriors," Wolfmon informed, "Which means he's our enemy again."

"Not only him, Lowemon and Blitzmon are fighting Arbormon," Chakmon registered.

"Arbormon," Wolfmon not having realised the other battle undergoing yet looked at his comrades worriedly, "What's going on?"

Chakmon kept his eye on Grottomon who was getting back up and from his spot struck his sledge hammer at Chakmon this time, "Snake Eye Break!"

His aim seemed to have nailed Chakmon, not having enough time to dodge his weak strike, left with a grazed cheek Chakmon rubbed it and stood back up smirking at the scared Warrior of Earth.

"Are you alright Tommy?" Kouji turned his attention to the smoke where Grottomon's attack had left not being able to see the results.

"Grottomon is nowhere near as strong as he was the last time we fought," Chakmon alerted Wolfmon, "I just took a direct hit to my face and I'm still standing."

"If that's the case, let's finish him quickly then before someone comes to help him," Wolfmon concluded before diving into the dissolving smoke.

Blitzmon got to his feet after being hit by Arbormon's leg, "It felt like a pillow being thrown at my face, this guy is a weakling."

"Really?" Lowemon queried turning around to face Blitzmon serious face, "It looked like you got knocked out there."

"He sent me flying but no pain," Blitzmon responded, "I have a feeling this will be a quick battle."

Lowemon brought upon another problem turning back to face Arbormon who was in the middle of landing another attack, "But what I'm concerned about is why they're fighting us and who is behind controlling them."

"Blockade Seed!" His sharp teeth opened to show a dark hole as two bullet seeds shot out and caught contact with Blitzmon, while Lowemon jumped away to dodge it.

The seed stuck to Blitzmon's chest plate and opened up to shoot out several vines which bounded Blitzmon restricting him from movement, "It looks like he's got some new tricks." Commenting on the warrior's new attack he was startled when the vines wouldn't budge and an electric current was sent through them causing pain throughout his body. The seed was draining his energy.

The other seed that had narrowly dodged Lowemon had exploded with contact on the ground so Lowemon grew worried that the same fate would bestow Blitzmon, "You have to get that seed off JP!"

"It won't let me move!" Blitzmon yelled with rage feeling the seed absorb more of his energy.

"I guess I'll need to do something then!" Lowemon said ignoring Arbormon for a bit and rescuing his friend, he then called for aid, "Chakmon lend me a hand here!"

Chakmon turned around leaving Wolfmon to take care of Grottomon and asking what Lowemon needed help with, "What is it?"

"I need you to freeze the seed attached to Blitzmon," Lowemon ordered.

"Roger!" Chakmon cheered and then turned to Blitzmon in pain, "Now bear the cold for a bit JP! Kachikachi Kachin!"

The ice breath purposely directed at Blitzmon he cringed from the tingling cold but ignored it when the attack settled on the seed pod, but that wasn't only attack left, Kouichi took over and aimed the tip of his staff on the apex of the pod and cracked the frozen seed shattering it and its vines crumbling to the ground. Blitzmon was allowed to grow free with the exclusion of his drained energy.

"Can you keep in battle JP?" Lowemon checked up.

Blitzmon nodded and thanked the two for freeing from the bind. His eyesight now on the Warrior of Wood as he stared blankly back at the warriors.

"This time it's personal, I'm going to finish Arbormon off!" Blitzmon demanded charging static into his fist and lifting it above his head to charge at Arbormon, "Thor Hammer!"

A direct attack and Arbormon was pushed against a medieval type clock stand, it dented and Arbormon was left in a state of confusion. Blitzmon was about to follow up with a static punch, but something stopped him when he noticed the state of his enemy. His data beginning to fizz up and a light image of a sleeping man, JP retracted and was left to think about what had just happened.

"Is the spirit controlling that man?," Blitzmon was forced out of his thought when Arbormon opened his teeth hole and almost struck JP again with the same attack as earlier, but he dodged it in time as the attack was hazy looping around before hitting the ground, "Man these guys don't finish, but their attacks are as weak as. What's going on?"

"You'd think if these two showed up that Ranamon and Mercurymon wouldn't be too far away?" Kouji inquired grabbing Grottomon's sledge hammer by the stick and pushing it back on the weakling.

"Why are they attacking in the first place?" Kouichi added on scouting the area for poss

"I only know as much as you do," Kouji replied swinging to the left dodging a fist flying at him from underneath the hammer stick he was holding off. .

"Kouji watch out!" Chakmon warned aiming his launcher at Grottomon's second sledge hammer he managed to keep hidden the whole time, "Snow Bomber!"

Chakmon ran around to one side to trap Grottomon while Wolfmon remained where he was, the two nodded at each other. Then Wolfmon leaped into the air above Grottomon while Chakmon aimed at Wolfmon and shot a round of snow bullets at his sword as Wolfmon created a fan motion and sent the bullets directly down at Grottomon. Wolfmon fell back down and catching Grottomon by surprise hidden by the white snow he struck Grottomon in the right shoulder making him drop one sledge hammer and open to fire. Kouji noticed a strange occurrence as his attack hit, Grottomon's shoulder had begun to fizz up and turn into data. The wolf warrior noticed a quick flash of a human arm and retracted once Chakmon was in clear sight and in view to attack. He was about to stop him from attacking but was too late, Chakmon took it as a chance to strike and aimed at Grottomon calling out "Kachikachi Kachin!"

"_Help me."_

Kouji was now certain that below the spirit form were innocent humans, the telepathic plea for help confirmed it.

By then Tommy's attack had hit and Grottomon was frozen solid. Chakmon had put all his power in this one attack.

"Damn, not again," Kouji cursed, "He was trying to talk to me. There's a human under the hold of Grottomon."

"Then it wasn't only my imagination," JP added moving away from Arbormon who seemed pretty torned already from the damage Blitzmon had dealt him.

"What are you two talking about?" Kouichi questioned his battle on pause.

"When I was taking out Arbormon, I saw a flash of some man that looked in his 20's," Blitzmon concluded, "These guys are under the control of the spirits. We have to purify them."

"_Please save us from the pain."_

"Did you guys hear that?" JP glanced at the unconscious Arbormon as he telepathically pleaded.

"I did this time," Kouichi nodded looking at Agnimon.

"Same here," Chakmon followed up.

"It's coming from the warriors," Nefertimon stated.

"We have one unconscious and the other frozen solid," Agnimon added on laying out the options, "We can either wait to see what happens or save them right now."

Kouji tempted the moment as everything stood still, "I say we save them now."

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Chapter 12, this seems to be making progress and I hope so far there hasn't been any loop holes. I've had to check through the later chapters I've written so far to scan for errors and so far so good. But if you point something it'd be nice to point it out in the review. Okay so we had a light Takumi scene in this chapter as well as I hope a decent battle scene. What the heck is Rosemon planning on doing, using innocent humans to force upon the spirits…she's just asking for the trouble! Let's hope that the warriors can realise who's behind it all and follow up to Cherubimon's meeting.

Make sure to leave a review.:)


	13. Battle in the Terminal! Shine Tomoki!

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 13: Battle in the Terminal! Shine Tomoki!**

Things had become quite calm in the process as Arbormon was knocked unconscious, while Chakmon's ice breath did a nice job of keeping Grottomon encased in a hard layer of ice. The four warriors plus Nefertimon and Agnimon kept an eye on the corrupted spirits, but it wouldn't be possible to last longer with the lack of patience growing in the room.

They were limited with what they could do, wanting answers out of them was important so keeping them paralysed until they decided to speak is what they had all agreed to. They would have to either wait for Arbormon to wake up or the ice to melt off Grottomon. Either way was wasting away precious time.

Defeating the two corrupted warriors had become a heated discussion between the team wondering who had sent them over. The spirits had been forced on to two innocent humans is what they had gathered solely after battling, but the lack of information controlling this scheme was driving them crazy.

Lowemon had walked over to the elevator and paused for the time being letting out a deep sigh, "Like Tailmon said earlier there definitely is a magical force placed around. It's like someone's trying to keep us out, considering Takuya and Izumi are in their alone with Examon…no good could possibly happen."

"Could it be something got to do with the royal knights?" Kouji contemplated.

"I have no clue." He muttered. Lowemon took his hand off the elevator doors, shaking his head in disappointment.

The floor began to shake before the lot as a bright light engulfed the room. "What's that?" Junpei asked first to find the chance to speak.

A large screech was heard, the sound of brakes being hit and the wheels of a train stopping before a terminal. The light dissolved and none other than a familiar red and goofy Trailmon was in one of the dock stations that were assigned to pick the digidestined up.

"All aboard!"

"It's Worm!" Chakmon exclaimed.

"Aren't you lot glad you get to see me again!" Worm greeted egotistically and then steamed his horn letting out hot steam escape through the exhaust pipe on his head and recreating the sound a teapot full of water made at boiling point.

"Still the same ego I see." JP muttered.

"He's here to pick us up," Kouji alerted.

"But we can't leave just yet…" Kouichi explained glancing at the lack of mobility of their opponents and their friends who were trapped in the elevator.

"How about we give one blow to the doors and see if we can get those two out?" Kouji mentioned trying to hurry the gathering along to be able to move on.

A female voice chimed piercing through everyone's ears, "Okay~!"

All the warriors turned around, Nefertimon being the only one to recognise the owner of the shrill voice as the loony Rosemon. Rosemon attacked suddenly – her target, the unaware Lowemon; Nefertimon only having a short time to react. She dove at Lowemon shoving his away just in time as a sharp tipped whip sliced into the metal of the elevator.

Lowemon quickly relapsing everything as he got to his knees and saw the damage by the whip, his crimson eyes widened following the thorny trail to the red gloved hands as his eyes finally settled on the bewitching face of the humanoid rose. The words forced out of his mouth, "Who is that?"

"It's Rosemon," Agnimon tensed up.

The Rose Digimon turned from Nefertimon to Agunimon, a wicked smiled growing upon her face.

"We meet again you two," Rosemon bitterly snapped remembering there last encounter. Her gaze turned towards some unfamiliar warriors, "Some new faces I see."

"Who…are you?" Blitzmon asked on the other end of the battlefield.

Arbormon had slipped into consciousness without anyone noticing and was creeping his way to Rosemon's aid.

"It saddens me to hear you not know my name, but as generous as I am I will tell you my name!" Rosemon twirled in the air fluttering her red cape, "Warrior of Thunder, Ice, Darkness, and Light I am the feminist digimon that stands for the chaos of the digital world; Rosemon!"

"Great another one with an ego," JP commented, his attention then diverted to Arbormon below Rosemon. He looked back to where Arbormon had been unconscious to his current presence trying to comprehend when the Warrior of Wood had had a chance to slip away.

"Rosemon..." Kouichi murmured the name sounding familiar. Mihiramon earlier on had mentioned her name, looking at her face with disgust, "You're the one who's been bringing the wild Digimon into the human world?"

"So you do know of me," Rosemon replied her head growing larger.

Kouichi sighed, but a whirling sound caught his attention. Head skyward Lowemon noticed Rosemon raising her arms in the air. Her body began to glow red as her costume dissolved into light petals. With only the rose on her head left behind she yelled, "Forbidden Temptation!"

The red petals as if awaiting her call aimed themselves at the warriors and attacked. The Forbidden Temptation was a swift attack, without the warriors the time to assess the situation; the petals had already struck them sending them flying in different corners of the underground terminal.

Agnimon pulled himself up, wincing at the pain. Being human had its disadvantages; the human body was very fragile, the Warrior of Flame gasped, "I need to…fuse with Takuya."

"She's powerful," Wolfmon stated back on his two feet, "What level is she?"

"Rosemon is an ultimate level," Nefertimon collected already back on all four paws glaring at the enenmy.

"Ultimate level…" Kouichi echoed analysing the battle. Rosemon had regained posture and Arbormon pumping his arms eager to fight.

"Let's evolve then!" JP exclaimed pumping his fists together sparking electricity. His body engulfed in blue fractal at the call of 'Slide Evolution!'

The others followed in pursuit.

"Wolfmon Slide Evolution!"

"Chakmon Slide Evolution!"

"Lowemon Slide Evolution!"

"Borgmon!"

"Garmmon!"

"Kaiserleomon!"

"Blizzarmon!"

Nefertimon took flight ahead of the warriors while Agnimon took the chance to recover from his aching muscles. He figured sitting out was the best option for now. Nefertimon picked up on Agnimon's set back and asked if he was alright, "How are you holding up there?"

Agnimon took a seat on the gravel and held one arm up forcing a thumbs up, "I'll manage."

Nefertimon nodded and focused back on Rosemon who was already in thought of attacking again. She gripped her whip tightly pretending to attack Nefertimon when her whip launched and went for Agnimon instead. The thorns stabbed into his skin applying pressure to the already sore muscles. Her strength tightened with the wail of his pain.

Rosemon pulled Agnimon closer towards her, quite a journey being dragged over hard cement. She gritted her teeth and yanked him one last time. He flew into her arms and Agunimon yelled in pain as her thorns pierced further into him as a wider grin grew, "What happened? You were so cocky the last time we met...has the pain gotten to you. I'm still curious to find how the Warrior of Flame was reduced to becoming a mere human…but all the same you are scum. And any scum who humiliates me shall die!"

Blizzarmon roared, "Agnimon!"

"Guys! Don't hold back just because she's a girl!" JP ordered looking over to his fighting comrades.

Borgmon moved a little forward before stopping his tracks and arching forward in the shape of a ramp. Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other a little puzzled before Borgmon yelled, "Use me as a ramp to attack Rosemon in the air."

Garmmon nodded releasing the wheels on his hind legs and the steel wings on his back. The Warrior of Light shot off Borgmon like a rocket yelling, "Speed Star!"

In a flash of white light the steel blades were able to slice through Rosemon's whip, he landed back on the ground skidding to a halt. The whip around Agnimon rotted away. Rosemon surprised let go of Agnimon in mid-air as he headed for the ground. Blizzarmon caught him just in time as Garmmon turned his attention to Rosemon opening his mouth widely catching Rosemon off guard, "Solar Laser!"

Agnimon pushed himself off Blizzarmon and stood up, "Thankyou young Warrior of Ice."

"Call me Tommy," Blizzarmon smiled.

Agnimon returned the greeting. He told Blizzarmon he would be alright, for him to go fight with the others. Tommy refused and waited by his side in case an attack was sent their way, luckily for the pair Garmmon was keeping Rosemon occupied, that final blow had sent her cornered against the ceiling.

Kaiserleomon congratulated Garmmon on the direct hit and then turned his attention to Borgmon.

"You have momentum to let one more run on your back?" Kaiserleomon asked leaning on his front legs ready to sprint.

"Go for it." Borgmon arched his back further arms digging into the ground. His head cannon secretly prepared to attack once Kaiserleomon did his round.

"Alright," Kaiserleomon released the pressure off his front legs and kicked a sprint with hind legs pressing on to Borgmon's back, JP flinched a little from the weight. Garmmon was equivalent in weight, but when he used Borgmon it was a fast motion whereas Kaiserleomon dug his paws into Junpei's back.

Kaiserleomon got into the air successfully; "Schwarz König!" he yelled. Now enveloped in a dark aura he ran through Rosemon and landed back on the ground heavily knowing his attack hit directly.

Rosemon yelled in pain. She was becoming fragile, the warriors had forgotten about Grottomon and Arbormon's presence. Arbormon had been waiting in the very same position from the start mindlessly watching his boss. Borgmon took his signal once Kaiserleomon hit the ground and charged his into the ground as he aimed his canon at Rosemon partially paralyzed from all the attacks she had received, preparing the lock-on screen on Rosemon, "Field Destroyer!" he finally called.

The impact blew JP back a bit. It hit something hard as an explosion of dust roamed the area taking a while before it would clear out revealing if the attack had accomplished what it was set out to do from the start. "I think that did it." Borgmon confident in his attack adjusted his posture and reversed his tracks to where the others were now gathered around Agnimon and Blizzarmon.

"I think that actually did the job." Kaiserleomon confidently boasted trying to make out shapes in the dust storm.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Garmmon growled.

Kaiserleomon felt a pounding pulse hit his chest as well as the others as the dust cleared in an instant from some source in the centre blocking the blow that JP had sent towards Rosemon. Not revealing his appearance covered in mostly shadow a little of the detailing of the armour on his legs covered in onyx black and gold detailing. They could sense the large size that was in their way. He was the cause of the pulsing in their hearts; all of the digimon battling felt the pounding and closed their eyes trying to stop the agonizing pain. Kouichi was the only one to find a way to ignore the pain, looking up and around at everyone, even his twin brother was suffering.

"What's happening?" Kouichi looked around and found two red eyes trimmed with gold staring at him from underneath the layers of dust. Kouichi could have imagined he noticed a large four legged creature with large golden wings for a moment, but the sequence was so fast it could have been an illusion. The eyes still gleaming, but the body remained hidden. He felt his chest drop in sudden temperature, like a cold breeze had just swept through the terminal, "Who are you?"

He didn't receive a reply but as the smog was clearing the creature seemed to morph into a shape of that of a human with wings before vanishing.

The smog completely dissolved revealed an unconscious Rosemon; a ring of fractal code orbiting around her. Kaiserleomon took the chance to slide evolve to Lowemon, "She's finished!"

The others were finally opening their eyes as Lowemon pulled out his digivice. The orbiting fractal code around Rosemon had begun to fade away, he had waited too long to scan. Rosemon's colour returned to her body.

"Kouichi look out!" Nefertimon flew just in time to shove away Lowemon once again from Rosemon's grasp but at a loss Rosemon was able to quickly seize her hand around Nefertimon's neck. Still lying in the air Rosemon raised her head and her body soon followed dragging Nefertimon with her. A pulse was pushed off her leg and Rosemon rocketed closer to the ceiling, high above the others.

"Nefertimon!" Lowemon rebounded from the floor slamming his fist on the ground.

Lowemon summoned his staff and shield threatening Rosemon. He knew it was going to be difficult to land a strike on Rosemon, the only chance for a flying digimon was in the clutches of Rosemon. Rosemon enjoyed testing their wits, with her free hand she pulled Nefertimon's head towards hers, "One move and I'll snap her neck permanently paralysing her."

Everyone called for the feline's safety, "Nefertimon!"

Lowemon dropped the staff in his hand, submitting to her will as to not put Nefertimon in any danger. He cursed and stared at the helpless winged feline. They may have outnumbered Rosemon, but Rosemon discovered their weakness.

"What are we going to do?" Borgmon tensed looking over at the strategist of the team.

"I don't know," Garmmon cocked his head and looked down in defeat. There had been tougher times than this, why were they feeling defeat before even trying an attempt at attacking. Blizzarmon looked at the twins who had given in so easily, not sure what to side with.

"This isn't how Takuya would have it," Tomoki shook his head from side to side out of discomfort trying to think of some sort of plan. He couldn't call forth his axes if he didn't want Nefertimon's life to be at any higher stake. The ten year old felt the pressure, but didn't give up…he felt a sudden chill down his spine. He didn't react, but there was something lingering around him.

'You possess the element of ice, the ability to freeze any substance.'

The whisper brushed through his head, he couldn't work out where the voice was coming from…it was loud enough to hear. Blizzarmon looked around to see if his friends heard the sound as well, but all seemed to be focused on Nefertimon and Rosemon in the air. Blizzarmon continued to train his thoughts trying to concentrate harder on the whisper. It appeared again.

'Close your eyes.'

Blizzarmon asked to himself, "Who is that?"

'Trust me, just close your eyes.'

Blizzarmon listened, but what did he have to lose considering the situation; things were already tight so he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The image in his mind was black at first, Tomoki tried to concentrate harder but found nothing developed, what am I meant to do now? Blizzarmon became a little frustrated waiting for the next set of commands from the mysterious voice.

'Feel the power of ice flow through your body, a descendant of AncientMegatheriumon.'

I am the warrior of ice, but what am I supposed to feel? I'm warm blooded and I know how to attack with ice, so whatever your saying is pointless. Tommy continued to ask questions trying to figure out what to do with this imprecise voice lingering in his mind.

'Concentrate!'

Tommy flinched at the dictating voice trying to command him, he tightened his eyes trying to think of ways to concentrate harder, but on what exactly the thought kept echoing in Tomoki's mind. After a few seconds Tomoki felt another cold chill sent down his spine, it gave him a push in the thinking process. The black image started to appear whiter, like small snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Snow…"

'Feel the element and open your eyes.'

Blizzarmon took a deep breath and within the nanosecond he opened his eyes a vague image of a ram type creature appeared. His eyes completely open feeling the sudden drop in temperature; large ice spokes had forced themselves through the ground. One spoke had narrowly missed Nefertimon, but accurately struck Rosemon in the gut. His eyes analysed the entire ice covered terminal. Rosemon was completely unconscious and his comrades were all staring in awe.

Realising the ice everywhere he came to one conclusion, the stares, the whispers and the ice all added up to one thing. "I did this…"

"Tomoki…" Kouji looked over astonished at his ice friend, "When did you get power like that?"

"I don't know…" Blizzarmon looked at his beast hands and then looked back up at everyone else, "I just closed my eyes and then this happened."

"That was totally epic!" JP exclaimed confidently having already de-digivolved. There was no way Rosemon was coming back to conscious any time soon.

The twins looked at each other before slipping out of their beast forms and joining JP.

"Tommy you should scan her and apparently Arbormon and Grottomon as well," Kouichi commended.

"You did good work." Kouji smiled at his yeti comrade.

With that Blizzarmon was surrounded with blue fractal code and shrank in size, out came the fighting polar bear. With his detector in his hand he ran over and hopped on the smaller ice crystals reaching the highest where he then began to scan Rosemon.

"I won't forgive any bulling. This digivice's ice and snow will purify your spirit." Chakmon absorbed the data around Rosemon and soon a purified egg took its place, "Digicode Scan!" After the completion of the scan Chakmon fell back to the floor looking at his green and white detector, he pressed the button and a large burst of rendered code was released starting with the terminal they were in. Everything was covered with blue light and once it dissolved all the ice faded and the destruction disappeared.

"Thank god." Chakmon sighed and then looked at Arbormon and the now unfrozen Grottomon. The two stood there still like they had been for the past couple minutes. It was quite awkward as they stood staring into space.

"What are we supposed to do with these two?" JP asked, "It looks like with Rosemon gone their idle."

"Seems so…" Kouji commented.

"Help us!" This time that pleading voice was answered when the six heard the source coming over from the two warriors themselves. Arbormon was clasping his hands against his head trying to refrain from the pain, while Grottomon was beating up his head unable to cope with the piercing pain. The human bodies within were incompatible and now affecting the spirit evolution. "Stop the pain!"

"That voice has been coming from them that whole time." Kouichi pointed out as the others followed along as well.

"But we can't scan them unless we attack…look at that." Chakmon looked at the two warriors now twitching and sparking up with data bits, their form didn't appear stable and two very faint images of two young men appeared on each warrior, "Was it only me, or did you guys see those people?"

"We saw them." JP confirmed, "Chakmon don't attack."

Arbormon roared with pain and jumped into the air, he stared at the warriors as Arbormon sent a blowing kick to the ground missing everyone. His aim was completely off as the human inside tried fighting against the overwhelming power of the spirit. Grottomon finally got to his feet as well and followed Arbormon with his bad aiming, hitting walls and floors, but not the actual warriors. They were on a blind rampage.

Agnimon regained some strength and forced himself up against a metal post. Nefertimon on the ground beside him looked at him meaningfully spotting worry in Agunimon as he spoke, "I can't pick up on Takuya's presence anymore…"

The warrior of flame struggled to think feeling tingling pains as he tightening his fists, cuts lined against his knuckles, "It hurts to be human."

"We'll be able to help you once we get on our way to Lord Cherubimon and Seraphimon. But first we have to find a way to open those doors…every time we attempt to attack the doors, the barrier just hits us off." Nefertimon hesitated falling back to her knees after her second attempt trying to get up. Her lack of energy resulted her body to shrink and fall back to the form of Tailmon where she leaned against the hard flooring.

"Hey Chakmon, scratch what I said earlier." JP corrected himself and pulled out his detector while simultaneously dodging one of Arbormon's rampaging ploughs, "Spirit Evolution!"

Soon two other calls followed and everyone was in their human forms trying to block off the wacko warriors. Blitzmon flew into the air and charged electricity in his fists slamming it on Grottomon's head. Not expecting to do much damage, Grottomon caused himself more pain as he stacked it and fell on to his large nose, "These guys aren't too bright are they?"

"We have to purify them now!" Kouichi ordered.

"Alright I bags Grottomon!" Chakmon called as he ran with his tiny legs and hopped into the air blowing his stomach up, he yelled "Crystal Breeze!" Tommy planned it to be a light attack just enough to slow down the mole digimon and once again jumped into the air and transformed his body, it suddenly turned into a ice tundra and with the help of gravity pulled extra pressure as he collided with Grottomon. He fell back and with one final attack, "Snow Bomber!" Grottomon was finished.

At the same time Kouji took his chance to corner Arbormon in the corner of the train terminal, unable to exit Wolfmon jumped from wall to wall and swung his swords fast aimed directly in the centre of Arbormon's large head. It dealt painful damage as Arbormon fell to the ground, Wolfmon continued as he was coming for the ground, "Strahl!" His eyes glowed and he shot laser beams from his eyes sparking Arbormon.

"I want in as well!" Kouichi loitered running from the other direction and leaped off a lamp post with his lance in one hand and his shield in the other. "Endlich Shilaf!" Lowemon stuck out his lance and in dived right through the hard headed digimon, his outer shell cracked and soon after faded to black. His digital code appeared and Kouichi poked out his detector.

Simultaneously Chakmon and Lowemon were in the process of scanning their enemies when something blue flashed passed and caught the spirits in his hands. Kouji caught on to the digimon first, his eyes widened as he saw the digimon known as MirageGoagamon vanish in mere seconds with arrival eyeing Kouji with his bold yellow eyes escaping with the two legendary spirits.

"Who was that?" Kouichi asked clutching his detector tighter realising for the second time he lost the chance to scan the enemy. But his trail of thought was discouraged when Tommy made a weird sound and he realised why. After the spirits were taken two humans were left behind in their place; unconscious though.

"MirageGoagamon…" Wolfmon remained staring at the spot where MirageGoagamon vanished from…Nefertimon and Agnimon took notice but remained quiet and let the situation take its course.

"So glad that's over." JP sighed letting out a happy relief but was soon destroyed when Tommy reminded the lot about the two trapped in the magically protected elevator.

"We've got one more thing left to do." Tommy replied to JP's call. It gave JP a feel of intimidation receiving commands someone younger than him.

"I guess I should go back with Worm and mention that you guys will be a little late for the meeting." Tailmon managed to get on her feet swaying from side to side.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Chakmon smiled walking over to the injured feline.

"I'll be fine alone." Tailmon reassured attempting to get back up, but fell leaning against Chakmon.

Tommy felt it could be a way to repay the favour for injuring Nefertimon earlier with his unknown ice powers…he may have not been showing physical signals of regret, but he wanted to secretly make it up the feline and so he carried Tailmon over his shoulder and walked over to the three warriors.

"I'll go back with Tailmon and Worm to notify Cherubimon." Chakmon contemplated looking up to the tall warriors before him.

"Go on ahead little warrior." Blitzmon slapped Chakmon against the back sending him over to the Trailmon, "You've proved your man enough to handle anything after that awesome ice attack."

"Yeh…" Chakmon rubbed the back of his neck with his available arm and half smiled at the comment, "I'll be alright."

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter guys, I finally got my laptop back and can continue the story. I tried getting the chapter done as soon as possible. Things are beginning to move on and settle in the new arc since Rosemon's gone. Good for them…but MirageGaogamon managed to escape with the spirits of Wood and Earth – what does he plan to do with them?


	14. Changing the Eyes of Dukemon

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 14: Changing the Eyes of Dukemon**

After the loss of the spirits over to MirageGoagamon things were at a loss. Tomoki and Tailmon had taken off with Worm the Trailmon to alert Cherubimon about the fight and the statuses of the other warriors. Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei were eagerly waiting by the elevator shaft hoping it to open any moment. Agnimon was in the midst of recovering and trying to figure a way to get the two stuck in the elevator back outside.

Agnimon leant on a wall for support, he began to speak, "There presence seems to have vanished completely."

The twins looked at each other and then faced JP with a way in how was this possible, their own detector wasn't able to connect nor were their voices, whoever placed that barrier definitely didn't want anyone interfering.

"Do you think it could have something to do with Examon?" Junpei asked looking over at the dented elevator.

"The Royal Knights he works with seem like a likely option," Kouichi favoured not ruling anything out of being a possibility, "Why else would be someone targeting them?"

"You have a point Kouichi, MirageGaogamon and Rosemon are the only two so far to have proved to be boss worth," Kouji explained, "And we just destroyed Rosemon."

"Whoever's behind it, doesn't want us to get in there." JP explained twiddling with his fingers he then turned around and remembered the two unconscious humans, "I don't get it…"

The thought of whoever was behind this scheme sprouted through Kouichi's mind, being the only one able to see the red eyed beast from before, the thought pondered whether that creature had something to do with this. He looked powerful, especially those gleaming eyes of his, was he one of the royal knights? A shiver was sent down Kouichi's spine, he shook his head. He had to get something else running through his mind.

JP's statement something good to reflect on, "Get what?" he asked.

"That these people were legendary warriors…"Junpei walked closer to the younger male and felt his pulse, "This guy is still alive."

"How about the other?" Kouji asked.

"I'm checking now." Junpei crouched over to the other side where he felt the older male's pulse and found it beating normally, he let out a sigh "He seems to be alright as well…it seems like their bodies just couldn't handle the pressure of the spirits."

"The spirits were probably forced on to them," Kouji muttered looking over at Kouichi, knowing his history, "Like how Duskmon was forced on to Kouichi."

Kouichi turned the other way and a cloud of gloominess shrouded over him remembering the feelings he was put through when the corrupted Cherubimon forced the powers of darkness on to his shoulders. The feeling was something he didn't want to relive; it had been two years since that, but still felt pretty recent. The twin of darkness never thought his brother would have the decency to bring it up.

"Most likely…" Kouichi grabbed hold of reality remembering all his friends had done for him to pull him out of the clouded darkness. He looked back up at the other three and thought of an idea, "And it doesn't look like it'll end here. MirageGaogamon seems to be an ally of Rosemon, so it's safe to assume that the forcing of the spirits of Wood and Earth on innocent people will continue."

"He was an ally of Rosemon," Kouji corrected while walking over to where JP was shrouding over the knocked out patients, "But with what you said Kouichi, we'll just have to be ready when he decided to attack next."

JP nodded and then slouched, "So are we just going to wait for those two inside to come up with something and get out?"

"Feels like it'll be down to that." Kouichi persisted.

"I doubt these two will be waking up soon…" Kouji assumed leaning his hand into the younger guy's pocket. JP took notice and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What the heck are you doing?" JP raised his other eyebrow from surprise when Kouji took out the man's wallet and opened it, "You don't plan on looting?"

"No you idiot!" Kouji replied looking through the compartments of the wallet, "Where is it?"

"Well then what are you doing?" Kouichi had caught on and was interested to what Kouji had in mind, if he wasn't stealing, then what was he trying to achieve.

"I'm trying to find this guys address." Kouji replied calmly to his brother.

"To stalk?" JP blurted out.

"No to know where to safely place these guys when we get out of here," Kouji responded now becoming a little annoyed from JP's lack of common sense, "Here it is."

Kouji pulled out a driver's license and held it up against the light emitting from the crystal clocks, there was a profile picture of the guy with all his details beside it, scanning through the information he picked up on the address and read Ueno on it. "Ueno? What's this guy doing here all the way from Ueno."

"Possibly work?" JP lingered.

Kouichi finally realised the district Kouji mentioned, it clinged on to him, "Did you say Ueno?" _Mizuki's parents live there…that's right! I've forgotten to ask mum for the address…maybe if I volunteer to carry this guy back to Ueno, I can speak to her parents._

"I'll take the guy back to Ueno!" Kouichi demanded.

Kouji retracted slightly, "We can just dump him outside the train station, and wouldn't he be confused if he woke up back in his hometown? It seems like he had business here so we'll just leave him to it…" The raven haired stated before looking back over at the elevator shaft, "That is when we have the ability to leave this place."

"Err, yeah you're right," Kouichi lowered his head disappointedly.

Kouji analysed his brother's actions silently before returning his attention back to the wallet in his grasp. There was a flash of a note in the money compartment, as tempting as it was Kouji closed up the wallet. He followed his conscious and slipped the wallet back into the pocket of its rightful owner.

Disappointingly the other casualty lacked a wallet, but there seemed to be a cell phone on him. Lacking a pass code Kouji went straight into looking for an address in the 'personal details' section. He managed to track the address; the person lived in Shibuya which was a good thing.

Silence rang over the warriors while they waited for time to pass, Junpei took a seat on one of the benches while Kouichi took a lean against the wall beside Agnimon and Kouji kept an eye on the unconscious humans taking a seat beside them, "Guess we'll be babysitting until those two decide to come out."

1010101010101010101010

During the time of the fight, something was undergoing in the elevator, with the collapse of both Takuya and Izumi from the lack of oxygen in the shaft. The dragon emperor Examon within Takuya's detector took the liberty of taking control over Takuya's body. Using the form of Flamon he tried several ways to try and get out of the elevator, but every try ended with failure.

Examon was giving it one more try for the sake of owing it to Takuya to try and escape, but something had interrupted the attack in its path.

"Not so fast Examon."

"Who's there?" Flamon raised an eye and turned around swiftly with a fist of fire ready to charge.

"Calm Down," The voice butted trying to put a halt to Examon's attack with the sympathy of his voice. Hearing the voice more clearly Flamon recognised it to be an ally amongst the royal knights, the fire around his arm dissolved into the air and the tensed fist was released, blood returning to its normal level.

"Dukemon?" Flamon gasped.

The figure chuckled and revealed his identity as the black engulfed area changed into a place where time stood still, in a dimension created by the Royal Digimon itself.

Light shone brightly reflecting his white armour made from chrome digizoid, tall in posture. His head covered with a white helmet, an air guard over his mouth and a red dragon design with gleaming yellow eyes around the crown of the helmet. A shield in his left hand with the virus symbol printed in red in the centre surrounded by gold parallel line hatching. In his other hand he carried a powerful lance, his body consumed in white with the occasional gold embedding and the red tipped boots. His complexion was completed with his red tattered cape.

"You always proved to be difficult Examon, it took me a while to track you down. Now I can see why," Dukemon articulate forwarding his lance as he continued, "But can I know why you're in that frail form?"

Flamon frowned, "It's not like I have a choice."

Dukemon eased his lance and showed a look curious to why he was like that. Flamon faced the fellow royal knight and sighed, "It's a long story that I don't want to talk about."

His comrade dissolved his lance and shield folding his arms and thought for a bit analysing the Digimon's form, his eyes crossed on to the symbol on the belt of the digimon, he whispered, "Fire…"

"Huh?" Examon asked getting him to explain what he said.

"That symbol, it can't be..." Dukemon stuttered, he paused for a while thinking and then changed his attitude, "You've taken possession of the Warrior of Flame. Examon I want to hear the full story now."

"It's none of your business," Examon expressed looking around the new and unfamiliar dimension.

"If you're trying to find a way to escape, you won't be able to. I created this place and can keep you imprisoned for the rest of your life," Dukemon threatened, his voice then became more mellow and offered an option, "Unless you tell me why?"

Examon tensed his face knowing he lost the argument and groaned, "I got stuck in the body of the warrior of flame."

"I can see that already Examon," Dukemon said bluntly.

The dragon emperor frowned, he did not want to reveal the whole reason behind it all, it would be embarrassing to mention to a higher authority in the royal knights league.

How had Examon forgotten, here in an open environment he could transform into his true form? Examon pondered on thoughts along that remark and concluded agreeing to it. It may not do anything, but there was the slight chance he could intimidate Dukemon – Examon was the biggest out of the knights…it was worth a shot.

Flamon closed his eyes and was engulfed by a ball of blue data, it enlarged by almost five times its size whilst large wings ripped through the data revealing the original form of Examon. He stretched his enormous wings and leaned his head over facing face to face with the fellow, smaller royal knight Dukemon. His tail extended and rested along the ground in a long line. "It feels good to be myself again."

"Last time I saw you like this before you decided to run away Examon," Dukemon hit a rough spot, "I have supported all your accusations and suspicions of Lord Alphamon up until now, if you're not willing to trust me then I'll have to hand you over to him right away," Dukemon dictated with a serious tone.

Examon frowned and closed his eyes. There wasn't anyone Examon despised more than Alphamon; his past gatherings with him had been rough. Now that Dukemon was threatening their friendship it hit an even dipper level in his heart, he had no choice but to confess.

"Examon," Dukemon called the Dragon Emperor back into existence.

"Here goes…" Dukemon's eyes widened in surprise to see he had cracked his hard shell, Examon continued, "I had to get away from that place, Alphamon's actions were getting too out of hand, I needed to see someone who could put a stop to everything. Cherubimon was my first option but, with our bad history I resulted to Seraphimon."

"And then?" Dukemon persisted.

"Earlier hearing from Magnamon in the base that Ophanimon had called upon human children as a last resort I froze in my track when I saw a bunch of them right outside Seraphimon's castle. There we had a little fight, I tried to get an S.O.S message across to one of the children, but it backfired and I was trapped into a tight air space. Later I find myself trapped in the digivice of a chosen child who had inherited the powers of AncientGreymon," Examon exhaled some steam from his nostrils when Dukemon quickly responded.

"Only, Omegamon and I were supposed to hear of Ophanimon's intentions from Magnamon," Dukemon felt violated.

"I don't give a damn who was only supposed to hear it!"

"You eavesdropped," Dukemon said sternly.

"My form is large, and my senses are heightened more than the rest of knights. I can hear conversations from over a mile away," Examon replied.

"Examon," Dukemon called.

"I don't care what happens to me, the Royal Knights can rot in hell for all I care," Examon expressed his hatred for the organisation. This hadn't been the first time Examon had mentioned this to Examon. Dukemon was well aware of his negativity towards the group.

"So trapped in the body of a human," Dukemon contemplated trying to change the subject.

Examon grunted, hatred lingering in all his limbs, "I will kill Alphamon with my hands."

"Alphamon's power exceeds that of yours or mine by numbers off the chart. So I'd recommend playing things smart Examon and not ranting out loud exclamations that could get you deleted," Dukemon concluded the discussion, "Now! Do you plan on getting out of this body? We all have our duties to attend to. My mission to locate you now completed."

"Will you ever stop being a follower Dukemon?" Examon hissed.

"I lead by following my own opinions, Alphamon is a great leader. Now I take it you can't leave this human body considering you keep changing the subject."

Examon clenched his teeth and tensed his eyes.

"I believe my assumption is correct," Dukemon persisted.

"What do you plan to do now?" Examon asked with slight fear of execution heading his way.

"The punishment of leaving the grounds is enough for execution. We all know that job is for Craniamon. The others still do not know I have located you, but despite that I will not injure an innocent soul, and the body you possess at the moment is at stake if I decide to delete you now," Dukemon configured.

"Dukemon, each day you kill an innocent soul with Alphamon's orders," Examon rebutted, "The murder of Ophanimon was unnecessary."

Dukemon looked down almost at defeat with the confrontation of guilt.

Examon snapped, "You believe the crap and lies Alphamon tells you!"

"Ophanimon's murder was necessary for Alphamon's plan," Dukemon reasoned.

"Fine then explain the death of all the innocent Digimon that tried to defend their own ground against Alphamon's tyranny," Examon replied.

"Enough Examon!" Dukemon belittled.

Dukemon's sharp tone silenced Examon, so many cursing thoughts filling his mind.

The conversation between the royal knights had not been enticing, if all Dukemon wanted to do was argue why he even called me here is beyond my brain capacity, Examon thought.

Examon felt a tingling erupt through his mind; it felt painful but soothing at the same time. He knew what was happening once a familiar voice spoke over.

'_Examon?'_ Takuya questioned.

'You've woken up at a really bad time kid,' Examon warned, feeling the overwhelming power of the original owner taking over.

'_I want my body back Examon,' _Takuya spoke before feeling his body being practically ripped apart.

Examon had begun to glow red, Dukemon seemed surprised. As something seemed to form from the red aura beside Examon, it was beginning to take the form of a human child.

The boy blinked several times as the red light dissolved and through his eyes found himself in a completely new place outside the elevator shaft and two intimidating beings staring down upon him.

Takuya's jaw dropped watching the large dragon sigh deeply at his expression and the knight walking over towards him.

Takuya reached into his pocket and took out his detector noticing the screen plain blue for a change, Examon was now in his original form separated from him. The brunette looked back up at Examon and his detector several times over trying to adjust to the position he was in.

Takuya frustratingly questioned, "What the heck happened while I was out Examon?"

Examon grunted before Dukemon just stared from Takuya to Examon almost freaked out.

Takuya questioned, "Since when were you able to escape from my digivice?"

"It's just temporary moron," Examon explained.

"How the heck!" Takuya looked over to Dukemon who looked willing to explain.

"My lair is in the dividing between the Human and Digital world. Nothing contains a complete physical form here," Dukemon explained.

"Now sorry to sound rude, but who the heck are you?"

Examon face palmed while Dukemon stood back a little offended.

"This is Dukemon," Examon quickly introduced, "Dukemon this is Takuya. Now Dukemon, I wasn't done arguing my point."

"You can't go two seconds Examon without starting up a fight," Takuya belittled.

"This is an argument, not something you would understand," Examon conflicted.

"I would too," Takuya cooed, "Anyway, how can we get out of here?"

"You seem to be familiar with Examon, I take it you're the child bearer of flame," Dukemon insisted.

Takuya nodded and then took it as a brilliant chance to show off his miracle talent. His hand summoned a ring of fractal code before sliding over his digivice and calling out, "Spirit Evolution!"

Dukemon and Examon watched as the boy was engulfed in fractal code hearing the roars of a fierce creature being shaped.

"Vritramon!"

The fractal code was swiped away as Takuya stood staring down through blue eyes at Dukemon. The knight seemed impressed.

"Humans having the ability to become Legendary Warriors," Dukemon observed.

"Examon, where's Zoe?" Vritramon held his ground, tinier in size compared to Examon, but enough to defend his half.

Examon was caught off guard by his mood snap, though he probably was not one to speak considering how bitter his tone had become when it affected something he hated doing. Examon lowered his head and replied calmly, "She's still back in the elevator."

"Alone?" Takuya hesitated.

"Yes," Examon stated.

"I'm still trying to put together how a human child became a legendary who stopped the tyranny of Lucemon years ago," Dukemon baffled.

"It's not like it's something entirely new," Vritramon accustomed.

"It's the first time I've seen humans making contact with the Digital World let alone becoming a Digimon," Dukemon pressed his metal hand against his face amazed by the unique type of evolution, "Never in my life have I witnessed such a thing."

"How long have you been asleep for?" Vritramon retorted.

"I've been here since the time of the reign of Lucemon…" Dukemon replied.

"Then you should of heard about the group of humans that had the ability to turn into the descendants of the ancient digimon themselves?" Vritramon asked confused.

Examon groaned, "It seems like we need to go through a history lesson."

"What history? The royal knights have been keepers of the net since the birth of the digital world from the reign of Lucemon to the organisation of the three celestial digimon." Dukemon replied rampaging on about the lives he led through, "I'm sure if the Ancient Warriors had been reincarnated I would have heard about it."

"You've been lying under a rock or something buddy," Takuya confronted trying to piece the missing pieces of the puzzle, "There were six of us who put a stop to Lucemon the second time round he resurrected."

"I am Dukemon." "Second in charge of the commandment of royal knights after Omegamon, you dare to criticize my understandings of the Digital World?" Dukemon paused for a bit analysing Vritramon's unaccustomed face.

"I want to set a few things straight," Vritramon pointed out, "You're telling me you have no idea about Lucemon's resurrection?"

"What are you talking about?" Examon joined in at this point.

"Come on!" "The Human world and Digital World were both at stake until all ten warriors formed to create Sussanomon and therefore saved both worlds ridding of Lucemon permanently."

"Never heard it," Dukemon was quick to respond. Examon on the hand felt the story felt a little fuzzy to him, almost like Déjà vu.

"I can't prove to you more than what's right in front of your face, if you don't believe me then at least we can come to an agreement of an alliance?" Takuya insisted.

"An alliance?" Examon echoed, "What do you think this is Takuya, child's play?"

"I was talking to Dukemon. My friends and I have been told that the Royal Knights have made nothing but an entrance of bad news and terrorizing the land. Maybe if we start off small we can soon call these disagreements off and have this world back in peace," Vritramon pressured.

"Did Examon provide you with that information?" Dukemon inquired.

"No this is what we've been told by the Celestial Digimon. Examon has been too stubborn to tell me anything about the Royal Knights," Takuya responded.

Dukemon flinched a little at his answer; the current rulers of the Digital World were informing this. If they saw the Royal Knights as an enemy that would be a problem, hadn't the Royal Knights always been doing the right thing?

"You see Dukemon! You need to open your eyes, being prohibited from entering the plains of the Digital World you've been blinded by what is really happening and the lies Alphamon has been feeding you. Only completing missions from behind the scenes, without getting the full scope," Examon reasoned.

Takuya was staring in awe, was he actually agreeing with Takuya for a change.

Takuya grabbed both the Digimon's attention by engulfing himself with fractal code and returning to his original size. Both Digimon waited for him to say something and explain his action.

"I first want to know who this Alphamon actually is, all this seems to be happening because of him," Takuya's face became stern, "Examon, I hope you don't mind me mentioning this…but in that one dream when I saw you crying out Alphamon's name. He seemed like someone who mistreated you to do something inappropriate."

Examon's attention was all on Takuya preparing for what he was going to say next, "Alphamon…Alphamon, I don't know him…but for someone to cause so much grief to one being in inhumane and unworthy of a leader. If he was a true leader wouldn't he reflect on everyone in the group? I know this from personal experience."

The dragon emperor was surprised at the brunet's words. Dukemon was surprised as well, he was meant to be Examon's close friend…he had locked away his words and discouraged him completely even threatening to delete him.

"Alphamon is the leader of the Royal Knights, he assembled all the members due create a world of eternal peace. Everyone agreed to that immediately without asking questions," Dukemon explained.

"It doesn't sound like something I'd agree to, his _eternal peace_ sounds like the same ordeal Lucemon shared," Takuya hinted.

"The same as Lucemon…" Examon and Dukemon echoed.

Takuya spoke up, "Lucemon was a tyrant for wanting to bring his eternal peace to the world, the peace that caused the world to turn into chaos. Is that something you want to happen again?"

"Bearer of Fire, you're existence here today has accomplished than I'd ever hope to imagine, Alphamon…I dare to defy. Alphamon is a-"

"Alphamon is a bastard," Examon dictated the words.

Dukemon began to shake his head in frustration, "Examon enough!" he stated boldly, "Enough bad mouthing."

Examon widened his eyes, "I thought you were waking up to all this."

"No I can't defy the Master's orders. Alphamon is not a bastard."

Takuya raised his voice, "Dukemon! You've been convinced that Alphamon is a true saviour, just like RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon did before they fell to their deaths."

Examon hinted on the names mentioned and hit the hammer on the nail.

"No wonder RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon have been overwhelmed in protecting the humans so much," Examon noted.

"They were reborn after the fight with us realising they had been following lies all along," Takuya followed up.

"That would explain why they don't agree to everything Alphamon follows up with, why they were pushed to lower ranks – when they used to be the two most hosts that Alphamon relied on in the past", Dukemon faltered feeling a new door opening.

Takuya smiled confidently, it seemed Dukemon had finally opened his eyes completely to reality.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

I finally hope to start introducing the Royal Knights to you all; starting with Dukemon over the chapters they'll begin to make their appearances. Takuya shined a new light on the Knight, and opened a door of hope for Examon. We got to see insights on why Examon is acting the way he really is. Be sure to review and ask any questions if confused.


	15. Coming and Going

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 15: Coming and Going**

Dukemon paced up and down his dimension, his footsteps echoing against the white tiled flooring. Takuya followed the broken reflection of Dukemon in the tiles caught in a temporary day dream, whilst Examon sighed every few moments becoming a little irritated by Dukemon's gait.

Finally the Royal Knight came to a halt and lifted a finger to his chin; sternly he spoke, "A fool I have become."

Takuya looked up snapped out of the daydream while Examon agreed in his mind.

Dukemon continued downing himself, "Decades of following Alphamon, is it even possible I never noticed this earlier. The shameless acts I have committed under his orders. I am not even worthy of breathing the Digital Air."

The inheritor of fire tried to reach out a hand for support but felt his body unable to do so, he looked back down at his two feet being overwhelmed by Dukemon's emotions.

"It's time to turn over to a new page and make up for the years of sins you committed, even if Alphamon is able to kill us in a flash for betraying him," Examon stated.

"Examon," Takuya and Dukemon chorused.

"I know one thing for certain," a smirk formed on Examon, "I'll kill myself before being loyal to that bastard."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Takuya grinned.

Dukemon dumbfounded.

"So Dukemon I'd like to make things completely clear," Takuya spoke up changing the atmosphere, "Are you for or against Alphamon's plans?"

There was a moment of silence before Dukemon nodded and responded, "Against."

Without any hesitation Examon genuinely smiled for what seemed like the first time in decades, Takuya slapped Examon across the leg out of glee earning himself a light shove from Examon and a face plant with the ground.

Takuya was about to start a commotion before Dukemon interrupted.

"Examon, I have always admired the courage and bravery you radiate. I would like to be able to keep that a reminder to why I am doing all this…I will join you to put a stop to all this."

"So wait, Examon you've been on our side all along?" Takuya inquired slapping himself mindfully never having realised it earlier.

"What makes you say your side?" Examon jerked.

Takuya rebutted, "I just thought, now that it's clear Alphamon is our target that we could work together and keep the Digital World and Human World safe."

"My home is the Digital World and will be the only place I protect," Examon replied.

"Sounds legit I guess…I still intend to protect both though," Takuya confidently argued.

"Correcting your earlier statement, your enemy will not only be Alphamon from here on out. There is all his supporters as well – that including Omegamon and the other Royal Knights," Dukemon informed.

"That isn't a problem. When all ten legendary warriors are united, we have the ability to put a stop to anyone as strong as Lucemon," Takuya responded cockily.

"Alphamon's power outweighs Lucemon," Dukemon stated bitterly.

"We have you on our side now along with Examon, RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon. And don't forget the powerful Celestial Digimon," Takuya debated.

Examon interrupted, "What about putting your life on the line? Does that not make you fear?"

Takuya stared at both Knights wilfully and spoke, "I've been through my share of near death experiences. I've learnt that it's better to stand for the right path and do something about it than do nothing at all and live life in the coward lane."

Dukemon respected, "The true words of a warrior."

Examon commented, "Words won't only do the trick, hesitating in killing a life can also lead to the foolishness and death of a warrior."

"I already got that lecture from you Examon," Takuya mocked.

The dragon emperor grunted and whacked Takuya across the head off guard with his tail. Takuya fell once again and rattled his arms around trying to take revenge.

"Seeing as all things are resolved now, I must return you two," Dukemon alerted, "Alphamon will be suspicious if I haven't reported back to him by now so I will need to go into hiding whilst relocating my base."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Takuya concerned.

"Examon is the first in Alphamon's Bingo Book at the moment, so keep him hidden," Dukemon authorised towards Takuya.

Examon had no say at the moment as he felt his body begin to dissolve with a flick of Dukemon's hand. Being torn into millions of fragments his world blacked out only to be lightened up again in the remains of a digivice. He groaned before realising he was back to being trapped in a tiny world of blue light.

The Dragon Emperor familiarised the earthquake feel of when Takuya ever fidgeted that the Digivice moved around in his pocket. Examon sighed and then spoke, "Seems like things are back to normal."

1010101010101010101010

Takuya felt possession of his body and realised he was still in one piece. There was a source of heat emanating from behind as he saw a bush of orange coloured hair. He was next to look at his gauntlet covered hands and rub a free one through his hair…or mane at this point. Takuya figured he was in Flamon's form. This had become too frequent and was a sign that Examon had taken over his body.

He looked at his closed surrounding and then noticed the collapsed body of Zoe lying against a wall. A blush crept on his face noticing her body wasn't unconscious but in a deep sleep with the rise and fall of her chest. Upon looking back up at the ceiling he noticed the escape shaft removed, this had to be Examon's doing he thought.

With that Takuya remembered and pulled out the detector from his pocket, Examon was staring at him unimpressed.

"Quit daydreaming over the girl and get out of this blasted place!" Examon raged.

Takuya had been cut off from saying the nice things he wanted to say and argued back at Examon.

"You make me so frustrated," Takuya grunted, "It's like that discussion with Dukemon didn't even change your attitude one bit."

"I could easily the same for you, still an idiotic little kid who can't make an advance on someone he's been helplessly crushing over for the past year and a half. Talk about getting someone frustrated," Examon mumbled back turning his back on Takuya white folding his arms.

The brunet stared evilly at the dragon's wings until the voice of Zoe startled him.

"Takuya…" he heard his name faintly followed by a little giggle.

He couldn't help but chuckle light heartedly at the thought she was really sleep talking. He slipped his digivice back into his pocket before forgetting that he still needed to change back.

With the thought in process Flamon was enveloped in a blue orb before reverting to his human self. He rubbed his nose feeling an itch and then turned his attention back at Zoe.

"It's becoming quite a hassle with how many times I fall unconscious or fall asleep and you've taken over my body Examon."

"Yeah, you should be honoured!" Examon ranted from within Takuya's pocket.

Takuya shook his head disagreeing.

"Enough of this, I should wake up Zoe so we can get out of here realising now why we were trapped in this shaft was because of Dukemon."

Examon remained silent, whilst Takuya began to shake the bearer of wind by the shoulder. She woke up shocked gasping for air restlessly. She startled Takuya in the process as he fell back on to the doors of the elevator. The blonde looked around confused by everything before she heard the sound of a bell and watched as the elevator doors automatically slid open.

Takuya fell harder against the ground once the doors hid away into the gaps. His head collided with the ground as Zoe gasped at the accident and crawled her way to his side.

"I'm so sorry Takuya!" She exclaimed.

In the meantime Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Agnimon turned their heads simultaneously to the source of the noise and realised Takuya and Zoe had finally been let out of the elevator. All of them relieved, but JP more shaken up than the others watching Zoe lean over Takuya with a very deep and concerned look, Kouji was first to walk over and catch up on the news.

Kouichi followed pursuit before Agnimon offered JP to go ahead and soon enough everyone had circled around the helpless Takuya who was squirming from the pain.

"Even trapped in an elevator you manage to injure yourself somehow," Kouji commented holding back a chuckle.

Takuya shot up from his position having lied on the ground half way in between the elevator and the outside for a good minute before feeling frustrated and yelling, "I don't want to hear it Kouji!

The bearer of light raised his hands in defence before moving away and allowing Takuya to get a clear view of the terminal. Everything still seemed in one piece.

"So what did happen between you _two_ in that elevator?" JP raised the question out of the blue, growing ill tempered by the second.

Takuya stared at him dumbfounded, while Zoe blushed unwillingly.

"Come on spill you two," Kouji joined in the harassment.

Kouichi not really into prying, but felt good to place Takuya on the spot, "You know a lot can happen in a two hour time span when there are only two people in a secluded area."

Takuya's face lit up like a match, Zoe stared at him from the corner of her eyes enjoying the moment for her own personal gain.

"Takuya's burning up, is he catching a fever?" Agnimon analysed from over JP's shoulder.

"I am not!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Good pointing out Agnimon, Takuya you've become red around the cheeks," Kouichi harassed creating a suspicious gesture through his hands.

"You guys," Zoe whined standing up for Takuya, "Nothing happened."

Takuya glanced back over at Zoe and offered a gentle smile as his face returned to its original hue. The blonde smiled back offering back a quick wink as well.

"What's more important is what happened to all of you guys? Examon pointed out earlier that you were fighting," Zoe noted moving the discussion to something more important and helping take the heat off Takuya.

"Well actually something did happen while we were in the elevator. Something extremely important," Takuya's face said sternly. The atmosphere suddenly becoming tense, JP had lost all interest of what might have gone on between the two. The twins dropped the pestering talk and Agnimon listened for what was to come.

"What are you talking about Takuya?" Zoe curiously questioned.

"You were knocked out Zoe from lack of oxygen, and so was I at one point, until…" Takuya paused pulling out his digivice and showing everyone Examon's face in the screen.

"Until one of Examon's friends showed up, instead of waking up originally in the elevator I found myself in a new dimension. I guess it was somewhere in the Digital World, anyway we met a Royal Knight there named Dukemon."

1010101010101010101010

"So overall we've discovered our new powerful enemy Alphamon. And the alliance of a few new warriors," Takuya concluded resting his hands on his hips.

"If this is all true, that Alphamon is even more powerful than Lucemon…we have a heated war ahead of us. Considering he hasn't shown himself to anyone in the Digital World yet…I'd assume its all part of a diabolical plan that requires a lot of patience," Kouji interrogated.

"Don't forget we have MirageGaogamon to worry about as well. We have no clue whether or not he's working for Alphamon or apart of his own organisation," Kouichi added.

"At the moment MirageGaogamon might be our most active enemy, well at least until we find out his final intentions," Takuya confided.

"And don't forget Rosemon," Zoe furthered.

"Good news Zoe, Rosemon is actually gone. That whole fight Examon picked up on earlier was Rosemon's doing," JP corrected.

"That saves us a load, it must have been one hard battle," Zoe complimented.

"Actually if it hadn't been for Tommy, we probably would still be in the midst of a battle," Kouichi informed, he then rested his hands on his hips.

"Speaking of the little guy, where is he?" Takuya queried.

"Tailmon too," Zoe added, looking at Takuya disappointingly for forgetting her and receiving a sheepish grin in return.

"No need to worry about those two. They took the Trailmon to Cherubimon to tell him in advance that we would be a little late to the meeting," Kouji bluntly stated turning his head over to the dock where the two left earlier.

"But doesn't that leave us stranded now without a Trailmon to take us to the Digital World?" Takuya noted.

The twins looked at one another, while JP and Agnimon echoed that. Kouichi was first to speak up and offer a sheepish grin, "We didn't consider that when we told Tommy and Tailmon to go ahead."

"And you guys call me the careless one," Takuya sighed, "I guess we can always call up Cherubimon with our Digivices and have him send over another Trailmon."

"It's like Takuya and Kouji traded places for a moment there…" JP shook his head in disagreement.

"HEY!" both boys rebutted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Takuya for once came up with a logical plan, while Kouji was the one who left out something.

Kouji grunted preparing a fist, "Mind you, we all forgot about that. So don't take it out all on me."

JP waved his hands in defence, "It was just something funny, it's not meant to be insulting."

"Everyone, be quiet," Kouichi silenced, he pulled out his D-Tector and began talking towards it, "Cherubimon! Cherubimon are you there?"

There was a silence before a static sound appeared and all the digidestined turned their attention to Kouichi and his digivice.

"Cherubimon! Cherubimon!" Kouichi continued to repeat until the static turned silent and a golden strip appeared on the screen.

"Kouichi," everyone heard Cherubimon through the digivice.

"It actually worked," Takuya excitedly claimed.

Izumi elbowed him to be silent as the lot huddled either around Kouichi or peering over his shoulders.

"Cherubimon! We're going to need you to send over another Trailmon," Kouichi replied.

"Has something happened?" Cherubimon inquired.

"We were ambushed once we reached the Terminal, Rosemon attacked us again. Good news she's gone now, bad news though MirageGaogamon stole the Spirits of Earth and Wood," Kouichi informed while scratching his head shamefacedly.

"They're still in the wrong hands…" Cherubimon announced disappointingly, "Rosemon was originally the one who stole the spirits off me."

"We'll get them back so don't worry, but first we should have that meeting you asked for," the Warrior of Darkness insisted.

Silence filled the terminal once again, before Cherubimon sighed, "I'll send Angler right away, but promise me the lot of you will be careful. The Royal Knights have tightened security especially around Terminals since your last visit."

"We promise!" All warriors spoke in unison.

"Just a forewarning, Tommy and Tailmon should arrive soon enough with Worm," Kouichi added, he was about to disconnect the call before Cherubimon spoke up once more.

"I'll be sending a pair of old friends with Angler to accompany you. And with them I'll have them deliver the remaining spirits. My castle doesn't seem to be so safe anymore with Rosemon's last invasion – she seemed to have taken down the barrier somehow before. It'll take us a couple days before restarting it. So be sure to keep the spirits with you safely."

"Old friends?" Takuya curiously questioned, "Could it be?"

"We'll leave it a surprise," Cherubimon cheerfully replied with a soft chuckle afterwards, "Angler should arrive in a few minutes. I'll leave the lot of you for now."

Cherubimon hung up while Kouichi returned the digivice to his pocket and began walking closer to the edge of the train dock. He glanced over at a large analogue clock before looking back at where the Trailmon would enter soon enough.

"So who'd you think it was Takuya?" JP questioned planting his hands behind his head.

"If it's them you should already know," Takuya teased before walking over to Kouichi. The others followed in pursuit with Agnimon taking up the rear closely behind JP.

Agnimon had been rather silent this whole time, JP raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the Warrior of Flame, "Oi, is there something wrong?"

The blonde didn't respond his eyes focused in the distance, almost in a complete daze. JP tried different things to try and snap him out of it but he didn't faze. After a few moments JP yelled in his ear and the adult blinked a few times finally reacting to something.

"J-Junpei," Agnimon hesitated.

"JP," the Warrior of Thunder corrected, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is just –" Agnimon slipped into unconsciousness, he fell forward almost face planting the ground if it hadn't been for JP's quick reactions arching over trying to support Agnimon's weight.

The others turned around to the thud and realised what had happened.

1010101010101010101010

Agnimon woke up to find himself still in a slight daze as he rubbed his forehead with his hand and straightened his back. He was seated on green plush seating, he looked around to find they were in a Trailmon cart. His sense of hearing had returned clearly and the loud mass of noise made him flinch. Gazing around the cart he noticed Takuya seated opposite him now smiling at his awakening.

Zoe seated closely towards him talking casually unaware of Agnimon, JP seated beside her involved in a conversation between a new pair of small Digimon he had seen only ever once in his life. At that one point he hadn't caught their names but he definitely recognised the yellow red pants wearing rabbit Digimon and his shorter partner a white gnome looking with a pink waist band carrying a large open Green book. They seemed to be bickering over something, when someone beside him budged him by accident with an elbow.

Agnimon realised it was only Kouji accidentally getting caught up in a conversation with his older brother. Takuya was the only who seemed to realise his existence.

"Nice to have you up again Agnimon," Takuya noted informing everyone as they turned their attention to him.

"W-What happened?" Agnimon felt light headed wobbling slightly from side to side.

"You passed out," Kouji put it straight forward.

"You overexerted too much energy from that battle with Rosemon," Kouichi explained.

"But I hardly even battled," Agnimon argued.

"That may be true, but remember when Rosemon attacked you with her whip," Kouji followed up, "Something like that may not have resulted in a Digimon fainting, but now that you're human injuries can go unnoticed. And with that in place those piercing thorns on her whip made you loose too much blood that last go and you fainted."

"No need to worry now though, JP applied pressure and secured those wounds," Zoe clapped her hands happily.

"It wasn't much, just some basic first aid we learn in school and an emergency first aid kit we found on Angler," JP modestly said.

"Errrhhmmm," the white Digimon rudely interrupted, "Junpei are you forgetting to introduce us."

"Since when was it my job," JP abruptly replied, "Introduce yourselves."

"So rude," the Digimon commented moping depressingly at the end, "You don't see us for twenty years and this is how we're reunited."

"Twenty long years~!" the yellow Digimon beside him extended.

"That's Bokomon, and the rabbit is Neemon," Takuya introduced.

Agnimon nodded understanding everything so far, a man of few words he began to notice the tight pressure gauze bandaging around his body wherever the thorns seems to pierce.

"You'll be alright for now Agnimon; we'll just have to stick close so we can Spirit Evolve when it's needed," Takuya considered, placing his hands on his knees and leaning forward, "Say Bokomon, what did you mean by twenty years."

Bokomon raised his finger and corrected her, "Exactly twenty years since Neemon and I have last seen you, one human year apparently is equivalent to ten years in our world."

"Ten years!" Takuya echoed, "No wonder the Digital World was in danger again after what felt like a short time in the human world."

"It felt longer here," Bokomon sighed and looked at his toes, "It's been one hard twenty years of trying to find safety, and way to work things out peacefully with those Royal Knights."

"We're headed over to Cherubimon now, so we can discuss all this recent stuff," Takuya ecstatically responded, now looking over at Kouichi who seemed like he was about to speak.

"Cherubimon mentioned that the two of you would be carrying the Spirits of Water and Steel with you," Kouichi noted watching Bokomon walk away from JP to Kouichi.

"He told me to entrust the Spirit of Water to Kouichi and the Spirit of Steel to Tomoki," Neemon blurted out.

At those words JP seemed disappointed and lowered his head, both Zoe and Takuya noticed from the corner. Bokomon then rummaged through his pink waistband and pulled out two glowing orbs. One blue with the symbol of water printed on it and the other green with the Steel Symbol.

The twins' digivices floated out of their pockets and the orbs flew into them. Kouji and Kouichi grabbed their D-Tectors in mid-air watching the symbol appear on the screens and affirming they had downloaded before returning the devices back into their pockets.

"I thought you said the spirit of Steel with Tommy," Kouji commented surprised at the doing of the spirits.

"Yeah," Zoe added.

"It'd only have to be temporary, considering Tommy isn't here at the moment right Bokomon?" Kouichi asked.

"Exactly my friend," Bokomon replied, "The spirit chooses who wants to house it and considering Kouji in the past used the Spirit of Steel to become MagnaGarurumon it felt it was probably the most natural thing to do."

"Do you think these remaining spirits might be used for other children?" Zoe suggested, "Well considering Rosemon was able to force those spirits on those innocent people, there might be someone out there who might be able to use them without being forced."

Everyone's faces jumped at the suggestion, what Zoe said was very intriguing. Takuya had a thinking face on, while the twins kept their gestures still and concentrated staring at the ground hard. JP spent his concentration thought gazing at the ceiling while Agnimon tried his best not to doze off.

"It'd be good reinforcement if we have to face Alphamon at one point," Takuya informed, "Wouldn't you think so Examon?"

"Don't underestimate Alphamon's power, he's the last guy you'll ever want to face," Examon warned loudly through the depths of Takuya's pocket.

"Once we have that meeting with Cherubimon, we should suggest that idea. And also creating an army of anti-Alphamon supporters wouldn't be a bad idea as well," Takuya conjured throwing his fists in the air determindly.

"Takuya…"Bokomon worriedly spoke. Takuya furrowed his eyebrows at his tone.

"Yes Bokomon," Takuya persisted.

"Were you just talking to Examon?" Bokomon questioned taking a deep gulp.

"Yes," Takuya replied subtly.

"The dragon emperor?"

Takuya nodded.

"The largest amongst the Royal Knights," Bokomon continued.

Takuya began to grow a little frustrated, "Is there a problem?"

"Have you not heard of his brutal past?" the white Digimon further inquired.

"Brutal past?" Everyone echoed excluding Takuya, Agnimon and Examon.

"I have word from Cherubimon that the entire Forest Kingdom was made a large crater – destroyed to the very tip because of an attack Examon landed on Cherubimon.

"Whatever was done in his past stays in the past Bokomon, Examon is on our side now and determined to put a stop to Alphamon and the Royal Knights following him," Takuya noted seriously.

Examon eased at his words, he felt it was nice for someone to have his back when he lacked temporarily a physical body. But his concerns rattled right back up when he felt Bokomon about to bring up an old story he had kept hidden so well from the children.

"Have you ever heard of the crucial tale of how Examon showing no mercy deleted -" Bokomon was caught off in an instant unable to finish his story due to the cut off of his voice box by Takuya's hands. Both grasped tightly around Bokomon's small throat as everyone gasped at the sight. Kouji was first to catch on with what was happening and pulled back Takuya.

"Takuya! Let go of Bokomon!" Takuya seemed out of it, as if a direct command had been ordered to kill the target in his hands. Bokomon was resisting as best as possible, his paws gripping on to Takuya's arms which only seemed to tighten.

Soon enough Kouichi was alerted and remembered the time of the ambush at their school and Mihiramon's sudden deletion. Examon had possessed Takuya briefly and brutally murdered a Digimon that could have provided an answer earlier for the children. Kouichi bit his lip before pulling on Takuya's arms trying to loosen his grasp on Bokomon. He wouldn't budge.

"Takuya!" Zoe and JP yelled for his attention in unison.

Neemon panicked himself into a corner with his hands at his mouth frightened.

Agnimon had jumped on to the situation immediately. He felt a connection automatically and distinguished what had to be done. Examon had lost his temper trying to keep his past secret and possessed Takuya's body to be able to accomplish it.

The blonde realised what his duty was now, despite feeling woozy his attention was completely set on Takuya. He was naturally a part of him; he planned to force a spirit evolution of Agnimon to be able to bring him back or at least stop Examon from what he was doing. He summoned a ring of fractal code around his right hand and felt his body beginning to disintegrate into millions of pieces of data and merge with Takuya as he glowed with a dark red aura.

Takuya released Bokomon from his grasp, he fell to the floor dramatically gasping for air. Izumi rushed to his air turning the white Digimon to his side.

"Bokomon!" Zoe exclaimed, "Bokomon!"

Bokomon coughed in response and relieved with a sigh. She allowed him to regain posture on his own timing. She then turned her head to her side to witness Takuya wrapped in a ball of fractal code. There had been no calling for Spirit Evolution as it went unnoticed by everyone except Neemon.

"He disappeared!" Neemon exclaimed.

Everyone turned from the ball of fractal code over to Neemon, JP first to respond, "Who disappeared?"

"The man with a lot of hair," Neemon referenced not having been introduced to him.

"Agnimon?" Junpei scouted the cart they were in quickly and sought Neemon's declamation was correct.

"Everyone look!" Kouichi notified watching the fractal code dissolve into the air and out came Agnimon in a full coating of armour. Everyone gasped at the sudden realisation.

All the orange armour that usually showed on Agnimon had become a charcoal black, his original black body suit a lighter shade of grey. Whilst the detailing around the black armour had become white and translucent, and the usual white base coat and metal straps remained the same colour – with everything altered in colour his hair had turned into a deep red and his eyes orange.

"Should we be worried?" JP sarcastically commented – obviously knowing the situation had become bizarre.

The Trailmon had come to a sudden halt as it skidded due to the breaks being pulled. JP and Kouichi had managed to cling on to a pole by a seat to stop from falling back, while the others all fell towards the end of the cart including the new form of Agnimon.

Zoe shrieked pulling her face off a wall after it been planted from the sudden halt, "What's happening?"

"It seems Angler has stopped," JP noticed, about to peer over a window when he felt a chill down his spine.

"Stay down!" Agnimon demanded.

Everyone immediately jolted down; the light from the Digimon World had illuminated the whole cart with natural lighting after having travelled in a terminal for most of the travel.

"What's happening!" Bokomon managed to squawk out from fear.

"The ride can't be that short," Kouichi pointed out.

"Cherubimon warned us about the Royal Knights tightening security," Kouji warned, "Guys have your digivices ready."

Altered Agnimon stood boldly on to his two feet; the others were confused and unsure what to call this new version. From their conclusions somehow there were now three different entities in the one vessel, and from previous understanding only one mind could take control of the body at a time. Agnimon's forced spirit evolution could have been a side effect.

"Agnimon?" Kouji questioned.

"What's going on?" Zoe whined suddenly silencing herself at the opening of the side door to the cart.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Hey guys just letting readers know I'll be going through previous chapters and editing a lot from them ranging from grammatical errors, little pieces of plots I left out and realtering - not so much will be changed that you will have to re-read them, but so I can get this annoying feeling off my chest. There's been a little change to the original plot I was going for and need to go over things to make sure they add up. Updates will run as normal every week or two. Bye for now.


	16. Duftmon's Appearance! Separation

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 16: Duftmon's Appearance! Separation of the Group!**

Angler had come to a halt as the lot landed in the city of steel, Bokomon's forewarning of the town already invaded by the royal knights came as a shock to the digidestined and digimon inside the first cart. Murmured voices could be heard from the distance approaching as everyone was crouched low on their hands and knees. Altered Agnimon had picked up on a familiar scent; he was prepared for the stranger, waiting at the other end of the door for the Digimon to make his entrance.

"If it's a Royal Knight out there, we're screwed!" Junpei whispered from the corner of his lips trying not to move.

"It's definitely a royal knight," Agnimon finally spoke up since being in this darkened form. The voice was deep and gruff like that of Examon's.

"Examon?" Izumi asked receiving a nod from the warrior.

"Guys we should hurry and digivolve!"Junpei exclaimed leering nervously as the door screeched open.

Everyone under pressure called out the activation for spirit evolution and was swallowed up in fractal code. Bokomon and Neemon cowered behind the others waiting as a hunched Digimon forced his way in to see four Digimon emerging from the dissolved fractal code. He didn't catch their human forms but his eyes tensed making sure he wasn't seeing things as the figures stood in signature poses.

Fairymon with hands on her hips and Wolfmon clasping his hands sturdily around his double blade both standing on either side of Agnimon and finally with Blitzmon and Lowemon behind them pumping fists ready to take on the enemy, though Lowemon hesitated when the Digimon that had walked in resembled nothing of a knight.

"Are you sure he's a Royal Knight?"

Agnimon scratched his chin, "I was sure I felt the presence of a Royal Knight."

"Who are you lot?" the Digimon hoarsely inquired pointing his clawed index finger at them.

Fairymon swayed her hip to the other side not sure whether this Digimon was a friend or enemy, he looked powerful. He was larger in size than the warriors hunching over. He was a humanoid lion covered with orange fur, and a large blonde mane and goatee. He had grey armour around his torso, chest, and shoulders and around the forehead which went down the jaw line. The Digimon had a long thin tail which was lit up with flames on the end.

"That's not on a need to know basis Flaremon," Examon leading the body of Agnimon took the liberty of answering and asking question, "What we need to know is who you're working for."

"Orders are strict, now do I have to repeat my question or will we have to take things into our own hands?" Flaremon demanded.

"We?" Examon echoed, "So there's someone else in on this."

"Answer!" Flaremon silenced. Fairymon was taken aback, while Blitzmon grew angst and shoved the fairy Digimon out of the way sending a shocked filled fist at the lion.

Flaremon moved to the side narrowly dodging the critical attack, he struck out his clawed hand and grabbed Blitzmon from the back of the head before slamming him into the hard glassed window of Angler. There was a wail of pain from the Trailmon before Fairymon took after Blitzmon and decided to throw a few kicks.

Space in the cart was very limited, things needed to be taken outside.

Flaremon let out a loud roar before completely losing his temper at the warriors, "Purrifying Howl!" He roared. As fire ignited from areas on his shoulders, tail and ears they swirled around before flinging at Agnimon and co. in the form of a sound wave. Before it could hit them, Lowemon grabbed both Neemon and Bokomon while Wolfmon lent Fairymon a hand followed by Blitzmon as they rushed outside leaving Agnimon behind.

"Takuya!" Izumi yelled for his safety.

The waves struck every section of the cart bursting all the windows and setting fire to the leather couches and edges of the cart. Agnimon remained unharmed startling Flaremon. The black armoured Digimon spread his arms wide summoning blue flames from the exhausts in the form of dragons. He punched a fist setting one off at Flaremon and the other followed knocking Flaremon against the burning door that allowed travel between carts.

Agnimon thinking he knocked out the Digimon well enough to leave the cart in silence thought wrong as Flaremon was in the middle of contacting his leader through the mind. The flame warrior assembled with everyone outside as they watched the cart light up in flames contrasting with the clear blue sky and reflecting off the steel buildings that towered over them.

Lowemon dropped Bokomon and Neemon on the floor gazing around at his surroundings. He noticed the familiar layout, the tall black lampposts bordering steel roads. Everything in this place was made out of solid shiny metal; it clicked to him and then questioned what they were doing in such a place, "We were supposed to be heading for the Dark Continent to see Cherubimon yet somehow we changed course to Steel Empire."

At those words everyone glanced at the town and accepted their state. Their glances then taken aback when Bokomon moaned sadly.

"The mayhem has even reached Steel Empire, and here we thought this was one of the last cities to not be conquered by a Royal Knight."

"What do you mean Bokomon?" Junpei questioned turning to face the same direction as Bokomon allowing his eyes to stare in awe. The sight was depressing, held back against buildings by guard Digimon were several child level being kept held against their will.

One guard Digimon would keep him still while another landed several punches to its gut. A trio of Digimon that caught Junpei's eyes was an innocent Gabumon held up by a red Wizard resembling Digimon. Another Digimon of the same species was hurling balls of fire at the furry Digimon as he yelled for a saviour.

"Why are they torturing these Digimon?" Blitzmon asked feeling emotional pain for their torture.

"The Royal Knights have been individually assigned duties to several cities, mainly the bigger ones where they round up recruits for their own sake," Bokomon explained.

Examon growled at his hatred for the ways of Alphamon, whilst the others gasped at the inhumane ways.

"We've got to stop this," Wolfmon instructed.

"I'm with you Kouji," Lowemon replied summoning his staff and leading the run towards the tortured Digimon.

"Ewig Schilaf!" Lowemon hurled his spear throwing it into the shoulder of the wizard Digimon. Meanwhile Wolfmon pulled out his digivice and scanned the remaining breed of Digimon watching the one Kouichi had jabbed fade colour and a fractal ring began to orbit.

"FlaWizarmon, Virus Type, Armour Levelled Digimon – Attacks include Fire Cloud and Magic Ignition," Kouji alerted putting the device down and watching Lowemon conclude scanning the first FlaWizarmon.

The other seemed totally out of it and dropped Gabumon immediately taking a few steps back, "D-Duftmon will kill you on our behalf," he tried to threaten.

Lowemon tensed his eyes trying to read through the Digimon before Wolfmon struck both by surprise and with his double sword he sliced through FlaWizarmon's body and reversed it making sure he destroyed him. The data around the torso began to pixelate before he turned black giving the chance for Wolfmon to scan him.

Gabumon was frightened at the new Digimon, Lowemon reassured him he wasn't going to injure them before he was allowed to run free and avoid a near swipe at death. The brothers were about to head back to their friends when the screams of other tortured Digimon had taken their attention. Before the pair could do anything a quick shadow was casted over their heads.

Their attention was stolen by the image of a human armoured Digimon. Sharing the same height with Lowemon, he had strong features of a leopard on his armour. Large cat ears and leering red eyes sat on his head embedded in chrome armour. Nothing but his emerald eyes showing from underneath, as his mouth was covered with a silver guard. Chrome shoulder pads, arms and fingers wrapped above the elbow silver bangles on each arm. He had a steel pair of wings joined at the shoulders. The rest of his body was covered in the same chrome colour except for the white panel which ran down his chest and extra sheets of white armour guarding his thighs. There was a large red ribbon belt tied around the waist. He had waist length golden hair and carried a white thin sword.

Examon noticed his landing, a smirk planted on his face as he surprised everyone by automatically running and charging a fiery punch at the chest of the Digimon.

"Your death bed lays here Duftmon!" Examon demanded pushing all his weight into his arm as the one known as Duftmon pushed him off with both hands. Agnimon didn't give up – catching Duftmon off guard he swung a fired up kick at his thigh.

Duftmon retracted a little but in no time stood back up straight and walked passed Agnimon like nothing happened. He came to a halt when he was caught in between Fairymon, Blitzmon, Bokomon and Neemon on one half and Wolfmon, Agnimon and Lowemon on the other.

"I take it he's the Royal Knight," Fairymon attempted to confirm.

Agnimon nodded from far away.

"That guy is the legendary Duftmon, very well known as the leading strategist of the Royal Knights Association," Bokomon informed.

"That means he's tough right," Blitzmon summed up.

Bokomon gulped nodding to his statement.

"Flaremon!" Duftmon commanded aiming a sword in the direction of his underling.

The flaming cart had caught back everyone's attention as a loud bang went off and more flames hurled out of the windows and doors. A silhouette appeared through the burning flames, everyone knew who to expect, but expected the Digimon to have turned to ash by now from being in intense heat for a good fifteen minutes.

Flaremon was in one piece with black soot in several places around his body, but he was perfectly fine – standing still and replying to orders, "Yes Master Duftmon!"

"You wasted my time bringing me here for these weaklings. You know I have important duties," Duftmon scolded hands placed at his side military style.

"Weaklings?" Blitzmon chuckled charging static from his horn to his fists, "Shows what you know!"

He ran shoulder first into Duftmon paralysing with the tip of his horn before clasping both fists and slamming into in Duftmon's head, "Thor Hammer!"

Blitzmon then flew off giving time for smoke to clear away and reveal and unharmed Knight. The warrior of thunder cursed under his breath before withdrawing behind Fairymon.

"Weaklings," Duftmon restated.

Everyone grew angry watching the pride filled Royal Knight. He then turned his position to Wolfmon and Lowemon, "Do you plan on attacking, or are the two of you smart enough and know your level of power is nowhere near my own?"

"I know you have a big ego!" Kouji raged swiping his Kendo Swords swiftly at Duftmon who managed to twirl away only having a few strands of his blonde hair sliced away. Depositing his swords Wolfmon quickly turned to the laser on his arm and shot Duftmon on the back of the neck. He felt it this time round and arched over swishing back round to face his current enemy.

"And here I thought you may have been smarter." Duftmon sternly said taking flight into the sky, he floated over to the half with Flaremon and instructed, "I have business to attend to Flaremon, I can rely on you to gather up these buffoons and take them to the prison for later inspection."

Flaremon nodded and grinned evilly revealing his canines.

Examon furrowed his eyebrows; he couldn't believe Duftmon hadn't picked up on his presence yet. The wait to know if he had or not was torturing him inside – as Duftmon was preparing to fly back the way he came, Examon snapped and wrapped himself in blue fractal code. It grew large, he blocked Duftmon's path way. The Royal Knight floated in midair waiting to see what was happening.

"Let's hope I can stay in this form longer this time," Examon thought as the fractal code took longer to dissolve and transformed his body from the inside with such a large size.

"This is beginning to test my patience," Duftmon murmured while down below Fairymon interrogated.

"Is Examon planning on turning into ExaVritramon?"

"Examon?" Duftmon overheard, his eyes shining sinisterly in the reflection of the fractal code, "That would explain why this thing is so big and the hatred overwhelming him wishing for my death."

"Duftmon!" The voice within the fractal code roared through the city. A few more seconds and ExaVritramon was standing towering over Duftmon who was unafraid. He had casted a large shadow over the entire road and he was as half as tall as the fifty floored skyscrapers around him.

"Now this may deem a worthy battle," Duftmon slyly suggested, but took upon the notice of the new detailing from the original Examon's form. This one had additional maroon; gold and white plated armour covering most of the large creature's body, arms; forehead and tail, around the two large horns from his head were plated with complete gold digizoid. The leopard knight slyly tilted his head rubbing his index finger against his chin, "Seems like young Examon has gotten an upgrade. What can you do with this new trick Dragon Emperor?"

"It's ExaVritramon!" The armoured dragon announced, down below the warrior could feel the soundwaves of his voice bounce off the buildings and hit their ears clearly.

Duftmon jumped right into battle trusting Flaremon to take care of the warriors, "Extinction Wave!" He yelled paining an arc in the sky with his thin white sword, it turned white before blasting into a sound wave and struck ExaVritramon's torso. It was a powerful attack; it landed a dent in the armour. Duftmon was not surprised, "It's good to see I might have a formidable opponent."

"Your attack didn't even land a scratch!" ExaVritramon retorted, "Dragonic Gattling!" he called as he lifted the lance on his right arm and aimed it directly at Duftmon's head – he didn't hesitate. Slits opened vertically down the lance and solar plasma orbs emerged and then set on fire. They headed for Duftmon when ExaVritramon's eyes widened to see Duftmon vanished in thin air before the attack hit the final point. Once the tinier flame balls struck several buildings and created mini explosions a large solar orb emitted from the tip of the lance and grew bigger each millisecond. It reached the size of ExaVritramon soon enough before he began feeling a tugging on his back.

There was a stinging from his chest right to his head. With his free hand he clasped it over his plated head and flinched. The solar orb let loose and exploded upon contact with the metal ground. Examon felt his body soon rip apart from the form of ExaVritramon and felt it shrink. His energy draining by the second, Examon knew quite well what was happening – it hadn't been the first time the true possessor of the body was fighting back for it.

"Examon let your grip go!" Takuya raged within the shrinking body.

"I almost had him!" Examon argued back, "You pulling on the form caused my attack to lose control; your friends may be in danger. That attack had the ability to annihilate them if they didn't dodge in time."

Takuya's eyebrows dented in the spirit form as he felt control. He was in the form of the original Agnimon, the armour had returned to orange once again. The warrior of flame felt Examon's heavy presence in the back of his mind, like he usually did whenever Agnimon and Takuya had the chance to Spirit Evolve.

The warrior scanned his domain, it was impossible to tell where anything was other than the silhouettes of the totalled skyscrapers. There were loud screeches and rumbling noises being heard as aftershocks to ExaVritramon's explosion were taking place. In a few moments once Takuya thought the smoke had begun to clear a building fell horizontally outwards leaving the other half of it in the ground. Agnimon was in total shock.

"What happened here Examon?" Takuya inquired before relying on the Dragon Emperor for clues, "I need to find my friends."

'It's highly unlikely they would have survived that last blow.'

"What happened to the two of us agreeing to be a team?" Takuya raged in pursuit of running into the smoke hoping to find his friends relying on his hearing sense and instinct.

'It wasn't intentional, a member of the Royal Knights – Duftmon ambushed us on our arrival.'

"How the heck did I lose consciousness to begin with!" Takuya inquired coughing afterwards as the smoke entered his lungs running through it.

'That can be a story for later on. I sense a few of your friends northwest. And an unfriendly presence even closer up ahead.'

"Is that unfriendly presence Duftmon?"

'Scratch that, it seems the one I sensed up ahead has a buddy. I can't sense Duftmon's presence at all with the warped data in this zone from my last attack.'

"Your attack can do something like that?"

'Admire me later, just keep running in the direction you are now and you'll meet an ally in no time. It seems some of your friends may have survived the explosion.'

"If any of them are dead Examon…" Takuya's voice became filled with angst and ended gruffly. He hesitated to finish his own threat.

Examon remained silent.

1010101010101010101010

Izumi struggled trying to pick herself up off the heated metal flooring; it was beginning to sizzle against her fingertips and legs. She counted to three in her head, and on the final count she jolted up onto her knees with as much energy as she could conjure up. The explosion had sent her flying and crashing into the Trailmon forcing her to devolve she felt relieved to have been still alive. The blonde's vision still hazy she gazed around and saw nothing but smoke floating.

Her sight and hearing was distracted when the sounds of a truck braking drew closer to her. The sounds were familiar, and she relieved even more when the vehicle behind the noise came to a skid in front of her happy to see her still alive. It was none other than Borgmon, the electrical machine type Digmon spoke, "Thank god you're safe. That was one powerful attack Examon let off."

The warrior of wind nodded in agreement. She had it in her heart to know it wasn't directed at the warriors and at Duftmon instead, but Examon's attack was extremely dangerous and almost cost her to lose her life. She felt begrudging towards the Dragon Emperor and wasn't so sure she wanted to see him so soon, but with his silhouette nowhere to be seen amongst the haze she grew panicked. Asking questions in her mind like 'Is Takuya alright?' 'Are the others alright, Kouji, Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon?' 'What happened to that form that appeared when Examon, Agnimon and Takuya all formed?'

"Is everything alright Izumi, you're not hurt anywhere are you?" Junpei inquired his tone turning dearer. He decided to revert back to his human form, Izumi oblivious to the question as the light from Junpei's transformation snapped her back into reality.

"Do you think Takuya's safe?" Izumi asked worriedly.

Junpei hesitated between replying with an answer and feeling the pain pinch his heart as Takuya had been her first priority. He knew for sure there was a risk behind all this as Examon had taken over, but Kouji and Kouichi were also nowhere to be seen. The same went for Bokomon and Neemon and yet her first priority was Takuya. It hurt him – but he realised this wasn't a time to be disheartened by something that could be unchanged. He faked a relieved smile and assured the blonde, "I'm sure he's fine. Examon wouldn't have put Takuya's life at stake if it cost him being trapped in the digivice forever. Just give them all a few moments."

The blonde listened for a change and returned a fortunate smile, she was happy to have Junpei as a friend and thanked him by holding her fragile hands upon his, "Every time I need support or advice whether it is intentional or unintentional you always say the right things."

Junpei felt the light cool touch of her hands, inside he was gleeful for the contact but felt rotten at the same time. He knew nothing about the possible status of his friends; he had spent the past few minutes scanning the area in the form of Borgmon trying to find them but to no avail. He released Izumi's grasp off his hands and positioned them to his side.

"We should find the twins and the others," Junpei concluded before turning his back on her and walking to the right staying in line with the blonde but trying to cover more land without losing her.

During their chat the smoke had cleared a little from their area. The two felt a pair of running footsteps; they raised their guard before realising it was Agnimon. Takuya was relieved to find the two of them. Izumi ran up to Agnimon with tears building up but not releasing and Junpei from afar offered a fake smile of relief seeing Izumi being worked up over the flame warrior's arrival.

"Izumi don't let your guard down, Examon might still be in control," Junpei felt the need to intrude.

The warrior of wind gazed from the brunet to the blonde haired Warrior. She realised the return of the original colour scheme of the warrior and grinned largely, "There's no need to worry, its surely Takuya."

"It's good to see the both you," Takuya awarded happily, "But we should cut reunions short, we're still missing the twins as well as Bokomon and Neemon. Examon hasn't been able to pick up on anyone."

"No luck for us either," Junpei replied dismally, he had his hands shuffled into his pockets.

By now the smoke had levelled to stable path dispersing into the sky above, shapes could be made out clearer. From what Agnimon saw there was no sign of any of his friends, no pelting footsteps, there was an eerie silence.

"We can't wait for things to happen," Agnimon commended pumping his fists, he growled before letting off exhaust flames; "You guys wait here while I look for the others."

"Cool it down hothead," Junpei wavered taking a pause and looking out over the scenery, as much as he envied the love Izumi brawled out for Takuya he knew he was a comrade and as the eldest looking out for their safety was his first priority, "Takuya you just took conscious back of your body. Think things over first, you know nothing about the enemy Examon was just fighting off and the fact he has strong henchmen that could be hiding amongst this smoke."

"If there were other Digimon around here, Examon would have picked up on them by now or at least our digivices," Agnimon rattled back tightening his fists more.

"After seeing what Examon did just now, I don't think his senses are in the right place," Junpei said harshly.

Agnimon flinched, taken aback by Junpei's bitter out of nowhere tone. Examon in the back of his mind hissed and disposed of any thought he was going through. He was in tune – he was doing to protect everyone and destroy Duftmon then and there. Takuya could feel the pull on Examon's emotions.

"Junpei!," Izumi exclaimed pulling her hands to her chest and feeling the atmosphere tense up.

"Well am I wrong?" Junpei jerked thrashing his hands out in the air, "Ever since we've been caught up with him, it's been nothing but Doom and Gloom. I'm not as easy going as Takuya and call me uptight or stubborn or whatever you want to call me – but I'm not trusting Examon one inch."

"Easy going? You have no idea what I've been through!" Agnimon rested both his arms on Junpei's shoulders, the grip tightening as both Takuya and Examon's anger grew, "You don't think I've been fed up with Examon at times, you don't think I've had my life on the line so many times without even being conscious? I get scared and I fear for the safety for all of you, and Examon is one of them. I've been put through risks that have allowed me to understand Examon and his views. He's proved to be on our side!"

"Waking up in places where you find yourself in danger half the time, Examon taking over your life whenever he feels like it, and nearly exploding us all! I don't believe any of that proves he's on our side!" Junpei explained looking at the blue flaming eyes of Agnimon. He flinched as Agnimon's thumbs dug into his shoulder blade, "Let go of me!" Junpei pulled back and smacked away the Warriors arms.

Izumi shook in her spot; the argument had become intense, "Tak-u-ya! Jun-pei!" She exclaimed annunciating each syllable.

"Stay out of it Izumi!" Both boys shouted spontaneously.

She took offense, ignoring the main issue being argued she stomped forward with one hand pulled Junpei by the ear and with her left hand tugged on Agnimon's long hair having to stretch to reach it. Each boy howled in pain and pulled on the tugger resulting in more pain.

"Let go Izumi!" Both boys wailed.

"Not until the two of you quiet down and apologise!" Izumi affirmed showing her authority.

"Like Hell I'll apologise to that reject!" Agnimon thrashed arching to the side as Izumi pulled down on his hair.

"Apologize now!" Izumi dictated.

"I said no!" Takuya shot out again foolishly.

This time she pulled both boys to the extent where they yelled in pain. Junpei grew extra frustrated and Takuya's stubbornness, "Ouch! God damn it! I'll show you a reject!" The older boy struck his shoulder forward and tackled Agnimon's chest plate. The blonde warrior didn't feel a thing and laughed it off with a mixture of high and low tones of pain. Takuya merely used his hand that had been waving in the air from lack of balance and shoved it in Junpei's face.

"That's it goggle head!" Junpei muffled slobbering over Agnimon's palm.

Takuya continued to laugh but was cut off when Izumi used all her strength and pulled both boys to the ground, strength she never imagined caught her off guard and erased any trace of how to balance on two feet as she fell forward by the second. She had time to use her hands as balance and support her before falling face front.

The boys fell in the other direction limb all on the side they collapsed on.

There was a whelm of awkward silence as all three pulled themselves up at once it took a moment before the boys smirked and then let out a chuckle. Junpei used a hand to cover his mouth, but Agnimon fell under the spell of his laugher and tilted his head letting all his laughter out talking in between breaths, "Izumi…that…was…such…a…fail!" He fell backwards and spread his hands out.

Izumi pouted stubbornly and Junpei rubbed a tear from his eyes.

"You guys!" Izumi rampaged.

"Man, my ear is throbbing now," Junpei expressed gently pressing his inflamed ear; he let out a relief sigh as the cold from his finger tips eased it a little.

"I think I have bold patches!" Agnimon yelled.

Izumi couldn't hold back a laugh at that last statement despite wanting to act angry, "The two of you deserve it!"

Both boys sighed, Takuya exerted, "We're wasting time anyway. Like I said earlier I'm going to look for Kouji and the others."

"Do you want to start a whole new argument again?" Izumi exclaimed, "Sit for a moment and we'll discuss this as a team. I'm taking both sides of the argument – Junpei is right on the fact that we can't totally be reliant on Examon's senses alone. Who knows what could be hiding amongst the smog?"

"Not this again," Takuya muttered.

"Would you hear her out?" Junpei demanded.

Izumi was struck with a fluster as Junpei took her stand, but then sidetracked immediately when Takuya finally agreed; he sat down crossing his legs grumpily, "Fine, so what do we need to discuss?"

The blonde changed from a content expression to a relaxed smile as she began, "Well to start Duftmon was really strong, and he has that strong Flaremon working for him as well. And those FlaWizarmon…wait Kouji annihilated them."

"They'll be nothing, I can easily punch them out," Takuya stubbornly replied.

"Takuya!" Junpei scolded.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself – I do think things through," Takuya hesitated towards the end pulling to a stand facing skyward, "I promise I'll return."

"Takuya," Izumi gasped.

"I'll be back before anything happens! Trust me!" Agnimon yelled over the pelting of his footsteps as he ran back into the smoke and called upon his instincts to lead him to his friends.

In the silence between Agnimon's footsteps Examon took it as a chance to speak up his thoughts, 'I hate the Warrior of Thunder!' Examon growled and then followed up with more hatred, 'He does not understand one thing of what is going on. His jealousy feelings get in the way for him to think straight. He is a weak warrior that will die the first moment he hesitates in battle.'

Takuya froze at the words; he stationed his feet and pondered upon Examon's thoughts.

"What jealous feelings?" Takuya questioned.

'Blind as a Pipismon,' Examon confronted, 'Have you not realised why he is the first to argue with you when it involves the Warrior of Wind?'

"Junpei has always loved Izumi, and sure we've had moments…but"

'But the fact she seems to show more feelings towards you. He's jealous at the relationship you share with her.'

"W-Wh-What do you mean!" Takuya flustered becoming jittery.

'In simple terms, he loves her, she loves you. And his jealousy is getting in the way for him to reach his full potential in battle. Like you always let your recklessness get the better of you in battle resulting in near death experiences half the time!'

Agnimon flinched at his words. They were biting him hard, though the main target was Junpei; Takuya was feeling the confrontation of his flaws. Trying to avoid the conversation Takuya brought up the main priority, "Let's leave things as it is, we've got things that need to be done!"

'Getting serious are we?' Examon teased.

Takuya scowled and was about to take a step when a familiar voice caught him off guard.

"Lowemon!" He heard Kouji's voice roar through the smog, hearing two pairs of footsteps pelt his way. The sound of metal clanging together became quite repetitive as it came closer – like it was angry or in a rush. Agnimon closed his eyes momentarily before slipping them open and dodging to the side avoiding a tackle by the pale blue and while flash that disappeared back into the smoke.

"Kouji?" Agnimon questioned, he blinked trying to adjust to the scene. He could have sworn that was Kouji in the form of Garmmon. Had he got into a fight to have had to spirit evolve to his beast spirit and why was he calling for Lowemon when he wasn't with him to begin with, unless.

'You just got rejected,' Examon taunted.

Takuya shrug it off before cutting to a quick decision and bolting after the direction Garmmon took relying on the sounds of the hard echoing footsteps. It sounded like a factory as its production peak with machines working at full.

1010101010101010101010

Garmmon continued to run until he came to a halt before two familiar friends, his endless search for his missing brother after a separation due to the explosion had caused Kouji to anger. He had already been on the close to losing his brother once; he did not want to have to relive it again. Kouji braked inches away from head colliding with Izumi and Junpei. He let out a deep panicked breath.

"Kouji, are you alright?" The blonde first to reflect on the situation inquired while Junpei tried to snap out of the shock from almost being trampled over by a large cyborg wolf.

"Is your head screwed on?" Junpei expressed running his hand through his spiked hair, "You nearly ran over us there!"

"I can't find Kouichi anywhere," Garmmon growled letting out a depressed sigh at the end.

"Weren't you two next to each other when Examon attacked?" Junpei asked puzzled ignoring his near death experience.

Kouji lowered his head and miserably nodded eyesight with the ground.

"What happened exactly?" Izumi inquired being aware of Kouji's, she was a little hesitant when she earned a piercing stare from the wolf Digimon as he looked up from the ground, she reconsidered her question, "W-well you don't have to discuss it if you're not willing to."

"Did something dangerous happen to Kouichi?" Junpei pestered.

Head rose completely, Garmmon responded, "After that explosion, I noticed ExaVritramon's form shrink rapidly in size half way between that last attacks. By then I knew something was up, while trying to keep my eyes in three places at once on Duftmon, my brother and where ExaVritramon had fallen. Eventually not being able to maintain it and worrying for Takuya's safety I dove into the smoke…before I knew it I noticed Duftmon fly over me oblivious to my existence and I heard the calling of a 'Slide Evolution' in the distance."

"Then you realised Kouichi had switched to his beast spirit and possibly caught in battle between Duftmon," Izumi finished off surprising both boys.

"Izumi were you there?" Junpei questioned trying to imagine when she had left without his supervision while she was unconscious.

"I wasn't there, it was just something that seemed obvious," Izumi returned with a smug look.

"Whether you were there or not, is what I assumed after piecing the pieces together," Kouji stated nodding in the process until his voice became more monotone and the mood decreased, "When I had gone back to check up my brother, he wasn't there anymore and in the process kept an eye out on Duftmon whom I also couldn't find. It's like they had vanished and so I decided to leave it be until the smoke lightened a little."

"You completely were oblivious when you ran past me!" The three were alerted when Agnimon marched through the smoke, with a light orange aura reflecting from the armour onto the fumes.

"Takuya!" Izumi exclaimed.

"What's this about?" Junpei rested his hands behind his head.

"Kouji was pretty much panicking looking for Kouichi and almost crashed into me if I hadn't dodged," Agnimon explained.

"So you were that orange thing I dashed past, I thought it was another FlaWizarmon that I was about to blast but ignored instead," Kouji clarified.

"Does it look like Agnimon wears a witch hat?" Agnimon retorted sarcastically before something shook the ground below them resulting in those who weren't spirit evolved to fall to the ground.

Takuya and Kouji cast each other glances when they noticed Izumi and Junpei clasping their hands around their ears. There was another shock and a whistling sound emerging in the distance. Agnimon for safe precautions immediately slide evolved to Vritramon and flapped sky bound to observe what was happening with a higher view.

The dragon's blue eyes widened when a large invisible force was pushing against the smoke dissolving it into smaller fragments as it was hurled towards them. Takuya flew back down and was raided with questions when then wasn't enough time calculating the rate of speed the powerful wave was travelling at and spread his wings as far as he could protecting both Junpei and Izumi. Alerting Kouji to take cover and apply breaks so he wouldn't go skidding as the wave roared past them.

Despite it being blocked off the sound from the rate of the speed of wave was piercing through everyone's ears. Vritramon and Garmmon were feeling it now as well, Izumi was crouched in a foetal position protecting her ears and Junpei did the same. They waited a whole fifteen seconds before it passed and the humans were able to release their tight position and sigh exasperatedly.

"I think it's over now," Takuya noted folding his wings over and signalling the end of the unknown source.

'When I was battling Duftmon, he used a air wave attack similar to this,' Examon reported, 'This was definitely his doing possibly warning us about his power.'

"Hey guys, Examon says that blast was Duftmon's doing…" Vritramon paused not dropping his guard down looking out in each direction.

There was a little silence before Kouji was sidetracked, "That wave cleared up most of the smoke, there's only a little lingering but we can at least make out the damage dealt."

"The Royal Knights are extremely powerful," The four became distracted when Bokomon and Neemon joined them after revealing themselves from behind a cracked piece of stone.

"You two!" Izumi seemed unimpressed to see them, "You were hiding away that whole time, Junpei and I have been waiting."

Neemon's ears lowered and Bokomon raised awareness of a more important matter, "Ignoring Izumi for a bit, let me remind us we still have to find our fellow friend Kouichi."

"We know," Kouji growled.

Junpei ignoring the small disputes was stunned when there was a four legged silhouette in the distance. "Guys look."

"It's Kaiserleomon." Takuya noted before receiving a negative feeling about the situation.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

A/N: Updates seem to be taking longer than expected, I've decided to alter a few things, and I've had to rewrite this chapter twice to get it to my liking. Things are always imagined in the mind…it's just more difficult trying to write it down. I've been trying to incorporate more of their personalities in this, I hope its working. And a review would be nice if something feels off about the characters or just for some positive feedback.:)


	17. Allies

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 17: Allies**

Kaiserleomon remained standing on the last of his remaining energy. He felt as if gravity had increased by 1000 times as an after effect to Duftmon's Extinction Wave attack. It had been the very one that blew all the smoke into the heavens above allowing the remaining warriors to watch the very few remaining moments before Kaiserleomon collapsed falling on to his side.

His collision with the ground echoed through the chambers as Garmmon's eyes widened. The others watched the depressing moment as Flaremon pounced on the fallen Cyborg Digimon wincing in pain.

Kouji felt annoyed and watching his brother's loss, the colour of Kaiserleomon fading to black as his fractal code began to circle him, "No!" he shouted about to run ahead when Vritramon flew in front of him blocking his way.

"Move out of the way!" Garmmon growled. Vritramon shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not letting you passed Kouji!" Vritramon suddenly spoke.

"I said move!" Garmmon shouldered Vritramon and manoeuvred passed him earning a disagreeing snarl from Takuya. Takuya had argued with Examon on this earlier about Duftmon's power and that last sound wave had shocked them into that realisation. Kouji going in for his brother alone was dangerous so Takuya.

Considering Izumi and Junpei would take too long to spirit evolve, he recklessly ran behind Kouji to support him in battle if it came down to it.

"Kouji! Listen to me Duftmon is powerful!" Vritramon warned flying in equal speed to Garmmon jolt.

"I don't care!" Garmmon exclaimed, "Kouichi is in trouble!"

The two suddenly came to a halt when Duftmon suddenly appeared before them. The tip of his sword aimed at Vritramon, he felt intimidated.

"Release Examon at once," Duftmon ordered. The two beast warriors lowered their guard for a second before jumping head in watching from the sides of Duftmon as Flaremon was close to consuming Kouichi's beast spirit.

Vritramon restricted, Garmmon was able to run past Duftmon and tackle Flaremon barely landing on his brother with that pounce of his. The fractal code dissolved and Kaiserleomon was left unconscious, meanwhile Kouji tried his best to put up a fight with Flaremon but found it challenging. He was only a perfect level why was trying to land a bite on him so difficult he thought. Takuya was still put on the spot not having replied with an answer yet.

"Are you blind, I'm Vritramon," Takuya growled, remembering Dukemon's words about other Royal Knights keeping an open eye out for Examon as a traitor. He was an enemy to most of the Knights.

"Do not take me for a fool," Duftmon narrowed his eyes, "Quit hiding his data within yours, he has betrayed Lord Alphamon and been ordered for a death sentence."

"I thought Dukemon was the only one," Vritramon gasped.

Duftmon let out a chilling laugh, "What a fool, the entire association knows of Examon's betrayal. If you find me a powerful opponent – you have yet to meet Lord Alphamon."

"Just shut up with your medieval accent," Vritramon roared, "It pisses me off!" The dragon wrapped himself in flames and called out, "Flame Storm!" His tail swished unleashing the fury upon Duftmon who remained still.

Wasting no time Takuya flew above the roaring flame and headed for a worn out Garmmon. Just in time the Warrior of Light had devolved, Takuya saddened seeing him out cold and grabbed him with a clawed hand before Flaremon was about to finish him off. 'Was he that difficult of an opponent?' Takuya thought before flying over head the now dispersed flame storm and not giving time to look back.

He flew back towards his comrades, his conscious was eating him because there was no way of saving Kouichi in the form Kaiserleomon and not having devolved made things harder. Izumi and Junpei both aware of the intention to flee grabbed either Bokomon or Neemon in their hands and prepared to be picked up by Vritramon with Kouji already tossed on to his back.

"What about Kouichi?" Izumi inquired worriedly.

"I couldn't save him," Vritramon replied.

"You mean he's still there with Flaremon and Duftmon?" Junpei throttled wavering Neemon in his arms.

"He was still in the form of Kaiserleomon, so I couldn't pick him up as easily as Kouji," Takuya reasoned, it wasn't as if he was proud at what he had done. Kouichi is a good mate; he's strong and will easily be able to take care of himself.

"We have to go back Takuya," Izumi suggested panicked.

"I said we can't, Duftmon and Flaremon are back there. They're not easy opponents we can take on right now," Takuya replied.

"We can't leave Kouichi back there to die! Can't you let Examon take over again and stop them!" Junpei exclaimed. Takuya took offense, while Examon smirked within his mind.

"Were you not the one arguing with me about not trusting Examon," Takuya brought up, trying his best to keep his cool while balancing with the weight on him as he flew through the city.

Junpei pouted his lips to the side; he remained silent as Izumi kept her eyes behind. First Tomoki and Tailmon had bordered the Trailmon alone and now Kouichi had been left behind, she prayed within her mind the group wouldn't split up anymore.

1010101010101010101010

Dusk sun had settled in the steel Metropolis, anyone who wanted to keep their lives and obey the laws of Duftmon's curfew had already dispersed back to their domains. Steel City on the outside was now silent and the faintest footstep could be heard echoing from metres away. Tomoki felt a chill sweep past him as he clasped his hands around his body and waited before a flight of steel steps which reflected Tomoki's worried face in the dim lighting, leading to a pair of double doors embedded with a royal monarch symbol on either side. On each side of the door stood a Yasyamon eyes concentrated directly ahead with hands boldly beside their waists, obedient to their master.

Tomoki sighed; he had been separated from Tailmon after being ordered here by Shurimon, a high level henchman of Duftmon whilst Tailmon had been taken to the downtown prison for interrogation. Tailmon had done nothing wrong he thought. Shurimon had left a good five minutes ago in call of duty and left in the authority of the Yasyamon.

Currently waiting for Duftmon to allow him to enter the town hall otherwise known as Duftmon's headquarters Tomoki waited patiently without a word. The times he tried to spark up a conversation or get some answers from the Yasyamon would end with silence so he quit on that field.

"I should have let Kouichi go when he offered, he could have at least put a stop to Shurimon and fled before getting captured like a did," Tomoki murmured, he stretched his arms over his head growing hungry and tired. He decided to take a seat on the cold steel steps feeling a chill send down his spine.

In no time flat there was a loud thud which startled Tomoki off his bottom and to face the beautifully decorated iron doors. His eyes in awe staring at the creature that had just pushed the iron doors open with the tops of his fingers. Hands falling to his side and head lowered he ordered, "Follow me!"

"Uh, but…err…I'm not sure -" Tomoki startled hands twitching in front of him.

"Follow me to my chamber," the creature now appointed as Duftmon softened his tone in level so Tomoki could relax. Despite the fight earlier on with ExaVritramon, Duftmon was a Digimon of equality believing in justice for all.

"Alright, I can do this," Tomoki whispered to himself, before announcing his confirmation and climbing the stairs awkwardly receiving emotionless glances from the Yasyamon, "Okay!"

Duftmon lead the way easily five feet ahead of Tomoki quietly until the doors closed behind Tomoki startling him again from the sudden bang.

"No need to worry, in here everything is under my control," Duftmon noted.

Tomoki nodded silently to himself.

"You're not quite the talker are you, young one?" Duftmon questioned turning his head slightly to get a good look of the shy lad.

"Well," the Warrior of Ice replied quietly not completing what was on his mind.

"We can leave conversation until we arrive at the destination," Duftmon interpreted wrongly.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what could it be?" Duftmon grew curious.

"You're a Royal Knight," Tomoki began, "I'm a human – aren't we enemies?"

There was a pause before the two finally arrived after turning corners in this labyrinth like building at another pair of double doors carved from polished rosewood standing three times the height of Tomoki. On the sides of the doors were lighted candles held by black spiral holders. The walls were made from white painted oak panels, completely different to the outside. The inside resembled somewhat of a Presidential Cabinet.

Duftmon opened the doors to the high ceiling room revealed behind. The sight was stunning there were shelves which ran from the floor to the ceiling covered in rows and columns of books of different sizes. No ladders or steps to reach the ones right at the top only a large glass stained window of Duftmon himself in the far end. Orange and green light reflecting on the desk and large navy blue office chair tucked in underneath and another red smaller four legged chair on the opposite side of the desk. On the mahogany desk were organised papers and a tub of ink with a feathered pen sitting in a dock beside it. Everything about this room seemed lonely yet professional. Tomoki couldn't quite put his words on it…he always felt he was better at the creative arts rather than literature.

"Take a seat human," Duftmon suggested offering a hand to the red chair while making pursuit to his larger blue office chair.

"Sure," Tomoki was surprised by how civil this Digimon was. The Digital World had really developed over the years they hadn't visited it.

"You have a name, yes?" Duftmon rotated on his chair elegantly with a leg crossed over the other.

"Tomoki Himi," the young boy replied confidently. He came to a conclusion no matter how civil Duftmon was acting – he had to keep his guard up at all times. This also meant keeping his digivice in his hand just in case.

"As you seem to have already heard a little about me," Duftmon stated, "I would like you to answer a few questions if you wouldn't mind."

"I'm listening then," Tomoki leaned on his arms wrapped around his knees.

"What do you think I have intended to ask, since you've been so nervous right from the start?" Duftmon inquired, "I never believed my appearance was frightening."

Tomoki chuckled under his breath; Duftmon was making him out to be the irregular one. He had been sent down here after being ambushed and separated from his friends, he did have a right to feel uncomfortable in the presence of a powerful Digimon.

"You're not scary," Tomoki corrected, "I'm just really confused is all. I've been hearing things about the Royal Knights and their allegiance to Alphamon that isn't so pleasant."

"Rumours about Lord Alphamon," Duftmon replied.

The Warrior of Ice carefully nodded seeing the shoulders of Duftmon drop.

"I see," Duftmon responded, "Well ignore anything about me up until now, I've called you here upon my own desires of curiosity, my understanding to want to understand the different views of humans. There was a group who arrived just before Dusk, a few proved to be powerful and others weak – but no matter what, worked together to try and bring me down."

"A group of humans?" Tomoki eagerly echoed.

Duftmon nodded in response, "You by any chance know them?"

"I only know of five other humans who could be in the Digital World at this moment," Tomoki interrogated, "You were fighting with them?"

"So all of those warriors were humans, intriguing…" Duftmon interlocked his fingers and placed them on the desk, "So that dark warrior never died."

"What!"

"I thought I had killed one of the Digimon, but it seems if he is human he had yet to lose his Digital form. Is that not how it works?"

"Well yeah," Tomoki commented still in shock about the near death of Kouichi, "Do you by any chance know where they've gone?"

"They fled like cowards," Duftmon stated coldly.

"They're not cowards!" Tomoki raised his voice receiving a stern look from Duftmon.

"I see we need to take a different approach," Duftmon suggested, "Your friends were safe the last I saw, now what is the method of evolution called?"

It took a bit for Tomoki to speak up still uncomfortable at the thought of his friends, but answered anyway to let matters pass easier, "It's called spirit evolution. A unique method which involves the fusion of a legendary spirit and a human, I gained the spirits of ice. Those five other humans also share the power of the Ancient Legendary Warriors."

"I thought the spirits were locked away for their valuable power never to be used, your kind has stolen them," Duftmon assumed.

"No, the spirits chose us, as we were guided by Lady Ophanimon the last time we were in the Digital World," Tomoki corrected.

"Wait a moment," Duftmon paused looking at Tomoki sceptically. He was being overwhelmed with a new lot of information, "This all happened when?"

"Three years ago, in human years" Tomoki answered, "75 years later in Digital World Time."

"I don't award justice to liars," Duftmon stated coldly. His green eyes gleaming at Tomoki, the Warrior of Ice could not guess what his next action was going to be. He stood his ground yet prayed the others would show up miraculously.

"I'm not lying," He replied in defence, "You saw me devolve from Chakmon."

"You have evidence," Duftmon cursed, "But it doesn't seem to fit into anywhere, I would have heard of such a first of humans entering the Digital World years ago. I've existed since the early life of the Digital World."

"Maybe you forgot," Tomoki commended, "75 years is a long time ago."

"Forgotten? Impossible."

"The proof is right in front of you," Tomoki spoke up.

Duftmon scratched the back of his neck; he couldn't accept any of this – a human boy was alerting of something that he could have forgotten. He was highly valued amongst the Royal Knights how it was possible he could forget something as significant as this. The Royal Knights had been called earlier upon Examon's betrayal to assassinate or alert Dukemon if he was ever found. Being carried away by his thoughts he spoke up, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Agreeing that I had forgotten this had happened, I would like clarify your standings. Those other humans were your allies, comrades, whatever you would like to refer them as – were fighting alongside Examon. Especially the one that took the form of the dragon, witnessing it with my own eyes, it seemed Examon had fused with him."

"Takuya," Tomoki worded.

"Lord Alphamon has ordered for the death of Examon because of his betrayal of the Royal Knights."

"Yes we're fighting alongside Examon."

"Why?"

"Why?" Tomoki echoed, a definite answer had never occurred to him, he had always just followed the boy he trusted the most. Takuya in this case had respected Examon and vowed to support him to bring down Alphamon. Seraphimon and Cherubimon had also agreed that the Royal Knights were bad news, "Examon is trusted by important friends of mine. So in respect I do as well."

"How do you not know everything he has mentioned is a lie?" Duftmon inquired feeling as if he was in control now.

"Like I said, I trust the words of my friend Takuya," Tomoki confidently returned, "And plus Examon seems to despise Alphamon and so does Seraphimon and Cherubimon."

"The Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon proved to be a challenge. We lost one member during the battle," Duftmon respected.

"You say it like Lady Ophanimon's death was nothing," Tomoki hesitated.

"It is only the beginning of Lord Alphamon's plans," Duftmon cockily stated.

"I don't care what Alphamon has planned, he seems to me like nothing more than a big bully and a coward at the same time. Putting innocent lives in danger and destroying the Digital World is something I can't stand by, my friends and I were called here to save it." He replied boldly and stuck his detector in front of his face, "And that's what we're going to do!"

"Spirit Evolution," A blue ring of code activated from his hand as it scanned across the reader on his digivice. Duftmon analysed each movement being blinded once the peak of the orb circled over Tomoki. Chakmon emerged moments later from the blinding light standing superiorly on the desk. Duftmon chuckled lightly, "I don't like fighting for no reason."

"You may hold the spirits of the great Ancients, but what I see before me is nothing more than a white teddy bear," he sounded amused.

Tomoki had no retort only make a grumbling sound before pulling out the Romeo from his back. Loaded with snowballs he was prepared to attack if tested.

"Spirit Evolution, you humans certainly have created a first," Duftmon sounded slightly impressed, but immediately returned to his egotistic personality, "But whether you're Digimon or human your powers are weak. Not until you can completely give in to one side completely you will never reach your full potential. If we shared same views and leaders, I'm sure Lord Alphamon could make an exception to have on board a Legendary Warrior."

"No thanks," Chakmon responded bitterly.

"But seeing the outcomes, Lord Alphamon would have to disagree as well. And a decision made by my Lord, is a decision for us all Royal Knights," Duftmon stood out of his seat and withdrew his Sword of Extermination swiftly losing Chakmon from his balance as he swiped at the Bear Digimon's feet. Chakmon had to jump to save his feet from being sliced resulting on falling on the ground keeping him open to attack.

Duftmon was discrete and hasty, slicing the desk before him with his thin white sword. Chakmon quivered in thought, there was no way he could take on a Royal Knight on his own, but then his thoughts flashed him with the image of that Ice Attributed Digimon he had visioned in his mind earlier in the fight with Rosemon. It had awoken an unimaginable power, perhaps he could find a way to reuse it, but how he wondered?

"W-What's life if you're controlled every moment of it?" Chakmon shouted, hoping questions could alter the Knight's thoughts on things.

"Isn't having correct manners, attending important services, having to wake up in the morning all commands of up above?" Duftmon informed, "We all live our lives according to a higher deity, we just learn to make it a way of life for us. Is it not true you are in the Digital World now because the Celestials ordered you to come? "

"There's a difference between asking and ordering. I choose to do the right things for the sake of a better life and future," Tomoki confidently alarmed.

The strategist Digimon slipped his sword from the bottom of Chakmon's vest out the neck hole lifting him with yet again unbelievable strength and raised him against the wall. Tomoki cringed at his predicted fate; he clasped his hands over the sword avoiding the tips to try and tug it out but it wasn't proving in triumph.

"Now tell me human, from my knowledge gathered of your world, you seem to be in your early stages of a child like the young Digimon in our world. The young Digimon only seek to enjoy life and have a good time, no imprint of a goal in life that is until they evolve and find their purpose later on as an adult level. You are a child who has already found his purpose in life, fighting for what he finds right against adults who are wiser and stronger than he. This is something I cannot comprehend, why do you choose this way?" Duftmon inspected every facial movement in Chakmon's face. He watched his eyes close afraid from what he predicted Duftmon had in store for him, but was quite the opposite.

Duftmon wanted to see how far fear could drive the bear Digimon to reveal his intentions. Chakmon's button nose was scrunched up, his mouth hesitating to open. The Royal Knight loosened his pin on the boy to allow him to inhale oxygen. Tomoki coughed before hesitating in speech, "This is how I feel accomplished."

"So fighting to feel good," Duftmon interrupted, "You don't seem so different from a good portion of the Royal Knights. Namely Magnamon before he passed away. He only fought to satisfy his ego."

"No!" Chakmon bitterly denied, "I always fled from bullies up until three years ago."

"And now you seek revenge on those who have bullied you in the past," Duftmon concluded before being denied by Chakmon yet again.

"Will you let me finish!" Chakmon demanded.

Duftmon chuckled spontaneously releasing his sword from the vest and allowing Chakmon to plummet to the ground with a thud. Chakmon coughed before pulling on to his feet and speaking, "From being bullied, I learnt through my experience in the Digital World that being a coward was no better than those bullies. I needed to stand up for myself – and through going on adventures leading up to the end of Lucemon I was able to overcome my fear."

"So the Digital World was a life changing experience."

Chakmon finally nodded to his words, "Thanks to the Digital World my world has changed for the better. I want to give back and protect it for what it has allowed me to achieve."

"I see now," Duftmon turned his back on Chakmon and walked back taking a seat. He crossed his legs and continued, "You're a true warrior of Justice."

"A true warrior of justice?" Chakmon echoed.

"You don't let the influences of others burden your decisions, you fight for what you believe is right in the name of a better future for everyone," Duftmon began his philosophy stunning Chakmon with his words, "It is true I am a servant of Lord Alphamon, but that does not mean I do not think for myself. I cannot compare Lord Alphamon in terms of power with you, but your free thinking actions for a better world are what I can familiarise with."

"What is Alphamon's goal?" Chakmon questioned.

"He has never spoken clearly of it to anyone, but as his strategist I have been leaked the most information on his plans," Duftmon rose out of his seat and walked back over to Chakmon, standing superiorly a foot away he informed, "Lord Alphamon wishes a world of order."

"It sounds a lot like what Lucemon wanted, before he destroyed the entire Digital World," Chakmon commented.

"I would not be surprised," Duftmon said confidently.

"Why wouldn't you be surprised?" Chakmon questioned.

"Alphamon was born from the fragments of-" Duftmon was caught off when an alarm went off. The giant room was flashing red; Duftmon knew what the sound meant immediately.

"Cancel Transmission!" Duftmon yelled. The flashing of red came to a halt.

"W-what happened?" Tomoki asked confused.

"Dukemon my senior is ordering from an underling Royal Knight meeting."

"Underling?"

"Those who aren't Omegamon, Lord Alphamon and Magnamon."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"Possibly a leak on Examon, that reminds me I will have to inform him of my fight with him earlier and my meetings with the humans."

"I thought-"

"You thought we had become friends?" Duftmon hinted, "A Royal Knight cannot make friends, they only lead to the burden and corruption of our minds."

"Then what was this talk?" Tomoki felt almost betrayed yet at the same time felt pity for the Knight.

"It has allowed me to grow respect for you," Duftmon sounded delighted, he had mentioned he couldn't make any friends, but Tomoki thought he was trying his best to weave through rules. He was trying.

So Chakmon smiled, "Getting to know a Royal Knight personally – I can see how Takuya bonded with Examon so well. Your kind isn't really that bad. Despite possibly having to battle each other one day in the future I'd like to call you my friend."

Duftmon lowered his guard, his head lowered and his grip on his sword loosened barely supported between two fingers. He was touched deeply by the child's words, though his pride got in the way before he could respond in a manner that would reward the bear with another smile. Instead he said, "Dukemon ordered a meeting urgently. I must leave."

Without giving a second chance for Chakmon to speak Duftmon sliced a slit of air as it opened upon his command and formed a portal. Beyond the warped space looked like thousands of Digital bits travelling at lightning speed. Duftmon walked in and sealed the portal afterwards before having the chance to run after and ask a few more questions from him.

The boy engulfed in blue light soon reverted to his human form and pulled out his digivice in silence, his thoughts flooding his mind, "I wonder if I had said something else what would have happened. Duftmon seems like a genuine person – and hearing Alphamon's plan…I feel the future isn't looking bright. Hopefully I can find the others before things are too late."

Snapping Tomoki back into reality his digivice beeped and created a holographic map, there was a flashing pink dot heading south west. He wasn't sure where this was going to take him…it was possible it could lead him to Tailmon, "I guess it's time I hit the streets then."

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

**A/N:** We've had Magnamon, Examon, Dukemon and now Duftmon make their fanfic appearance. Is everyone liking their personalities? I thought it would be a good idea to make Duftmon almost Bi-polar, his true self is the one he showed before Tomoki. A being of justice while during the fight with Takuya and co. he was more cocky and full of himself.

Duftmon has always been a personal favourite, so he'll be getting a big role in the future. I left a little open-ended statements for you readers that'll be concluded in later chapters. I didn't leave this chapter into much of a cliffhanger like my other chapters but I hope this gives you a kick as much as the others. This chapter focused more on the development of characters and slight story development rather than being incorporated with action.

And now on to one more issue, just a notice there will be a mini 2-3 week hiatus until the next chapter. ~

Have a good day.:)


	18. Just Try To Cope

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 18: Just Try To Cope**

In the depths of an alleyway far beyond any watchful eyes held four beings in the dead of night. Three conscious and one on the verge of tasting the chilled air as he finally took his first breath after an earlier fight, the cold air tickled his lips as he struggled to move his fingers. Two pairs of warm and soft paws supported him from under his arms and pulled the raven haired boy up into a sitting position.

Pain reacting with each movement as the supporters tried to move him as gently as possible. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, in front of him was a creature in line of eye sight with him on two furry paws. The creature resembled that of a dog on its hind legs but instead equipped with large metal paws and red giant intimidating claws. The void less emotion on its face showed no reaction to his awakening, it slightly intimidated the older twin.

"Are you awake?" his words finally set off a spark in his mind.

The rush of flashbacks flooding his mind, being caught in a last minute fight with Duftmon, being separated from his team mates, losing his battle to Flaremon. The boy's head lowered in shame.

"Don't go back to sleep!" The voice of an unfamiliar young boy spoke up, who was it he pondered. Turning his head to the trace of the sound on his left was a young bear Digimon, big blue eyes on the break of tears, a cap turned in reverse with the word 'Bears' written on it. Grey fur and arching over the Bear Digimon furthered his speech by whining, "You finally just got up, you can't go back to sleep!"

Kouichi's head raised again to track the source of the other pair of paws on his right side, they were covered in green gloves, they were extremely familiar. His blue eyes popped open to the creatures very own blue eyes and smiling mouth. The feline had been found, no wait, he thought he was a goner after that battle with Flaremon…had he been rescued?

His mouth slipped open, "Tailmon?"

"At least we know your memory isn't affected," Tailmon said sarcastically keeping her paws under Kouichi's arms for support. It felt good to see someone he knew, but that only left to ponder who these other two strangers were.

"Who are these two?" Kouichi inquired loosening his grip from the bear Digimon and ruffling his hand through his hair, he had definitely returned to his human form.

The bear creature seemed to grin from his question while the other dog looking creature snuffed hot air crossing his long arms in the process smugly saying, "We save you and we get spoken about as if we aren't here."

"Wait…" Kouichi halted closing eyes trying to see if he had forgotten something, before he could attempt to Tailmon answered any queries he was pondering about.

"These two are Bearmon and Prairiemon," referencing first over to the creature who had been holding up Kouichi and the other opinionated Digimon, "They both helped me out earlier as well as lending a hand to save you from Flaremon. You were a lot more worn out earlier, but a few hours rest seemed to help your body pull together."

"Err…thanks I guess then," Kouichi scratched his head undoubtedly. He thought it would be best to stay on good terms with these two since he wasn't in the best condition.

"No problem," Bearmon cheered.

"All you did was stand on the sidelines," Prairiemon shot at the young bear.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Sheesh," Prairiemon slapped his paw to his forehead out of desperation deciding to carry the conversation elsewhere, "Anyway human, because we saved your life, it's only logical you now owe us a favour."

It took a few seconds for it to unscramble his mind before uttering, "Say what!"

He glanced over at Tailmon who sighed and offered no help.

"It's nothing too big," the bear Digimon tried to inform.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to help you two, but I've got a couple of problems already as is," Kouichi excused, he was a digidestined and part of his role required to help those in need. But he couldn't do anything at least until he could find his fellow teammates, "I've lost some of my friends that I need to find right away. The Royal Knights are causing a big mess in the Digital World and-"

"We've heard it all before," Prairiemon interrupted and glanced over at Tailmon remembering the informing conversation he shared with her whilst Kouichi was unconscious, "What we need is your help to infiltrate the west junction prison."

"Can't you do it on your own?" Kouichi suggested.

"They are from strong enough," Tailmon notified releasing her grip off Kouichi seeing as he could now sit on his own leant against a darkened and dusted wall. She walked around to the front of him only to explain further, "They only helped me bring you to this alleyway out of view from the public."

"Wait then who saved me?" Kouichi inquired.

Prairiemon and Bearmon both shared a glance before the blue eyed bear spoke up, "We don't know, sorry mister."

"I had found you all beaten up in the middle of a battlefield. There was no one there except you," Tailmon carried.

"Weird…" was the only way Kouichi could respond.

"So on to what we need from you," Prairiemon demanded.

Kouichi tried to pull himself up, he merely struggled before falling back on to his bottom, his legs weren't ready for so much excitement. He decided to give in to what they wanted, "Go on" the raven haired murmured unwillingly.

Bearmon chuckled excitedly while Prairiemon's face remained the same emotionless heap, "Bearmon's older brother Grizzmon was taken into the prison and we need to rescue him."

"And how do you imagine we infiltrate a prison that I assume is heavily guarded?" Kouichi retorted not liking where this was going.

"My brother was taken away, because he was a threat to Duftmon. They take anyone fighting for peace away and lock 'em up never to be seen again," Bearmon exclaimed, tightly clenching his fists and his shoulders shaking from an uproar of emotion.

"So you're on our side then," it motivated Kouichi slightly.

"Before starting on anything I suggest we find a place to rest for the night," Tailmon suggested.

"Any ideas?" Prairiemon seemed to lighten up whenever he was to respond to Tailmon, Kouichi took notice.

"Why yes I have one," Tailmon opened and ended her own problem.

"You do?" Kouichi questioned.

"I have an old friend who lives nearby and owns an underground bar," Tailmon smiled, "I'm sure once she sees me she'll be glad to give us a room to stay in overnight."

"Never would have thought you were the type Tailmon," Kouichi teased.

1010101010101010101010

Kouichi, Bearmon and Prairiemon hitched a ride on Nefertimon's back as she attempted to smuggle her way through the night, barely making a sound as she glided through the night air hopping over steel buildings that caught her reflection as a blur in the minor seconds it took to fly past each one. Bearmon tightened his grip around Prairiemon being on the end of Nefertimon. He wanted the ride to end as soon as possible – the sky was not his domain.

After minutes of looking for a giveaway of Nefertimon's friend's place, she finally found the only round building within miles, the top was marked in red so it stood out from the rest even through the dead of night. Kouichi ignored the chill down his spine as Nefertimon took a sudden dive without warning.

"A little head's up next time," Kouichi grumbled trying to rid of the nauseating feeling.

Nefertimon seemed to slow down and with a gentle flap of her large wings they had landed in another alleyway that looked almost identical to the one they were in earlier. Papers rustled to the wind caused by her wings.

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time."

One by one the hitchhikers got off with Bearmon offering Kouichi a head - literally to lean on due to the height difference while waiting for Nefertimon to de-digivolve to Tailmon. The feline then supported the teen on his other side as best as she could before she began leading them to a door, from the outside it appeared to be an emergency exit like in the real world. A glowing neon green sign with the word 'EXIT' written above the door.

"Are you sure we'll be fine…?" Bearmon wavered. His big eyes curious to what the sign above was saying in its foreign text, English not recognisable to the bear.

"Positive" Tailmon assured before pushing the wooden door wide open the three behind her surprised that all it took was a push to allow them inside. From the inside everything they could have possibly imagined earlier was erased.

Upon entrance the walls were dark and murky possibly made from concrete, Kouichi was unsure, his hand gently tracing a crack in the wall taking a note to wash his hands later as they embarked on a trip descending a flight of steps.

"What kind of a friend would be living down here Tailmon?" Kouichi questioned as he struggled to go down the stairs alone in the narrow path way.

"Won't be long," Tailmon continued to linger on answering any curious questions.

Kouichi sighed to himself, Tailmon continued walking once the steps were over – the ugly cement flooring was cut off by polished expensive looking wooden floorboards. Their view beyond that was cut off from the lowered ceiling. But a few more steps and they were now following Tailmon into a rounded pub, it could have passed for being a local sports club with the small high tables scattered on either side of the room, attached to each table were four highly placed stools with black leather cushioning.

Towards the back in the centre was the counter and what looked like the pub owner wiping down a glass that had just been rinsed. The figure looked like that of a young woman with large cream wings from the back. As she turned around Kouichi was quite astounded from the beauty this creature revealed. Despite being a Digimon, she clearly had the figure of a woman in full bloom, and wearing quite revealing attire didn't help the teen in the situation.

Black leather belts strapped around the midriff of the angelic Digimon held a pair of twin swords in place and a patterned drape over the front covering from her waist down to her knees. She wore a red turban with a green jewel embedded on her head, a golden mask and the tufts of blonde hair visible through gaps. Two pairs of cream coloured feathered wings spouting from her back fluttered as she turned around to the sound of incoming footsteps.

"Eh? Tailmon?" the Digimon gasped, placing the glass she had finished drying up on the counter.

Tailmon lightly laughed, they did enter without an advanced notice.

"Long time has it not been my friend D'arcmon," Tailmon greeted.

"D'arcmon," Kouichi echoed drawing attention to himself.

The angelic Digimon finally established the others surrounding Tailmon, none of them were familiar faces and none seemed to interest her except for Kouichi, he was human after all; a rare sight to behold in the Digital World.

"Last time I saw you Tailmon you didn't have a pet human," D'arcmon chuckled, walking around the counter and seating herself on the closest stool to the group.

"Pet?" Kouichi jerked an eyebrow, "I am no one's pet."

"D'arcmon likes to tease," Tailmon informed, coughing her way back into the conversation.

"I only tease those that are cute,"D'arcmon corrected while Kouichi flustered, this was out of his nature especially when the creature flirting on him was a Digimon. If this ever got out to his friends they would send him a run for his money. D'arcmon shifted her position to face Tailmon, "How adorable, the kid's turning all pink."

Tailmon face palmed, her friend could be a handful – five minutes into a conversation and she had already embarrassed Kouichi, the feline wondered how much more she could accomplish within ten minutes.

D'arcmon shifted back to Kouichi, who was still speechless, "Don't think over it too much kid; I know you're a minor so I won't be trying anything."

Kouichi's emotions were muddled; he was feeling angry yet filled with confusion and annoyance at the same time. He unwillingly let out a grumble, words not understandable causing the angel Digimon to laugh.

"Note to self, never hit on someone when it's the first time meeting them," D'arcmon noted to herself as she gazed at the ceiling. Her attention was then brought back to the ground when Prairiemon purposely let out a fake cough to grab her attention. "Oh, that's right! It should have been the first thing I asked…silly me. What brings you to my pub Tailmon?"

"Awkward introductions aside," Tailmon chuckled lightly, "I came here because the lot of us need a place to stay overnight. And…"

"…Since our friendship goes way back you thought I could do this favour for you," D'arcmon concluded.

"Please," Bearmon pleaded.

Prairiemon nudged the bear in the gut, slightly annoyed, "You don't even know the woman."

"Do too," Bearmon retorted.

"How exactly do you?" Prairiemon loosened his shoulders.

"Didn't we just meet?" Bearmon crossed his arms and poked his tongue out.

Tailmon sighed wondering why she was helping these two again. Her attention turned back towards D'arcmon, "So what do you say?"

"Sure, though I can only offer one room," D'arcmon informed standing back up to return to her counter. She ducked down grabbing a black folder and placing it back on the counter. Opening the folder she flipped to the page where she made her most recent bookings, pulling out a pen swiftly from within the binder of the folder she wrote in a few things before closing it up and tapping the silver bell on the counter.

Smiling she confirmed, "You four are now officially booked into the Hay Room." She pulled out a round of keys from her belt and ushered her guests to follow her to the rear of the pub, a long hallway filled with empty rooms running down the left side of the hall and weak lights flickering down the right side.

They stopped at a door that read 'Hay Room' on it, D'arcmon pulled in the keys unlocking the door and pulling them back out. The door was pushed open to reveal quite a dull room, nothing like the motels in the Human World. This room truly lived up to its name, a large old looking heap of hay dead in the centre of the room. All the walls were covered in limestone with a radiator in the far corner supplying the room with moderate level heating. It wasn't what Kouichi expected, but it was only for the night – so being the 'make do with what he's got' kind of guy, he put up with it.

"You have the place until morning," D'arcmon distinguished, "I'll be calling to check on you around 9am for Breakfast."

"Yahoo!" Bearmon cheered.

"That's good then, it gives us time to plan for the intrusion," Kouichi noted.

"One thing's for sure, don't think that since I've given you the room for free – that breakfast will be free," D'arcmon halted on the celebration, she wasn't a push-over, she spoke, "I'm going to require your help in preparation."

"Sounds fair, I'm quite good at cooking," Kouichi exclaimed.

D'arcmon grinned evilly.

"You helping me it is then!"

Kouichi side way glanced at Tailmon who was trying to keep the laughter down while the older twin shared a face as to why she was friends with this weird Digimon to begin with.

"About before…did I over hear something about an intrusion?" D'arcmon's mood snapped as she began to question leaning over Kouichi's shoulder.

"Nothing that concerns you," Prairiemon stated coldly.

"How rude," D'arcmon responded.

"It's a private issue we have to solve on our own," Tailmon informed.

"I can keep things a secret, and plus if it comes down to it, you could always use me as an extra recruit," D'arcmon offered not knowing what she was involving herself in, "I can pack quite a punch, I'm confident I've got more power than the four of you combined."

"I wouldn't underestimate the human boy Kouichi D'arcmon," Tailmon warned.

"Do you even know what you're putting yourself into?" Prairiemon interrupted.

"It gets boring down in the pub alone, I need a little action in my life," D'arcmon requested, "I don't care what the risks are – sign me up!"

The four were not taking the Angel Digimon seriously with the exclusion of Bearmon who seemed to be mesmerised by her voluntary help.

"Lady, will you really help us!" His eyes sparkling as he asked.

"Yep," D'arcmon cheekily agreed, "So what's the deal?"

Bearmon was dancing with excitement and about to spill the beans when Prairiemon covered the Digimon's mouth in time, he accused "How can we prove you won't rat on us!"

"D'arcmon's my trusted friend," Tailmon reassured.

"And?"

"If you trust me enough to make the right decisions than trust me that D'arcmon is a good person," Tailmon furthered her point, "With the exclusion of hitting on children younger than her."

"Pssht," D'arcmon laughed off, shoving all four of them into the room closing the door after her. One by one they fell on the heap of hay. Everyone grew annoyed from her sudden actions, Prairiemon the most while the others shoved it off with negative comments in their mind.

Bearmon was first to stand up on to his two feet.

"We're going to rescue my older brother!"

"Where is he?" D'arcmon asked.

"Sadly in the prison, but that won't be a problem once we invade it and then save him and anyone else innocent," Bearmon reasoned.

"The Royal Knights' actions have been taken too far. There doings need to be stopped once and for all," Kouichi said adjusting his position sitting superiorly on the highest lump of hay while the others below listened to his words.

"I've had my fair share of damage caused by them," D'arcmon scowled. Her mood changed to that of someone serious.

"Ophanimon," Tailmon looked down in shame, so did D'arcmon.

"We all have," Kouichi spoke for them all, his thumbs pocketed while his fingers hung out over his pockets and legs let loosely lying on the descending hay heap, there was a moment of silence before he spoke up again, "Now anyone have any ideas on how we can infiltrate?"

"I'm not sure if it'll help or not, but I've got blueprints of all the buildings to this part of the city," D'arcmon raised her hand to acknowledge her support.

"How'd you score something like that?" Prairiemon was shocked to say the least.

"I have friends across this city who I meet up with every third day in which we report on our findings, any new changes, any secret tunnels, all the security cameras in the area – you name it. We've got it written down and drawn up. We've been going at it since Ophanimon's grave day, planning for when the times right to do something with them," D'arcmon surprised them all for a second time running except for Tailmon.

"I haven't been alerted about these meetings," Tailmon saddened.

"Well we haven't been able to contact you," D'arcmon excused, "Something's been cutting off our communication with you, only recently it's started up again."

"Has being in the human world have anything to do with it?" Tailmon pondered.

"Possibly, it's never happened before."

"You've been to the human world!" Bearmon expressed.

Tailmon and Kouichi both nodded.

"I heard it was forbidden, and that if we did we wouldn't be able to survive," Bearmon explained the reason by his surprised expression.

"Well I'm still alive aren't I?" Tailmon beckoned.

"No surprise there, it's only been a myth passed down through generation to cut off any communication between the worlds. Only those who still have relation to their ancient roots know the full truth," D'arcmon suggested crossing her arms and one leg over the other as she shuffled herself in a comfortable position against the wall.

"We're getting distracted here," Kouichi re-positioned everyone's thoughts back on to the main issue.

"Sorry about that," Bearmon innocently apologised.

Kouichi shook it off and then turned his attention to D'arcmon, he asked "Would it be possible to get a map on the route to the prison and what's inside if you have it?"

"You doubt my skills," D'arcmon teased, Kouichi remained serious, "Alright I'll go fetch them. Be right back."

1010101010101010101010

Night had fallen on the seven bystanders of what they assumed to be the downfall of Kouichi earlier on, putting a halt on their plans. It had become late and all the warriors were tired. It was their chance to rack up for the long night, depressed or angered faces plastered on all their faces. Each feeling slightly responsible and guilty for what had happened, Takuya gritted his teeth and snapped a twig off the log he was seated on and sharing with Izumi who had her arms in her lap looking down at the ground. Bokomon and Neemon were seated quietly at the end of the long every now and again raising their heads up at the awkwardness to see if anything could trigger a conversation. Junpei had a stick in his hand as he rummaged through dead leaves and rocks of the forest floor. The night was cold and he wished they had started a fire before settling down. Kouji had his back turned on the group, not having said a word since Takuya had stopped him from trying to save his older twin.

Agnimon was leaning against a tree, feeling partially responsible for all this mess he decided to do something.

"How about we start up a fire?" he suggested. Neemon and Bokomon used this chance as a beacon of hope that they would all start talking together again.

There was no response, only Izumi looking up at the group to see if anyone was budging.

Takuya sighed deeply, "It's getting late."

"And slightly cold," Bokomon added on, "How about we split up for roles, half of us search for firewood and the other half make a base for the fire and find any food nearby."

"No thanks," Kouji responded.

"C'mon Kouji", Takuya encouraged.

"Shut up, "the younger twin replied.

"What?" Takuya jumped trying to make sure he heard things correctly.

"I said shut up!" Kouji hesitated, his fist rattling. He got up and mocked Takuya, "You expect people to listen to your orders when you can't even listen to others."

"Kouji," Junpei called out, "Calm down Kouji."

"I'm already calm," Kouji said bitterly tightening the bandana around his head.

"We're all sad about what happened to Kouichi," Izumi confronted.

"Stop talking like he's dead!" the raven head shot at her. She flinched from the sudden raising of his voice, Takuya and Junpei decided to take action.

"Kouji!" The two other boys yelled.

"I said shut up!" he repeated.

Takuya hated what he was about to say, but it needed to be said for Kouji's brain to return to reality, "You're the one who's talking like he's dead!

The twin's eyes shot open, he had let his emotions get the best of him. He resented that fact. He resented the way he let loose of his emotions and startled Izumi like that, if his older brother were here – he wouldn't of wanted him to act like this.

"Don't forget, the Royal Knights are out to kill us, where missing Tomoki and Tailmon as well." Takuya unleashed in a whole breath.

"If we don't continue to co-operate with each other, it'll be all our downfall," Junpei warned silencing the crowd yet again.

Kouji fell back on to the log he had been sitting on depressingly. His hands covering his face and no words opted from his mouth, he wanted to say something – but something was keeping the words away from being heard by his friends.

Takuya and Junpei took a few steps back offering the raven space to breath, Bokomon sighed happily that no one was going to get hurt after the mini argument.

The brunet leader was first to speak up after several minutes has passed, "Junpei are you alright to come with me and Agnimon to get the firewood."

"Sure," he responded, and without another word the three set out for beyond the woods.

1010101010101010101010

To be continued…

1010101010101010101010

Apologies, I haven't forgotten this story, just been working on a few other things that make me lose track of time. :'(


	19. Orders are orders

**Shadows that Rain**

**Chapter 19: Orders are orders.**

The Digital train terminal under Shibuya Station had been left in shambles, observed by sharp yellow eyes. The blue armoured Digimon MirageGaogamon had returned to the scene of his comrade Rosemon's death. He never appreciated her hard work, nor would he ever with the very fear even in the afterlife would the ego of that female Digimon haunt him. In conclusion he was quite happy Rosemon had been taken care of, it saved him from having to do it later on.

Though despite his hatred towards this comrade, it meant he had to put in twice the effort due to orders from above. Why he continued to pursue after the Leader's order, he always questioned. That question then always left him with the answer he had come up with, to fulfil his goal. To seek revenge on the Human Corporation that had taken advantage of him during his younger years.

He clenched his hand around a rose petal cursing something under his breath.

"Humans, continuously thinking they are the superior being. It makes me hate them more than I already do," MirageGaogamon grunted, his gaze fell back on the crumpled rose petal, "Rosemon was smart in enslaving those humans to do her bidding. Perhaps I should follow up with what she had in mind."

The Digimon raised his head at a noise moving against the rubble. There were the two humans who had been forced to burden the Spirits of Earth and Wood, his eyes narrowed at their awakening. Upon impulse his arms crossed over each other as they began to glow.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" he roared.

Two powerful crescents hurled at the unaware humans sending them flying across the terminal until they vanished amongst the light. His cruel ways ending the lives of the innocent humans, MirageGaogamon laughed at the sight. He admitted he was sick in the head, just like all other humans in his opinion. He was raised by them, and so it was normal to follow in their footsteps. He teleported his way out of the terminal to the sky above Shibuya Station gathering information on the daily routines of humans as they entered and left the station.

"So dull," he murmured before sending another pair of Crescent Waves at all the humans in his radius. The bright after light lasted for a few seconds before it dissolved and showed a deserted setting. His cold eyes smiled in triumph of how easy it was to avenge Rosemon and rid of this race. He had been in the Human World many times – each time making his heart colder.

A few seconds after the attack, the Evil Digimon felt a twinge in his body. The spirits he harboured on him were reacting to something, as if sending out signals to another vessel. What was this feeling? He asked himself.

He opened out his palms and summoned the spirits in the form of orbs before him. The Spirit of Earth in his right, and the Spirit of Wood in his left. Down below him on the cement tiled flooring were two teenagers, their features were similar to each other, only one was male, tanned, and taller by several inches wearing a chain with a key charm on top of a grey sleeveless hooded jumper with black leggings. The other teenager was female and shorter. She had sandy blonde hair like the male beside her but instead of in a spikey up-do, her hair was in two pig tails and the same gleaming golden eyes. The female was wearing a purple frilly dress top with puffy sleeves, white leggings held up by a butterfly buckled brown belt and knee high black leather boots completing her attire.

"Why are these two humans still here?" MirageGaogamon questioned.

The two humans looked just as confused as themselves, but soon enough the orbs in his palms began to vibrate and released from his grip attaching themselves to each human. The male was wrapped in the orange glow of the Earth Spirit while the girl was encased in a brown glow of the Wood Spirit.

MirageGaogamon merely watched. He had found a way to follow up Rosemon's old plans.

* * *

"Hey, Takuya mind actually helping?" Junpei waved his hands for attention watching the younger brunet bask about daydreaming at the night sky. Junpei sighed and leant over to pick up a thick branch to be used as firewood, the amount of times he had called upon Takuya in the last five minutes didn't change.

"What's wrong with him?" Agnimon asked sharing the same view of the older brunet.

"Beats me," Junpei shrugged assembling the firewood in his arms so they didn't poke into his body and irritate him during the walk back to the campsite, Junpei then sighed, "Shouldn't you be able to tell what's wrong with him Agnimon? You're his spirit partner."

"If I were in spirit form, but now I'm human like you guys," Agnimon excused.

Takuya tumbled over an overgrown root, snapping him back to his senses. Agnimon offered his partner a hand. Takuya looked around completely clueless. He had dirt all over his face completely unaware.

Junpei groaned at his actions, "What's wrong with you Takuya? You're spacing out more than usual."

"Is that even possible?" Agnimon teased.

Takuya sheepishly grinned, "I don't space out that much?"

"Not unless you have a good reason to?" Junpei pried, "You have anything on your mind."

"It's something small…but I was thinking what would happen once Examon leaves my digivice…does Agnimon go back to being a spirit or remain the way he is?" Takuya pondered tapping a finger against his chin.

"Who knows?" Agnimon murmured not knowing whether it'd be different if that were the case. He was feeling neutral about the whole idea.

"The thought has occasionally passed my mind, what gave Agnimon the ability to become human anyway? I'd understand if he were a hologram…" Junpei paused attempting to run a hand through the blonde haired solid being, "but he isn't."

"I can use the five sense of sight, hearing, feel, smell and taste, plus there's my super strength," Agnimon murmured.

"I just wish everything would go back to normal," Takuya claimed scratching the back of his head frustratingly, "It makes my head hurt on a daily basis."

Agnimon looked down at his feet, another thing he had forgotten to mention about becoming human – the fact they became sensitive easily. 'Just wish everything would go back to normal, huh' the Human Warrior thought to himself.

"I wonder if all the other Legendary Warriors have the ability to become human," Junpei pondered, his thoughts wondered imagining Blitzmon as an adult. He'd make a good football player.

'Takuya, can you smell that?' Examon questioned.

"Smell wha-" Takuya's head turned quickly to the left to catch a the tips of a flowing white cape. With a blink of an eye, the creature had vanished, "I could have sworn I saw something move."

Junpei was removed from his imagination as he caught Takuya staring off into the far distance, his words a murmur to his ear so he questioned the younger brunet on what was happening.

"Something just flew overboard in the direction of Kouji and Izumi," Takuya's jaw tensed, deeply exhaling before turning to face Junpei.

"Is it just me or has the temperature suddenly increased?" Junpei fanned himself with his hand, the unexpected heat distracting him from replying to anything else.

"It's a fire."

Takuya and Junpei gave Agnimon undecided on his judgement.

"Flaremon is back!" Examon growled from the digivice.

"So soon," Takuya protested, his fists tensed "We should hurry back."

Junpei eyed Takuya; the two read each other's mind before spirit evolving, "Quickly!"

"This fire isn't too far away and looks like it's spreading rapidly," Blitzmon noted feeling the heat conduct through his armour and heat up what was underneath the bodysuit. As he and Agnimon dashed through the trees knocking through anything that blocked their path – the fire weakened both the trees and Blitzmon - resulting in him slowing down.

Agnimon on the other hand was completely comfortable in the heat, it was his element after all. He felt rather pumped, determined to rescue his friends unknown of their current status.

Continuing on, while Blitzmon came to a pause at a tree, the intensity scolding his armoured fingertips as a sudden figure dropped down from the sky above stopping Agnimon in his path, Takuya cleverly side-stepped the orange creature though before being clobbered.

"You really think you can handle the heat?" A familiar voice had entered the premises.

"It's Flaremon!" Bokomon cried running away from the source of the fire, with Neemon being dragged along.

"We're finishing him off this time!" Junpei unaware of Bokomon and Neemon's arrival launched from the ground and shouldered the flame beast. He expected it catching Blitzmon off guard as he had to use all he could to restrain from colliding with the two little Digimon, Bokomon squirmed in his unique language and Neemon yelled monotonely.

"Trouble!" Neemon recalled.

"You don't say," Takuya sarcastically replied.

"Kouji and Izumi," Neemon corrected.

"What about them?" As Agnimon Takuya's fists tightened at the hearing of their names and decided to pull out his digivice. Reading on the screen that Flaremon was nothing than a mere perfect level he took the chance to slide evolve into Vritramon crucial in having the upper hand while Junpei distracted him temporarily.

Vritramon blew off some steam, retracted his talons and went in for the kill, "One attack should do the trick."

"Don't underestimate him...he caused this fire! "Bokomon reminded smartly hiding behind some thick tree roots along with Neemon.

"Got it!" Takuya chuckled, a little bit of Examon possessing the boy in seek of revenge, "We can end this together Examon."

'Was just thinking the same thing.'

"Takuya's been scaring me lately," Neemon brought up, this was one of the rare moments where his brain took over.

"You and me both Neemon," Bokomon agreed.

"Crimson Beast-King Wave!"

A searing heatwave emitted from the direction of Flaremon sending Blitzmon hurling and skidding across the floor in front of Bokomon and Neemon. It was like a tag match, one opponent went in with energy while the other taken out with a power attack. Bokomon immediately ran in to report to Blitzmon's burns.

"Are you alright Junpei-han?" Bokomon inquired.

Blitzmon was already grabbing the dirt in his palms as he pulled himself to get up. Smoke emitting off of the Digimon's armour.

"You're not fit to go back in the fight" the white Digimon advised receiving a grunt in return from the Warrior of Thunder. Junpei was acting just as stubborn as Takuya had before, the stubbornness he despised so much. He was falling to the level of a hypocrite.

Junpei felt like something was toying with his inner emotions.

Neemon did the first thoughtless action that never entered his mind and pulled on Blitzmon's left leg trying to prevent him from getting up. Blitzmon growled, "Neemon would you get off!"

The yellow rabbit hugged the armoured leg even tighter. Bokomon followed in the taller Digimon's footsteps now attaching himself to the right leg. Junpei's eyes widened at the sudden contact, he had to calm his mind. There was no reason to be losing himself, for the moment though he needed to be smart and strategise a way to receive the upper hand. His first action to stop the fire from pursuing any more damage, now what would do that.

In the nature lightning usually played an important part in starting this natural disaster. Takuya wielded fire, but how could he use it to their advantage. Takuya's fire could act as a counter to the fire cancelling it out altogether…or managing to create an even bigger one.

"Sorry Neemon and Bokomon for the scare," Blitzmon softened pulling himself up slowly to his feet. There he stood and paused watching the scenario play out before him. The two smaller Digimon were a bit cautious at first before getting off and returning to their position behind the safety of the bush.

Vritramon and Flaremon were sending even throws and fiery punches at each other. Both uniform in speed, Blitzmon hatched up an idea.

"Takuya!"

"What does he plan on doing?" Bokomon inquired rhetorically.

Vritramon glided to the right with the help of his wings narrowly missing a sizzled sear to his skin. With only a brief moment to attend to Blitzmon's call he turned his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There still seems to be no sign of Izumi and Kouji," he hinted.

"So you suggest one of us go look for them?" Takuya corresponded.

Blitzmon nodded. Flaremon was taking notice of the conversation wondering whether he could use their weakness to his advantage, he took a few slow steps, the leaves and gravel underneath his feet smoking under his body temperature.

"I can feel it getting hotter," Blitzmon held under pressure.

"Then let me take Flaremon on," Takuya beckoned, "The heat doesn't bother me as much."

"No, you have to go look for the others in the fire," Blitzmon informed.

Vritramon blew out some steam, cooling his insides, he looked from Flaremon to the fire and then back at Blitzmon, "How are you going to fend off against Flaremon?"

"I'm getting offended here Takuya," Blitzmon laughed it off, "I'm the older one, it's about time I decided to take responsibility and improve my leadership skills."

Takuya acknowleded the fact Junpei wanted to prove his worth, during the earlier battle with Flaremon and Duftmon he never had much of a chance to help out but rather cause more arguments. Letting him settle the score seemed like a good idea while he set out to search for the others.

"Alright then," Vritramon agreed and took to the skies, a bird's eye view was his best shot at trying to spot the two.

Flaremon was standing proudly on the branch of a large tree, one with a large foundation, looking down on the warriors. The perfect level Digimon decided to provoke having heard the warriors' earlier conversation, "There were a few scrawny looking things panicking before the fire got the best of them."

"Stop trying to mess with my head," Blitzmon shook his head in disagreement. His mind playing out an imaginary scenario of Izumi easily getting away by flying as Fairymon and Kouji easily skidding out of there as Garmmon – Blitzmon looked up at the fiery lion in confidence, "There's no way those two would die from such a weak attack."

Flaremon chuckled amorally, "Your kind can rot in hell."

"Show me your worst!" Blitzmon gestured for the lion to attack as his body simultaneously charged up an electrical surge ready to be released on contact.

"It'd be my," Flaremon roared furiously, an orange glow overcoming him. The fire within a twenty metre radius seemed to be absorbed back into the maniacal creature, and then a ring of fractal code appeared. His figure changed significantly, from a beast like form to something more human – the Digimon continued to roar as the glowing light dissolved and left behind a 8 ft creature in it's place. Blitzmon shook in his place when the creature looked quite similar to Agnimon in places, a long blonde mane from his head reaching the floor. His body was covered entirely in red, orange and yellow armour, with black straps and metal bands holding everything in its place. Two arch shaped blades seared with flames behind his back encasing an orange orb which seemed to be the center of his power. His lion jaw opening significantly, "Pleasure." An evil grin plastered on his face.

"You're at ultimate level now," Blitzmon regretted taunting the once powerful Flaremon. His thoughts cursed him as he looked down on his abilities. There was no way Borgmon could win over this, let alone Blitzmon. He regretted sending Takuya off into the fire – he needed the extra help. He was out of his element, needed to protect Bokomon and Neemon. As seconds went by his duties as the 'oldest' and seemingly most 'responsible' seemed to overshadow what he once stood for.

"Junpei!" Bokomon tried calling his dear friend back to reality.

"Arrow of Apollo!"

Blitzmon's emerald eyes shot wide open he narrowly missed two twin fiery arrows shot from the gems on Apollomon's gauntlets.

"I-I can't do this," he stuttered, his lack of faith slowing down his abilities, "This time for real I'm going to die."

"Punch!" Bokomon leaped through his place hidden in the bushed and tried to land a strong as punch as he could. He failed in causing any damage, but succeeded in bringing back his attention to reality.

"Bokomon?" carrying Bokomon in his two hands, Blitzmon questioned the white Digimon's actions.

"Please have more faith in your actions Junpei," the small Digimon claimed, "You're a legendary warrior!

"I can't believe my mind was doubting the abilities of the Spirits of Thunder," Blitzmon rattled his brain trying to remove any negative thoughts from his mind.

"You almost had Neemon in tears," Bokomon humorously commented.

"I'm sorry y-."

"You can save your sappy talks for when your burning in hell you rotten traitors," Apollomon raged, the branch that once supported Flaremon's size now snapping under pressure. It gave Blitzmon a short moment to turn the tables. He grabbed Neemon and smiled cheekily at the creature launching him at Apollomon like a cannon ball.

"Junpei are you crazy!" Bokomon went mad until he heard the Warrior's plan.

"What usually happens just after Neemon tears up?" Blitzmon laughed at the insane plan.

Bokomon was speechless, he had had to deal with this issue of him many time in the past. It was the ultimate torture. Little did everyone that Neemon's gas would be the very saviour they needed to defeat Apollomon – a little gross but it was the best they had on such short notice.

Neemon hit Apollomon like a pancake to a frypan. Blitzmon counted for a few seconds before whistling like sound was released, it required acute hearing to be able to hear it. Apollomon's senses being based on that of a lion's was able to hear it loud and clear.

Apollomon raged from the disturbing gas as it fuelled the fire; the gas was Junpei's chance to land an attack; to land his special move, a powerful stream of electrons buzzing around ready to be released on contact with the orange lion.

"Lightning Bomber!"

His beetle horn scooping Apollomon off the ground and sending an electrical charge through its body, Blitzmon quickly grabbed Neemon by the pants and flew over to gently place him on the ground beside Bokomon; still trying to make sense of the battle strategy that had just taken place.

The powerful enemy landed with a thud, he stood back on to his feet, posture upright and a glare that sent chills down the two smaller Digimon in the vicinity.

"Are you just going to sit there and slowly melt away you piece of scrap metal?" Apollomon taunted jumping back giving a few feet distance between the two digimon, "You're friend's been in that fire for a while now..."

Blitzmon squinted, not falling for anymore devious games by this ruthless lion. Just what did him and his master Duftmon want to begin with. Ever since the group had come to the Digital World they had been told nothing other than that the Royal Knights were nothing but bad news and had been opposing the Celestial Warriors. If they were so defiant why didn't the Celestial Digimon rid of them in their early stages of planning.

"What the heck is your problem?"

"To put it bluntly," Apollomon sinisterly eyed the Beetle Warrior, "Duftmon hates any of those who deny his words. I was ordered to finish you lot off."

"Too cliché," Blitzmon couldn't help but joyfully laugh.

"What's too cliché is the good guy always winning. A tradition I plan on pursuing."

"Good guy pssht."

"Orders are Orders."

"Mjollnir Thunder!"

"Pheobus Blow!"

Two powerful elemental punches, two different views on how the Digital World should be run, Junpei's motivation in his friends allows him to aspire.

* * *

To be continued…

**A/N: **What's it been like almost 5 months since I last updated this story, it feels shameful uploading a new chapter when I became lazy uploading any story. Sorry for those who I kept waiting - I became more addicted to making art rather than writing. I'm slowly starting to weasel it back into my daily routine so I can try and at least get a chapter up every month. This chapters a little shorter sadly, but I'm trying to improve my writing at the same time.:)

Anywho, a little 10 seconds of your time to review would really help in keeping me motivated. Till next time.~


End file.
